Tiéntame en la oscuridad
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien es un guerrero del rey Arturo que está maldito a ser inmortal. En su poder tiene el Libro del Caos, lo único que puede deshacer el maleficio, pero antes tendrá que encontrar a Serena, la única descendiente viva de la malvada Beryl.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todas**! **Nuevo fic. He es****cogido una novela sobre magos y brujas, espero que os guste la historia. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es la adaptación de la novela Tiéntame en la oscuridad de Shayla Black. Contiene lemon. Espero vuestros reviews para saber que os parece. Besos y abrazos a todas.**_  
_

_Argumento:_

_Darien de Chiba era un guerrero fiel y leal de la corte del rey Arturo, hasta que la poderosa Beryl le Dark, una antigua amante despechada, recurre a la brujería y crea el Libro del Caos y lo condena a la inmortalidad y a no sentir jamás placer sexual._

_Quince siglos más tarde, Darien es escultor y vive en Londres. A pesar de haber recuperado el Libro del Caos, no es capaz de abrirlo para romper la maldición, hasta que conoce a Serena Tsukino, una bruja que desciende de la mismísima Beryl. Darien y Serena inician una intensa y apasionada relación que se ve enturbiada con la aparición de un brujo despiadado que ha regresado del exilio y está reclutando un ejército del mal. Cuando descubre que Darien y Serena tienen el Libro del Caos, sólo su amor podrá salvarlos._


	2. Capítulo 1

capítulo 1

**J**unto a la exuberante orilla de un lago, una mujer hacía señas. Le resultaba familiar aunque Darien de Chiba no la había visto en su vida. La mujer estaba rodeada de hierba de un vivo color verde y de flores multicolor. A su espalda, se alzaba un paisaje urbano. Pero no fue ninguna de esas cosas lo que atrajo su mirada, sino su peligrosa belleza y su desnudez absoluta. El cabello rubio le caía sobre los pálidos hombros curvándose debajo de la redondez de un generoso pecho coronado por un sonrosado pezón, al tiempo que enmarcaba una marca de nacimiento que él conocía muy bien.

Ya no tenía el pelo color rojo fuego en que hundió los dedos un día lejano. Su nuevo rostro era delicado —pómulos más altos, nariz respingona, labios llenos— pero aquella sirena no podía esconderse de él. Sus ojos de color azul cielo, que durante tanto tiempo habían asediado sus pesadillas, se ocultaron bajo las pestañas negras. Beryl.

Un deseo inconmensurable se apoderó de él, un ariete directo a las entrañas. Se excitó sin poder evitarlo. La deseaba como no la había deseado nunca, con aterradora desesperación. ¡Joder! ¿Tan necio era como para dejarse arrastrar a la perdición? Un odio corrosivo se mezcló con el arrebatador deseo. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos recorrieron con deleite la estrecha cintura, las caderas redondeadas, la tierna carne entre sus piernas, brillante de humedad. Su sonrisa luminosa lo incitaba a acariciarla a la vez que lo desafiaba a darse media vuelta y alejarse. Darien no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. No podía.

Beryl se le antojaba aún más seductora que aquella tormentosa noche de placer compartido hacía tanto tiempo. La marca en forma de fresa que tenía entre los pechos devolvió a su memoria el momento en que, bañados por la pálida luz de la luna, sucumbió a la tentación y copuló con ella hasta dejarla sin sentido. Un error por el que pagaría un alto precio. Durante los últimos quince siglos.

La bruma se arremolinaba a su alrededor como la niebla mística de la leyenda, como si la estuviera acariciando. Beryl era letal, pero resultaba cautivadora con aquel nuevo aspecto. En esos tiempos, la ciencia tenía una palabra para definir su obsesión, pero le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era conseguir que aquella zorra lo liberase del infierno que estaba viviendo. Beryl lo llamó curvando seductoramente un dedo. Darien apretó los dientes. Si cedía sólo conseguiría prolongar la tortura. Pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, haciendo que se le acercase un poco, dolorosamente empalmado. Cerró los ojos con una imprecación.

Si para conseguir la libertad tenía que resistirse a ella, mucho se temía que estuviera condenado para siempre. Abrió los ojos al sentir que una nueva oleada de deseo lo recorría. Desear era un lujo, pero lo que sentía por aquella mujer era una necesidad irrefrenable. La sensación era tan nueva para él como la primera bocanada de aire de un bebé al nacer... y tan bienvenida como la peste. Además de ilusoria, pues no era más que uno de los trucos de Beryl. Se clavó las uñas en los muslos, pero ella lo hechizaba con sus ojos suplicantes. Darien estuvo a punto de ceder a la insoportable urgencia de tocarla. En ese momento, Beryl movió la mano y, de repente, tenía aferrado contra su pecho desnudo el ornamentado libro de color rojo que Darien sabía que, para él, era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y retrocedió.

«¡No!»

Se lanzó sobre ella. Cayeron al suelo en un revoltijo de respiraciones entrecortadas, brazos y piernas. El libro cayó a su lado con el exasperante candado firmemente cerrado. Pero Beryl le echó los brazos al cuello y se pegó a él, distrayéndolo con sus exuberantes curvas antes de que le diera tiempo a cogerlo.

—Darien, hazme el amor._ La súplica azuzaba su febril lujuria. Ansiaba hundirse en su interior, pero tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera y resistirse a aquella mujer fatal.

—Devuélveme la libertad —susurró él con un gruñido. Ella se apretó aún más y se restregó contra su miembro erecto. Dios santo, qué húmeda estaba. Darien estaba tan caliente, que sentía que podría explotar. No le faltaba mucho para olvidar lo pérfida que era. —¡Abre el libro!

—Me deseas —respondió Beryl con un susurro que lo hizo estremecer.

¿Para qué molestarse en negarlo? Sería desperdiciar tiempo y saliva. Sintió como si un rayo le atravesara la piel cuando ella empezó a retorcerse debajo de él. La avasalladora necesidad de poseerla inundó todo su ser. Ya recordaría después todos los motivos que tenía para no hacerlo. Darien bajó las manos hasta sus muslos y se los separó todavía más.

—Si insistes en tentarme de esta manera, aceptarás lo que te dé. Todo lo que te dé.

—Lo que sea.

Sus pezones le abrasaron el torso cuando se lo rozó al levantarle él las piernas con los brazos. Darien se desnudó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se colocó sobre ella. Gimiendo, hundió el rostro en su fragante cuello. Increíble. Inevitable. Embriagadora como nunca. Darien se había jurado que no volvería a tocar a Beryl, y lo había cumplido durante siglos, pero en aquel momento tenía que estar en su interior.

—Todo... —lo instó la bruja.

En el instante en que se disponía a penetrarla, ella cogió el libro. Encadenado por el deseo, él no pudo moverse, ni siquiera para arrebatárselo. Beryl lo abrió con un ligero movimiento de su pálida mano, dejándole ver de refilón las páginas al tiempo que se desvanecía.

—¡Dámelo! —gritó Darien a la niebla. La bruja y el libro habían desaparecido. Había vuelto a utilizar sus poderes. El deseo seguía crepitando dentro de él, pero continuaba estando maldito. Se sentía desolado, con el alma desgarrada.

—Yo soy la llave. Ven a buscarme. —La tenue súplica de Beryl flotaba en el viento.

Darien se levantó, reprimiendo un salvaje aullido. Debía darle caza. Reconoció el perfil de Londres en el paisaje que se elevaba detrás del lago. Allí la encontraría. Su tormento no acabaría hasta que tuviese ese libro y paladeara el sabor de su carne.

Darien oyó un sonido metálico. Con un grito sofocado y los ojos desorbitados, se sentó en la cama revuelta. Jadeando, escudriñó a su alrededor. Las paredes desnudas, la cama de madera tallada, una espada junto a su mano y una Glock bajo la almohada. Estaba en su cabaña, no en un claro envuelto en la niebla. Y Beryl no estaba allí. ¡El libro! Darien recorrió la habitación con la vista. El tomo encuadernado en piel descansaba sobre su mesilla. El vehículo de su tormento interminable, la llave de su libertad, estaba todavía allí, todavía cerrado. No había sido más que un sueño. O tal vez un mensaje. De eso hacía siglos, pero hubo un tiempo en que Beryl había disfrutado mucho saliendo de su exilio para acosarlo en sueños. No le pareció sensato ignorarlo: la bruja había regresado al reino mortal en forma de una etérea belleza de pelo rubio, capaz de abrir el cerrojo del libro y robarlo.

Se levantó, decidido a encontrar a la hechicera con su nuevo aspecto. Sólo ella podía poner fin a la agonía de su existencia inmortal. Se le pegaría como una sombra y la torturaría hasta que le proporcionara lo que más ansiaba en la vida: la muerte.

Un golpe seco contra la ventana de la parte delantera de la cabaña lo sobresaltó. Era el mismo sonido que lo había despertado. No había recibido visitas en toda una década y prefería que así fuera. Las visitas eran algo inesperado e inoportuno. Darien escondió el libro bajo las tablas sueltas del suelo de su dormitorio, cogió su espada y salió al pasillo. Al doblar la esquina del mismo, el corazón se le aceleró con la expectación de la batalla inminente. El sol de la mañana se colaba a través de la ventana, iluminando las motas de polvo y proyectando la sombra de un ser humano sobre el reluciente suelo de madera. Si quienquiera que fuese se había presentado allí para arrebatarle el libro, lo recibiría con derramamiento de sangre. Darien se agachó, preparado para atacar. La sombra desapareció y de inmediato se oyó un sonido de pisadas sobre la grava. Se acercó en silencio a la puerta sujetando su arma.

—Hola, engendro —lo saludó una familiar voz masculina desde fuera, llamando a la puerta con los nudillos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Estás ahí?

Darien suspiró molesto y abrió bruscamente la puerta para recibir a una pesadilla casi tan desagradable como la que lo había despertado. De alborotado pelo rubio dorado, finas cejas, traviesos ojos azules y una deslumbrante sonrisa hollywoodiense, allí estaba un mago de inconmensurable poder: Jedite Metalia. Adiós a la paz.

—¿Tú me llamas engendro a mí? Ésta sí que es buena.

—Si hoy es tu día de decapitaciones, no cuentes conmigo. —Jedite le dedicó una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas con las que, durante los últimos cuatrocientos años, había encandilado a todos en el ámbito de la magia para que hicieran las cosas como él quería. Darien frunció el cejo y apoyó la espada contra la pared que tenía más cerca. El otro permaneció fuera.

—¿Vas a permitir que atraviese el círculo mágico que protege tu hogar o vas a dejarme aquí, encima del felpudo?

—_¿Y_ qué si lo hago? —lo desafió Darien, enarcando una ceja. No le faltaban ganas. El presumido mago que tenía delante, a veces le hacía gracia, pero sabía que no era sensato confiar en él.

—Si no me dejas pasar, te quedarás sin saber lo que venía a contarte. Y es muy jugoso...

Jedite no se marcharía hasta que le hubiera revelado lo que quería, aunque a Darien le importaban bien poco sus cotilleos. Tenía que encontrar a Beryl con su nuevo aspecto, y obligarla, coaccionarla o suplicarle que abriera el maldito libro y lo liberara.

—Pasa —rezongó finalmente. Jedite entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Qué mala cara tienes. ¿Has dormido vestido?_ Darien se miró los pantalones arrugados.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para ocupar el lugar de mi madre?

—Si te hace falta una... —Se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una picara mirada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Dilo y vete de una vez —exigió, regresando a su cuarto a coger una camiseta y unos vaqueros limpios, tras lo cual salió al pasillo y entró en el cuarto de baño. Jedite lo siguió, pero se quedó fuera cuando él le cerró la puerta en las narices. Ya limpio y vestido, Darien se volvió hacia el espejo para peinarse. El reflejo le devolvió la mirada de unos ojos cansados, repletos de angustia, rabia y lujuria insatisfecha. Era cierto que tenía muy mala cara.

—Hablar contigo —respondió el mago desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Sabes que sólo algo tremendamente importante podría traerme hasta el Bosque Terrorífico.

—Importante para la esfera de la hechicería, supongo._ Lo que no implicaba necesariamente que lo fuera para él.

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy el único amigo que tienes, también es importante para ti.

—Yo no tengo amigos. —Darien se imaginó a Jedite apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Sonrió.

—Está bien, como quieras —replicó el hechicero—. Digamos pues que soy el único ser vivo que conoce tu inmortalidad y no te ha retirado la palabra._ Él soltó un gruñido y cogió el cepillo de dientes.

—No me interesa. Tengo que salir a cazar.

—¿El mercado de la zona resulta demasiado civilizado para tu educación medieval?_ Darien abrió con brusquedad la puerta del cuarto de baño y se lo quedó mirando como si fuera un parásito.

—¿Tan justos andan de comediantes en vuestro círculo que se contentan contigo?_ Jedite suspiró.

—He venido por una razón._ Aunque era cierto que al mago le encantaba discutir con él, Darien sabía que el ojito derecho de los hechiceros no habría ido a verlo si no tuviera motivos para ello.

—Vale. No vas a dejar de darme el coñazo hasta que me lo cuentes, así que ¿a qué has venido?

—He tenido una visión._ Una visión. A Darien, estar en la misma habitación que algo o alguien relacionado con la magia le daba urticaria, pero tener a Jedite cerca era como tener la lepra.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? Seguro que tendréis a algún chamán para esta clase de cosas.

—Porque estás implicado en lo que he visto.

—Yo no me implico en nada —replicó él, golpeando al otro con el hombro al pasar por su lado en dirección a la cocina.

—Toda la comunidad mágica lo sabe. ¿Has oído hablar del Libro del Caos?

—No.

—Es conocido también como Diario del Caos.

Su inoportuno invitado le colocó una mano en el hombro e, inmediatamente, Darien sintió una presión en la frente que se le extendió luego a las sienes. Maldijo para sí. Aquel cabrón estaba tratando de leerle el pensamiento. Se soltó con un tirón y levantó mentalmente un muro protector entre ambos. Jedite retrocedió sorprendido, con expresión dubitativa. Estaba claro que los humanos no solían ponerle dificultades a la hora de leerles la mente, pero Darien no llevaba siglos en danza en vano.

—No he oído hablar de ese maldito libro ni con un nombre ni con otro. Y no se te ocurra volver a tocarme ni tratar de meterte en mi cabeza o te rebano en dos.

—Tendría gracia que lo intentaras, humano —bufó el otro con desdén—. ¿Nunca has visto el libro? Es pequeño, de color rojo y con grabados dorados. Y muy antiguo._ Eso le sonaba... Pero ahuyentó el pensamiento antes de que Jedite pudiera captarlo. No quería echar más leña al fuego. —Tú sabes algo —dijo el mago—. Todos los hechiceros lo conocen como Libro del Caos. Forma parte de nuestro acervo cultural. Pensé que tal vez habrías oído hablar de él, porque fue creado por la Némesis de mi abuelo.

—Yo apenas conocía a Artemís. ¿Por qué habría de conocer a sus enemigos?

—Bueno, porque Beryl fue tu amante._ Darien esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—Confundes la satisfacción de un deseo pasajero con una relación de verdad.

—Eres inmortal por su culpa. Te maldijo con el libro, ¿verdad?

«Por las llamas del infierno, ¿cómo puede saberlo?»

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Mientes.

—¡Apártate! —Darien salió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, la abrió y le hizo un gesto al mago para que se fuera.

—Espera un momento... —Jedite lo miró fijamente—. Quiero contarte mi visión.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el futuro. Mira.

—Puedes guardarte tus visiones, capullo aburrido._ El otro ignoró sus insultos; lo agarró del brazo y agitó una mano delante de su cara. Ante Darien, apareció de repente una imagen y, sin poderlo evitar, se precipitó en su interior.

Era de noche. Vio una casa en ruinas y totalmente a oscuras que en su día habría sido espléndida. Unas cuantas personas se dirigían hacia allá, algunas vestidas con túnicas grises ribeteadas de rojo. Otras llevaban ropas normales y la mirada extrañamente vacía. Aguzó la vista espoleado por la curiosidad de conocer lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero entonces retrocedió estupefacto. La gente vestida con túnicas arrastraba a los otros hacia la casa tirando de unas sogas ceñidas alrededor del cuello. La excitación que sentían los de las túnicas se palpaba en el ambiente.

—¿Quiénes son esos que van vestidos como monjes? —preguntó.

—Te aseguro que no son religiosos. Son anarki._ Darien dio un respingo. A pesar de vivir en completo aislamiento, estaba al corriente de la situación de miedo y caos que se vivía tras la llegada de éstos al poder, dos siglos atrás.

Una vez dentro de la destartalada mansión, vio a un hombre con túnica y el rostro oculto, que aguardaba en una habitación vacía, rodeado de velas parpadeantes. Se cernía sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre desnudo, de unos treinta años si hubiera sido humano.

—¿Quién es ese hombre inconsciente?

—Diamante Blackmoon.

Incluso un guerrero curtido en la batalla como él se estremeció al oír el nombre. En la comunidad mágica, Diamante era como Genghis Khan, Calígula, Drácula y Hannibal Lecter en uno. Inteligente, hedonista, codicioso, cruel. Rematadamente malvado. Un mago de inconmensurable poder, desprovisto de conciencia, Diamante no sería feliz hasta esclavizar o acabar con todo aquel que encontrara a su paso.

—¿Qué traman los anarki?

—Tú observa.

Los demás fueron entrando en la habitación envuelta en sombras, formando un círculo alrededor de las velas, y empujaron a algunos de los presos al interior del círculo, junto a Diamante, que, a juzgar por lo inmóvil que permanecía, parecía muerto. El mago de la túnica, que había estado esperando, se situó junto a la cabeza de éste y levantó los brazos.

—Nosotros, los desposeídos, llevamos siglos esperando este momento. Los privilegiados escucharán nuestro clamor y experimentarán auténtico terror hasta que nos den lo que nos ha sido negado. Hasta que no se disuelvan las leyes del «Orden Social» que prohíben que todo aquel de naturaleza y linaje «poco recomendables» disfruten de una alta posición, viviremos en permanente estado de guerra, dolor y muerte. No saben que nosotros, los leales, hemos estado esperando la salvación. Esta noche, nuestra paciencia será recompensada.

Vítores de alegría se elevaron de entre los seguidores ataviados con túnicas. Los demás guardaban silencio. A lo lejos, en algún lugar de la enorme casa, se oyeron las campanadas de un reloj, doce. Todos los presentes parecieron contener el aliento. Y después silencio. Diamante abrió los ojos como platos. A su alrededor, las velas parpadearon. Sus seguidores ahogaron una exclamación. El líder se arrodilló ante él y, con un susurro reverencial, dijo:

—¡Has vuelto!

—Mis leales anarki... —La voz de Diamante sonaba débil y exhausta—. Mi letargo ha engañado a los Hermanos, pero vosotros creísteis en mí. ¿De verdad pensaban que estaba muerto?

—Ya lo creo —replicó el líder.

—Excelente. ¿Han pasado todos a la otra vida?

—A los pocos días de que cayeras en tu profundo sueño.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Zafiro Black.

—Tu padre me sirvió fielmente —dijo Diamante con una sonrisa—. ¿Me has traído lo que necesito?_ Zafiro asintió con entusiasmo y se dirigió hacia los aletargados seres vestidos de calle que estaban en el centro del círculo. Entonces, cogió a un hombre barrigón de mediana edad y a una chica joven de rizos rubios, que llevaba un vestido de algodón, y los empujó al frente. —Perfecto. ¿Son los Aino? —preguntó Diamante.

—Así es. El hermano miembro del Consejo y su delicada sobrina que aún no ha vivido la transformación. Debes de estar muerto de hambre._ Él asintió.

—Y que lo digas. Haz que lleven a la chica a mi alcoba. Me reuniré con ella en breve.

Uno de los ataviados con túnica hizo lo que pedía. Darien observaba con el aliento contenido. Respirando fatigosamente por el aparente esfuerzo, Diamante se puso de lado, de cara al hombre llamado Aino, alargó la mano y chasqueó los dedos delante de él. El otro pestañeó varias veces y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al tiempo que abría los ojos, alarmado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eres tú! —gritó, tratando de retroceder.

—Soy yo, sí —respondió Diamante Blackmoon con una tenue sonrisa. Otras dos personas ataviadas con túnicas se acercaron.

—¿Lo sujetamos? —preguntó uno de ellos, ansioso por servir a su amo.

—Sí. Debemos demostrar que el orden dentro de la comunidad mágica está cambiando._ Aino se resistió mientras Diamante se ponía pesadamente en pie. Acto seguido, lo agarró por la garganta.

—¡No! —jadeó el hombre—. Por favor...

—¡Cállate! Si no fuera porque no me queda energía, yo mismo te castigaría. Tu ira y tu miedo me proporcionarán un poco. Tu sobrina, con su cuerpo joven y lozano, me proporcionará mucha más. Seguro que es deliciosa.

—No, te lo suplico —susurró Aino—. Mina es una chica dulce, con toda la vida por delante. No conoce el peligro ni el miedo...

—Entonces me ocuparé de que reciba una buena educación.

Diamante escudriñó al patriarca de los Aino y, con una sonrisa demoníaca, posó la mano en el torso del hombre. Este comenzó a gritar de inmediato. De los poros de su piel manó una fina película de sangre que se filtró a través de su camisa amarilla. Palideció por completo mientras pataleaba y se agitaba frenético. Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco y a continuación se derrumbó hacia adelante, muerto. Zafiro le quitó la camisa con un gesto de la mano y su marca se le extendió por todo el torso, como un reguero de úlceras infectadas.

—Un trabajo bien hecho —elogió Diamante a Zafiro—. Ahora voy a retirarme a mis aposentos a recobrar fuerzas con la chica. Su miedo y su rabia me llenarán de energía.

—Dios mío, ¿piensa matarla igual que ha hecho con su tío? —preguntó Darien, horrorizado.

—Morir como él sería una bendición. Lo que la chica va a tener que soportar será peor. Mucho peor._ Darien observó el círculo de seguidores vestidos con túnicas.

—¿Es que nadie va a ayudarla?

—¿Quién? Los Desposeídos de la comunidad mágica la están «castigando» por ser una Privilegiada. Diamante la utilizará para recargar su magia y para que sirva de castigo ejemplar a los demás.

Darien retrocedió horrorizado y se llevó la mano a la espada. Nunca había sido partidario de la violación ni la tortura de inocentes, ni siquiera en tiempo de guerra. Alguien tenía que detener a aquel monstruo. Pero cuando se levantó, Jedite tiró de él y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—No puedes participar en mi visión. Aún no ha ocurrido. Mira, hay más cosas que ver.

—La chica de los Aino es una fierecilla —le comentó Zafiro a Diamante—. Te proporcionará gran cantidad de energía.

—Excelente. Encárgate de que los muertos sean entregados mañana a sus familias. Ya es hora de que los Privilegiados sepan que su peor pesadilla ha regresado.

—Me ocuparé de ello.

—¿Y qué pasa con el otro asunto?

—Todavía estamos buscando.

—Debo hacerme con ese libro. Con él, mi poder sería casi ilimitado.

—Los anarki harán todo lo que tengan que hacer. Te lo juro._ La visión se tornó negra. Jedite soltó despacio a Darien, que parpadeó varias veces al volver al presente.

—¡Por las llamas del infierno! ¿Y dices que todavía no ha ocurrido? —Se volvió hacia el mago mirándolo con intensidad.

—Todavía no._ Darien suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces, es posible que no suceda.

—Olvidas que no me he equivocado en toda mi vida._ Él rogó que aquello fuera sólo una bravuconada y se sintió molesto con Jedite por haberlo hecho presenciar aquel horror.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que todo eso pueda importarme?

—El problema llamará a tu puerta muy pronto.

—¿Porque Diamante Blackmoon busca ese dichoso Libro del Caos que tú crees que está en mi poder?

—Sí. Ningún otro libro le proporcionaría ni la mitad de poder. Con él, lo único que tendrá que hacer será anotar sus deseos en una página en blanco para hacer que se cumplan, incluso el propio Día del Juicio Final.

Tal vez el mago le estuviera diciendo la verdad... o quizá hubiera creado aquella escena horrible con el fin de manipularlo y convencerlo de que le entregara el libro y así poder emplearlo para sus propios fines. Todo el mundo sabía que Jedite era una sabandija ambiciosa. Antes de poder usar el libro, Diamante Blackmoon tendría que abrir el candado. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su inmenso poder, tal vez pudiera hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que comprenderás lo importante que es encontrar y proteger el libro —continuó el hechicero—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Él es mago, igual que tú. Lánzale un conjuro para que no pueda hacerle daño a nadie.

—Un bonito pensamiento, pero la magia no funciona así. Diamante proviene de un poderoso linaje con una acusada tendencia a producir sociópatas. Se alimenta del miedo y el dolor de los demás, incluso del placer forzado, ya lo has visto. Todo eso lo fortalece. Y, si regresara, tendría defensas mágicas inimaginables. Te lo pido por favor, dame el libro._ Darien lo agarró por el cuello de su elegante polo Ralph Lauren y lo estampó contra la pared. No se fiaba un pelo de él. Como nieto que era de Artemís, poseía unos genes mágicos muy poderosos, y Darien no estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de que el enemigo de su enemigo fuera su amigo.

—¡Deja de hablarme del libro o sabrás lo que es tener mi espada en el vientre!_ Jedite se zafó de él y se estiró el polo sin inmutarse.

—Lo tomaré como un no. Aunque es una pena. Mucha gente va a morir. Pero claro, para ti, la muerte es una bendición, ¿no es así?

—Aun en el caso de que el libro estuviera en mi poder, ¿por qué habría de dártelo?

—Porque con ello te ahorrarías mucho dolor. Diamante vendrá a por ti en cuanto averigüe que lo tienes. —Cruzó el salón, se dejó caer en un mullido sillón y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa. Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no sé nada.

—Hazte el tonto si quieres —sonrió brevemente—, pero el libro no es el único motivo de mi visita. Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es la dueña de una galería de arte que acaba de abrir sus puertas._ Hacer vida social era lo último a lo que Darien pensaba dedicarse ahora que Beryl había regresado de su exilio.

—No.

—Es una oportunidad única. Se llama Un Toque de Magia. —Bajó los pies al suelo, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas—. Es un lugar fresco y acaba de abrir sus puertas...

—No me interesa nada de lo que me cuentas. Lo que necesito es que me lleves a Londres.

—¿Tú? ¿Piensas enfrentarte a la civilización? ¿Voluntariamente? —Jedite se quedó boquiabierto.

—Busco a una mujer.

—¿Pretendes poner otra vez a prueba los límites de tu maldición?_ ¿Cómo podía saber el mago todo eso? Prepotente entrometido. Con gran esfuerzo, Darien reprimió las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Cierra esa bocaza antes de que te la cierre yo._ Jedite soltó una carcajada.

—La última mujer que te llevaste a la cama, desapareció durante dos días. De eso hace una década, ¿no es así?

—Ni una palabra más._ Jedite se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—He oído que eres el asombro de los humanos, y que dejas a la altura del betún incluso a hombres con poderes mágicos, pero que nunca quedas satisfecho, ¿es así?

Darien se negaba a admitir delante del hechicero que no lograba satisfacción en el sexo, independientemente de las mujeres que se llevara a la cama, de los orgasmos que les proporcionara o de lo cerca que estuviera él de lograr uno. Eso le daría material para atormentarlo aún más.

—Cuando conozcas a Serena Tsukino, puede que quieras probar suerte otra vez. Le encantan tus esculturas y está buenísima. Digamos que tiene una firma mágica bastante interesante.

—¿Es de los tuyos? Entonces, ¡me niego! Yo busco a una mujer en particular.

—Interesante. ¿De verdad conoces a alguien? Hace años que no sales de este sitio. ¿La has sacado de algún chat de «chicas calientes»?_ Y volvió a sujetarle el hombro. Darien notó que intentaba colarse de nuevo en su cabeza, pero consiguió zafarse de él, se dirigió de inmediato a su espada, la cogió y barrió el aire con ella amenazadoramente.

—¡Deja ya de inmiscuirte!_ Jedite retrocedió.

—Háblame de esa mujer. Tal vez pueda ayudarte._ Lo único que el hechicero podría hacer por él sería empujarlo al infierno.

—Sé qué aspecto tiene, pero desconozco el nombre que utiliza ahora. La encontraré.

—Hum. ¿Un antiguo amor?

«Antiguo amor, antigua enemiga.»

—Llévame a Londres.

—Te llevaré a donde tú quieras —contestó Jedite. Luego hizo una breve pausa y añadió—: Después de que conozcas a Serena. Está muy interesada en tu arte y le he prometido que os presentaría.

Darien reprimió a duras penas su frustración y deseó que el mago hubiera elegido otro día para ponerse pesado. O, mejor aún, que la hubiera tomado con otro. Su sueño, la profecía que podía liberarlo, por fin había llegado: Beryl estaba en Londres. Y él estaba decidido a conseguir que lo dejara en libertad.

—Llevarme la contraria te divierte, pero hoy no estoy de humor para juegos.

—Esa es mi oferta. La tomas o la dejas. —Jedite se encogió de hombros con expresión impertinente—. A menos que quieras entregarme el libro.

Darien apretó el mango de la espada y lo miró enarcando una ceja. No se desharía del maldito Libro del Caos hasta que no averiguara cómo utilizarlo para poner fin a la maldición. Según Beryl, había una forma, y él estaba decidido a encontrarla. Además, dejar aquella endemoniada cosa en manos de un mago era como poner al lobo al cuidado del gallinero.

—Supongo que eso es un no. —Jedite sonrió tenso—. En ese caso, espero que disfrutes de tu encuentro con la señorita Tsukino. Le mostré unas cuantas fotos de algunas de tus piezas y se quedó muy impresionada. He concertado una reunión con ella esta mañana. No tardes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras el resto del día. —Cuando Darien trató de negarse nuevamente, el otro insistió—: Vamos, seguro que tienes alguna pieza que se pueda vender.

Era cierto. En los últimos tres meses había tallado las mejores de su vida. Dirigió la vista hacia una escultura de madera que representaba al rey Arturo en pleno combate a muerte con Mordred, su gran enemigo. Artemís y Beryl aparecían en segundo plano, lanzando conjuros para ayudar a su campeón.

Atravesó la sala en dirección a la talla, observando fijamente el perfecto retrato de Beryl. Miedo, furia y un fogonazo de deseo le oprimieron el estómago. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para involucrarse con aquella bruja? Pero pronto pondría fin a aquel asunto. Iría en su busca ese mismo día y le exigiría respuestas, aunque tuviera que retorcerle aquel precioso cuello. No estaba seguro de dónde empezar a buscar, pero por algún motivo sabía que aquella sensación, su amenazadora presencia, lo guiaría. Apartó la vista de la escultura y se volvió hacia la puerta.

* * *

—Un cuarto de hora.

—Estupendo. Pero hasta que me entregues el libro, voy a ser tu mejor amigo —dijo Jedite sonriendo de oreja a oreja. **E**n cuanto Jedite aparcó a tres manzanas de Oxford Street, Darien salió del sofocante habitáculo del coche. Los guerreros no viajaban en trampas mortales motorizadas.

En la lúgubre mañana gris, avanzaron en dirección a un pequeño establecimiento con un rótulo morado que ponía Un toque de magia. Darien escudriñó a través del escaparate con un cínico gruñido. Una escultura de barro de Pegaso ocupaba prácticamente todo el espacio. Estudió la pieza con ojo experto. La obra tenía simetría, pero carecía de movimiento, de vida. Cuando Jedite abrió la puerta, una campanilla electrónica avisó de su llegada. Una ola de almizclado incienso golpeó los sentidos de Darien incluso aún fuera de la galería. Eso y las notas de una apasionada balada y un abrasador hormigueo por toda la piel. Una mujer había estado allí poco antes. Lo sabía por la tentadora mezcla de suave perfume y el aroma natural que flotaba en el aire. Inspiró hondo y lo invadió el olor a melocotón y vainilla.

Un repiqueteo de cuentas de la cortina que separaba la trastienda atrajo su atención. Vio entonces a una mujer oculta tras el montón de cajas que llevaba entre los brazos. Se fijó en su alborotado pelo dorado y en su delicado perfil antes de que se volviera para depositar las cajas sobre el mostrador que ocupaba toda la pared trasera. Lo familiar de sus movimientos hizo que contuviera el aliento. Darien quería que se diese la vuelta para poder verle la cara, pero ella procedió a abrir las cajas, balanceándose al ritmo de la música celta que llenaba la estancia. Sintió el embate del deseo.

—¿Serena? —llamó Jedite por encima de la música. La mujer se volvió y le sonrió al mago. Darien sintió como si un puño invisible lo golpeara.

—Gracias por venir, Jedite. —Su inequívoco acento americano resonó en la cabeza de Darien haciendo que desapareciera la música—. Sé que estás ocupado. ¿Recibiste el mensaje que te dejé la semana pasada?

—Sí. Lo siento. No he oído nada más acerca de tu padre. Volveré a preguntar. ¿El investigador no te ha contado nada nuevo?_ Los hombros de ella se hundieron.

—No, sólo ha encontrado la dirección de un loco que afirma tener casi quinientos años. Seguiré mirando. Me he mudado a Londres para encontrarlo y no pienso darme por vencida.

Entonces volvió la cabeza y miró a Darien como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. La acogedora expresión de su rostro desapareció de golpe. Se tapó los carnosos labios con la mano y se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El propio Darien tampoco podía salir de su asombro. Pómulos delicados, barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda y aquellos malditos ojos que no se podía quitar de la cabeza: los ojos de Beryl en el sueño que había tenido aquella misma mañana. Adquirir conciencia de ello le puso los pelos de punta. Serena miró a Jedite.

—¿Este es...?

—Por supuesto. Ya te dije que te lo traería._ El mago lo empujó hacia ella. En circunstancias normales, Darien habría gruñido ante el contacto, pero en ese momento toda su atención se centraba en Serena.

Mejor dicho, en Beryl. La mujer que podía terminar con la maldición. No creía que pudiera adoptar la forma de alguien tan hermosa como la de su sueño, pero había subestimado a su oponente. Sólo ese detalle la convertía en un ser todavía más letal, por no hablar del poder que seguramente habría adquirido a lo largo de los siglos. Parecía muy joven, apenas veinte años. Aunque su juventud sólo era una ilusión, lo hacía sentir como un anciano. Jedite se volvió hacia él.

—Darien, ésta es Serena Tsukino.

Ella se quedó quieta un segundo. Entonces se apartó la mano de la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. El gesto parecía casi natural para ser una vacilación deliberada, pero Beryl nunca mostraba vulnerabilidad a no ser que ésta formase parte de una trampa. Finalmente, le tendió la mano. Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente, temeroso al mismo tiempo que deseoso de tocarla. Empezó a sudar. Cómo se estaría riendo la bruja de él. Pero los siglos le habían enseñado a jugar a su juego.

Con una sonrisa de tiburón, tomó la mano entre las suyas. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la palma y ascendió por su brazo, sacudiéndolo hasta el alma. En ese preciso instante, su miembro se puso duro como una piedra. Lanzó una callada imprecación. Un mero roce le había bastado a Beryl para hechizarlo, igual que en su sueño. Sólo que más potente aún. Serena abrió mucho los ojos y el gesto lo llenó de satisfacción.

—Señorita Tsukino._ Ella retiró la mano rápidamente.

—Yo... Encantada de conocerte. Jedite me ha hablado de ti. Bueno, de tu talento —aclaró—. Las fotos que he visto son impresionantes.

Beryl nunca había mostrado ningún interés por su trabajo, sólo le había importado su reputación en el campo de batalla y en el dormitorio. Aquel fingido interés lo puso furioso. ¿Qué jueguecito se traía aquella bruja entre manos? Sonrojada, ella miró a Jedite.

—¿Dónde está la pieza que has traído? —le preguntó éste a Darien. Tan concentrado estaba en Beryl que se le había olvidado.

—En tu coche._ La mirada del mago se movió de Darien a Serena y otra vez de vuelta a Darien.

—Iré a buscarla mientras vosotros dos os conocéis mejor._ **L**a campanilla de la puerta subrayó ruidosamente la partida de Jedite, pero Serena no apartó la mirada de Darien en ningún momento. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho.

Aquel hombre la miraba como si la conociera, como si pudiera ver dentro de ella. Como si supiera que esa misma mañana había soñado con él; que se había visto desnuda y húmeda de deseo, suplicándole que la tocara. Cuando el penetrante escrutinio masculino descendió a la parte baja de su cuerpo, Serena tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que Darien sabía que había sido objeto de sus fantasías eróticas. Sin embargo, su mirada no parecía exactamente erótica, pero ella se sonrojó de todos modos, y notó un delicioso hormigueo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Era evidente que su interés no era correspondido. La mayor parte de los hombres no se sentían atraídos por una mujer de aspecto tan extraño como el suyo. Con el pelo dorado y los ojos de un azul celeste, parecía una extra sacada de un espectáculo de una población religiosa. Dudaba mucho de que fuera a ocurrir lo contrario con alguien tan espectacular como Darien.

Mediría alrededor de un metro noventa y cinco, tenía unos hombros tan anchos como un armario ropero y tan musculosos que parecían a punto de reventar las costuras de la camiseta negra. Los brazos le colgaban a ambos lados del torso, con unos enormes puños apretados a cada extremo. Una alborotada mata de pelo oscuro enmarcaba un rostro atormentado, de pómulos marcados, y unos insondables ojos azules zafiro. Esbozaba una media sonrisa, como si supiera que la ponía nerviosa. Serena contuvo las ganas de juguetear con las pulseras que llevaba en la muñeca. Darien era un artista temperamental. Punto. Y ella era la dueña de una galería de arte, su sueño desde que era una adolescente irascible que llevaba una vida nómada con su fría y excesivamente protectora madre. Si quería mantener aquel sitio a flote, sería mejor que dejara de soñar despierta y se centrara en los negocios.

—Me gustaría exhibir aquí tus tallas de madera —dijo—. Creo que tienes mucho talento. Puedo ayudarte a ganar una buena suma._ Él enarcó una ceja oscura de manera inquietante.

—No me interesa el dinero._ «¿De verdad?», se preguntó ella.

—¿El prestigio entonces? El reconocimiento. ¿Es eso lo que buscas?_ Darien se le acercó, cerniéndose amenazador sobre ella. Si su intención era intimidarla con su tamaño, lo estaba consiguiendo. Cada uno de sus bíceps era tan grueso como su propio muslo.

—No busco reconocimiento —respondió con un tono ronco y peligroso.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de estar a solas con un hombre. Claro que tampoco antes había soñado que estaba desnuda y excitada por un cachas como aquél y acto seguido lo había conocido en persona. Pero estaba allí por cuestión de negocios. Tenía que concentrarse. Reprimió un escalofrío y enderezó los hombros.

—Algo querrás a cambio de tu trabajo. Dime qué es y...

—Ya sabes lo que quiero._ La sujetó con sus manos grandes y cálidas por las caderas y una inesperada oleada de energía explotó dentro de Serena como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica aterradora, sexual. No podía decirlo en serio.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos oscuros de Darien, enmarcados por aquellas oscuras pestañas, la atraían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su aroma, boscoso y salvaje, fue directo a sus rodillas. Maldita fuera. No lo conocía de nada y la estaba tocando. ¿Por qué no tenía miedo? ¿O por qué no la molestaba aquel deseo salvaje no correspondido?

—No, no lo sé.

—Mientes._ Darien apretó los dedos y la acercó aún más a él. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, su calor penetró en el cuerpo de Serena. ¿Estaba...? Sí, empalmado. «Dios bendito.»

Después de todo, el deseo quizá sí fuera correspondido. Estupefacta, alzó la mano y la posó en el torso masculino con intención de detenerlo. Fue como si hubiera tocado una pared de roca, sólo que aquélla estaba vivita y coleando. Todo él estaba duro.

—Basta —susurró. Darien apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una amenazadora línea.

—¿Basta de qué?

—De tocarme. —«De confundirme»—. No lo hagas._ Él la soltó. Casi por arte de magia, sus sentidos se liberaron del hechizo que los mantenía sometidos. La energía se precipitó fuera de su cuerpo y el sentido común y la furia regresaron. —Estamos hablando de negocios. —Serena intentó mostrarse como una profesional seria en vez de como una virgen temblorosa—. Te ofrezco la mitad de los beneficios por vender aquí tu obra. Pero eso no te da derecho a que me pongas las manos encima._ Francamente, se sentía bastante sorprendida de que quisiera hacerlo. Darien se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándola pensativo.

—Tocarte ha sido un error._ Por supuesto que lo había sido, pensó Serena. La campanilla de la puerta la sobresaltó. Volvió la cabeza y vio que era Jedite. Lo maldijo por no haber llegado sesenta segundos antes.

—Aquí está —dijo el mago con tono victorioso, sosteniendo entre las manos una talla de madera que ella no veía bien del todo—. He tenido que mirar por todo el coche hasta que me he acordado de que la habíamos guardado en el maletero.

Ninguno de los otros dos respondió. Serena sabía que debería acercarse a ver la obra, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Darien con recelo. Él tampoco apartaba la vista de ella, abrasadora. En sus ojos había furia y algo más, tal vez deseo. La combinación resultaba tempestuosa, potente, inexplicable, imposible. Serena dio un paso atrás.

—Ya conoces mi oferta. ¿Trato hecho? —preguntó. Darien se inclinó sobre ella.

—Antes me acostaría con el diablo. Confío más en él._ Giró entonces sobre sus talones, atravesó la estancia y abrió la puerta de par en par. El sonido de la campanilla quedó silenciado por el portazo. Serena dio un respingo al verlo salir de aquella forma. Frunció el cejo. ¿Lo habría engañado algún galerista en el pasado? ¿O tal vez le molestaba que, por un momento, se hubiera sentido atraído por ella? Ya no debería dolerle esa posibilidad, pero así era.

—Esto es muy extraño —comentó Jedite—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé._ Jedite la miró escrutador y le entregó la talla.

—Iré a hablar con él. No te preocupes.

Serena iba a decirle que lo dejara correr, pero entonces vio la escultura. Un cervatillo. Era como si la criatura fuera a mover las patas para dar sus primeros y torpes pasos de un momento a otro. Sus conmovedores ojos la dejaron atónita. Darien tenía un talento inmenso. Y aquello sólo era una pequeña muestra. Cerró la boca.

Haría las delicias de los amantes del arte. No importaba lo mucho que la turbara su presencia. Afortunadamente, estaba acostumbrada a las manías de los artistas. Tenía que hacer alguna exposición o, de lo contrario, su negocio se iría pronto a pique. Necesitaba el dinero para quedarse en Inglaterra y pagar al detective que estaba buscando al padre que nunca había conocido. Descubriría qué era lo que motivaba a Darien y entonces trabajaría con él, por difícil que fuera.

—Perfecto. Quiero volver a verlo lo antes posible.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

—¿**Q**ué demonios te pasa? —gritó Jedite, corriendo detrás de él. Darien se volvió. ¿Dónde estaba su jodida espada cuando la necesitaba para ensartar a un brujo marrullero?

—Lo sabías. Maldito cabrón, lo sabías.

—¿Que Serena era una Le Dark? Sí.

—No es una Le Dark cualquiera, sino Beryl con distinto aspecto._ Jedite se calló.

—Eso no te lo podría decir. Beryl vivió antes que yo, así que no puedo decirte cómo era. Por el momento, lo único que sé a partir de su firma mágica es su linaje.

—¿Qué demonios es eso de la firma mágica?

—Es como su aura, pero referida específicamente a su magia. La mayoría de los brujos que han pasado la transformación pueden verla. La firma de Serena es bastante débil. Al parecer, tiene menos de veinticinco años, la edad en que una bruja alcanza su poder. Si es el caso, no puedo leer en ella como lo haría normalmente.

—Métete en su mente como intentaste hacer conmigo. Averigua quién es._ El mago negó con la cabeza.

—Con ese método sólo puedo leer los pensamientos que tenga en ese momento concreto. Y a menos que justo entonces esté pensando en que no es Beryl, no serviría de nada. Sólo podría ver algo más si la toco de forma... íntima.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Cuanto más profundo el contacto, más podría entrar en su mente.

En otras palabras, para poder averiguarlo todo de Serena, Jedite tendría que penetrarla sexualmente. A Darien debería haberle resultado tentadora la idea de dejar que el brujo echara un polvo con el diablo, sin embargo, le dieron ganas de darle un guantazo sólo de imaginárselo. Aunque odiaba a Beryl en su nueva forma, no podía negarlo: la quería para él solo.

—No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima —masculló.

—No tenía intención. Es una chica encantadora, pero no me interesa. Y hurgar en la mente de una mujer supone averiguar también cómo un hombre puede ganársela, sexualmente hablando._ ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Podía averiguar la forma de convencer a una mujer de que se acostara con él? No era de extrañar que Jedite fuera el mayor seductor del mundo mágico.

—¿Cuando sus pensamientos no te dicen lo que quieres saber, simplemente escuchas sus fantasías y consigues que te deseen?

—Totalmente. —El mago le dirigió una de sus características sonrisas—. Pasé mucho tiempo perfeccionando la técnica.

—No te metas en la mente de Beryl.

—Darien, no creo que sea Beryl. ¿Cómo iba a ser su firma tan débil si lo fuera? Mi abuelo me contó que la de ella se podía ver a un kilómetro y medio de distancia, de un color morado irisado.

—Tonterías. ¿Cuándo viste por última vez a un Le Dark vivo?_ Jedite asintió dándole la razón.

—Hace varios cientos de años, es verdad. Pero su hijo tuvo cientos de amantes humanas que le dieron otros tantos hijos. Es posible que...

—Igual de probable que sea Beryl con otro aspecto. Desde hace mucho, corre el rumor de que puede cambiar de forma. Puede que se haya transformado en una bruja joven y haya mutado su firma.

—En condiciones normales te diría que no, pero con ella todo es posible. —Jedite suspiró—. Si ha vuelto y busca llamar tu atención, sólo puede ser por un motivo._ El Libro del Caos. En el pasado, ésa había sido su mayor fuente de poder. Cuando Artemís la desterró, siglos atrás, el libro se cerró misteriosamente y había permanecido así hasta el presente. —El Libro del Caos tiene poderes extraordinarios._ Darien lo sabía de primera mano. Llevaba siglos intentando, sin éxito, abrir el condenado libro. Había intentado hacerlo trizas, quemarlo, destruirlo, pero a los pocos minutos se regeneraba de nuevo, burbujeante de poder. ¿Cómo podía un objeto albergar tanta magia tanto tiempo después de que su dueña hubiera abandonado la tierra? —Lo tienes tú, Darien. Dámelo y ahórrate la agonía que sin duda te espera. Yo lo protegeré.

—Vete al cuerno —replicó, y se alejó por la acera a grandes zancadas. Jedite lo siguió.

—He ido a verte esta mañana porque quiero echarte una mano, no porque crea que eres capaz de pedir o aceptar ayuda.

—Un hombre inteligente._ El mago se colocó delante de él y Darien se vio obligado a detenerse.

—Ese libro tiene que estar custodiado por alguien con poderes mágicos. Si cayera en manos equivocadas, podría significar la muerte para todo brujo hecho y derecho, y también para los niños. Tú careces de la habilidad necesaria para protegerlo._ Quince siglos como guardián del dichoso libro decían lo contrario. Darien lo necesitaba y a la mujer de la familia Le Dark para abrirlo y poner fin a la maldición. Después, consideraría la posibilidad de entregárselo a Jedite... cuando las ranas criaran pelo. —Si Beryl se hiciera con él —continuó el brujo—, podrían dar comienzo siglos de sufrimiento y torturas. Y si mi visión se hace realidad y es Diamante quien lo consigue, los planes de ella serían una delicia en comparación.

Se dirigió al coche y se metió dentro. Darien lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, con los puños apretados. Odiaba aquellos cacharros. Donde estuviera un buen caballo para ir de un lado a otro... Pero lo que era aún peor era la forma de conducir de Jedite, capaz de provocarle un ataque cardíaco incluso al guerrero más curtido. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad. El mago enarcó una de sus cejas doradas.

—Eres inmortal, ¿para qué te lo pones?

—No conduces a menudo, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió el otro con ironía—. Prefiero la teletransportación.

—Se nota._ Jedite echó su rubia cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Dos chistes en un día. Como sigas así, me va a dar un ataque.

—Lamentablemente, te recobrarías.

El motor se puso en marcha y con él las notas de una canción de rock que llenaron violentamente el coche. Una áspera voz de hombre cantaba un estribillo acerca del animal en que se había convertido. Darien hizo una mueca de asco. Jedite no le hizo caso y se separó de la acera. No conducía un modelo cualquiera, sino un Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano de color rojo. El mago podía ser cualquier cosa menos discreto.

—Un vehículo muy bonito para alguien a quien no le gusta conducir.

—Si has de hacerlo, ¿por qué no con estilo?

—Puedes aparecer y desaparecer cuando te venga en gana, ¿para qué necesitas un coche?_ Jedite sonrió.

—Para cuando tengo que llevar a Londres a un taciturno inmortal. ¿O acaso preferirías que te teletransportara?

—¡Por la sangre de Cristo, no!

—Exacto. Y los humanos también se ponen nerviosos cuando aparecemos y desaparecemos. No es la mejor forma de mantener en secreto que somos magos...

—¿Puedes bajar ese escándalo? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el elegante equipo de música del coche.

—¿La música? Si es genial, tío.

—Me da dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo puedes pensar con ese hombre pegando aullidos?_ Jedite bajó la música un poco, muy poco. A continuación, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Darien se quedó sorprendido al ver la seriedad con que lo miró.

—Diamante regresará pronto y debemos tomar medidas. Ya he advertido a los Aino. Son unos necios. Creen que por el hecho de pertenecer a los Privilegiados nadie se atreverá a hacerles daño._ Darien se estremeció al recordar la visión. El semáforo cambió y Jedite salió disparado. —Nuestro principal cometido es proteger el libro. La comunidad mágica, y puede que hasta la humanidad, está en peligro._ Ahí estaba: incluía a su propia raza para darle un motivo para involucrarse. Cabrón tramposo...

—La posibilidad de que Diamante regrese resulta inquietante, sin embargo, si lo que buscas es información sobre el libro, la señorita Tsukino sabe mucho más de él que yo. —Hizo una pausa—. Tal vez deberías dejar que hable con ella.

—Acabas de irte de su galería dando un portazo.

—Enajenación mental transitoria —contestó Darien encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien. Habla con ella, pero ten cuidado. Si resulta que es Beryl, su magia...

—Es potente, lo sé. Pero también lo es la tuya.

—No lo bastante como para competir con un poder milenario. Además, preferiría no tener nada que ver con Beryl. Los asuntos que mi abuelo tuvo con ella la predisponen a odiarme. Y según señalan los escritos de Artemís, es una bruja aterradora._ Su respeto hacia los poderes de Beryl demostraban que era sensato, pero desde luego no era un buen presagio. Darien maldijo su naturaleza lasciva que lo había llevado a acostarse con la bruja en el pasado.

—Para hablar con ella necesito algún modo de neutralizarla. No puedo soportar que me eche otra maldición. Por mucho que aborrezca ser inmortal, pasar el resto de la eternidad convertido en sapo o en cualquier otra cosa asquerosa me apetece aún menos._ Jedite tamborileó con el pulgar en el volante siguiendo el ritmo de otra canción de rock alternativo, sin dejar por ello de estar atento al tráfico.

—Mi abuelo me dejó algunas cosas. Una en particular diseñada por él precisamente para Beryl. Algo relacionado con una piedra_ laggagh._ Puedes hacer uso de ella.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No se me da tan bien la lengua antigua como debería. Déficit de atención en los temas que me aburren. —Suspiró—. Según las notas de Artemís, esa piedra la debilita. Si la toca, su magia se bloquea. Pero tiene efectos secundarios.

—¿Desagradables para ella?_ Jedite frunció el cejo.

—Yo diría que sí.

—Perfecto._ ¿Qué le importaba a él que Beryl sufriera un poco, después del dolor que le había hecho pasar a lo largo de tantos siglos? El mago le echó una severa mirada de reojo.

—Ten cuidado. Si Serena resulta ser en realidad Beryl, será una adversaria peligrosa. Y puesto que sé que utilizó el diario para maldecirte, no tengo ninguna duda de que no querrás entregármelo hasta que lo hayas probado todo para poner fin a tu encantadora maldición.

—Yo no he dicho que tenga el libro._ Jedite esbozó una tensa sonrisa y le metió algo en la mano.

—Sigue fingiendo que no lo tienes, entonces. Pero si cambias de opinión o necesitas mi ayuda, lanza esto al aire y pronuncia mi nombre.

—Es una piedra —observó Darien, mirándola—. ¿Estás loco?

—No tardes mucho. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

* * *

**Serena** forcejeaba entre maldiciones con la cerradura de la puerta de la galería. Menudo día más desastroso había tenido. En realidad, toda su vida había sido un constante desastre. Le sonó el móvil y se lo acercó a la oreja con una sonrisa irónica.

—Estoy bien, Jedite. Sólo algo cansada. Me he despertado a las dos de la mañana y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. Y tampoco he comido en todo el día._ El agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

—Lamento oírlo —murmuró el mago—. ¿Sigues preocupada por tu padre?

—Sí.

Toda la vida, había creído que su padre había muerto antes de que ella naciera. Pero tras la reciente muerte de su indiferente madre, Ikuko, Serena había registrado sus pertenencias y había descubierto que era mentira. Armada con su nombre, su última dirección conocida y una fotografía de su padre en la que se veía que ella había heredado sus facciones, decidió averiguar la verdad. Había gente que encontraba a algún pariente desaparecido con mucho menos. Pero la búsqueda había resultado infructuosa, aun contando con Jedite y un detective. Era como si se hubiera esfumado. Lo cual resultaba preocupante. Entre los efectos de su madre, había una carta sin abrir que su padre había escrito casi veinte años atrás y enviado desde Londres. Ikuko no se había molestado en decirle de qué se trataba, maldita fuera. Aunque tampoco la sorprendía. Había sido una mujer fría e insensible a todos los niveles.

«Tienes un techo bajo el que guarecerte, jovencita, porque ésa es mi responsabilidad. Cumple tú con la tuya. Saca las mejores notas, limpia tu habitación y no me toques.»

Su querida madre había escondido todas las pistas sobre su padre. Pero no le extrañaba. Ikuko siempre había utilizado todo aquello que sirviera para que Serena se sintiera más aislada o desgraciada. En la carta, Kenji Tsukino suplicaba que ella y su hija regresaran junto a él. La conmovedora nostalgia que se percibía en sus palabras la había hecho llorar. Su padre había querido conocerla y cuidarla. A ella. No la había considerado una carga. Aseguraba que las protegería. Pero ¿de qué? ¿Sería eso, lo que quiera que temiese, lo que ahora le impedía encontrarlo? Conocerlo, como mínimo satisfaría su curiosidad, y, con suerte, tal vez pudiera ayudarla a superar su miedo a dejar que las personas se le acercaran. Rogaba a Dios que no fuera demasiado tarde para encontrarlo.

—Estoy en un callejón sin salida —continuó—. Tengo una nueva dirección que comprobar, pero si eso tampoco da resultado, tendré que ir pensando en otra cosa. Es de lo más frustrante.

Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, el negocio no le iba demasiado bien, y mucho se temía que fuera a perder su adorada galería. Un Toque de Magia era su espacio, su centro vital, al que recurrir cuando todo lo demás iba mal. Era su mayor logro hasta la fecha. Pero ya no tenía dinero para seguir pagando al detective. Si finalmente se arruinaba, tendría que tomar una decisión: quedarse en Londres o regresar a Estados Unidos.

«¿Regresar para qué?», le preguntó una vocecita interior. En Londres había echado unas pequeñas raíces. Se acabó lo de mudarse de ciudad cada tres meses y ser la chica nueva constantemente, como le había ocurrido cuando estaba con su madre. En Inglaterra se sentía como en casa, aunque el apartamento en el que vivía era pequeño, no le gustaba el frío y detestaba la comida. ¿Es que los ingleses no creían en el poder de una buena enchilada? Pero le merecía la pena vivir allí por la sensación de historia, de permanencia.

—Tengo la impresión de que pronto aparecerá. No te rindas.

—No me rendiré mientras exista una mínima probabilidad de encontrarlo.

—Esa es la actitud. —Jedite le transmitió calidez a través del teléfono—. Las chicas americanas no dejáis de impresionarme con vuestra tenacidad.

Era un buen amigo. Le gustaba coquetear con ella, pero coquetear era para él como respirar. Serena nunca se tomaba en serio sus sonrisas ni sus palabras encantadoras. Además, los hombres normalmente no se sentían atraídos por ella en ese sentido. Excepto, tal vez, el taciturno y atractivo artista que había conocido esa mañana.

«¿Taciturno y atractivo?» Darien había sido un grosero y un cretino.

Pero por un momento habría jurado que la deseaba. Cretino o no, saberlo la había hecho sentir vértigo y un profundo deseo. Sólo con tocarla, su cuerpo se había iluminado como un árbol de Navidad. Patético. Una extraña sensación de anhelo la había perseguido desde que él saliera de la galería dando un portazo esa mañana. Estaba claro que necesitaba una buena cura de sueño o cafeína, algo.

—Serena —prosiguió Jedite—. Te llamaba por Darien. No te sorprendas si tienes noticias suyas. Creo que se siente fatal por lo que sea que haya pasado entre vosotros esta mañana.

—Me alegro. Tenía intención de llamarlo mañana. —Y dejar la libido fuera de la conversación—. Es muy temperamental, pero tiene un enorme talento.

—Ya sabía que te entusiasmaría. Es un hombre extraño y difícil de tratar, pero dale una oportunidad._ Ella tiró del pomo de la puerta y trató de hacer girar la llave. Nada. Algunos días, aquella vieja cerradura se empeñaba en atascarse. Ése era unos de esos días. Entonces, un fuerte pitidito la hizo suspirar.

—Lo haré. Te tengo que dejar. Me estoy quedando sin batería y no consigo cerrar la maldita puerta._ Quedaron en llamarse al cabo de unos días y colgaron. Serena siguió tratando de cerrar. Nada. Estaba atascada. —¡Condenada puerta! —exclamó, apartándose el pelo de los ojos.

—¿Hablar con ella sirve de algo?_ Se volvió al oír la grave e inesperada voz. Una figura masculina se alzaba en la oscuridad. Darien.

Aunque las sombras ocultaban gran parte de su rostro, Serena sintió una violenta sacudida de deseo. Él permanecía inmóvil mientras destellos de pálida luz se reflejaban en sus ojos felinos. Una camiseta negra se ceñía a sus anchos hombros y los gastados vaqueros a los duros muslos.

—Me has asustado —dijo ella con un tono ligeramente acusador. Teniéndolo tan cerca, el agotamiento había dejado de ser un problema. De repente, su cuerpo vibraba de energía.

—Y no por primera vez, creo. —Salió de entre las sombras. La luz de la luna menguante bañaba de plata los duros planos de su rostro—. Esta mañana también te he asustado. Te pido disculpas.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos tan silenciosamente que Serena comprendió cómo había logrado acercársele sin que se diera cuenta y le quitó las llaves de las manos. Con un rápido giro de muñeca cerró la puerta. Ella no podía apartar la vista de su tremenda espalda, del movimiento de los músculos de sus hombros. ¿Qué sentiría al acariciarlos mientras él la penetraba?

La pregunta la dejó atónita. Era por completo inapropiada. Absolutamente ridícula. Antes, él se había excitado, sí, pero probablemente no hubiera sido más que una reacción involuntaria. No había muchas probabilidades de que fueran a practicar sexo. Estaba claro que no estaba pensando con la cabeza. Darien se volvió y le tendió las llaves. Serena se preguntó si con tan poca luz vería el rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

—He reconsiderado tu oferta —dijo él de repente. Ella levantó la vista bruscamente y lo miró. Ninguna explicación acerca de lo ocurrido por la mañana, ni garantías de que no volvería a ocurrir.

Aunque aquel hombre era capaz de hacer saltar sus alarmas internas y de encender su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, era también su mejor opción para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba si quería seguir buscando a su padre. Trabajar en una galería de arte mientras aún estudiaba en la universidad, le había dado las tablas necesarias para tratar a esos artistas egocéntricos. Y Darien llevaba escrito en la cara que era uno de ésos. Pero ella podría con él.

—Entonces, ¿ya soy el diablo?_ Él tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

—No.

—Vale. Entonces, hablemos. —Consultó el reloj y añadió—: Tengo tiempo para una taza de café._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero mostrarte toda mi colección, piezas que nadie ha visto._ El íntimo susurro que empleó le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La insinuación de que quería mostrarle algo que nunca antes le había enseñado a nadie la atrajo de inmediato: como galerista y como mujer.

—Está bien —respondió con voz temblorosa—. ¿Adónde vamos?_ Él hizo una pausa y Serena tuvo la impresión de que la estaba estudiando detenidamente, escudriñando sus reacciones.

—A mi piso._ Justo en ese momento, un taxi apareció por el extremo de la calle y se detuvo junto a la acera. Darien abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano. —Tenía un taxi esperando, confiando en que aceptarías mi invitación.

La lógica le advirtió a Serena que sólo una estúpida se subiría a un taxi con un completo desconocido para ir con él a su casa. Porque, ¿qué sabía en realidad de aquel hombre? Apenas unas horas antes, la había agarrado por las caderas y después la había insultado. Se mordió el labio. Jedite le había pedido que le diera una oportunidad. Y, en sus sueños, había sentido lo que era que le separase los muslos con sus manos...

«Basta.»

La puerta del taxi estaba abierta. Serena titubeó. Si Darien tenía intención de hacerle algo, no la llevaría a su casa con un taxista como testigo, ¿no? Quizá incluso compartía piso con otros tres artistas muertos de hambre. Se subió al taxi y se sentó junto a la ventanilla, arrugando la nariz al percibir el acre olor a humo que flotaba en el interior del coche. Darien se subió a continuación. Ocupaba tres cuartas partes del asiento trasero. El aroma a madera, a tierra y a hombre remplazó la peste a humo. Desprendía la clase de olor que a ella le encantaría aspirar toda la vida. Era una tontería, pero se acercó un poco a él y aspiró una profunda bocanada. Todo su ser cobró vida, como cuando entras en Starbucks a tomar un café por la mañana.

Los ojos azul zafiro de Darien refulgieron de deseo. Pero eso sólo duró un segundo, porque él en seguida apartó la vista, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Estaba agitado por algo. ¿Sentiría él también la tremenda atracción que había entre los dos? El cuerpo de ella había respondido a su presencia como una flor que se abre.

«Olvídalo. Mantente en el terreno de lo profesional.»

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Londres? —le preguntó Darien rompiendo el silencio mientras el taxi se alejaba a gran velocidad.

—Seis meses. Casi siete —respondió Serena—. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo la impresión de que llevo aquí desde siempre._ La charla debería haberla tranquilizado, pero en vez de eso, se sentía cada vez más inquieta. —¿Y has abierto la galería tú sola? —inquirió él bajando la ventanilla y aspirando una bocanada del fresco aire otoñal.

—Sí. Estoy convencida de que tus obras serán un excelente reclamo.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando veas el resto de la colección.

—Estoy segura de que me va a encantar. Tienes mucho talento._ Él se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

—¿Expones en algún otro sitio?

—No. —Relajó los puños y volvió a apretarlos.

_¿Por qué una galería de arte? ¿Por qué algo tan complejo como abrir tu propio negocio en vez de aceptar cualquier trabajo en otra parte?

—Me encanta el arte. —Sonrió—. Cuando está bien hecho, es capaz de transportarte a otro lugar, de evocar emociones desconocidas. Cuando tu vida es una porquería, te permite huir a un mundo nuevo. Porque, ¿qué mujer no se ha visto saliendo del mar convertida en una diosa al contemplar_ El nacimiento de Venus _de Botticelli? ¿O quién no se imagina riendo y bailando, libre y lleno de vida, al contemplar_ Bal au Moulin de la Galette, Montmartre, _de Renoir? El arte es como una limpieza de alma. En cambio, un trabajo administrativo... —Arrugó la nariz—. Trabajé en eso un verano cuando estaba en la universidad. Me echaron porque me quedaba dormida y no se me daba bien seguir las instrucciones. Prefiero un negocio pequeño como éste, y poder vender hermosas piezas de arte que reproducen la vida real, a gente que necesita rodearse de belleza. Como tu cervatillo. Es asombroso.

—He oído que le decías a Jedite que habías venido a Londres para buscar a tu padre. ¿Tú sola?

Serena titubeó. Comprendía que Darien le hiciera preguntas sobre su filosofía artística, puesto que estaban tratando la posibilidad de que él expusiera su trabajo en su galería. No comprendía en cambio qué interés podía tener en su vida personal. La había tocado y al parecer se había excitado, para a continuación insultarla y salir huyendo despavorido. ¿Era posible que ella le interesase de verdad? Fuera como fuese, el tema de su padre era demasiado personal: era algo que le tocaba directamente el corazón. Los lazos existentes entre padres e hijas en general eran especiales, y Serena no podía evitar desear que fuera así en su caso. A Darien no pensaba contarle más que unos pocos datos básicos, siendo como era un desconocido.

—Sí. Él y mi madre vivían separados. No lo conozco._ Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era conocerlo.

—Entonces, ¿vives sola?_ Ella lo miró con recelo. Aquello había dejado de ser una charla intrascendente para matar el tiempo. ¿Por qué le interesaban esas cosas? No podía ser que... Pero a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba, aguardando su respuesta, cualquiera diría que estaba más interesado de lo que habría cabido esperar.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó en vez de contestar, a medida que iban dejando atrás las afueras de Londres.

—Ya no mucho.

—Suponía que vivirías en un piso en el centro de Londres. ¿Por qué vives a las afueras?_ Darien se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó otra de aquellas penetrantes miradas que la hacían sentir como si debiera protegerse hasta el alma.

—Es una larga historia._ Fuera como fuese, lo mejor sería limitarse al ámbito profesional.

—Antes hablaba en serio. Creo de verdad que tu obra será un éxito en mi galería. La gente quedará encantada con tus piezas. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Yo también lo estaré después de que hablemos._ Su respuesta no le resultó precisamente tranquilizadora. Serena no lograba sacudirse de encima la idea de que hablaban de dos cosas totalmente distintas.

—Estoy muy contenta con las otras obras que tengo expuestas. ¿Qué te parecen?_ Él enarcó las cejas y dijo:

—Prefiero no decir nada al respecto._ Su respuesta rayaba el egocentrismo. La fastidió un poco, pero supuso que tenía razón.

El silencio que se instaló entre ellos mientras el taxi se alejaba de la tenue luz de las farolas de las zonas residenciales estaba poniendo a prueba sus nervios. Cuando dejaron atrás la última de las pintorescas casas unifamiliares de las afueras, la ansiedad le atenazó la boca del estómago. ¿Adónde demonios la llevaba?

—¿Queda mucho? —preguntó de nuevo, apartando la vista de la campiña deshabitada que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventanilla, para mirar de reojo su anguloso perfil.

—Diez minutos.

«Está bien...» Serena miró por la ventana. La tétrica niebla nocturna y la extraña actitud de Darien la estaban poniendo paranoica. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse, metió la mano en el bolso y se aferró a su espray de pimienta.

Unos agónicos minutos más tarde, Darien le dijo al taxista que parase a la entrada de un estrecho camino de tierra. La inquietud de Serena se redobló. Tras pagar al conductor, él salió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Un estremecimiento de incertidumbre le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué sabía de aquel hombre en realidad?

—¡Vamos, baje ya! —ladró el taxista con unos dientes sucios, enormes en su delgado rostro.

—Vamos —la apremió Darien.

—Tengo que hacer más servicios, así que venga.

—¡Espere un minuto! —Serena echó un vistazo al taxímetro. Darien había negociado un buen precio por el viaje: treinta libras, pero arruinada como estaba, no llevaba tanto dinero encima ni lo tenía en el banco. Tampoco llevaba tarjeta de crédito. Aunque quisiera regresar a Londres, el viaje le supondría un dilema.

—¡Vamos! —gritó el taxista.

—Ven conmigo. —La calmada voz de Darien disolvió el manojo de nervios que le oprimían el estómago.

Si quería ver sus tallas, tenía que ser valiente. Muy despacio, alargó el brazo y posó la mano en la palma de él. Una llamarada abrasadora y veloz como un rayo le recorrió los dedos describiendo un sendero de fuego hasta el centro de su pecho. La sensación fue tan intensa que a punto estuvo de caerse al salir del coche. Pero antes de que pudiera apartar la mano, él retiró la suya. El taxi se alejó dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí. Serena miró a Darien interrogativamente. ¿Por qué retrocedía cada vez que se rozaban? A veces tenía la impresión de que la deseaba, pero otras en cambio parecía que no pudiese soportar su presencia.

«Concéntrate en los negocios. Y lárgate de aquí.»

—¿Adónde me llevas? —quiso saber.

—A mi casa._ Serena miró a su alrededor, a los árboles casi muertos, con sus escuálidas ramas desprovistas de hojas. Un paisaje espeluznante. Silencioso. Demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—¿Eres uno de esos psicópatas que va a cortarme en pedacitos?_ Él se detuvo un momento.

—Entiendo que pienses así en los tiempos que corren, pero no. Necesito silencio y tranquilidad para trabajar y eso es imposible en Londres._ Sin decir nada más, echó a andar por el desierto camino de tierra esperando claramente que lo siguiera.

Al tenue resplandor de la luz de la luna, Serena se quedó mirando su enorme espalda alejándose y salió corriendo tras él. No sabría decir si Darien era uno de tantos artistas extravagantes o estaba loco de atar. No percibía amenaza por su parte, pero decididamente había algo extraño en él. Una premonición, algo a lo que en general no hacía caso, le decía que aquel hombre estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre. Lo siguió, acelerando el paso ante sus largas zancadas, hasta que lo alcanzó.

—Esto no me gusta. Llévame a mi casa._ Él no la miró ni aminoró el paso, sino que siguió avanzando por el camino, ahora convertido en un estrecho sendero apenas hollado.

—No tengo coche.

—¿Qué? —chilló ella—. ¿Y cómo esperas que regrese luego a la ciudad?

—Jedite vendrá dentro de un rato.

Eso la tranquilizó. Jedite Metalia, a pesar de sus aires de seductor, había demostrado ser de fiar desde que se conocieron, hacía pocos meses. La carta de su padre mencionaba su nombre y decía que había acudido a él en busca de ayuda. De modo que nada más llegar a Londres fue a buscarlo y se habían hecho amigos. El camino de tierra mostraba huellas recientes de neumáticos. Seguro que si Darien esperaba que su amigo fuese a su casa, no estaría pensando en hacerle algo horrible.

El sendero estaba flanqueado por una hilera de espléndidos sicómoros muy viejos, que se extendían a ambos lados hacia lo que parecía un bosque infranqueable. Serena observó, no sin cierta aprensión, las ramas desnudas que se cernían sobre ella. Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a un claro y, ante su vista, apareció una casita de campo. Su techo a dos aguas tenía detalles de construcción estilo Tudor y unas encantadoras ventanas divididas por parteluces. En el porche delantero había una mecedora iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Se fijó en el cuidadoso grabado de la madera de los reposabrazos y en las hojas de hiedra talladas en el respaldo.

Cada muesca era una nueva faceta de su talento. Su tremenda habilidad para trabajar la madera no dejaba de sorprenderla. Por extraño que pudiera ser aquel hombre, Serena supo al instante que podía hacerles ganar una fortuna a ambos. Casi mareada ante la perspectiva, subió a todo correr los escalones y acarició con el dedo el respaldo de la mecedora.

—Es preciosa.

—No es más que una silla. Me siento ahí a ver amanecer._ Ella se lo imaginó fácilmente, contemplando el amanecer con aire pensativo, con sus fuertes rasgos bañados por la luz dorada. Darien se acercó a ella y la tomó por el codo. Un hormigueo le recorrió el brazo cuando se volvió hacia él, pero fijó la vista en la puerta mientras la abría. —Hay muchas más tallas dentro. Ven._ Serena tomó aire, atravesó el umbral y se quedó muda.

El interior era totalmente rústico. Suelos de madera desnudos, tratados con cera del mismo color roble que las paredes, asimismo desnudas. Estaba claro que no le gustaban los adornos. Tan sólo alguna que otra lámpara. Y sus tallas.

Darien se había quedado corto al decir que tenía más dentro. Podían contarse por cientos, y Serena se vio rodeada por ellas: un halcón listo para alzar el vuelo por aquí, una yegua y sus potros jugando en la pradera por allá. Todas las superficies del salón estaban ocupadas por piezas de diversos tamaños, desde la más pequeña de las criaturas, como un gatito juguetón, hasta un centauro de metro y medio de alto, con las patas delanteras levantadas. Eran tan hermosas que no sabía qué decir.

Incluso el mobiliario, de líneas exquisitas, estaba fabricado con la habilidad de un artesano. A Serena le encantaron las librerías, algunas guarnecidas con fluidas volutas y arcos, otras de austeras líneas rectas. Había además gran cantidad de sillas, todas ellas con detalles de arrebatadora belleza, construidas en todos los estilos, desde renacentista hasta moderno, preciosas y hechas por Darien. Poseía las manos de un maestro y el corazón de un poeta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar su abrumador talento y la forma en que expresaba sus emociones.

—Dios mío, esto es increíble. Parece como si todas estas piezas tuvieran vida propia. Jamás he visto un arte como el tuyo.

—¡Ya basta! —Cerró de un portazo y la agarró de los brazos. Tenía los labios apretados en una delgada y adusta línea—. Deja de fingir, Beryl. Estamos solos y ya estoy harto de tus juegos._ Ella liberó uno de sus brazos, pero él volvió a sujetárselo con fuerza. Estaba asustada.

—Yo no soy... Yo no soy Beryl. Me llamo Serena, ¿recuerdas?_ Los ojos de Darien brillaban llenos de odio.

—¿Te crees que soy tan tonto como para creérmelo? Sé perfectamente quién eres.

—¡Suéltame! No conozco a ninguna Beryl y no sé de qué me hablas.

—Tuve un sueño —respondió él con un gruñido—. Tú estabas en él. Desnuda. Querías que entrara en tu cuerpo. Entonces abriste el maldito libro y desapareciste. No finjas.

«Dios bendito.» Era el sueño. Su sueño. ¿Darien había tenido el mismo sueño? Imposible. Pero acababa de describírselo con todo detalle. Se estaba poniendo enferma.

—¡Suéltame! Me estás asustando. Te juro que no sé de qué me hablas.

—Mientes.

La agarró de las muñecas y se las sujetó a la espalda con una de sus enormes manos. Entonces, metió la mano libre en el escote en forma de «V» de la blusa de ella y, a pesar de los forcejeos de Serena, se la desgarró con un brusco tirón, dejando a la vista su sujetador de encaje color rosa. Una gélida oleada de terror se apoderó de ella.

—¡No! ¡No me toques, cabrón!

Siguió retorciéndose, tratando de escapar mientras él clavaba su ardiente mirada en su escote. El miedo y la furia de Serena se encendieron cuando lo vio recorrer con los ojos el encaje que cubría sus pechos y fijarse en el cierre frontal del sujetador. En su mirada vio de nuevo el anhelo agónico que había observado ya dentro del taxi. Bajó la vista y miró disimuladamente la bragueta de sus vaqueros. ¡Ay, Dios, estaba empalmado otra vez! ¿Era la idea de saber que ejercía tanto poder sobre ella lo que lo excitaba? Podía violarla. Desde luego le sobraba fuerza para ello.

—¿Te complace saber que reacciono ante tu cuerpo? —le preguntó él con voz gutural.

—No —respondió Serena, aunque de cierto extraño modo sí la complacía. Sabía que aquello no era sensato, pero no podía evitarlo.

«Piensa con la cabeza. Mantén la calma», se ordenó mentalmente mientras apoyaba el peso del cuerpo en el pie izquierdo. Observó el rostro sombrío de Darien. Éste no se había movido y su mirada no se había apartado de su pecho en ningún momento. Contó hasta tres y levantó la rodilla para golpearlo en la entrepierna. Pero él fue más rápido y detuvo el golpe con la palma de la mano. Acto seguido, le cogió la pierna y se rodeó con ella la cadera, y Serena supo que estaba perdida. Ahora su erección presionaba contra su sexo y para su gran estupefacción, notó que se humedecía. Estaba empapada a pesar de la cólera que la embargaba. Miró angustiada a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que defenderse, pero en ese momento, Darien le soltó las muñecas y le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente de ti, Beryl. De tus trucos. De tus juegos incitantes. Me acuerdo de cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, incluso de esa marca de nacimiento en forma de fresa que tienes entre los pechos. —Y, al decirlo, soltó de un tirón el cierre del sujetador, dejando a la vista la susodicha marca._ Serena estaba atónita. ¿Cómo sabía dónde la tenía y cuál era su forma? ¿Lo sabía por el sueño? Darien le recorrió el rostro y los pechos con mirada furiosa, y entonces la soltó del todo. Ella estuvo a punto de caerse. —No puedes mentirme._ Serena se colocó el sujetador con manos temblorosas y se cubrió como pudo con la blusa rota.

—¿Cómo sabías que tenía...?_ Él enarcó ambas cejas de manera amenazadora.

—Acaricié cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Hace más de quince siglos, sí, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente._ ¿Más de quince siglos? Eso quería decir hacia el siglo quinto o sexto.

—Yo sólo tengo veintitrés años —contestó ella, y luego se detuvo un momento, tratando de dar con una explicación lógica—. ¿Crees en las rencarnaciones y cosas por el estilo?

—Ojalá. Tú te aseguraste de que no pudiera morir. Tú y el Libro del Caos os asegurasteis de que viviera este infierno indefinidamente._ Era evidente que se trataba de un tipo peligroso y que estaba como una cabra. Y ella estaba atrapada allí con él, en mitad de ninguna parte. Retrocedió.

—Yo no... no sé nada de ese libro. Me confundes con quienquiera que sea esa Beryl. Puede que tengamos la misma marca de nacimiento, pero...

—Por tu culpa perdí mi título de caballero. —Se acercó más a ella, fulminándola con la mirada—. Arturo me desterró por haberte tocado. Pero tu ansia de venganza no quedó satisfecha hasta que me echaste encima la maldición de la inmortalidad y la soledad infinita.

¿Se creía inmortal? Desde luego, si pensaba que llevaba en la tierra quince siglos, debía de considerárselo. Además, creía que había sido uno de los caballeros del rey Arturo y que ella era una mujer llamada Beryl. ¿Como Beryl le Dark, la hermanastra de Arturo? Y que ésta lo había convertido en un ser inmortal después de acostarse con ella. Ni toda su fértil imaginación podría haber imaginado algo tan fantástico. Serena tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. ¿Qué debería hacer para calmar a un psicópata?

—¿Y cuál fue el horrible pecado que cometí? —prosiguió Darien—. ¿Insulté tu vanidad al seguir con mi vida antes de que te hartaras de tenerme en tu cama?

—Mira, te lo digo de verdad. Es obvio que me parezco a esa mujer, pero yo no te conocía hasta esta mañana. No sé nada de..._ Él la interrumpió sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza y arrastrándola hacia él.

—Claro que lo sabes, igual que sabes cómo liberarme de esta maldición._ Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, pero Serena no esperó a ver qué planeaba hacerle. Se dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia la puerta; estaba cerrada y sin llave.

Darien corrió tras ella y la atrapó con su propio cuerpo contra la hoja de madera, presionándola por detrás con su miembro erecto y caliente. Le cogió un brazo y le colocó un brazalete de aspecto medieval alrededor de la muñeca, cerrado con un pequeño candado de plata. A continuación, retrocedió y la miró con gesto triunfal.

—Amatistas, engarzadas en plata pura. Una debilitadora combinación. Artemís lo fabricó para ti. Mientras lo lleves puesto, no podrás hacer magia. Me he asegurado de que no puedas quitártelo de la muñeca._ ¿Magia? Serena se quedó mirando el pesado brazalete de plata ribeteado de gemas de color morado y tiró de él disimuladamente. No se movió ni un ápice.

—Darien, yo no soy esa tal Beryl. —Se estremeció al sentir un repentino mareo—. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!_ Él la miró, furioso.

—No te quitaré el brazalete hasta que retires la maldición.

Atravesó la habitación y se metió por un pasillo. Serena aprovechó para correr hacia las puertas de cristal de la parte trasera, pero él no le dio tiempo a alcanzarlas, volvió y la agarró con una mano mientras con la otra aferraba contra el pecho un cuadrado de color rojo.

—Nunca has tenido la más mínima decencia, tenla por una vez. —Con los ojos llameantes, levantó un libro encuadernado en cuero de color rojo—. Ábrelo y escribe la revocación de la maldición para que pueda morir por fin.


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo tres capítulos nuevos. Los tres contienen lemon. Las cosas se van a poner muy feas para Serena, ahora tendremos que ver si Darien puede rectificar a tiempo. Besos a todas, espero vuestros reviews.**

CAPÍTULO 3

—¿**Q**uieres morir? —Estaba loco y encima tenía impulsos suicidas. La cosa pintaba muy mal—. Escucha, no sé para qué sirve este libro. Llama a Jedite y deja que me vaya a casa.

Darien se pegó aún más a ella, mirándola con gesto furioso. Serena retrocedió con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, y deseando que fuera a causa del terror. Pero no era así. Una conexión invisible, junto con el poder que emanaba de aquel libro, resonaba en su cabeza y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo funciona el libro.

—Jamás lo he visto antes. Métete de una vez en la cabeza que me confundes con otra persona. Yo no soy Beryl.

—Con que fingiendo amnesia, ¿eh? No importa. Leí la maldición un millar de veces antes de que el condenado libro se cerrara. Puede que, si la oyes, recuerdes las palabras: «Bajo la luna de medianoche me amaste y mi cuerpo hiciste volar. Pero cuando el sol salió te fuiste, dejándome anhelante, sin mirar atrás. Yo te maldigo con la eternidad, y con interminables noches de necesidad. Encuentra la llave que libere tu negro corazón o prepárate un infierno a vivir, por mucho que supliques que le ponga fin»._ Incluso se había inventado una supuesta maldición que pesaba sobre él. Aquello pintaba realmente mal. —Con unas pocas palabras me condenaste a una eternidad solitaria, sin satisfacción sexual ni final. Abre el libro y acaba con esto._ Por Dios bendito. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para salir de aquella cabaña sin que fuera en una bolsa de plástico y sin aparecer en las noticias?

Darien estaba loco de atar. ¿Cómo podía considerarlo sexualmente tan atractivo? ¿Por qué sentía aquella fuerte conexión, por qué deseaba pegarse a él? Su cuerpo lo anhelaba con un apremio desconocido. Su presencia hacía que se sintiese mareada, como si hubiera bebido una copa de más.

«¡Concéntrate!», se reconvino mentalmente.

—Lamento que Beryl te... maldijera. Es una putada. Pero yo no soy ella. Deja que me vaya.

—No puedo._ Ahuecó la mano contra su nuca y la acercó tanto a él que Serena notó su aliento en los labios. Se estremeció sin poderlo remediar. Los ojos de Darien brillaban llenos de ferocidad y de un insondable deseo. ¿Qué se sentiría al hacer el amor con un hombre tan centrado en ella y sólo en ella? Vaya idea morbosa. Debería estar concentrándose en escapar, no en las eróticas sensaciones que le provocaban sus manos.

—Escucha, no sé en qué clase de mundo imaginario vives, y soy consciente de que la falta de sexo te ha puesto de mal humor, pero yo no soy Beryl, ni tampoco la respuesta a tus problemas.

Serena miró alrededor en busca de un arma y entonces se acordó del espray de pimienta que llevaba en el bolso. Metió la mano en él y palpó el bote con una inmensa sensación de alivio. Aquello lo debilitaría y le daría la oportunidad de escapar de allí. Lo sacó, apuntó y apretó, todo en un fluido movimiento, pero Darien se agachó, la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar, pegándose a su espalda. El espray de pimienta se disipó en el aire haciendo que le escocieran los ojos mientras él le quitaba el bote de las manos. Leyó la etiqueta con una imprecación y lo lanzó a lo lejos, donde repiqueteó al golpear el suelo.

—¿Conque una poción moderna? ¿Se te han terminado las tuyas o es que te has vuelto demasiado perezosa para fabricarlas?_ Ella forcejeó de nuevo intentando liberarse, pero era inútil. Los brazos de Darien eran como barrotes de acero.

—Por enésima vez te digo que no soy Beryl. Soy Serena Tsukino, nos hemos conocido hoy y estás loco. ¡Suéltame!_ Se retorció, pero sólo consiguió que él la estrechara contra sí con más fuerza, rodeándola con su cuerpo caliente y duro. Reprimiendo una oleada de deseo, le pegó un pisotón con el zapato de tacón que llevaba. Darien lanzó una maldición y sacudió el pie herido. —¡Ya basta! —gimoteó Serena—. No soy la mujer que buscas.

Forcejeó un poco más, consiguiendo sólo que su piel hipersensible se restregara con el sólido cuerpo de él. Un lánguido deseo fluyó por sus venas como una perniciosa droga al sentir la tremenda erección masculina rozarle la parte baja de la espalda.

—Los dos sabemos que no es verdad —le espetó Darien con amargura—. Gracias a ti, no encuentro satisfacción con ninguna mujer. ¿Sería diferente contigo, Beryl? ¿Es eso lo que he de descubrir?_ ¿Creía que llevándosela a la cama revertiría la maldición? Estaba perdida. Sobre todo viendo cómo todo su cuerpo palpitaba de ganas de irse a la cama con él.

—Maldita sea, te repito que no soy Beryl. Acostarte conmigo no va a cambiar nada. ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!

«Por mucho que me tiemblen las rodillas cuando estoy cerca de ti.»

Él se apretó aún más contra ella.

—La maldición dice que te dejé anhelante. Sería muy propio de ti que el castigo durase hasta que volviera para darte lo que deseas. ¿Así de fácil?

—¡No, no, no! Quítame las manos de encima.

—Si acostarme contigo pone fin a la maldición, te tocaré como y donde quiera. Te evité durante todo un siglo, hasta que... ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Moriste después de que Artemís te desterrara del reino? Pero se acabó. Vas a tenerme encima, alrededor, dentro.

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! —Darien quería libertad, tener un orgasmo. La presencia de ella allí era de lo más oportuna. Por más excitada que estuviera, no podía olvidar esa circunstancia.

«No» es «no» en cualquier siglo, amigo.

—¿Me dejarás libre después de un buen revolcón, Beryl? Seguro que ya has debido hartarte de jugar conmigo. ¿O tal vez te excita saber que tu efecto sobre mí es más intenso que nunca? —Arqueó las caderas y la embistió luego con fuerza. Serena sintió una oleada de fuego líquido recorrerla por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser? Debería estar aterrorizada. —¿No tienes nada que decir? —continuó él—. ¿O estás demasiado ocupada saboreando la victoria de saber que te deseo a pesar de lo mucho que te odio?

Repetirle que no era Beryl no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Tenía que tratar de convencerlo por otra vía. Las palabras de él y la talla de un ángel justo a su lado le dieron una idea. Su lógica se rebelaba, pero su cuerpo aprobaba el plan. Era una locura, pero no le quedaba otra salida. Tendría que darse prisa. Darien la deseaba como un demente. Saberlo no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Pero ¿por qué no utilizar ese deseo en beneficio propio? Estaba intentando engañar a un loco; en un caso así, todo valía.

Dejó que se le abriera la blusa. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, se volvió hacia Darien, asegurándose de que la talla del ángel le quedara a mano. Él era mucho más alto y Serena notaba su miembro excitado contra el vientre. Dios bendito. La sensación de peligro y el deseo la invadieron de forma implacable. Notó cómo palpitaba en su interior la extraña conexión existente entre los dos.

«¡Contrólate!»

Aun en el caso de que fuera un hombre cuerdo, abandonarse a aquella intensa química la asustaría. Serena no tenía prácticamente ninguna experiencia con el sexo, ni con el contacto físico en general. Su madre siempre la había evitado como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Lo mismo que casi todos los demás. Eso la había hecho sentirse toda su vida como un monstruo. Jamás habría imaginado que alguien como Darien pudiera fijarse en ella. Pero notar la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo la impelía a aprenderlo todo sobre el sexo, especialmente si, con él, se cumplía la promesa del deseo que sentía fluir por sus venas.

«¡No!» Tenía que largarse de allí antes de que sucumbiera a aquella locura y Darien la engullera en cuerpo y alma.

Se estremeció ante la idea de tan insoportable intimidad. Pero aunque era un juego peligroso, si quería escapar, no tenía muchas más alternativas. Tendría que seducirlo y, cuando estuviera distraído, golpearlo en la cabeza con la talla y escapar. Ignorando en todo momento su perentoria necesidad de contacto físico.

—¿Tan terrible es que me desees? —le preguntó con voz enronquecida por el deseo, pero temblorosa al mismo tiempo.

—No juegues conmigo —le advirtió él con una amenazadora calma—. Tiéntame, tócame una sola vez, y liberaré todo mi deseo insatisfecho sobre ti. Piensa que en estos quince siglos he aprendido mil formas de follarte.

«Ay, Dios.» Serena se sintió desfallecer al oírlo. Su sexo palpitaba incontrolable. Sentía calambres. Se meció contra él y se agarró a sus bíceps para no caer. Cuando sintió que una corriente de fuego le subía por los brazos, apartó las manos, pero la sensación seguía quemándole los dedos.

«¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?»

—¿Por qué esta elaborada charada de concertar una cita a través de Jedite? Sabías cómo encontrarme. ¿A qué juegas?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando?

—¿De doncella asustada a bruja seductora en un segundo? Me subestimas, Beryl. No sabes cuánto.

—¿No sientes curiosidad? —Serena se acercó tanto como fue capaz, estaba tan cerca que notaba el abrasador calor que emanaba de él—. Darien, deja de luchar contra tus deseos. Yo ya lo he hecho._ Lo vio entornar los ojos con suspicacia, apenas dos ranuras tan estrechas como la tensa línea de su boca apretada. ¿Por qué no la creía? Le había dicho lo que quería oír, ¿no? —Deseas la libertad. Lo dice tu rostro.

Y también decía que estaba hecho una furia. Serena hizo una mueca y se preparó para recibir el ataque, pero Darien se limitó a fruncir el cejo. Sin embargo, ella seguía sintiéndose atraída a pesar de todo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No importaba. Su libertad, quizá hasta su vida, dependían de ella. Tenía que concentrarse, fingir que lo deseaba. Bueno, en realidad no tenía que fingirlo, sólo dejarse llevar por aquella extraña conexión con él, abandonarse al inexplicable deseo que le despertaba, a la fantasía de hacer el amor con un hombre que de verdad la deseaba a ella y sólo a ella.

—No me entiendes —continuó Serena con un ronroneo mientras se ahuecaba el pelo con los dedos. Darien le recorría los labios, el cuerpo entero con su penetrante mirada. Lo vio apretar la mandíbula. Tenía toda su atención fija en ella.

Serena posó una temblorosa mano sobre el amplio y caliente torso, y él se puso tenso al instante, como si sintiera su misma corriente sexual en su interior. La parte de ella que estaba aterrada deseó salir corriendo. Pero no podía; no cuando tenía que esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo; no cuando se sentía más viva que nunca. El corazón de Darien latía a un ritmo endemoniado bajo su palma. Su recelosa y atenta mirada indicaba que todavía no estaba preparado para rendirse. Su erección, por el contrario, proclamaba que estaba más que dispuesto.

—¿Notas mi deseo?_ Y, al decirlo, apretó los pechos contra el torso de él, que inhaló bruscamente. Serena estaba entusiasmada. —Si no dejas que te toque, si no me tocas, me voy a consumir en este fuego. Me muero de ganas de saber lo que podemos hacernos sentir mutuamente._ Darien se tensó bajo sus manos. Cerró los ojos y de sus labios escapó una imprecación susurrada.

—No me hagas esto —dijo con voz áspera—. Libérame de este infierno y vete.

«¡Agarra la escultura y golpéalo!» Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. La agonía de él pasó a ser también su agonía. Le daba mucha pena.

—Darien, abre los ojos. Mírame._ Él lo hizo, aunque con reticencia. Algo saltó entre los dos. Serena se detuvo un segundo y tomó aire temblorosa.

De repente, la asaltó un nuevo temor, no por su seguridad física, sino emocional. Desde que murió su madre, se había sentido muy vulnerable. Su frágil coraza se había resquebrajado. La soledad y el dolor por la falta de cariño se mezclaban con la rabia, y el peso a veces le resultaba abrumador. Dada la intensidad con que estaba reaccionando ante Darien, a poco que éste la tratara con ternura, podría mostrarle su alma. Abrirse a él era una invitación a la autodestrucción, pero tenía que seguir adelante con su plan.

—Sólo te pido una simple caricia —lo presionó. El dolor se hacía patente en el rostro de él.

—Nada en ti es simple._ Detestaba mirar aquellos ojos atormentados y mentirle. Cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta que era su prisionera. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios se acercaron. Serena no podía controlar los nervios.

A continuación, él posó la mejilla contra la suya. Su barba incipiente le raspaba la piel, pero lo peor fue que el gesto apeló a su compasión. Serena ahuecó la palma contra la piel rasposa de la otra mejilla mientras Darien la sujetaba por la nuca con una de sus grandes manos y hundía los dedos en su pelo.

La talla del ángel estaba allí mismo, era el arma perfecta. Pero contra toda lógica, sintió que se derretía. Le costaba respirar ante la sorprendente ternura de él. Jamás habría imaginado que aquel hombre imponente pudiera expresar su anhelo silenciosamente, como lo estaba haciendo. Lo notaba en la forma en que la acariciaban sus dedos, en cada entrecortado aliento.

—Bésame —suplicó Serena de pronto. Notó cómo los dedos de Darien se quedaban rígidos entre su pelo.

—Debería hacerte esperar media eternidad, igual que he esperado yo.

—¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres, seguir esperando?_ Él se detuvo y entonces retrocedió para mirarla a los ojos. Silencio.

—Que Dios me ayude._ Serena lo vio acercarse, sintió su aliento y su calor, y no hizo nada para detenerlo. No quería hacerlo.

Darien apresó sus labios con los suyos. Era inevitable. El hormigueo que le causaban sus manos entre el pelo, la lujuria descarnada de su contacto, la aspereza de su barba incipiente contra su rostro, todo en él era tosco. Todo excepto el contacto de sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tras un vacilante primer contacto, Darien le cubrió la boca con la suya de nuevo, una exploración más profunda esa vez, más posesiva, que hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. Había oído el tópico de que había besos capaces de conseguir tal cosa, pero siempre pensó que era una exageración. Ahora sabía que no era así. La atrajo hacia él y la instó a abrir la boca, introduciendo luego la lengua en su interior, y el beso pasó de la persuasión a la exigencia. Una perentoria necesidad golpeó a Serena de lleno y su mundo se tambaleó. El potente sabor varonil de Darien inundaba sus sentidos con cada roce de sus labios. Tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para unirse a aquel beso desatado y hambriento. Él era como una montaña, compacto y grande. Sólido. Sin embargo, no había hecho uso de su tamaño o su fuerza tan superiores para imponerse a ella. Hundió la mano aún más en su pelo y se la acercó todavía más.

Serena intentaba retener aquel momento surrealista cuando otra vertiginosa embestida de deseo la inundó. ¿Aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad? La forma en que Darien se cernía sobre ella, intentando pegarse lo más posible a su cuerpo, propulsó una ola de calor desde su vientre hasta los dedos de sus pies. El zumbido de su cerebro se incrementó hasta tener la impresión de estar escuchando un potente equipo estéreo en un coche minúsculo.

—Tienes una boca jodidamente embriagadora —dijo él con voz entrecortada, sin separarse de sus labios. Serena jadeó. Darien era adictivo. Sabía a pecado, olía a placer, envuelto en el misterio de la noche. Aun en el caso de que lograra escapar de allí y no volviera a verlo nunca más, jamás olvidaría aquellas sensaciones. —Dame más —murmuró él.

«¡Sí!»

Se había vuelto loca. Aquel hombre la había raptado, pero ella se sentía presa de un vértigo que estaba a punto de hacerle perder pie, y el zumbido de su cabeza rivalizaba con el martilleo de su corazón.

«Así que esto es el deseo.»

Como si Darien fuera capaz de percibir su necesidad, movió la cabeza y le devoró la boca una vez más de forma aún más posesiva si cabía. ¿Tan sola se sentía que había sucumbido a aquella especie de síndrome de Estocolmo con tanta facilidad?

«No. Concéntrate en escapar. No sientas —le gritaba su mente—. No dejes que te afecte.»

Demasiado tarde. En lugar de alargar la mano y coger la escultura para defenderse, sus manos ascendieron por los poderosos bíceps de él hasta rodearle el cuello y perderse en la mata de cabello negro que lo cubría. Las manos de Darien tampoco se estaban quietas: emergieron de entre sus enmarañados rizos para descender por sus brazos, rodearle la cintura y, finalmente, cogerla por las caderas. Serena se retorcía contra él, que la sujetaba implacable, instándola a acercarse aún más para poder embestirla con su miembro erecto. Y, a juzgar por su tamaño, no era pequeño. Nada en Darien lo era.

—Es una locura —gimió—. No me harto de paladearte —añadió, puntualizando la frase con un beso aún más voraz que el anterior.

Serena se lo devolvió al tiempo que todo pensamiento lógico se desvanecía de su mente. Pero era evidente lo que su cuerpo quería. Todos los nervios y células que lo formaban anhelaban a Darien, se derretían por él. Lo deseaba con locura. Tenía que hacerlo suyo. ¿Sería la soledad el origen de aquella imperiosa ansia? ¿Era sólo una necesidad humana? Lo mismo daba. Entregarse a él se le antojaba inaplazable.

Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto, deseo y determinación. La sensación de vértigo regresó con la fuerza de un huracán. Serena se apoyó en él para sujetarse cuando las rodillas le fallaron y mientras su cabeza le gritaba que dejara de comportarse como una ninfómana, su cuerpo sabía que él estaba allí para sostenerla.

—Dios mío. Me deseas de verdad._ El gutural sonido masculino resonó dentro de ella.

Entonces, las manos inquietas de Darien ascendieron por sus caderas hasta su cintura y más arriba, justo hasta el borde de sus senos, y la anticipación recorrió el cuerpo de Serena como una corriente eléctrica. Como si entendiera lo que necesitaba, Darien devoró nuevamente sus labios al tiempo que cubría uno de sus pechos con la cálida palma de su mano. Ella se arqueó cuando le frotó el pezón endurecido con el pulgar. Con la respiración entrecortada, le clavó las uñas para agarrarse y acercársele aún más. Necesitaba más. Y se fijó en que él también cuando la cogió en brazos y la sacó del salón en dirección a su dormitorio.

La depositó sobre el lecho, que olía a clavo y musgo. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que la cubriera con aquel formidable cuerpo, que la penetrara hasta lo más hondo. El brillo de sus ojos azul zafiro afirmaba que estaba deseoso de darle todo eso y más. Darien se colocó encima de ella y le separó las piernas con las suyas. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo la abrasó. La desesperación con que le sostenía la cara y la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca la impregnaron. Dios todopoderoso. Aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

En aquel momento no podía imaginar que él no la deseara. Eran como dos trenes a punto de chocar frontalmente. Serena lo había soñado. Tal vez fuera cosa del Destino. El placer más absoluto recorría su cuerpo y no se veía capaz de luchar contra esa sensación. Se arqueó para salir al encuentro de Darien cuando éste la besó nuevamente. Él le resiguió el cuello con los labios, jugueteó con el sensible lóbulo de su oreja, le abrasó la piel con su aliento. La lógica le gritaba a Serena que aquello era una locura. Que era peligroso, quizá hasta letal. Pero la necesidad de sentirse amada le susurraba que Darien la deseaba, y que ella lo necesitaba.

Por una vez en su solitaria vida, estaba dispuesta a vivir su fantasía. Sus caricias eran como sumergirse en champán: burbujeantes, embriagadoras, tersas cuando se deslizaban por su garganta; imposible dejar de beber. Tironeó de la camiseta negra de él.

—Darien..._ Éste se separó unos milímetros y la miró, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos.

—¿Me estás tendiendo alguna clase de trampa?_ Ella tragó con dificultad y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo necesito. No comprendo...

—Lo que siento contigo es una verdadera locura.

—Lo es._ En el mundo real, él jamás la desearía. La realidad estaba tremendamente sobrevalorada.

Los ardientes susurros se detuvieron cuando Darien levantó los brazos y se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza en un fluido movimiento. Serena contempló extasiada su torso bronceado y la ondulación de sus músculos bajo la piel. Él ya intimidaba bastante vestido, pero con el torso al descubierto parecía todavía más grande. Bajo un suave vello oscuro, centenares de cicatrices y venas abultadas se marcaban en su piel, desde la firme curvatura de sus músculos pectorales hacia abajo, hasta ocultarse en la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

—Tócame —murmuró entonces.

Ella levantó las manos y posó las palmas sobre sus hombros. Todo él era sólido y duro como una roca: la espalda, los brazos, las caderas, la erección alojada entre sus muslos, que pareció endurecerse aún más cuando Serena comenzó a acariciarlo. Cuanto más lo tocaba, más ansiaba tenerlo dentro.

Darien parecía estar por todas partes. La besó con actitud dominante, al tiempo que bajaba la mano, le levantaba una pierna y se rodeaba la cintura con ella. Serena ahogó un gemido cuando notó la presión de su miembro contra su sexo hambriento. Le agarró entonces la camisa desgarrada con sus grandes manos cubiertas de cicatrices y venas, igual que el resto de su cuerpo, señal de una existencia llena de peligros, y tiró de las dos mitades arrancándosela. El ambiente fresco y su mirada ardiente la golpearon al mismo tiempo. Lo único que se interponía entre Darien y sus pechos era un poco de encaje.

En cuestión de segundos, le abrió el cierre del sujetador y se deshizo de la prenda. Camisa y sujetador salieron volando por la habitación mientras su ansiosa mirada recaía sobre ella, cuyos pezones se endurecieron bajo su escrutinio. Serena se sintió hermosa por primera vez en su vida. Deseada. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, o no ocurriera, siempre daría gracias por haber tenido la posibilidad de vivir ese momento. Se arqueó hacia él y le suplicó:

—Por favor...

Apenas había salido la súplica de sus labios cuando Darien ahuecó la palma contra su pecho, acariciándole el pezón con el pulgar. Serena ahogó un gemido, que quedó suspendido en el aire mientras él continuaba acariciando el henchido botón momentos antes de apretarlo entre los dedos. Jadeó cuando Darien se metió el pezón en la boca y empezó a acariciar el otro con los dedos, rozándolo y tirando de él alternativamente, haciéndola enloquecer.

Continuó con su implacable excitación hasta que todos los nervios de ella de cintura para arriba se concentraron en sus pechos. Pero todavía quería más. Darien deslizó entonces su áspera palma por su cuerpo y la pasó por su abdomen, su cintura y caderas, incendiándola. Al recibir el primer beso, Serena había esperado rabia, un ataque brutal, una demostración de dominación completa. Y en vez de eso, él la había seducido, la había hecho despertar al placer. Lo animó a continuar rodeándole las piernas con las suyas, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él para besarlo.

Su mundo giró vertiginosamente en un estallido de color. Fuego y euforia corrían por sus venas. Se sentía casi ebria, pero más viva que nunca, íntimamente conectada a un hombre que parecía desearla con verdadera desesperación. Darien depositó un reguero de besos en su cuello abrasándola con su aliento y haciéndola estremecer.

—Tengo que tenerte._ El deseo se concentró en el estómago de Serena cuando se alzó para besar la rasposa mandíbula. —Ahora.

Darien le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y le deslizó la prenda por caderas y muslos. Ella cooperó pataleando para liberarse de ellos. Una vez la tuvo sin pantalones, echó mano a sus bragas, destrozándoselas y tirando los restos al suelo. Serena no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Él le separó aún más los muslos e introdujo dos dedos en su sexo.

—¡Darien! —Un aguijonazo de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo invadió sus sentidos y se arqueó en silenciosa invitación.

—Soñé contigo —susurró él contra su mejilla—. En mi sueño aparecías desnuda, y yo te deseaba. Pero esto no tiene comparación.

Le acarició el sexo con el pulgar y Serena contuvo la respiración. Se aferró a él con las uñas para no perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura mientras Darien ponía su mundo patas arriba. Sintió que se ahogaba lentamente. La lógica se desvaneció, en su mente sólo había sitio para el deseo. Separó las piernas aún más con un gemido.

De repente, palabras totalmente desconocidas para ella comenzaron a resonar en su cerebro. Frases incoherentes, caprichosas y totalmente incomprensibles bullían en su cabeza. Al principio, apenas eran un susurro que fue adquiriendo volumen con cada caricia de Darien, con cada latido de su corazón mientras el placer flotaba en su interior. El orgasmo se precipitó en un éxtasis abrasador como no había experimentado en toda su vida, pero seguía deseándolo. Cada vez más. Tenía la piel cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron, dejándola en suspenso. Entonces explotó. Se sintió desgarrada por un placer inimaginable, gritó el nombre de Darien y se aferró a él como si no hubiera para ella nada más importante. Como si con sus caricias hubiera dejado de estar sola en el mundo.

Darien lanzó una silenciosa imprecación y se quitó los vaqueros con gestos bruscos. Serena lo contempló sin parpadear y, en cuestión de un segundo, se cernió sobre su cuerpo. Sus tremendos hombros eran pura fuerza bruta. Se deleitó en el musculoso relieve de su estómago. Su erección orgullosa y henchida pregonaba que estaba listo para ella. De repente, las confusas palabras que se repetían dentro de la cabeza de Serena tomaron forma. Eran antiguas, extrañas, rituales. El instinto le decía que tendiera la mano hacia Darien. Él se la tomó y sus miradas se encontraron. Darien se dejó caer sobre la cama y se colocó entre las piernas de ella. Las palabras empezaron a brotar de sus labios:

—Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti.

—Lo estoy deseando.

—Prometo ser tuya para siempre. Seré una buena compañera para ti, sincera y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi súplica. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que no seas tú.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

«¿**L**as palabras del rito mágico de la unión?», pensó Darien, y se quedó atónito.

Había leído esas palabras en los textos de magia mientras se documentaba sobre el libro de Beryl. «Serena» acababa de pronunciar el equivalente mágico de los votos matrimoniales humanos. ¿Comprendía ella el significado de lo que acababa de decir? Por supuesto. Igual daría que hubiera tomado la forma de otra mujer. La marca de nacimiento, los ojos... Beryl no podía esconderse de él. Pero ¿para qué llevar a cabo el rito mágico de la unión cuando ya controlaba su destino inmortal? ¿Y por qué tenía un efecto sobre él que iba más allá de lo físico? ¿Por qué lo impelía a aceptarla?

—¿Darien? —Un brillo entre herido y vulnerable asomó a sus ojos.

No debería sentir nada por ella, ni lástima, ni lujuria ni, ciertamente, aquella ansia de poseerla y protegerla. No podía permitirse ninguno de esos sentimientos, porque el ávido anhelo que la bruja le mostraba no era real. ¿Sería posible que, después de haberlo condenado a vivir solo durante toda la eternidad, a su retorcida manera Beryl lo amara? ¿Revocar la maldición podía ser tan sencillo como aceptar su requerimiento de que se uniera a ella? Aceptar era una apuesta peligrosa, pero fuera como fuese, Beryl ya tenía su destino en su cruel mano y no cejar en el empeño durante quince siglos no había cambiado nada. No tendría forma de escapar de aquel infierno si no jugaba a su juego.

Una urgente necesidad de enterrarse en su calor húmedo se apoderó de él al verse encima de su cuerpo blanco. El aroma de su excitación lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué ocurriría si la rechazaba? ¿Qué clase de nuevo tormento caería sobre él si volvía a rechazarla? Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Prometo ser tuyo para siempre. —Darien la miró a los ojos celestes y pronunció las palabras de memoria y también un poco por instinto—. Seré un buen compañero para ti, sincero y fiel. Acojo tu súplica. Yo deseo lo mismo. A partir de este momento, no habrá para mí otra que no seas tú.

Una vacilante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Serena, pero en seguida cobró tal intensidad que iluminó todo su rostro, como cuando sale el sol después de la lluvia en una tarde de primavera. Cegador y muy hermoso. Desprevenido por un momento, la felicidad de ella despertó su alegría, junto con la necesidad de enterrarse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Cuando acabara la noche, volvería a ser mortal o el juguete personal de Beryl para el resto de la eternidad.

—Hazme el amor —susurró Serena tendiéndole los brazos.

Con el corazón golpeándole las costillas, Darien inició un lento descenso por su cuerpo, depositando un reguero de besos hasta llegar al muslo. Le recorrió la tersa piel y le mordisqueó la cadera, le rozó la curva de la cintura con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Una grieta más en la armadura de Beryl.

La primera noche que pasó con ella, tantas lunas atrás, la bruja lo avasalló como una manada de caballos de guerra, exigiéndole que la llevara a la cama, hasta que Darien no pudo soportarlo más. Ella nunca manifestó su pasión hasta el momento del clímax arrollador, desvanecido antes de que él pudiera disfrutarlo plenamente. Lleno de curiosidad por esa nueva Beryl, Darien la exploró, acariciándole nuevamente con el pulgar el botón hinchado alojado entre sus piernas. Serena contuvo el aliento, arqueó la espalda y pronunció su nombre entre gemidos. Tenía la piel sonrosada por la excitación. Si Beryl estaba dispuesta a mostrarse sensible a sus caricias, Darien quería comprobar hasta dónde podía presionarla.

Fue avanzando con los labios en dirección al húmedo centro de su placer sin dejar de acariciar aquella piel de alabastro con los dedos, conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de hundirse en ella de una vez por todas. Ahuecó la mano contra uno de sus senos, embriagado por su tersura. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de los hinchados pliegues de su parte más íntima, y posó los labios sobre ellos, ansioso por saborearla. Serena elevó las caderas, acercando su sexo a la boca de Darien. Aferrada a las sábanas, se tensó cuando él pasó la lengua por encima de su ávida carne. Por mucho que intentó no expresar en palabras lo excitada que estaba, su cuerpo se encargó de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Exultante de orgullo, Darien contempló cómo Serena se revolvía en su cama y gritaba su nombre mientras se convulsionaba al experimentar el clímax. Entonces ascendió suavemente por su cuerpo y le separó aún más los muslos. Reclamó su boca con enfebrecida urgencia mientras llevaba su duro miembro a la entrada de su henchido sexo. Húmeda. Ardiente. Tensa de expectación. Abrumadora.

«Mía.»

Ejerció una ligera presión y Serena contuvo el aliento arqueándose. Darien presionó un poco más y se encontró con algo que jamás habría imaginado.

—¿Eres virgen? —le preguntó, desconcertado.

¿Cómo podía haber alterado Beryl su cuerpo para que volviera a estar intacto? Su magia había adquirido cotas inimaginables. Maldita fuera... Serena levantó los párpados de pestañas negras como la noche. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y lo miró con gesto soñador. La belleza de aquella mujer lo dejaba sin aliento. El poder de aquella bruja lo perturbaba profundamente. Si no se andaba con cuidado, sucumbiría a su encanto y perdería mucho más que la mortalidad.

—S... sí._ Virgen. Darien no quería creerlo, pero la membrana que impedía el paso al interior de su cuerpo no mentía. Hizo una mueca de dolor a causa de la apremiante necesidad que sentía, y empezó a sudar. No podía controlar el deseo. —Darien. —Serena se mordió el labio y tragó con dificultad. Entonces se elevó hacia él—. Por favor.

Resistirse a ella era imposible. Había atendido a su súplica de que la aceptara como compañera. Ahora, tenía que reclamarla no sólo por motivos estratégicos, sino porque ardía en deseos de hacerla suya, por más que fuera una locura. Buscó su mano y enlazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Aprieta fuerte.

Serena parpadeó y fijó en los ojos de Darien una resplandeciente mirada llena de admiración que él no acertaba a comprender, pero que logró conmoverlo. La maldijo por ello. Darien inhaló el embriagador aroma de ella cuando tomó aire y presionó, rompiendo la barrera; gimió al oírla contener la respiración bruscamente ante la invasión, y se hundió hasta el fondo. Le apretó la mano con suavidad mientras Serena suspiraba entrecortadamente.

—Ya está hecho._ Beryl asintió.

—Siento como si así debiera ser.

«Quizá.»

Un intenso placer recorrió la espina dorsal de Darien. No acertaba a recordar la última vez que había deseado tanto a una mujer. Se retiró un poco apretando los dientes ante la insoportable tensión, la enloquecedora fricción de la carne que lo apresaba, y cuando volvió a empujar, Serena emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gemido. Darien contempló extasiado la perfección de aquella mujer, entusiasmado por el hecho de poder reclamarla para sí. Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. Beryl había disfrutado durante siglos con la tortura que le había impuesto. ¿Por qué no deseaba infligirle el mismo castigo a ella ahora? Tenía que ser por el vínculo. Al parecer, afectaba a los humanos, y él no lo había previsto. Ahora que estaban unidos, tal vez podría volver a ser mortal. Eso si lograba completar el acto. Privado del placer de un orgasmo desde los últimos días que pasó en Camelot, Darien dudaba que pudiera.

Beryl se arqueó para recibir su embestida. Él la agarró por las caderas para imprimir mayor energía al ritmo y reclamó su boca al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuerpo. Una pasión indescriptible ascendió por su espina dorsal y fue a alojarse en sus testículos. Dios bendito... La necesidad de culminar era abrumadora. Ella se tensaba a cada arremetida, se estremecía. Darien estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo... Cambió un poco el ángulo de entrada para estimular el clítoris de Serena al tiempo que la penetraba. Un estremecimiento, un gemido. Lo rodeó con las piernas. Se tensó debajo de él y gritó. Su cuerpo lo apresó con fuerza. Darien sintió una espiral ascendente de placer en su interior que lo impulsaba hacia arriba más y más. El clímax estaba allí mismo.

Y allí permaneció, tan sostenido que sintió que deliraba. Continuó embistiendo como un poseso, penetrando hasta lo más hondo del acogedor cuerpo, deleitándose con las sensaciones. Estaba más cerca del éxtasis de lo que lo había estado en los últimos siglos. Con el toque adecuado lo alcanzaría. Beryl se apretó contra él y le llenó la mandíbula y el cuello de tiernos besos. El sudor le corría a Darien por la espalda y las sienes. Se hundió una vez más en ella y sintió que se ahogaba de placer, pero agradeció la tortura.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Beryl gimió, se tensó y se corrió de nuevo. Él continuó embistiendo con fuerza, tratando de obtener una satisfacción que tenía muy cerca. Cuando ella alcanzó su tercer orgasmo y Darien sentía las piernas entumecidas ya por el esfuerzo, salió de su interior y rodó a un lado con una furiosa imprecación, atragantándose con la amarga derrota. De nuevo se le negaba la culminación. ¿Por qué? ¿Se había comprometido con la culpable de su tormento, para siempre incapaz de tocar a otra mujer, y no podía experimentar el orgasmo con su propia «esposa»? Porque, de ser así, tenía que reconocer la habilidad de Beryl para inventar un nuevo horror. Lástima que no lo hubiera visto venir.

—¿Darien?_ Debería ocultarle la ira que sentía, porque podría utilizarla en su contra. Pero la confusión con que lo miró traspasó sus defensas, e hizo salir su rabia a la superficie.

—¿Qué demonios te traes entre manos? ¿Por qué insistes en mantenerme atrapado en esta tortura interminable? ¿Qué diversión encuentras en ello?_ Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Conque haciéndote la inocente, ¿eh, Beryl? Déjalo ya.

—Ber... ¿Sigues creyendo que soy esa mujer? —chilló Serena, cubriéndose los senos con la sábana—. ¡Soy Serena, idiota!_ Su indignación parecía real. Aquella nueva Beryl estaba resultando más sutil y ladina. Demasiado fácil de creer. Sería un fatal error confiar en ella.

—Lograré vencerte y recuperar mi libertad, Beryl. Te lo juro.

—¿Me has quitado la virginidad creyendo que era otra mujer? —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas de rabia—. Toda esa pasión y ese deseo... ¡Cretino mentiroso! No puedo creer que te haya dejado... ¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme!_ Darien deseó que fuera así de sencillo, que cada una de sus caricias hubiera formado parte de una estratagema cuidadosamente calculada, en vez de ser una rendición a su hechizo, como en realidad había sido.

—No finjas sentirte agraviada. Los dos sabemos que no es así.

—No, uno de los dos sabe que tú eres un cretino y que estás como un cencerro. He sentido una conexión entre nosotros y ahora resulta que estabas fingiendo. Claro. Dios, qué idiota soy._ Darien apartó la vista. Él también había sentido esa conexión. ¿Habría caído Beryl presa de sus propias artimañas? —No cometeré el error de dejar que vuelvas a tocarme —aseguró ella—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Beryl había pronunciado las palabras del rito mágico de la unión y él las había acogido de buena gana. No había en él ni una gota de sangre mágica, pero sabía que aquellas palabras tenían un valor vinculante. Aunque se alejara en aquel momento, regresaría. Pero tenía que protegerse para no caer aún más bajo en su hechizo, a pesar de la irresistible atracción que ejercía sobre él. Se vistió con brusquedad, mostrando su enfado.

—Encantado. No tengo ninguna necesidad de liarme con una bruja chiflada, y menos aún con una mentirosa Le Dark.

Salió del dormitorio dando un portazo y se apoyó contra la puerta. Al instante, su cuerpo lamentó haber salido tan apresuradamente de allí. Podía sentir a Beryl al otro lado, incitándolo. Apretó los dientes y se alejó tratando de recordar lo que sabía sobre los vínculos mágicos de unión, buscando la manera de asegurarse de que ella estuviera tan embelesada como él. Santo Dios, ¿tan bajo había caído como para obsesionarse con una hechicera que no había hecho más que procurarle un sufrimiento sin fin?

Se derrumbó sobre el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de las manos. Entre la opresión que sentía en el pecho y las recriminaciones que lo bombardeaban sin cesar desde su mente, no podía ni respirar. Estaba condenado a desearla por toda la eternidad. Beryl se había asegurado de que así fuera pronunciando los votos mágicos de unión y Darien estaba seguro de que había disfrutado con ello de una forma perversa. Como un idiota, él le había demostrado lo mucho que la deseaba, se había dejado llevar por un impulso al aceptar su súplica y unir sus cuerpos. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que ella utilizara eso en su contra.

Un recuerdo se abrió paso en su mente: el de aquella nueva Beryl gimiendo de placer, su rostro sonrosado y las lágrimas que había derramado después. Le había dado la impresión de que era sincera. Muy distinta de la bruja con la que se había acostado siglos atrás. ¿Sería posible que le hubiera dicho la verdad todo el tiempo, que no fuera Beryl, sino una mujer mortal llamada Serena?

Eso era ridículo. Tenía su marca de nacimiento y los mismos ojos color celeste. ¿Quién más podía ser? Ese extraño comportamiento no era más que otra forma de combatirlo; sutil, eso sí, pero un intento de oponerse y despertar dudas en él. Librarse de aquel infierno y morir en paz era lo único que Darien quería. La venganza se le antojaba atractiva, pero jamás podría devolverle a Beryl el dolor que ella le había infligido a él, los siglos de fría soledad. Aunque seguiría intentándolo.

**E**sa noche, volvió a soñar con Beryl bajo la apariencia de Serena. En esta ocasión, la mujer permanecía delante de él como la tentación personificada, desnuda y exquisita. Una erótica visión muy real, que temía que fuera un invento de la bruja para torturarlo. Pero en vez de desaparecer luego entre la neblina, tras incitarlo con la deliciosa cremosidad de su cuerpo, Beryl le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra su cuerpo, besándolo con delicioso abandono. Él la abrazó también y se deleitó con su boca de miel y sus encendidas reacciones, sintiendo cómo una lujuria indomable comenzaba a crecer en su vientre. Incapaz de resistirse a la seducción, sus cuerpos acabaron unidos irremediablemente.

Una vez dentro de ella, Beryl abrió el Libro del Caos y desapareció. Darien se despertó en el sofá, bañado en un sudor frío, rígido a causa del terror. Maldiciéndose, se levantó y echó a andar por el pasillo, con intención de comprobar que Beryl no se hubiese escapado. Cuando llegó a la habitación, supo que todo intento de racionalización era en vano. Quería verla así, dormida en su cama, donde la había hecho suya. Se le acercó sin hacer ruido y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla. Sus dedos se demoraron sobre la sedosa piel y no pudo evitar pensar en lo inocente que parecía con aquellos frágiles rasgos marfileños y las largas pestañas, que le daban un aspecto aniñado. Se resistió a la ilusión. Según Artemís, Beryl había nacido bruja en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pero entonces, ¿por qué acababa de hacer el amor con una virgen? ¿Por qué le había parecido más humana esa vez?

Reprimiendo las ganas de tocarla, de meterse bajo las sábanas revueltas y hundirse en ella de nuevo, salió de la habitación. Volvió a la tranquilidad del sofá y retomó la escultura que había empezado a tallar el día anterior. En su mente, la figura aún no había tomado forma, pero se dejó llevar por la habilidad instintiva de sus dedos con la mente puesta en Beryl. Se maldijo por no poder concentrarse en aprender todos los secretos de la bruja para así poder librarse de la maldición. Para conseguir la libertad, tenía que centrarse, convencerla de que le devolviera la libertad. Pensar en ella encendió de nuevo la chispa del deseo y su preocupación. Si no conseguía dominar la atracción del vínculo existente entre los dos, sus posibilidades de librarse de la maldición no eran nada prometedoras.

* * *

**Serena** estaba sola cuando despertó. Se sentía pesada, dolorida y exhausta. Debería estarle agradecida a aquel zumbado porque le hubiera dejado un poco de intimidad. Sin embargo, en vez de agradecida se sentía dolida porque se hubiera ido después de...

«Será mejor no pensar en ello.»

Aquel dolor de corazón era una burla. Qué plan tan absurdo el suyo: atraer a Darien para golpearlo con una de sus esculturas y después salir huyendo. En vez de eso, él la había tomado en sus brazos y la había llevado a su cama para... «Basta.»

Pero no podía. El perturbador recuerdo de sus brazos estrechándola contra aquel poderoso torso mientras se hundía en ella no dejaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza. Darien la había hecho subir, en cuerpo y alma, a cotas inimaginables, aparentemente a su antojo. Se había deleitado como una estúpida con sus caricias. Nunca había disfrutado de tanto contacto físico. La niñita rechazada que llevaba dentro había recibido con avidez la atención prestada. Y en cuanto a errores...

Lo más extraño de todo era la pasmosa conexión que había sentido con él después de pronunciar aquellas misteriosas palabras. ¿Por qué las había dicho? ¿Qué significado tenían? Parecían unos votos de esponsales por lo menos de la Edad Media. Tras pronunciarlos ella y aceptar él, su vínculo con Darien se había intensificado de una forma abrumadora. Y, al parecer, se había llevado consigo todo su sentido común también. Le había entregado su virginidad a un desconocido que creía que era inmortal y que ella era la bruja que le había echado la maldición para convertirlo en tal.

«Tengo que salir de aquí», pensó, sentándose en la cama.

El sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando la habitación, que no había podido ver la víspera. Se quedó boquiabierta. El cabecero de la cama representaba el cortejo de dos amantes a la sombra de una colina. Sólo esa pieza, tallada al detalle, debía de haberle llevado años de trabajo. Completaban la obra cuatro postes en forma de lobo, que mostraban los dientes con agresividad, de manera tan realista, que le dio miedo tocarlos por si la mordían. Un talento como el suyo debería estar reconocido. Darien debería ser adorado por el mundo del arte. Y lo sería, si ella conseguía exponer su obra.

Pero aquel hombre no sólo vivía completamente aislado, sino que apreciaba su soledad. Lo que probablemente no fuera una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que se creía inmortal a causa de una maldición. En realidad, estaba como un cencerro. Y, sin embargo, la había acariciado con tanta ternura y destreza que, por un momento, Serena había pensado, había confiado en que... Pero no. Una noche de amor no podía borrar los años de rechazo vividos con su madre, no podía conseguir que se sintiera completa. Desearlo no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

Nada más terminar —o más bien no terminar— con la sesión de sexo, Darien se había ido de la habitación. No era de extrañar. ¿Qué clase de monstruo no es capaz de satisfacer a un hombre excitado? Por lo visto, ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Era hora de irse de allí y volver a su galería. Una extraña debilidad la invadió al pensar en alejarse de Darien. Le dolía todo, incluso la piel, pero el hecho de estar entre sábanas que desprendían un ligero toque a su aroma almizclado y un poco como de madera fresca hizo que lo deseara de nuevo. De una forma imperiosa. Pero eso no iba a suceder. Lo que necesitaba su libido era una pastilla para dormir.

Con una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo que le supuso levantar el brazo, Serena consultó su reloj. Era increíble, le dolían hasta los ojos. Las 3.42 de la madrugada. La luz de los números le molestaba a la vista. Rogó porque «ser inmortal» no significara que tenía el horario de los vampiros. Serena se preparó para una nueva oleada de dolor e intentó alcanzar el borde de la cama. Le pesaban las piernas y el estómago le ardía, pero la manera en que su sexo palpitaba de deseo, casi sofocaba el resto de las sensaciones. Se obligó a seguir moviéndose. Si quería irse de allí, aquélla era su oportunidad. A duras penas, salió de la cama, y ahogó una exclamación cuando el aire frío le rozó la piel. Estaba desnuda.

«Porque Darien te desnudó y te hizo lo que le vino en gana sin que tú opusieras resistencia.»

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lamentarse no cambiaría nada. Blablablá.

Serena avanzó arrastrando los pies por el suelo de madera, tensándose a cada paso como si le clavaran agujas en la planta de los pies. Se sentía mareada, lo cual no era buena señal. Dar con el cuarto de baño fue casi un motivo de celebración, aunque el breve trayecto la había dejado exhausta. Cerró la puerta y se fijó entonces en que el lugar no tenía ninguna ventana. Estaba compuesto por un lavabo, una ducha y un retrete. Ninguna vía de escape. El grueso albornoz de color azul marino de Darien colgaba de una percha en la puerta. La prenda desprendía su aroma, un olor delicioso. Estaba segura de que estaría guapísimo con él puesto. Un pensamiento estúpido, sin duda. Se levantó del retrete muy despacio y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los muslos pringosos de sangre y de sus propios fluidos. Le apetecía mucho darse una ducha...

«¡Concéntrate en escapar!»

Se acercó a la puerta con piernas temblorosas y cogió el albornoz, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un grito de dolor. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Era como la gripe, pero multiplicado por diez. ¿Habría pillado algo? Moviéndose como una artrítica en un día de lluvia, se puso el albornoz y salió del baño de puntillas, para entrar a continuación en el amplio espacio que constituía el salón-cocina.

Al parecer, la cabaña tenía dos puertas de salida: una en la parte delantera y la otra en la trasera. Por suerte, Darien se había quedado dormido en el sofá entre las dos. Por su previo intento de huida, Serena sabía que necesitaba una llave para abrir la puerta delantera y que, sin duda, ésta estaría en poder de Darien. Merecía la pena probar con la de atrás, aunque ya sabía que escapar no iba a resultarle nada fácil. Escrutó el interior de la cabaña mientras se acercaba renqueando hacia la salida trasera. A pesar de su aislamiento, la casa estaba provista de un sistema de alarma de alta tecnología, además de electricidad, agua corriente y modernas instalaciones, tanto en el baño como en la cocina, equipados respectivamente con máquina de afeitar eléctrica y microondas.

Sin embargo, no tenía televisión. Y peor aún, tampoco había teléfono. Aunque lograra encontrar el bolso, seguro que a esas alturas la batería del móvil se le habría agotado ya que apenas le quedaba el día anterior, cuando cerró la tienda. Como para llamar a emergencias. En vista de que Jedite no había hecho acto de presencia, supuso que ya no iba a aparecer y que Darien le había mentido al decirle lo contrario. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inconsciente?

Conteniendo las ganas de llorar y también las de dormir diez años de un tirón, Serena siguió avanzando sin perderlo de vista. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en un ángulo extraño. Incluso así, su rostro hizo que se le acelerase el corazón. Lo deseaba con locura. El dolor aumentaba con cada paso que ponía entre ambos. Una pena, pero no podía quedarse. Por fin llegó a las puertas acristaladas. Cristaleras decoradas. ¿Serían obra suya también? No le sorprendería.

Serena se dispuso a salir, pero sintió de nuevo el desagradable mareo de antes, mezclado con un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Era como tener resaca, gripe, vértigo, una intoxicación alimenticia y el período, todo al mismo tiempo. Cayó de rodillas. Iba a vomitar. Tenía que levantarse. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Tomó aire para coger fuerzas y alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

Pero no llegó a abrirla.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

**U**n gemido sofocado de dolor despertó a Darien justo a tiempo de ver a Beryl caer al suelo, ante la puerta trasera. Atravesó la estancia y se arrodilló a su lado. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Estaba más blanca que el papel y respiraba entrecortadamente. Se había quedado inmóvil. ¿La habría lastimado?

—¿Beryl?_ No movió ni un músculo. —¡Beryl!

¿Se trataba de algún perverso juego? La bruja nunca se mostraba pasiva ni desvalida. ¿Sería una táctica nueva tal vez? ¿Lo estaba castigando por no haberla llamado por el nombre que a ella le gustaba? Mucho tiempo atrás se habría puesto hecha una furia por mucho menos.

—¿Serena? Abre los ojos._ Darien le acarició la suave mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre. La tomó en brazos. Era como si hubiera pasado todo el día bajo el sol, como si su interior estuviera hirviendo. Entonces se puso en pie. Serena gimió.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Darien no pudo ocultar la preocupación en su voz y rogó que aquello no fuera un truco de Beryl para comprobar que se preocupaba por ella y poder utilizarlo contra él en el futuro para hundirlo aún más en la miseria. Pero en vez de soltar una fría carcajada, Serena gimió de nuevo

—Ardiendo... Necesito...

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_ Silencio.

Atravesó el pasillo, intentando no moverla demasiado. Dios bendito, no debía de pesar más de cincuenta kilos. Y la víspera había estado encima de ella, la había penetrado como un poseso, había insistido en que aceptara todo su tamaño... Darien empezó a sudar cuando la depositó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué necesitas, Serena?

—Tócame..._ Él le puso la mano en la frente. Le pareció que la fiebre le había subido. Maldita Beryl, si aquello era un truco, era el mejor que había visto en su vida.

—Tengo que bajarte la fiebre._ Salió disparado hacia la cocina. Necesitaba hielo. Un cubo lleno. Toallas empapadas en agua fría. Aspirina. Regresó cargado de cosas y vio que ella se había desatado el cinturón del albornoz y que trataba de abrírselo. Darien dejó los remedios en la cama y la despojó de la prenda.

—¿Así mejor?

Ella se limitó a jadear, arqueándose contra él, con la piel enrojecida por la fiebre. Estaba enferma, pero ver su suave cuerpo hizo que se pusiera duro como una piedra. No cabía duda de que Beryl era una sabandija, pero la atracción que él sentía era innegable, sobre todo, en su agitación, cuando separó las piernas y se arqueó nuevamente.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar tan tentadora imagen, Darien le colocó un paño húmedo sobre el pecho. Beryl saltó de la cama con un estridente chillido y trató de arrancárselo como si le estuviera escaldando la piel. Él sujetó el paño en su sitio mientras ella se agitaba espasmódicamente. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—¿Beryl?

—¡No! —Su enloquecida mirada celeste resaltaba sobre la palidez de su rostro. Tiró nuevamente del paño, dejando a la vista sus pechos desnudos, con los pezones hinchados.

Aun enferma, encendió la chispa del deseo dentro de Darien, y seguía insistiendo en que no era Beryl. Por todos los santos, aquello ya era llevar la farsa demasiado lejos. ¿Y si no era ninguna farsa? La posibilidad lo llenó de terror.

¡Joder! Estaba tratando de salvar a la descendiente de los Le Dark, a la misma mujer a la que habría matado con tal de conseguir la libertad. Lo único en lo que atinaba a pensar era en su sufrimiento, en su propio deseo carnal y en la posibilidad de que no fuera Beryl. Fuera como fuese, dejarla morir estaba descartado.

—Tócame...

—¿Con el hielo? —preguntó él, cogiendo el cubo. Ella lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia sí, haciendo que casi se le cayeran los cubitos.

—Con tus manos.

¿Se refería a caricias sexuales? Darien observó la necesidad que se reflejaba en su resplandeciente mirada. ¿Lo deseaba justo en ese momento? Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar algún efecto secundario de las palabras mágicas de unión entre dos seres, pero no encontró nada.

—Relájate.

Le quitó el paño y fue a buscar el ventilador que guardaba en el armario. Tras registrarlo furiosamente, encontró el aparato y lo enchufó. El ventilador comenzó a agitar el aire y Darien contempló a la mujer. Quienquiera que fuese, estaba muy enferma. Tenía fiebre muy alta, por lo que aquella necesidad de sexo tenía que ser un delirio causado por aquélla.

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Había raptado y arrebatado la inocencia a la mujer equivocada? Beryl no podía ser virgen. Y tampoco se habría mostrado jamás tan vulnerable. ¿Y si de verdad era Serena Tsukino? Si lo era, debía desear ensartarlo como un pavo, y se lo tendría bien merecido. Pero lo importante en ese momento era averiguar qué mal la aquejaba. Cada vez se veía más pálida, respiraba más entrecortadamente y se mostraba más agitada. La vio pasarse la mano por encima del vientre y deslizársela entre los muslos. Sus delicados dedos separaron los pliegues de su sexo y se introdujeron en él. ¡Por todos los santos! Parecía estar muy húmeda.

—Darien..._ La débil súplica incidió directamente en el miembro de Darien, que frunció el cejo, confuso. Tal vez fuera mejor dejarla sola. Quizá era su presencia lo que la agitaba.

Sacó dos aspirinas y llenó de agua un vaso. Tuvo que obligarla a tragarse las pastillas y medio vaso de agua. Lo que necesitaba era dormir, no sexo. Recorrió el salón de un lado a otro, loco de preocupación. Al final, se sentó en el sofá y retomó la talla de antes, aunque seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a la mujer que estaba en su cama.

Serena estuvo gritando una hora. Lo llamaba y le suplicaba que aliviara su necesidad física. Sus gritos finalmente se convirtieron en sollozos y luego en ocasionales jadeos. Después, sólo la agitación del cuerpo de ella rompía el silencio. Por enésima vez, se acercó al dormitorio a comprobar cómo se encontraba su mágica «esposa».

Estaba pálida como una muerta. Corrió a su lado y le puso los dedos en la carótida. Su pulso era débil y errático. Apenas respiraba. Pensar en la posibilidad de perderla hizo que algo dentro de él se rebelara furiosamente. ¿A quién demonios podía llamar? ¿A un médico? Las aspirinas no le habían hecho ningún efecto y era la primera vez que veía a alguien enfermo de deseo sexual mezclado con síntomas gripales. Aquello tenía que ser una dolencia relacionada con la magia. ¿A quién podía llamar? A Jedite. Claro. Invocaría al mago y le pediría que la curase. Cruzó la estancia y abrió un cajón. Dentro del mismo estaba la piedrecita que Jedite le había dado el día antes. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, la abrió y lanzó la piedra al aire.

—Jedite Metalia.

En cuestión de segundos, oyó una pequeña explosión seguida de un chillido cuando la piedra se transformó en un enorme pájaro blanco y se alejó volando. Menos de dos minutos más tarde, Darien oyó que llamaban a la puerta y la abrió sin dilación: era el mago.

—Ha funcionado —dijo Darien, y frunció el cejo. Llevaba siglos en contacto con el mundo de la magia, había sufrido en carne propia su crueldad, pero seguía habiendo cosas que lo fascinaban.

—Por supuesto. Es un hechizo sencillo. Encanté mi primera piedra a los cuatro años —contestó Jedite, y puso los ojos en blanco—. Me has llamado... —De repente, se detuvo y parpadeó sorprendido—. ¿Te has unido ceremonialmente a ella? ¿Habéis pronunciado los votos mágicos? —preguntó boquiabierto. Darien se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ahora tienes tu propia firma mágica. Está algo borrosa, pero se aprecia el color de ella. —Caminó a su alrededor, describiendo un círculo—. ¿Cómo sabías cuáles eran las palabras que tenías que pronunciar?

—Las pronunció ella y la respuesta brotó de mis labios automáticamente. —Ignoró el gesto de sorpresa del mago y se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado—. ¿Vas a ayudarla o piensas pasarte el rato haciéndome preguntas?

—Claro, claro, lo intentaré. Pero esta firma, algo no cuadra.

—Después —dijo Darien con un áspero gruñido—. Ber... Serena —balbuceó sin saber con qué nombre mencionarla— apenas respira.

El semblante de Jedite se contrajo de preocupación. Darien se fue apresurado por el pasillo y comprobó aliviado que el brujo lo seguía. Se precipitó al interior de la habitación como un loco, para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Serena. Había empeorado en los últimos minutos.

—Dios mío —murmuró Jedite.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con la magia?

El otro se acercó a la cama, le puso la palma en la frente y le buscó el pulso en el cuello. Aunque el motivo fuera que estaba enferma, saber que Jedite la estaba tocando, que estaba contemplando su cuerpo desnudo cubierto tan sólo por una delgada sábana, hizo que Darien deseara echarlo de la habitación sin contemplaciones. Cuando Serena dio una patada y la sábana resbaló, se colocó entre ella y el mago y la cubrió de nuevo, acariciándole suavemente el hombro con la palma. Serena le agarró la muñeca con unos dedos sorprendentemente fuertes.

—Necesito... que... me toques._ Él cerró los ojos. La había tocado la noche anterior y su cuerpo había disfrutado de cada segundo. Estaba deseando repetir la experiencia, pero cuando no estuviera a las puertas de la muerte.

—Lo que tiene es un mal relacionado con la magia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien soltándose de ella con cuidado.

—Tengo ciertas sospechas —respondió Jedite con cautela.

—Mira, capullo, ya reflexionarás más tarde sobre el hecho muy probable de que me haya unido a Beryl o a otra bruja de su calaña para toda la eternidad. Lo que quiero ahora mismo es que me digas qué demonios le ocurre. Me niego a verla morir.

—Mi tía Michiru es quien debería verla. Su magia tiene que ver con asuntos del corazón. Michiru es una experta en ceremonias de unión y familia. Ella podrá darnos respuesta, sin duda. Yo investigaré un poco por mi cuenta.

—No tenemos tiempo para buscar a no sé quién y consultar antiguos libros de magia. ¡Haz algo ahora mismo!_ Jedite asintió y, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. Darien sabía que debería seguir y vigilar de cerca a aquella comadreja, pero no podía apartarse de Beryl, Serena o comoquiera que se llamara. Al cabo de un momento, oyó que tocaban a la puerta y salió al pasillo.

—Invita a mi tía a pasar —le ordenó Jedite.

Darien abrió la boca para hacer lo que le decía, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Capitular era una insensatez. Por mucho que Jedite fingiera ser su amigo, lo único que quería era el Libro del Caos. De no ser por ese libro, el mago habría dejado que la chica muriera. Miró con el cejo fruncido a la mujer que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta. Era muy menuda y parecía inteligente: pequeña de estatura, nerviosos ojos turquesa, tez brillante. En cuanto a su edad, podía estar entre los treinta y los cuatro mil.

—¿Tu compañera está enferma?_ La bruja tenía una amable sonrisa. Darien vio claramente que su poder provenía del corazón. Era alegre y cordial de manera espontánea.

—Pase, por favor._ La mujer cruzó el umbral tras asentir rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Está en la cama, querido?_ Darien asintió y la tomó del brazo.

—Venga conmigo._ La condujo a lo largo del pasillo casi a la carrera. Ella no se quejo ni le llevó la contraria.

—Habéis pronunciado los votos sagrados de la unión.

—Ayer._ La mujer lo estudió con su mirada azul, como si se estuviera aprendiendo su aspecto de memoria.

—Está claro que te has fundido con ella, pero no por completo._ Darien intentó no sonrojarse. ¿Podían saber los magos que no había alcanzado el orgasmo ni había eyaculado dentro de Serena?

—Sí.

—Ahí está el problema. Se trata de una bruja joven, y no es aconsejable pronunciar votos hasta que ha alcanzado la plenitud de los poderes. Eso crea una dependencia que, si no se satisface puede ser fatal. El hecho de que tú no seas un ser mágico… —Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza—. Tendrás que esforzarte el doble para mantenerla con vida. A pesar de lo viril que pareces, es muy posible que requiera cuidados que sobrepasen tu capacidad. Es triste, pero quizá lo único que puede hacerse sea procurar que esté lo más cómoda posible hasta que pase a la otra vida._ Darien oyó sus palabras, pero sólo comprendió unas pocas mientras fulminaba a Jedite con la mirada.

—Que me condene si voy a quedarme sentado esperando a que muera.

—Tú ya estás condenado._ Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una desagradable imprecación y dio un paso en dirección a Jedite con actitud amenazadora.

—Tradúceme en términos no mágicos toda esa palabrería que acaba de soltar tu tía. Ahora mismo.

—¿Y yo qué gano con ello? —preguntó el mago enarcando una rubia ceja.

«Mercenario sinvergüenza.»

—Tal vez sepa algo sobre ese libro que buscas con tanto afán. Pero como ella muera...

—Serena y tú ahora sois compañeros. Habéis pronunciado los votos. Normalmente, la consumación de la unión lo sella y proporciona el intercambio de energía que mantiene con vida a los seres mágicos. Al parecer, ella sí te proporcionó placer, pero tú no correspondiste con el tuyo a cambio. Hablando en términos mágicos, ella te ha dado parte de su poder y su espíritu, pero tú no se lo devolviste mezclado con el tuyo. Lo cual hace que tenga un déficit de poder, razón por la que cada vez se va debilitando más y más. Y esto —alargó la mano hacia la piedra_ laggagh_ que Serena llevaba en la muñeca— la debilita aún más. Fue creada para absorber el inmenso poder mágico de Beryl, pero Serena es una bruja joven que no ha alcanzado aún su pleno poder. Y tardará años en hacerlo. De forma que el brazalete está acelerando su descenso hacia la muerte.

—Resumiendo... ¿estamos unidos por un vínculo sagrado y he de tener sexo con ella con frecuencia para mantenerla con vida? ¿Y el brazalete le está absorbiendo el poco poder que tiene?

—Sí a todo. Es una suposición. Hace siglos que nadie usa ese brazalete, pero parece que te has saltado la parte central.

—La parte central no tiene sentido.

—Te lo explicaré para que lo comprendas. —El mago soltó un suspiro y se acercó un poco más—. El hecho de que no hayas eyaculado dentro de ella significa que su cuerpo percibe que no le has entregado tu vitalidad y que sólo le robas la suya. Como ahora estáis unidos por el vínculo sagrado, Serena depende de ti para recibir energía, pero como aún no ha experimentado la transición, necesita más, bueno, más vigor masculino que una bruja madura. Si no compartes tu cuerpo con ella con regularidad, Serena irá perdiendo su poder poco a poco hasta morir._ Darien se puso blanco y apartó al otro de un empujón, gruñendo.

—¿Quieres decir que si no consigo derramar mi semilla en su interior, algo que no he conseguido con ninguna mujer en quince siglos, morirá?

—Sí. Ahora eres la batería que alimenta su existencia.

—Las caricias le proporcionarán un poco de energía, querido —intervino la tía Michiru guiñándole un ojo—. Pero un buen revolcón satisfactorio para ambos la hará revivir durante horas, puede que hasta días, depende de lo placentero que sea el intercambio de energía.

Darien retrocedió dando traspiés, hasta chocar contra la pared. Su compañera estaba condenada. Pero mientras había ambicionado la destrucción de Beryl durante siglos, sentía pánico ante la idea de que aquella joven pudiera morir. Maldita fuera, no podía ser Beryl. Jedite se le acercó.

—Es bien sabido que las uniones mágicas han conseguido romper alguna que otra maldición. Además del sexo, puede que un poco de remordimiento por tu parte por haber desdeñado a Beryl hace tantos siglos te ayude.

—Si hubiera sabido los riesgos que conllevaba la unión con Serena... —Se pasó la mano por el negro cabello. Una cosa era matar en la batalla, luchar por su país, su líder o su rey, pero fallecer por falta de afecto y placer se le antojaba una muerte insoportablemente cruel.

—No te rindas aún._ Darien sabía que no lo haría hasta que Serena exhalase su último aliento. No comprendía por qué salvarla era algo tan importante para él, pero la idea de vivir sin ella, aunque sólo fuera un día, le causaba una honda pena. —Por el momento —continuó Jedite—, tenemos que quitarle esta piedra de la muñeca._ Se inclinó sobre Serena para coger el brazalete, pero Darien lo agarró por el brazo.

—¿Seguro que le está haciendo daño?

—Bastante —confirmó su tía—. El efecto de ese brazalete es como si tratáramos de iluminar todo Londres con una sola lámpara. Está sobrecargando su sistema.

—Lo entiendo si realmente no es Beryl. Pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros?

—Si la mujer que está en tu cama fuese Beryl, todavía le quedaría energía para varios días, puede que semanas. La piedra _laggagh_ le impide hacer magia, pero requeriría tiempo absorber todo su poder acumulado. En cambio, tu compañera la ha tenido puesta menos de un día —contestó Jedite.

Darien no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Si la joven que yacía inconsciente y desnuda en su cama era Serena y no Beryl, eso significaba que le había arrebatado la virginidad a una mujer inocente, que se había vinculado para siempre a una desconocida y que había cometido un error fatal.

—Tal vez sea Beryl reencarnada._ La tía Michiru resopló desdeñosa.

—Beryl lleva exiliada desde que yo era niña. Es muy probable que haya pasado ya a la otra vida. La única forma de traerla de nuevo a este mundo sería con una magia extraordinariamente poderosa que nadie ha visto desde los tiempos de mi tío Artemís. Pero a juzgar por la firma de esta chica, está claro que es una Le Dark._ La mujer puso una mano en la frente de Serena y otra en su corazón, y frunció el cejo. Le levantó entonces una de las palmas y la estudió fijamente. Eso la hizo fruncir aún más el cejo. —Es descendiente del hijo de Beryl. No es la propia Beryl. Con el tiempo, será una bruja muy poderosa, pero por el momento, es una bruja menor de edad normal y corriente._ Al oírla, fue Darien quien frunció el cejo. ¿Estaría en lo cierto aquella mujer? Los ojos de ella, y su propia intuición, le decían que así era.

—Maldita sea.

—Puede que una descendiente de los Le Dark sea capaz de romper la maldición —sugirió Jedite.

«Y puede que no.»

Michiru posó la mano en su brazo con ternura.

—Mi especialidad es la magia del corazón, no leer el futuro, pero noto algo en esta chica. Percibo que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Hay que mantenerla con vida a toda costa._ Pero Darien no podía garantizar que fuera capaz de entregarle su semilla, y mucho menos de forma regular. Se volvió hacia Jedite.

—Eso es imposible. La maldición... Sabes que la satisfacción me ha sido negada desde hace siglos._ El mago asintió.

—Tal vez haya otra forma de mantener a Serena con vida.

—¿Sí?

—Cortar la conexión que tiene contigo acabaría con la dependencia._ Darien frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Deshacer la unión —respondió la tía Michiru—. Es inusual, porque creemos que los miembros de las parejas están destinados el uno al otro. Cuando una pareja intercambia su voto de unión, sus vidas pasan a estar entrelazadas. Necesitan el placer del otro para vivir, de forma que suelen durar más o menos el mismo tiempo. Normalmente varios siglos de feliz convivencia. Es inusual que se pronuncien los votos mágicos de la unión si uno no está seguro de que se lo está pidiendo a su verdadero amor, del mismo modo que es inusual aceptar a menos que...

—¿Os referís a una especie de divorcio mágico? —la interrumpió Darien. Jedite asintió.

—Con... ciertas condiciones.

«Naturalmente.»

—¿Cuáles?

—Romper un vínculo así es doloroso para ambas partes, insoportable cuando se trata de un lazo muy fuerte. Después, Serena no se acordará de ti. Al hacer esto, se limpia el cerebro de la mujer para que, con el tiempo, pueda tomar otro compañero y tener descendencia. Pero siempre sentirá el dolor de una pérdida sin comprender por qué. La pena persistirá en ella a menos que os volváis a encontrar. Entonces, los recuerdos podrían regresar, poniéndola nuevamente en peligro. De modo que si rompes el vínculo, debes mantenerte lejos de Serena para siempre.

La idea se le antojó horrible, además de inoportuna. Por el hecho de ser una Le Dark, la propia Beryl o descendiente suya, era posible que fuera la única persona capaz de ayudarlo a romper la maldición. Abandonarla no era una opción, pero tampoco lo era verla morir.

—¿De qué modo la ayudaría romper nuestro vínculo? —preguntó.

—Si os separáis, no necesitaría tu vitalidad para mantenerse con vida. Alcanzaría su poder de forma natural en torno a los veinticinco años. Si sobrevive a la ruptura...

—¿Si sobrevive?

—Algunos brujos no lo logran. Es algo traumático. Es de esperar que, tratándose de un vínculo tan reciente, el impacto de la ruptura fuese mínimo. Cuanto más fuerte es el lazo, más peligrosa la separación, más honda la cicatriz. El vuestro no se ha consolidado por completo. Pero Serena está muy débil...

Así pues, a menos que Serena y él encontraran la manera de romper la maldición, lo que le esperaba a ella era una muerte rápida, o lenta en forma de una vida de dolor e incomprensible pérdida, siempre y cuando lograra sobrevivir. Ninguna de las dos alternativas era aceptable. Aquello era una pesadilla. La magia volvía a colocarlo en una situación insostenible y él solo se había precipitado hacia la caída, poniendo en peligro su vida y la de Serena. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Jedite lo hubiera pergeñado todo? Al fin y al cabo, Michiru era su tía.

Pero por mucho que quisiera echarle la culpa a aquel apestoso canalla, sabía que había sido él el causante de aquella situación. O tal vez... Se volvió hacia Jedite.

—¿Cuánto hay de cierto en todo lo que me has contado y cuánto has manipulado para conseguir ese libro que tanto ansias?

—Has sido tú quien me ha hecho venir. Tu compañera está enferma. ¿Crees que le eché una maldición para que cayera en este estado y así ponerte en el brete de tener que decidir? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que pronunciarías los votos sagrados? A veces tengo visiones del futuro, pero me concedes demasiado mérito, te lo aseguro. Además, ¿de qué modo me acerca esto al libro?

Antes de que Darien pudiera responder, se oyó una pequeña explosión y apareció una nube de humo blanco. Al cabo de un momento, un pájaro empezó a volar en círculo sobre ellos susurrando algo al oído de Jedite. Éste se puso blanco y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Me tengo que ir._ Darien lo siguió por el pasillo y lo agarró del brazo.

—Pero...

—Después. Los Aino han sido atacados. Parece obra de los anarki. Y si así es, significa que mi visión se está cumpliendo. —Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca—. Diamante ha vuelto.

**C**uatro horas más tarde, Jedite regresó a la cabaña del Bosque Terrorífico. Llamó y aguardó unos largos minutos. Al cabo de un rato, Darien apareció estrechando contra el pecho a una débil Serena. Con ayuda de sus fuertes manos, intentaba que se estuviera quieta pero ella no dejaba de retorcerse, tratando de rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Luego, sacó la lengua y le lamió el cuello. A Darien se lo veía rígido.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el mago.

—Mejor, ahora que tu tía le ha quitado la piedra de la muñeca.

—Te necesito. Dentro de mí —gimió Serena con tono sugerente.

—Chis —hizo él, acariciándole la espalda.

La Serena que Jedite conocía no se comportaría así delante de otros. Pero después de los acontecimientos del día, el mago no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Y tal vez Darien odiara la magia y a todos los Le Dark, pero por la forma en que abrazaba a su compañera, estaba claro que el vínculo también le estaba afectando a él.

—Entra. Parece que hayas estado en el infierno. —Se retiró para dejarlo entrar.

Jedite supuso que tenía razón. No se había contemplado en el espejo últimamente, sólo había mirado los ojos vacíos de los miembros de la comunidad mágica asesinados cruelmente y sin ninguna necesidad. Lo atormentaba pensar en los hijos desaparecidos de esos hombres y mujeres, hijos a los que nadie volvería a ver hasta que hubieran sido introducidos con éxito en la secta de los anarki. Se le encogía el estómago al pensar en el destino que sabía que esperaba a Mina.

—Así ha sido. Y se está acercando. —Jedite era consciente de su pelo alborotado, y de su rostro salpicado de manchas de barro y sudor. Pero no le importaba—. Diamante ha regresado._ Seguir hablando sería revivir el horror. Ya tendría ocasión de hacerlo cuando tuviera que informar al consejo. —Estamos buscando la guarida de los anarki de mi visión y confío en poder salvar a los Aino capturados, pero de eso hace horas.

—Siéntate —le ofreció Darien. Exhausto, Jedite se acercó tambaleante al sillón más cercano y se dejó caer en él. Darien lo siguió hasta el sofá y se sentó con el cuerpo laxo de Serena sobre el regazo.

—¿Qué tal Serena?

—Felizmente dormida, por ahora. Pero cuando se despierte... —dijo Darien con una mueca.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer con el voto? ¿Vas a mantenerlo o no?

—No me puedo permitir el lujo de perderla, pero si rompo el voto y aun así muere...

—Si vive, sospecho que Diamante la buscará; igual que buscará el libro._ Jedite sabía que proteger a la comunidad mágica de Diamante sería imposible a menos que consiguiera el dichoso Libro del Caos. Y no podría tenerlo en su poder hasta que encontrara la manera de robarlo o bien Darien encontrara el modo de poner fin a su maldición.

—Santo Dios, ¿por qué?

—En manos de Diamante, es muy posible que ese libro sea más poderoso aún que en manos de un Le Dark. O eso creo. Probablemente, él también lo sepa. Sospecho que quiere a Serena para que apoye su demoníaco objetivo._ El mago se dio cuenta de que, al oírlo, Darien estrechó más fuerte el cuerpo de la joven, y no fueron imaginaciones suyas. Alargó el brazo y sujetó el de Darien. —La respuesta no es sencilla, pero la comunidad mágica depende de la decisión que tomes.

—¿La decisión que yo tome?

Jedite estaba cansado de hablar. Estaba cansado, y punto. Darien odiaba la magia, y con razón. El humano haría lo que le diera la gana. No le importaban los magos que pudiesen morir intentando proteger a sus hijos, ni las mujeres a las que pudiera asesinar Diamante para robarles la energía, ni los jóvenes que desaparecerían entre las filas de su ejército, para prescindir de ellos una vez los hubiera forzado a cometer toda suerte de atrocidades.

—Tienes que decidir ya si quieres o no romper el vínculo. Si no haces nada, Serena no sobrevivirá ni un día más.


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 6 contiene lemon. Vereís que decisión toma Darien y las consecuencias para Serena. Espero que os guste la historia. Me encantaría poder subir todo de un tirón, como me ha dicho Bere Prin en su review, pero de verdad que no me da tiempo a corregir todo en un solo día para subirlo. ****Besos y abrazos, gracias por los reviews.**  


CAPÍTULO 6

—¿**Y** bien? —lo instó una bien conocida voz femenina en cuanto entró por la puerta de la mansión.

Jedite se volvió a mirar a su hermanastra. A Rei la política de la comunidad le interesaba más de lo que a él le habría gustado. Ya no se trataba de sutiles intrigas y juegos maquiavélicos. Corrían tiempos peligrosos. Y, a pesar de ello, Rei siempre estaba en primera fila, dispuesta a saltar de cabeza a las traicioneras aguas. Menos mal que Jedite siempre estaba listo para servir de chaleco salvavidas a su hermana pequeña. Rei acababa de cumplir ochenta y cuatro años. Sería una anciana en el mundo humano, pero todavía muy joven en el de los magos. Por otra parte, tenía una mente despierta y ágil, y comprendía bien los entresijos de la comunidad mágica. Era sabia a pesar de su edad.

—¿Qué ha decidido el Consejo sobre Diamante? —preguntó.

—Nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados riñendo entre ellos. —Jedite puso los ojos en blanco—. Son una panda de inútiles. ¿Por qué acepté el puesto con todos esos ancianos?

—Porque tú eres el futuro del Consejo. Su tiempo ya casi ha pasado. Paciencia...

—Los ancianos no ven que, al anular el Orden Social, Diamante no tendrá motivos para ocultarse y quedará a la vista de todos que sólo es un ser malvado ansioso de poder. —Jedite apretó los dientes—. Pero temen más la reacción de los Privilegiados si lo anulan que lo que pueda hacer Diamante. De modo que se debaten entre la prudencia y la acción. Y seguirán haciéndolo mientras la gente muere a su alrededor.

—No me dirás que te sorprende.

—No —respondió con un suspiro—. Pero ¿por qué le tienen tanto miedo al cambio? Me desesperan.

—¿Y qué pasa con Darien y el libro?

—No ha admitido que lo tenga, pero estoy convencido de que así es. Yo lo robaría sin más, pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde lo ha escondido. No está dispuesto a separarse de él hasta que haya roto la maldición.

—Es una pena, pero no puedes culparlo.

—Me gustaría._ Rei le sonrió con picardía.

—Me parece que en su lugar tú harías lo mismo.

—El bien de la comunidad mágica...

—Significa poco para un hombre que ha soportado siglos de dolor por culpa de la magia. ¿Para qué tienes el cerebro?

—¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó su hermano con el cejo fruncido.

Rei se echó hacia atrás un mechón de cabello negro. Su aspecto estaba a medio camino entre un hada y una sirena, lo cual no era de extrañar, dado que la sangre de ambas especies corría por sus venas. Cuando encontrara al hombre adecuado, el pobre no podría, literalmente, resistirse a ella. Pero al muy cabrón, más le valía hacerlo a menos que contara con la bendición de Jedite si no deseaba morir.

—¿Y qué hay de Serena Tsukino? La tía Michiru me ha contado lo de su... dolencia.

—Creo que Darien se ha dado cuenta ya de que no es Beryl. O eso espero. Si no, la pobre tiene un pie en la tumba.

—Pero son pareja. _Él se encogió de hombros.

—Odia a Beryl. Se cortaría el brazo derecho con tal de acabar con ella. Si Serena resulta ser Beryl disfrazada y nos la ha jugado a todos, debe de estar echándose unas buenas risas a nuestra cuenta. Pero ella no es ahora nuestro problema.

—Diamante es nuestro problema. —Rei se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. Como hermano mayor, Jedite se asustó al ver la mezcla de preocupación y fortaleza en su expresión decidida—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Quédate al margen de esto, Rei._ Ella le lanzó una mirada que podría cortar el acero.

—No seas ridículo. Puede que parezca frágil, pero la sangre mágica de Artemís corre por mis venas, lo mismo que por las tuyas. No me quedaré sentada como una princesita mientras el resto de la comunidad mágica lucha. También es mi causa. Mi pueblo._ Jedite no tenía argumentos para rebatírselo. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona egoísta, como su madre? Karmesite se habría quedado sentada tan contenta, viendo cómo los demás morían a su alrededor.

—Rei... —le advirtió. Ella le cogió la mano. Su contacto siempre tenía un efecto calmante para él. Gracias a su sangre de sirena y a su potente magia, podía hacer que cualquiera sintiera lo que ella quería con sólo tocarlo.

—No utilices tus trucos conmigo —dijo Jedite, tratando de zafarse. Pero Rei lo sujetó con más fuerza.

—Respira hondo._ No se podía con ella una vez se le metía algo en la cabeza. Cuando él obedeció a su «petición», su hermana lo calmó frotándole suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar. Oponer resistencia era una batalla perdida. Una sensación de serenidad lo inundó hasta que, finalmente, Rei lo soltó.

—Diamante ha vuelto a reunir a los anarki y está...

—Sembrando la destrucción —concluyó Jedite, notando que la gravedad de la situación amenazaba con destruir la paz creada artificialmente por ella—. Si el Consejo en pleno se niega a actuar, tendré que reunir a los que estén dispuestos a dejar sus diferencias a un lado y a luchar._ Rei abrió la boca, pero tres profundos sonidos de gong la interrumpieron. Tenían compañía. A juzgar por la tarjeta de visita sonora se trataba de Neflyte Thunder. Salvados por la campana.

Jedite abrió mentalmente un portal en la protección mágica que rodeaba la mansión y su amigo de infancia apareció en la habitación, de la mano de su compañera, Molly. Neflyte levantó la mano libre.

—Hola. Os saludo a los dos. Que la paz sea con vosotros y los vuestros. Añadiré incluso que espero que tengáis una vida larga y próspera si me decís qué ha sucedido.

Una reticente sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jedite mientras contemplaba lo buena pareja que hacían. La suya era una unión fuerte. Ambos provenían de buenas familias. Poderosos, mágicamente compatibles, bien educados, bien relacionados. Molly era la luz en la oscuridad de Neflyte, la risa en su silencio. Jedite esperaba poder encontrar una pareja tan perfecta para sí mismo algún día. Pero para eso, primero tendría que aparecer la bruja ideal. Estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—La paz sea contigo y los tuyos. Tengo intención de llevar una vida larga y próspera, gracias. Te contaré lo que ha pasado —añadió, pasándose la mano por los ojos cansados—. Después de que el Consejo recibiera un preocupante mensaje de los Aino desde Surrey, fui y me encontré con un baño de sangre, a pesar de haberles advertido. Asesinaron a todos los hombres y mujeres, y después los marcaron con el símbolo que todos conocemos. A los niños se los habían llevado; seis, el más pequeño no tenía más de cuatro años. La hija de uno de los miembros del consejo también ha desaparecido. ¿Te suena familiar?_ Neflyte frunció el cejo.

—¿Se está haciendo realidad tu visión? ¿Diamante ha regresado?

—Está claro que no ha sido un ataque humano —respondió Jedite, asintiendo con gravedad—. ¿Quién dejaría ese símbolo sino los anarki? ¿Y quién sino Diamante podría estar detrás de semejantes atrocidades?

—Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?_ Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia un salón cercano.

—Si el Consejo piensa seguir diciendo tonterías, debemos pasar a la acción nosotros —insistió Jedite—. Creo que debemos encontrar magos dispuestos a unir fuerzas en aras de un bien mayor.

—¿La comunidad mágica unida? —observó Neflyte, aguzando sus penetrantes ojos azules—. Estás soñando. No se han puesto de acuerdo desde hace casi cuatro siglos.

—Lo más importante es dónde encontrar magos con la fuerza y la resolución necesarias para enfrentarse a Diamante, y sin el odio de los magos guerreros, que se pasan todo el tiempo intentando matarse mutuamente —añadió Rei. Molly sonrió con preocupación.

—Buena cuestión. Mi abuela todavía habla de los viejos tiempos en los que la comunidad mágica se comportaba como eso, una comunidad, y no se dejaba llevar por el odio y los celos.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a ser fácil —admitió Jedite—. El Consejo sigue sin ver que su Orden Social ha empujado a los Desposeídos a un rincón del que quieren salir a toda costa, ya sea muriendo o matando._ Neflyte dirigió una breve mirada a su menuda esposa.

—Cuenta conmigo. Por la última campaña que llevó a cabo Diamante, sabemos que es poderoso y muy astuto. Será necesario que unamos fuerzas si queremos vencerlo.

—Pues ya sois dos. —Rei conjuró una bandeja de té y le sirvió una taza a cada uno—. Pero vosotros sois amigos. Ahora tenéis que buscar apoyo entre conocidos, desconocidos y hasta enemigos. ¿A quiénes podéis acudir?

—Yo hablaré con Nicolás Kumada. Me parece que le gustará la idea —dijo Neflyte. Al ver que los demás no decían nada, aclaró: —El duque de Hurstgrove.

—Oh, sí —dijo Rei sonriendo con coquetería—. El podría valer. Estaría muy bien._ Jedite asintió en silencio. Pero sería mejor no decir nada en voz alta por el momento. Tal vez Rei sonriera con dulzura, pero «Rebelde» era su segundo nombre.

—Para la causa, sí. ¿Para ti? Ya veremos, hermanita._ Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Molly se rió y se puso de puntillas para besar a su marido en la mejilla.

—Encontrar al compañero perfecto hace que la espera merezca la pena._ Neflyte se volvió hacia su mujer y sus duros ojos se suavizaron cuando se llevó su pequeña mano a los labios. El amor que se tenían era tan evidente que casi se podía tocar. Jedite envidiaba a su amigo por su buena suerte.

—¿A quién más podríamos tantear? —preguntó Neflyte al cabo de un momento. Jedite llevaba tiempo pensándolo y sabía que su idea no iba a ser acogida con agrado.

—Podríamos tantear a Zoycite Storm._ Rei casi se atragantó con el té.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que os lleváis, me parece una idea demencial —añadió Neflyte.

—No está loco —dijo Jedite, o eso esperaba.

—Desde que era una niña, lo único que he oído decir de Zoy es que está chiflado —dijo Rei enarcando una ceja—. Y que es violento. Además, te desprecia.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Cada vez que estás cerca de él, pierdes el control y te pones como un animal rabioso —señaló Neflyte—. No creo que sea buena idea reclutarlo para la causa._ Jedite se frotó la nuca.

—Me esforzaré por llevarme bien con él. Zoy es fuerte, y tiene motivos sobrados para querer acabar para siempre con Diamante.

—No recibirá bien tu propuesta.

—Es un mago muy poderoso. Si algo sé de él es que hará cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia de Diamante. Y no esperará a que el Consejo se decida a actuar._ Rei aceptó la posibilidad con un gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Quién más?

Todos guardaron silencio largo rato. El tintineo de la taza de porcelana de Molly se mezcló con el profundo suspiro de Neflyte. Rei se retorcía un mechón de pelo con la vista fija en la alfombra. Jedite estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Si las cosas se ponen tan feas como temo, toda ayuda será poca. Tenemos que hablar con Seiya Black. _Aunque sabía que Molly había estado esperando que lo dijera, ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo al oír el nombre del mago. Levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a Jedite como una tigresa. Sus ojos verdeazulados pasaron de la dulzura a la beligerancia en un segundo.

—No. Hará todo lo que esté en su mano para matar a Neflyte._ Éste tiró de ella para que volviera a sentarse.

—Eso es porque yo gané: me llevé a la mujer más preciosa, amor mío. Y él se ha quedado solo.

—Y tú se lo restriegas por las narices cada vez que lo ves. ¡Me siento fatal! Seiya pasará el resto de su vida sin amor porque yo lo rechacé.

—No te sientas mal por él. Tenía que saber que no ibas a aceptar su proposición. Está deshonrado.

—Él no tiene la culpa de lo que hiciera su familia.

—Pero sí de su mal carácter y su reputación —replicó Neflyte con voz acerada. Rei se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano a Molly para después mirar a Neflyte.

—Puede, pero Jedite tiene razón. A menos que consigamos arrebatar el Libro del Caos de manos de Darien de Chiba, sólo podemos confiar en que los magos que conocemos, amigos o enemigos, se unan para vencer juntos a Diamante._ Todos sabían que era una tarea imposible. Jedite asintió con gravedad.

—Nuestra pesadilla ha comenzado.

* * *

**E**l día dio paso a la noche. Sombras amenazadoras se abrían camino a través de la ventana, clavándose como dagas en la cama de Darien, sobre el pálido cuerpo de Serena acurrucado en posición fetal. La había bañado en agua fría, pero su piel seguía ardiendo. Llevaba horas sin abrir los ojos ni emitir más sonido que unos pequeños sollozos repletos de dolor que a él le rompían el alma. Tenía que hacer el amor con ella o liberarla, o moriría antes de que amaneciera.

Que muriera por su culpa era algo impensable. La necesitaba para quedar libre de la maldición, y eso significaba que debía protegerla también de Diamante. El hecho de que se hubiera convertido en su compañera hacía que sus planes dieran un giro inesperado. Eso, si creía lo que le habían dicho Jedite y Michiru.

Pero ¿por qué habría de dudar? Conocía a Serena desde hacía menos de dos días. Algo lo había impulsado a pronunciar unos votos mágicos de unión. Ella lo había hecho sentir, algo que no le había pasado desde hacía décadas. O tal vez siglos. El sexo entre ellos había sido abrasador. Con Serena había estado más cerca de alcanzar la satisfacción de lo que lo había estado con ninguna otra mujer desde la Edad Oscura. Pero eso no era todo.

La profunda necesidad de mantenerla con vida a toda costa era muy intensa. ¿Sería debido a los votos que habían intercambiado? ¿Era ésa la forma que tenía la magia de asegurar la supervivencia de las especies? Tenía la sensación de que la culpa no era enteramente de la magia. Ella lo atraía por su valentía, su descaro y el halo de misterio que la envolvía. Había atravesado todo un océano, sin guía ni ayuda, para cumplir dos sueños. Su galería era una realidad, y, con su determinación, no tenía la menor duda de que encontraría a su padre. Admiraba su tenacidad. De haberla conocido en otras circunstancias, sin saber desde el principio que era una Le Dark, la habría perseguido sin descanso. Al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero Serena no. Darien tenía que decidir qué hacer. No podía permitirse el lujo de intentarlo con el sexo y después romper su unión si lo del sexo no funcionaba. Si optaba por llevarla a la cama y la maldición le impedía alcanzar el clímax... Romper el vínculo de unión era un proceso que tardaba varias horas y ella no sobreviviría. Ya estaba aterradoramente débil. Si moría, la maldición de él podría alargarse, literalmente, para siempre. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

«El vínculo te afecta a ti como a cualquier mago. La idea de no volver a tocarla se te hace insoportable, ¿verdad? Igual que la idea de que tome otro compañero», había deducido Jedite.

Sólo de oírlo, Darien se había puesto furioso. Aunque carecía de sentido, no podía negar que sentía algo por ella. Cómo se reiría Beryl de él si lo viera.

A su lado, Serena volvió a sollozar desconsoladamente. Darien esbozó una mueca de dolor y posó la mano sobre ella. Serena se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, buscando su contacto. La silenciosa confianza que demostraba lo enterneció y aterró al mismo tiempo. Darien, que llevaba siglos solo, tenía de pronto a alguien que dependía por entero de él. Alguien que le importaba. Una Le Dark.

Las cosas eran como eran. Tal vez fuera absurdo y egoísta y totalmente inadecuado, pero Serena había pronunciado los votos mágicos y él había respondido. Nada, nadie podría interponerse entre los dos. Por ella estaba dispuesto a pasarse la noche sudando y embistiendo. Se concentraría, rezaría y haría todo lo necesario para sellar el vínculo, y al infierno con la maldición. Serena gimoteó una vez más en su seminconsciencia. Darien trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico y le apartó un mechón dorado de la ardiente frente.

—¿Serena?

No respondió. Intentó respirar con normalidad a pesar de estar muerto de miedo. Dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento no arreglaría nada. Con movimientos precisos, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y luego procedió a quitarse los vaqueros; tan sólo tenía que desabrocharse un botón y bajar la cremallera. Casi nunca se ponía calzoncillos, de modo que, una vez sin pantalones, con sólo quitarse los calcetines se quedó desnudo. A continuación, se subió de nuevo a la cama junto a Serena y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Era como abrazar una estufa. Darien controló el instinto de retirarse y la atrajo hacia él.

«Qué piel tan suave.» Le acarició con ternura las mejillas, le pasó el pulgar por el generoso labio inferior. Todo en ella, desde la forma de sus cejas rubias hasta las uñas rojas de los dedos de los pies, lo hacía pensar en el sexo. En alcanzar el placer. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en que lo estaba haciendo para fortalecer su vínculo, que en él había ido creciendo desde que compartieran los votos y sus cuerpos. Tenue, pero resistente, la conexión entre ellos había ido haciéndose más y más presente. Trató de aferrarse a eso mentalmente, aunque su instinto le gritaba que se le pusiera encima, que la besara, que la tocara, que la montara. En ese mismo instante. Una vez tomada la decisión, no habría vuelta atrás. Pero no tenía alternativa.

La ayudó a ponerse boca arriba y a continuación se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla con su peso. Serena abrió un poco los ojos y Darien se alegró enormemente. Llevaba horas casi inconsciente. Entonces entreabrió también los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro contra la boca de él, provocándole un escalofrío. Su erección estaba dura como una roca. Era completamente consciente del cuerpo femenino, desnudo bajo el suyo, de la firme redondez de sus pechos, de su vientre plano, de sus muslos separados para recibirlo.

Tomó aire bruscamente cuando una impaciente necesidad lo invadió, exigiéndole que se hundiera en su interior. Pero la controló. «Excitarla lentamente. Provocarle deseo y hacerlo crecer. Sentir cómo te desea. Esto es para ella, no para ti.»

Centrarse en Serena era su única esperanza. Darle vueltas a su propia frustración le había impedido alcanzar el orgasmo desde hacía más siglos de los que quería recordar. Esa vez se concentraría en cada pequeño detalle; en su aroma, a vainilla, melocotón y mujer que cubría su piel como un suave velo, y flotaba en el aire que respiraba. Cada vez que inhalaba, era para él como una gozosa fiesta de deliciosos aromas. Cada vez que exhalaba, aumentaba su deseo de volver a olerla. Atraído por Serena, bajó la cabeza y depositó un reguero de besos en su mandíbula y su cuello. Su aroma era más fuerte allí. Era como estar en la Gloria.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca para saborearla con la lengua. Estaba dulce y salada. Su sabor le hizo la boca agua. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto aquella poderosa seducción sensorial la primera vez que había estado dentro de ella? Porque estaba demasiado concentrado en los votos, en su identidad, en la posibilidad de, por fin, tener un orgasmo. Esa vez no repetiría el mismo error. Ella gimió debajo de él. El largo y suplicante sonido incidió directamente sobre su miembro, igual como si Serena lo estuviera sujetando en su puño. Dios santo, cuánto poder tenía aquella mujer sobre él. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

—Darien...

—Sí, mi amor._ La sangre se precipitó por sus venas y se le entrecortó la respiración. La imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en ella era demasiado fuerte. Estaba perdiendo el control.

—Te deseo. Mucho. Te necesito dentro de mí._ Él cerró los ojos. Aquello no era precisamente lo mejor que podía decirle en ese momento, si tenía que tomárselo con calma y saborear la experiencia de estar juntos.

—Pronto —le prometió, bajando la mano con suavidad por su hombro y su brazo hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Serena apoyó los talones en el colchón y elevó las caderas en una abierta invitación.

—Ya._ Señor, aquella mujer lo estaba matando. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión y su cuerpo se perló de sudor. Intentó calmarla acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla.

—Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, ¿vale?

—Te necesito. ¡Ya! —Serena se soltó la mano, hundió los dedos en su cabello y tiró de él para devorarle la boca.

Su sabor estalló en el interior de Darien. No era mentolado, como la pasta de dientes, ni intenso como el café, ni tampoco dulce por algo que hubiera comido. Sabía a Serena, misteriosa e irresistible. Y se zambulló en su boca con un gemido. Desde el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, su objetivo pasó a ser saborear, devorar, dominar. Darien la reclamó con besos enfebrecidos, en un estallido de pasión desbordada. La necesidad física se había convertido en una bestia que rugía dentro de su cuerpo.

Serena lo rodeó con las piernas y le clavó las uñas en los hombros mientras se arqueaba contra él. Darien no recordaba haberse acostado con una mujer que respondiera de tal manera a su contacto. O tal vez sí lo había hecho, pero, sencillamente, se había olvidado de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Ella aniquilaba cualquier recuerdo con sus intensas reacciones y la forma en que contenía el aliento, anhelante.

Darien le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares mientras la sujetaba para disfrutar del placer de su boca. Estaba desesperado por saborearla, aunque ni todos los besos del mundo podrían calmar su hambre. Profundizó el beso aún más, sobrecogido por las sensaciones, y Serena se aferró a él con más fuerza. Sus pezones se clavaban en su pecho. Joder, casi no podía respirar. Serena parecía que tampoco. Hinchaba el pecho para coger aire, estaba ruborizada, y el ritmo entrecortado de sus jadeos decía a gritos que estaba al borde del orgasmo. Lo mismo que él. Y no habían hecho más que besarse.

Contempló su alborotado pelo dorado, como un halo alrededor de su inolvidable rostro, y aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Beryl, pero desprovistos de su astucia y su frío cálculo. Ansiaba sentirla por completo, poseerla.

—Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

El deseo asomó a sus ojos y, tomando la mano de Darien, la posó sobre uno de sus senos. El pezón estaba enhiesto, suplicando ser acariciado. Él obedeció. Serena dejó escapar un agudo suspiro, una mezcla de anhelo y frustración. Darien se movió para depositar un beso en el sedoso valle entre sus senos. Por el fuego del infierno, su aroma era más fuerte allí. Inhalarlo hizo que se pusiera aún más duro. Lamió la tersa piel de su escote y el sabor almizclado de su excitación, que se unió a su inocencia y a su fuerza femenina para cautivarlo aún más. Saborearla una vez no le bastaría. Ni un millón, tampoco.

Inspirando con fuerza, Darien cambió de pezón, que se endureció al contacto con su lengua. Una nueva oleada de sabor invadió su boca. Jamás había estado con una mujer tan profundamente sensual, pero por su parte, también él sentía un apetito insaciable de ella, del deseo que podía paladear en su piel. Depositó un reguero de besos en la cara interna de sus senos, allí donde su glorioso aroma era más fuerte. Embriagado por éste, apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera estar dentro de Serena.

Pero no podía apartar los labios el tiempo suficiente para penetrarla. «Pronto», se dijo. Pero antes quería notar su húmedo calor en los dedos. Quería acariciar su hinchado clítoris y llevarla al borde de la locura. Descendió por su estómago y se perdió en los húmedos rizos. El sabor de su sexo estalló en su boca.

«¡Llévala al orgasmo ahora mismo!»

En la parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba, Darien sabía que sólo podía permitir que Serena se excitara. Si la dejaba que culminara, gastaría demasiada energía, y le quedaba muy poca; el placer podía costarle la vida. Por otra parte, debía prepararla bien, pues sólo lo había acogido en su interior una vez. Darien quería disfrutar de su clímax, pero no podía dejar que lo alcanzara si no era recíproco. Introdujo los dedos en su estrecho y ardiente canal. La carne de ella trató de atraparlo e introducirlo hasta lo más hondo. Dios bendito, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquella atracción?

—Darien, por favor. No... no pares. Oh, Dios mío —gimió mientras él le acariciaba el sensible botón con el pulgar—. Te necesito.

Entonces se tensó y separó las piernas. No obstante, Darien no se atrevía a seguir estimulándola. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, desesperadamente, como un salvaje. Estaban mágicamente unidos y debería tener el privilegio de contemplarla mientras se corría una y otra vez, ver su rostro sonrojado de placer y oírla gritar su nombre. Pero primero debía sellar el vínculo, derramar en ella toda la vitalidad que pudiera exprimir de su ser. Tenía que encontrar la manera. No era un hombre dado a rezar, pero en ese momento, de buena gana se habría hincado de rodillas en el suelo para musitar unas cuantas oraciones.

«Por favor, Dios, no dejes que se muera.»

Darien apartó la idea de su mente e introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella, que se arqueó húmeda y sollozante, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Lo agarró por la cabeza y lo sujetó para darle un beso que lo encandiló. Ahogó entonces un gemido trémulo y se puso rígida. Él notó que la carne que rodeaba sus dedos palpitaba. Los sacó del enfebrecido túnel y se colocó sobre Serena, que, instantáneamente, le rodeó las caderas con las piernas mientras lo besaba frenética en la garganta, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Te necesito dentro de mí._ Lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando ella se retorció debajo de él y bajó la mano para coger su miembro erecto y colocarlo a la entrada de su sexo. —Por favor._ Pero ¿cómo demonios podía un hombre decir que no a algo así?

«Es imposible», pensó Darien hundiéndose hasta el fondo. La forma en que su carne lo acogió y se tensó a su alrededor le obnubiló la mente y añadió más tormento al placer.

Serena gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Darien celebró que manifestara tan claramente lo que quería y se mostrara tan posesiva. Lo conmovió que quisiera marcarlo como suyo cuando se arqueó y le mordió la sensible zona situada entre el cuello y el hombro. No dejaba de retorcerse debajo de él, haciéndolo entrar más profundamente con cada embestida. Más y más hondo. Era perfecta. Se deleitó con la forma en que el sexo de Serena se aferraba al suyo y con los delicados gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Darien se retiró centímetro a centímetro presa de una delirante tortura, y volvió a arremeter. Cada vez que rozaba su sensible clítoris, ella contenía el aliento. Cuando empujó una vez más y notó el comienzo del cuello del útero, Serena contuvo una exclamación y se aferró más fuerte a él. Darien se abandonó a la sensación de estar con ella, prisionero de una ola de placer electrizante. Se excitó aún más, aunque no creía que fuera posible.

Apretó los dientes y repitió el proceso. Una lenta cabalgada de placer delirante comenzó a soltarse dentro de él. Otra embestida y las sensaciones se agolparon haciéndolo tambalear. Empezó a sudar, a temblar, pero dejó que la necesidad fuera incrementándose. Serena se estremecía alrededor de su miembro.

—Aún no, mi amor —dijo con tono gutural—. Espera.

—No —acertó a decir ella entre jadeos—. Necesito...

—Juntos. Los dos lo necesitamos.

Lo que él necesitaba era más de ella. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y la pegó al colchón para seguir invadiéndola con acometidas lentas y arrebatadores besos. Serena se arqueó y se puso rígida. La forma en que palpitaba su vagina llevó a Darien al límite de su resistencia. El deseo ascendió más y más dentro de él, tirante. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alcanzar el clímax en los últimos siglos. Tenía que conseguirlo. Hizo a un lado las consecuencias que tendría que no pudiera y se hundió en ella una vez más. Despacio. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba muy cerca, pero eso no significaba nada.

Maldita fuera, no era simplemente su placer lo que estaba en juego, sino la vida de Serena. Su futuro. El destino y la magia lo habían colocado en una posición terrible y canalizó su furia hasta convertirla en determinación, que se mezcló con el deseo mientras las arremetidas continuaban, lenta, posesivamente, llevándolos al borde de la locura.

—Mírame —le exigió con voz grave. Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró embargada y colmada de placer. Su mirada celeste topó con la suya, y la conexión procedente de su vínculo estalló.

—Quiero más... —respondió ella, besándolo.

Él quería dárselo todo, hacerla suya. La imparable necesidad cortó las cadenas que reprimían su placer, y el deseo tomó cuerpo. El rostro de Serena resplandecía de anhelo y felicidad. Con ella, Darien estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido con ninguna otra mujer, una intensidad que nunca creyó posible en el sexo. Lo sentía dentro de su pecho y hasta en el alma.

—¡Eres mía! —dijo con voz gutural, devorando su boca.

Con una última acometida, Serena se aferró a él con su carne, con sus brazos, con sus besos. Y el éxtasis se abrió camino a través de siglos de desolación. El mundo de Darien estalló. Todo en su interior se iluminó, ardiendo como una hoguera. Consumiéndolo. La satisfacción del orgasmo rugía en su interior como si no fuera a parar nunca, como si fuera a romperlo en mil pedazos. Ella le clavó los dientes en el hombro y Darien gimió mientras el éxtasis sacudía todo su cuerpo. Sin aliento ni control, derramó su semilla en el interior de Serena.

El clímax que había parecido no tener fin, lo dejó saciado y sin fuerzas. Se derrumbó sobre ella y se quedó allí mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo habitual. Le había entregado hasta la última gota de vigor que poseía, le había prodigado todas las caricias que sus tensos músculos le habían permitido. Y le había dado una parte de sí que ninguna otra mujer había tenido nunca.

¿Bastaría para ayudarla?


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

**E**staba paralizado de miedo cuando abrió los ojos. Debajo de él, Serena resplandecía de vitalidad a la luz de la luna. Un intenso alivio lo inundó. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Tenía un aspecto asombroso, estaba lúcida y sana, aunque sonrojada y ligeramente confusa. Como si nunca hubiera pasado unas angustiosas horas al borde de la muerte. No quería moverse, no quería separarse de ella. Qué sentimiento más extraño. La había penetrado y mantenido el vínculo sólo para romper la maldición. Pero nada más pensarlo, Darien supo que no era verdad. La mujer que tenía debajo lo hacía sentir vivo otra vez. Aunque llevara siglos viviendo, había estado muerto por dentro. Serena lo había cambiado todo.

—¿Darien? —dijo ella.

—Sí.

Desde su enfrentamiento con Beryl, se había acostado con centenares, puede que con millares de mujeres. Lo había hecho con frecuencia, obsesionado por conseguir satisfacción, pero la maldición de la bruja se lo había impedido todas las veces. Hasta esa noche. ¿Por qué? En esa ocasión, Darien se había concentrado únicamente en Serena, en estar con ella. ¿Había sido diferente por eso? ¿Qué era lo que había liberado el negro corazón que Beryl lo había acusado de tener, como para que hubiera podido alcanzar el orgasmo?

El vínculo. Lo sentía mentalmente. Más fuerte y denso que antes. Seguía aumentando mientras la tenía entre sus brazos. Era extraño sentir aquella conexión. Pero era innegable. ¿Era sólo la magia lo que los mantenía unidos o había algo más? Darien sólo sabía de Serena que había hecho realidad su sueño de tener una galería de arte y que anhelaba conocer a su padre. Pero debajo de la superficie percibía a una mujer mucho más profunda, al contrario que Beryl, a quien sólo le importaban la belleza y el poder. Aquella joven parecía tener un alma pura. Ansiaba saber más sobre ella. Pero ¿sería sensato por su parte? Serena era, probablemente, la clave de su maldición. Tenía que concentrarse en eso y no dejarse distraer por unos confusos sentimientos por una Le Dark.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella, tensa. Lo miró exigiendo una respuesta—. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

—Has estado muy enferma. Temí que pudieras morir.

—¿Y por eso has tenido sexo conmigo? Maldición, cómo me duele la cabeza. ¡Espera! —Se volvió a tensar—. ¿Me has drogado?_ Empezó a forcejear bajo él al pensar horrorizada en esa posibilidad.

Durante años, hasta su propia madre se había negado a tocar a aquella niña «como de otro mundo». Lo mismo que le había ocurrido con la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido. ¿Darien había tenido la determinación necesaria para violarla?

—¿Drogarte? —repitió él, perplejo.

—Dios mío. Me diste algo sin que lo notara para poder...

—¿Crees que hice que tomaras algo para que te entregaras a mí? —Darien la retuvo en la cama sin moverse.

—¿Por qué si no iba a estar desnuda con un hombre al que apenas conozco? Voy a llamar a la policía. —Trató de escapar nuevamente.

—Te deseaba, muchacha, pero no tanto como para usar un truco tan sucio. Eso sólo lo haría un hombre rastrero y sinvergüenza. Cuando vinimos a la cama estabas bien dispuesta.

—Porque para entonces ya me habías drogado.

—No te di nada de comer ni beber.

—Pero me pusiste ese brazalete. De algún modo, esa cosa anuló mis inhibiciones. —Se miró la muñeca—. ¡No está!

—Tú te ofreciste a mí antes de que compartiéramos esta cama la primera vez. «¿Notas mi deseo?» —dijo él, citando las palabras exactas que había pronunciado ella.

—Lo dije cuando trataba de engañarte para escapar. —O ésa había sido la razón en un principio. La otra era que no podía negar que aquel tío era tremendamente sexy y que ejercía sobre ella un efecto que no acertaba a comprender—. Estabas furioso porque creías haber tenido sexo con Beryl y querías romper no sé qué maldición. Oh, Dios, ¿por eso me drogaste? ¡Estoy atrapada con un loco!

—No te drogué y ahora sé que no eres ella. Estaba equivocado. Tienes los mismos ojos y su misma marca de nacimiento, pero nuestra unión no tuvo nada que ver con ella, sólo contigo._ Sin saber cómo, Darien logró que aquello sonara romántico. La melancólica niñita que Serena llevaba dentro quería creerlo. Él seguía mirándola sin vacilar, y parecía sincero. Y ella sería una idiota si se lo tragaba.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora, déjame ir.

—No —respondió él, besándola en la boca—. No he tenido ni la mitad.

Dulce como chocolate derretido y caramelo encima de su helado favorito. Si ese deseo que mostraba por ella era remotamente real, por su parte estaba dispuesta a probar un poco más. Pero no podía ser real. Y eso la llevaba a hacerse una pregunta: ¿por qué Darien le había hecho el amor?

—Suéltame —le pidió, retorciéndose bajo la íntima presión de su cuerpo, y entonces se separaron. Serena reprimió una exclamación de horror—, ¿No has utilizado condón? Esto empeora por momentos. Te lo juro, como haya pillado una enfermedad o me haya quedado embarazada... ¡Joder!

—Nunca habrá barreras entre nosotros.

Lo dijo como si lo pensara en serio y tuviera la intención de volver a hacerla suya. El deseo que teñía sus mejillas lo confirmaba. Serena debería estar preocupada por un posible embarazo y por el sida, pero en cambio, su cuerpo estaba concentrado en el hecho de que un tío que estaba más bueno que el pan la deseaba, ¡a ella!

—Deja que me vaya. Estás zumbado. _Él la sujetó por los hombros.

—Escúchame bien. Yo no te he drogado, Serena. Has estado enferma.

—¿Enferma de qué?_ Darien guardó silencio durante un buen rato.

—Es difícil de explicar...

—¿Algún efecto secundario de la droga que me diste?

—¡Maldita sea, muchacha, no te di nada! Te lo juro. Dime lo último que recuerdas._ De repente, la invadió una oleada de recuerdos.

—Recuerdo... estar en la cama contigo. Después, sólo una tremenda angustia y debilidad. Parecía una pesadilla. Y salgo de ella y me encuentro otra vez... aquí, en la cama.

—¿Qué has sentido al despertar de la pesadilla?

«¿Qué he sentido?»

—Una extraña conexión contigo. No tiene ningún sentido...

—Tiene todo el sentido. ¿Recuerdas haber pronunciado unas palabras desconocidas antes de que hiciéramos el amor?

—Sí, pero fue algo involuntario. No sé qué significaban ni por qué las pronuncié. Tú me respondiste. Después hicimos... Pero tú no...

—Sí, hicimos el amor, y no, no alcancé el clímax. No fue una droga lo que te empujó a entregarte a mí, sino esa conexión debida a esas extrañas palabras, creo.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. También la sensación de vértigo y el embriagador placer de sus caricias, la conexión que la impelía a aceptarlo, a entregarse a Darien por completo. Aun cuando el dolor que sentía era realmente insoportable, todo su ser ardía de deseo por él.

Estupendo, lo deseaba, ¿y qué? Los varoniles rasgos de su hermoso rostro y aquellos hombros que eclipsaban la habitación no eran para menos. ¿Qué mujer no lo desearía? Era lo contrario lo que la asustaba. No podría soportar más devoción no correspondida. Ya había tenido suficiente con su madre. Vale, aquel hombre la había deseado lo bastante como para practicar sexo con ella, pero ¿había algo más profundo?

—¿Por eso fuiste a buscarme y me trajiste aquí? ¿Por la conexión?

—No sé por qué, los dos soñamos que estábamos desnudos, haciendo el amor y tú tenías el libro de Beryl._ Eso era cierto. Los dos habían soñado lo mismo. ¿Significaba eso que compartían un vínculo que existía antes de que se conocieran? —Ese sueño me llevó a pensar que eras mi enemiga, así que te atraje hasta mi cabaña. Ahora veo que estás aquí para ayudarme a poner fin a mi maldición de inmortalidad, pero no de la forma que supuse en un principio._ Serena se puso tensa.

—¿Sigues insistiendo en que eres inmortal?

—No insisto, lo soy._ Ella consiguió finalmente quitarse a Darien de encima y se puso su albornoz.

—No hace falta que te inventes todas esas tonterías para llevarte a una mujer a la cama...

—¡Y no lo haría! Beryl utilizó el libro que aparecía en nuestro sueño para echarme una maldición cuando Arturo era rey._ Serena buscó alguna explicación lógica, sin éxito. Darien estaba buenísimo y sabía tocar a una mujer, pero era obvio que también estaba loco de atar. Desde luego, menudo ojo tenía para elegir a los hombres. —Soy inmortal. Llevo siglos intentando dejar de serlo. Créeme.

—Es una locura._ Él abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Se acordó de que, cuando Jedite lo llevó a conocer a Serena, le había dicho que ella no sabía que la magia existía, ni que sangre mágica corriera por sus venas.

—¿Sabes algo de magia?_ Ella frunció el cejo.

—¿Te refieres a ilusionismo? Como lo que hace David Copperfield.

—No. Magia como la de Artemís. O Harry Potter. No ilusionistas, sino personas nacidas con poderes mágicos.

—Son seres ficticios.

—Artemís era muy real. Un tipo extraño, también.

—¿Tratas de convencerme de que eres un ser inmortal y mágico?

—No, solamente inmortal. Pero alguien mágico me maldijo.

—¿Esa tal Beryl que me acusabas de ser? ¿Beryl le Dark?

—Sí.

¿Era sensato decir más? Estaba totalmente recobrada de una enfermedad que ni él mismo comprendía. Decirle que habían intercambiado votos sagrados de unión y que era descendiente de una de las brujas más malvadas de la historia sólo serviría para generar más escepticismo en ella y, además, podría asustarla. Tendría numerosas preguntas para las que Darien tenía pocas respuestas y aún menos pruebas. Sentía que tenía que ser cauteloso. ¿Qué sabía él de la verdadera naturaleza de Serena? ¿Y si bajo su inocencia se ocultaba una verdadera Le Dark, dispuesta a atacar cuando menos lo esperara?

—Beryl le Dark tampoco era real.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

—Eso pertenece al folclore nacional._ Darien no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir que no abonara la idea de Serena de que estaba loco? Sería mejor guardar silencio hasta que estuviera más descansada y predispuesta a creer. —¡Joder! ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Miércoles.

—Maldita sea —masculló ella, levantándose de la cama de un salto. Darien la agarró por el brazo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—A la galería. Llevo fuera un día entero. Nadie se ocupa del negocio si yo no estoy y necesito el dinero..._ Él tiró de ella hasta que se sentó.

—Has estado muy enferma y aún no ha amanecido. Más tarde buscaremos a alguien que se ocupe de la galería hasta que estés recuperada del todo.

—Estoy bien. Deja que me vaya y me ocupe de mis cosas. Ahora que sabes que no soy Beryl y que no sé nada de ese libro...

—No. Sólo yo puedo evitar que vuelvas a caer enferma.

—Creía que no sabías nada al respecto —lo retó ella.

—Sé cómo evitar que recaigas.

—¿Tienes algún medicamento especial?

—No. La solución es unir nuestros cuerpos. Con frecuencia._ Serena soltó una carcajada.

—Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? No hace falta que sigas con ese cuento de «soy un caballero inmortal y tenemos una intensa conexión» para conseguir sexo. Eres un tipo muy guapo, habrías conseguido mucho más con un café y un poco de charla. No sé por qué te has tomado tantas molestias por mí._ La frustración asomó al rostro de Darien.

—No me estoy inventando nada. Te deseo. Tú me necesitas y yo puedo protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—Si yo te confundí con Beryl, otros podrían hacerlo también. Asesinos crueles que irán a por ti creyendo que eres la hechicera.

—Creo que las posibilidades de que alguien me confunda con una bruja de la época artúrica son mínimas. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tienes un teléfono para que pueda llamar a Jedite? Me voy a casa.

—Te pido disculpas por haberte raptado, pero tienes que quedarte aquí.

—¿Por haberme...? ¿Sabes qué? No quiero oír nada más. Espero que consigas romper la maldición o lo que sea. Yo me voy a casa, y no vas a detenerme. Tengo que abrir la galería dentro de unas horas. —Su rostro se crispó en una mueca y añadió—: Lo que dije de tu talento es cierto. Y me hace falta el dinero. ¿Vas a dejar que te represente o no?

—Lo haré si te quedas conmigo unos cuantos días más._ Ella puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró.

—Eso es coacción.

—No trates de hacerme sentir culpable. En este tema no lo conseguirás._ No correría riesgos con ella. Lo único que quería era mantenerla a salvo y volver a hacerle el amor, gozando aún más al saber que ahora podían satisfacerse mutuamente. Que ella podía liberarlo del yugo de su inmortalidad.

Darien se quedó quieto, incluso contuvo la respiración. Después de haber derramado su semilla dentro de Serena, ¿se habría roto por fin la maldición de Beryl? Se levantó de la cama de un salto, encendió la luz de la mesilla y se acercó a la sencilla cómoda que él mismo había tallado años atrás.

—¿Qué buscas?_ Registró el cajón de los calcetines hasta que dio con un objeto puntiagudo dentro de una funda de cuero. Lo sacó, lo agarró por el mango y lo sacó de la vaina protectora con un grito triunfal.

**Serena** parpadeó atónita, confiando en que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Pero no, no la engañaban: lo que estaba viendo era una hoja ancha y peligrosamente afilada, que resplandecía con el reflejo de la luz artificial sujeta con fuerza por el puño de Darien. Era enorme, imponente, como el hombre que la blandía. Darien se volvió hacia la cama y se dirigió lentamente a ella como una versión Chippendale de asesino de película de terror. Serena retrocedió aterrorizada.

—¿Esto es porque quiero irme? De haber sabido que tenías instintos homicidas, habría mantenido la boca cerrada._ ¿Pensaba matarla ahora que se había divertido un rato con ella? Lo dudaba. La conexión que sentía con él le había proporcionado cierta sensación de seguridad. Y por su cabeza pasaban fugaces destellos de la ternura con que había cuidado de ella durante su enfermedad, pero...

—Maldita sea, no voy a hacerte daño, mujer —exclamó Darien levantando el puñal—. Es para mí._ Y antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada más, se hizo un corte en el antebrazo. Un chorro de sangre empezó a brotar de la herida abierta y ella sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

—¡Detente! Dios mío...

Darien soltó el cuchillo. La sangre se fue acumulando en el hueco que formaba el codo y comenzó a gotear sobre el suelo de madera, con su olor a óxido. Ella intentó no ceder al pánico y corrió al cuarto de baño a por toallas. No tenía un minuto que perder si quería taponar la herida. Había que llevarlo a un hospital, darle puntos. Tenía que llamar a Jedite para que los llevara en su coche. Volvió a toda prisa a la habitación con la mente hecha un torbellino y se quedó patidifusa con lo que vio. Darien estaba de pie, mirándose la herida. El horrible corte se había cerrado por completo. Como si no se lo hubiera hecho.

«¿Esto está ocurriendo de verdad?»

Entonces, él agarró una toalla de sus paralizadas manos y se limpió los restos de sangre.

—Gracias._ Serena sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar allí? La herida no sólo parecía totalmente curada, sino que no había dejado ninguna marca. Ni rastro de cicatriz. Nada.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? —Miró confusa a Darien—. Ha desaparecido._ La sombra de una furiosa decepción cruzó por el rostro de él.

—Ha vuelto a ganar Beryl. Como siempre. Me curo en un momento._ Ella parpadeó, atónita, con la vista clavada en su tersa piel y su expresión amarga. No había humo, ni espejos, pero sí algo raro.

¿Magia tal vez? Por extraño que pudiera parecer, ¿qué otra explicación había para aquello? Probó con varias posibilidades, pero ninguna tenía sentido. «Joder, joder, joder.» Aquél era un buen momento para aprender a no hiperventilar.

—¿De verdad eres inmortal?_ Darien dejó el cuchillo y la toalla ensangrentada sobre la cómoda, y suspiró.

—Nací en el siglo seis. Aun teniendo en cuenta que hoy en día la gente vive mucho, soy un caso poco habitual.

«Y que lo digas.» ¿Significaba que todo lo que le había contado era cierto? ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar? De acuerdo, no la había drogado para acostarse con ella. Había una conexión entre ellos. Era innegable, cuando todo su ser la empujaba a acercársele y ofrecerle su ayuda. Además, estaba el detalle de que había soñado con él antes de conocerlo siquiera. Allí había algo que extraño. Mágico.

¡Joder! Serena se derrumbó sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué... te maldijo? Beryl, quiero decir.

—Porque... —Se detuvo y dejó caer la cabeza y luego los hombros—. Fui un cretino. Serví bajo las órdenes del rey Arturo. Fui su caballero más condecorado. Luchamos contra los anglosajones en la batalla del monte Badon. Acabamos con casi un millar de invasores. Nos creíamos invencibles.

«¿Un millar?» Serena notó que se le revolvía el estómago. Pero si Darien decía la verdad —y no veía ninguna otra alternativa— la vida de los caballeros de la Edad Oscura había sido muy distinta de la que llevaban los hombres en su tiempo. Entonces, matar enemigos no era un deporte, sino supervivencia.

—Los guerreros de renombre de aquella época tenían lo que podría ser el equivalente de las_ groupies_ de ahora, como las estrellas del rock.

—¿Tú tuviste?

—A montones, como la mitad del ejército de Arturo._ No era de extrañar. —Yo era joven y licencioso. Las mujeres eran desechables. Las utilizabas para conseguir placer, sin compromisos. Todo eso cambió después de lo del monte Badon.

—Porque conociste a Beryl.

—Ya la conocía, pero varias semanas antes de la batalla, cometí el error de llevármela a la cama. Le susurré palabras dulces y bonitas mentiras, y después me fui sin mirar atrás.

—«No hay en el infierno furia como la de una mujer despechada.»

—Y que lo digas. Le dijo a Arturo que yo la había violado, pegado y abandonado a su suerte para que se muriera. Dudo mucho que él la creyera, pero Beryl consiguió «testigos» y logró que los cargos parecieran irrefutables. El rey sabía que su hermanastra sería capaz de cualquier cosa para vengarse si no la aplacaba de algún modo. Así que me expulsó del reino, me dejó sin aquello por lo que había luchado toda mi vida. Beryl me encontró semanas más tarde, vagando de un lado a otro, sucio y vestido con harapos, y me pidió que volviera con ella. Me juró que me devolvería la confianza de Arturo y mi antigua vida.

—¿Y tú te negaste?

—Me reí en su cara. Ella era el origen de mi infortunio. Tardé décadas en comprender que mi actitud despectiva tuvo mucho que ver en mi perdición. Cuando apareció Beryl, lo último que quería era volver a tenerla cerca. Y cuando se lo dije, me maldijo con ayuda del libro. En ese momento, me convertí en inmortal y me volví incapaz de obtener satisfacción sexual. Hasta esta noche. _Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—Entonces, ¿ha sido tu primer orgasmo desde hace...?

—Un milenio y medio, sí.

¡Vaya! Si la historia que acababa de contarle era cierta, ¿ella había sido la única mujer capaz de satisfacerlo? Eso le hizo sentir un vértigo absurdo. La chica a la que nadie quería había proporcionado al más fuerte de los guerreros el orgasmo de su vida. Tal vez no fuera tan defectuosa entonces.

—¿Y cómo es que lo has conseguido esta noche precisamente?

—Creo que sería más exacto preguntar cómo es que lo he conseguido contigo. La respuesta es que no lo sé. Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con esa conexión nuestra.

Sí, otra vez la inexplicable conexión. Todo lo que él había dicho hasta ese momento, a Serena se le antojaba bastante fantástico, pero no podía negar que verdaderamente podía sentir una extraña intimidad con Darien.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando te diste cuenta de que Beryl te había lanzado una maldición?

—Pagué a una sirvienta suya para que le robara el libro y me lo entregara. Beryl había usado el libro para escribir en él la maldición, de modo que pensé que podría deshacerla. Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos no conseguí recuperar la mortalidad._ La historia era cada vez más rara.

—Vaya. Pero te noto bastante indiferente. ¿No estás furioso? Esa mujer te maldijo.

—La ira se consumió ya hace mucho. Sentirla durante siglos es agotador —contestó con un gruñido—. Cuando, con engaños, Artemís consiguió que Beryl se exiliara, pensé que aquello podría devolverme la libertad. Pero no. Ella se divertía atormentándome con sueños sobre todo lo que creía que podía hacerme más daño. Al principio, trataban del guerrero recién ascendido al que Arturo le entregó mis tierras. Después, sobre toda la cerveza que ese hombre bebía, las batallas que ganaba y las mujeres que se llevaba al lecho, símbolos todos ellos del poder del que yo ya no disfrutaba. Luego me atormentó mostrándome la muerte de todos los que habían significado algo en mi vida. El asesinato de Arturo. El fallecimiento de mi hermana al dar a luz. —Las últimas palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva—. Los veía mientras les sucedía, y no podía hacer nada más que verlo.

—¿Torturar gente es la idea que Beryl tiene de la diversión?

—Ya lo creo. Y así fueron pasando los años, las décadas, los siglos. Todo un milenio. Odiaba los días, todos iguales, consciente de que el siguiente sería igual. Me olvidé de sentir, de preocuparme por los demás. Después empezó a aparecer ella misma en mis sueños, atormentándome con la posibilidad de que tal vez hubiera una forma de morir. La divertía verme intentar todas las ideas que sembraba en mi cabeza.

—¿De verdad querías morir?

—¿Por qué iba a querer vivir? Mi castillo, mi familia y mis amigos habían desaparecido. Todo convertido en polvo. No quería trabar amistad con nadie por temor a que Beryl los visitara en sueños y les llenara la cabeza de cosas horribles sobre mí. Personas a las que había llegado a respetar no dudaron en considerarme el peor bellaco del reino: ladrón de tumbas, asesino de niños... Cuando se hartó de esos juegos, yo ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad.

Cierto era el dicho de que no hay furia en el infierno como la de una mujer despechada, pero lo que aquella tal Beryl le había hecho a Darien iba más allá de una venganza; entraba directamente en la categoría de zorra psicópata. Serena no lo conocía muy bien, pero se compadeció de él. Parecía un hombre orgulloso. Las tallas que creaba y las tiernas caricias que le había prodigado revelaban que era capaz de sentir.

—Pero eso es horrible, Darien. Lo siento mucho.

¿Cómo habría soportado vivir en la más absoluta soledad siglo tras siglo? Ella conocía el aislamiento, la sensación de ser una paria, de verlo todo desde fuera, con la nariz pegada al cristal. Su madre nunca quiso contarle la verdad sobre su padre, ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto a morir. Nunca la hizo sentir más que como una obligación. Ahora estaba agradecida por haber tenido que soportar aquel tormento sólo durante veintitrés años. Darien, en cambio, había tenido que vivir una solitaria eternidad sin final a la vista. Secuestrarla no había sido un plan brillante precisamente, pero después de todo lo que le había contado, Serena podía comprenderlo. Quería ayudarlo. Él había estado muy preocupado por ella durante la extraña enfermedad que había sufrido, y le había proporcionado, aunque brevemente, protección y la sensación de que era una mujer deseable, algo que siempre había anhelado.

—Has dicho que el libro que me enseñaste es la clave para poner fin a la maldición. ¿Puedo verlo otra vez?_ Darien la miró con recelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy licenciada en arte y la historia es una de mis pasiones secretas. Tengo contactos en el mundo de las antigüedades, y también puedo acudir a académicos especializados en literatura e historia. Puede que uno de ellos nos diga algo sobre el libro que permita deshacer la maldición._ Él no dijo nada. Era evidente que estaba debatiéndose entre confiar en ella o no. En otras circunstancias, Serena se habría sentido dolida, pero después de lo que Darien había sufrido, no podía culparlo por desconfiar. —Tú decides —le dijo—. Yo no soy Beryl, así que no puedo entonar un cántico y solucionar tu problema así, sin más, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme a pesar de haberte secuestrado?

—Esa parte no es que precisamente me emocione, pero has sido víctima de una maldición que te ha llevado al borde de la locura, algo que habría acabado con cualquier otro hombre hace mucho tiempo. El hecho de que conserves la cordura y las ganas de pelear, y pese a todo hayas renunciado momentáneamente a tu búsqueda para cuidar de mí, me ha parecido... muy tierno. Quiero ayudarte. Puede que juntos logremos arrancarle el secreto al libro._ Él ahuecó la palma contra su mejilla.

—Tú me has dado luz, esperanza. Gracias.

Dios bendito, un simple gesto como ése bastó para que un hormigueo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Continuaba sintiéndolo cuando Darien hincó la rodilla en el suelo y levantó uno de los tablones. Luego, se sentó en el borde de la cama con el conocido libro en la mano. Titubeó un momento, pero al final se lo entregó a Serena. Al igual que la otra vez, ella sintió cómo vibraba en su mano a causa de la tremenda energía que emitía. Supuso que no era extraño, dado que podía maldecir a alguien por toda la eternidad.

Teniendo en cuenta lo viejo que era, debería parecer antiguo, pero las tapas de cuero rojo tenían un tacto suave y las páginas con su borde dorado estaban nuevecitas. En la cubierta delantera había grabado un extraño símbolo, y un candado que no parecía ir a ceder fácilmente lo cerraba. Serena metió la uña en la cerradura.

—¿Has intentado abrirlo?_ Darien soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Fuerza bruta, un mazo, un alambre, una llave antigua, cortahierro, sierra mecánica, todas las herramientas conocidas por el hombre. Una vez, incluso lo intenté atando una soga a cada lado del candado e hice que dos caballos tiraran en direcciones opuestas. No cedió un milímetro.

«Interesante.» Un objeto muy poderoso.

—¿Qué sabes del símbolo de la cubierta?

—Nada._ Era un anagrama extraño, de oro, igual que el borde de las páginas. Parecía una «B» gigante, pero decorada con florituras a su alrededor. No recordaba haber visto nada parecido mientras estudiaba en la universidad, pero sospechaba que tenía algún significado.

—¿Te dice algo? —preguntó Darien con ojos cautelosos, pero esperanzados.

—No. Lo siento._ Él dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción que a ella le rompió el corazón. —Pero los libros antiguos no son mi especialidad. Si tuviera un ordenador y una cámara, podría preguntarles a varias personas que saben mucho más del tema que yo.

—¿Personas que no pertenecen al mundo de la magia? —preguntó Darien con tono suspicaz.

—Sí. Académicos, conservadores, profesores de universidad..._ Él pareció dudar.

—Fotos únicamente del símbolo, no del libro —dijo entonces.

—¿Tienes una cámara?

—Mi móvil lleva cámara incorporada.

—¿Tienes teléfono?

—Cocino fatal. ¿Cómo iba a pedir comida si no?

Así que aquel guerrero valiente y gruñón también sabía reírse de sí mismo. Serena apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. Darien le entregó el móvil. Las cámaras de aquellos chismes no tenía la mejor resolución del mundo, pero serviría. Sacó rápidamente una foto del símbolo, evitando con mucho cuidado que se viera el resto del libro, y se la envió a su propio correo electrónico.

—¿Tienes también ordenador?_ Con un suspiro, él se dirigió penosamente hacia el fondo de la casa y abrió una puerta pequeña. El cuarto albergaba una lavadora y una secadora. En una mesita en un rincón, se veía una caja de cartón con la tapa levantada. —¿Está ahí?_ Darien asintió con los dientes apretados. A juzgar por el aspecto polvoriento de la caja, debía de llevar allí varios meses. —No está conectado.

—No será por no haberlo intentado —se quejó él.

De repente, Serena lo vio claro. Al guerrero malo de la Edad Media no se le daba bien la tecnología. Su propia madre había detestado siempre los ordenadores, y eso que había nacido en pleno baby-boom. Cuánto más debía de costarle a alguien de una época que nada tenía que ver con los avances tecnológicos. Era sorprendente que tuviera siquiera microondas. Serena intentó contener la risa tapándose la boca con una mano, pero Darien la vio.

—Yo me dedicaba a ensartar invasores. Todo esto de la memoria RAM y el vocabulario sobre sistemas operativos es peor que el griego. Idioma que, por cierto, sí entiendo._ Para ser un hombre del tamaño de un mamut, era muy dulce cuando refunfuñaba.

—¿Qué te llevó a comprar un ordenador?_ Él tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía de hormigón.

—Comprar por Internet. No me gusta la gente ni las ciudades. Me pareció buena idea que me trajeran las cosas a la puerta._ Definitivamente, no era lo que se dice el alma de la fiesta.

—Yo te lo conectaré.

—Gracias._ Darien lo llevó al salón y Serena procedió a sacarlo de las protecciones de poliestireno. —¿Tienes hambre? Hace días que no comes.

—Estoy muerta de hambre, la verdad.

—¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

—Has dicho que eres un desastre en la cocina.

—Después de tantos años, sé hacer unos cuantos platos. Tostadas, tortillas, macarrones con queso y sopa de bote._ Si le habían hecho falta más de mil años para dominar esas cuatro cosas tan sencillas, no quería ni pensar lo mal que se le tenía que dar la cocina antes.

—Una tortilla y una tostada estará bien. Con queso, no con cebolla. ¿Tienes champiñones?_ Darien asintió.

—¿También quieres tomates?_ Serena insertó la tarjeta en el portátil, lo encendió y empezó a configurarlo.

—Sí, por favor. Y café.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, mientras navegaba por la red, devoraba su desayuno, que no estaba tan mal, junto con un café que mataría a un buey de lo fuerte que estaba. Entró en su correo electrónico. La foto del símbolo le había llegado, así como una docena más de mensajes sin importancia. Pasó de todos ellos y escribió un correo tipo para enviar a sus contactos. Confiaba en que alguno de ellos pudiera proporcionarle información útil.

—Y ahora a esperar._ No pareció que la perspectiva le gustase demasiado a Darien.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué se siente después de haber vivido tanto tiempo?_ A Serena seguía costándole hacerse a la idea. Puede que se mostrara relajada, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo. Aquel tío era inmortal. Una de sus series de televisión favoritas iba sobre un inmortal que estaba como un queso, aunque tenía colmillos. —¡Espera! No serás un vampiro, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tapándose la garganta con las manos.

—¡Pues claro que no! Yo me dedicaba a derramar sangre, no a bebérmela.

—¡Puf, menos mal! Me alegra saberlo. Entonces, si eres inmortal, eso significa que has sido testigo de todos los hitos históricos, de todos los inventos...

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que la Tierra es redonda —contestó él arrastrando las palabras. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué opinas de la televisión?

—No vale para nada, a excepción de las noticias._ ¿De verdad pensaba eso? Serena estaba encantada.

—¿Y qué hay de los coches?

—Los odio._ Supuso que eso significaba que no sabía conducir. En el tiempo que llevaba en Inglaterra, ella no había conseguido dominar lo de circular por el lado contrario, de modo que pensó que en ese tema estaban empatados.

—¿Has subido alguna vez a un avión?

—¡No, maldición! Dios no nos hizo para que voláramos._ Al oírlo, le entraron otra vez ganas de reír.

—Vamos, tienes que admitir que algunas cosas han mejorado mucho, como la medicina, el agua corriente, la electricidad...

—Desde el punto de vista de alguien que ha vivido epidemias de peste, he de decir que me habría gustado que la medicina hubiera avanzado más de prisa. Respecto al agua corriente y la electricidad, reconozco que han supuesto una mejora tremenda.

—¿Y los clubes de_ striptease_? —le preguntó, desafiante.

—¿Te refieres a esos sitios donde las mujeres se desnudan delante de desconocidos? Nunca se me ha ocurrido ir._ Tenía sentido. Si no podía correrse, ¿para qué excitarse inútilmente?

El silencio invadió la pequeña habitación. Serena trasteaba con el ordenador, pero la intensa mirada de Darien no hacía más que distraerla. Era capaz de percibir su deseo. ¿Era la conexión lo que lo obligaba a desearla o era optativo? ¿Vería Darien la diferencia?

Con un suspiro, entró en Google y buscó «Beryl le Dark» y cualquier símbolo que estuviera asociado con ella. Encontró ilustraciones de una mujer de cabello largo con toda clase de instrumentos mágicos, y también algo sobre la búsqueda del Grial, pero nada relacionado con el símbolo del libro. Consultó todas las entradas sobre la legendaria bruja, su vasto poder, su crueldad, sus diferentes papeles en las historias existentes sobre el reino de Camelot, según quién fuera el autor. Y descripciones sobre una abrumadora belleza de pelo rojo y ojos color celeste.

—Toda la vida me han dicho que mis ojos eran inusuales. ¿Por qué tengo los ojos y la marca de nacimiento de una mujer que nació hace una eternidad?_ Darien guardó silencio largo rato mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

—Parece que no he sido justo contigo. No pensé que atarías cabos tan de prisa —contestó, apoyándose en la mesa que había delante de Serena—. Según la tía de Jedite, tus ojos y tu marca de nacimiento son algo genético. Eres descendiente de Beryl. Lejana, eso sí.

—¿En serio? No veo cómo podría estar emparentada con alguien que llevaba sangre mágica en las venas, por muy lejano que sea. Mi madre era tan americana como el pastel de manzana y cualquier cosa mínimamente «antinatural» le provocaba rechazo. No me dejaba leer libros de vampiros ni jugar a la ouija cuando iba a dormir con mis amigas. Tampoco podía ver películas que estuvieran basadas en mitos o leyendas.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu familia paterna?

—No lo sé... —respondió ella con nerviosismo—. Mi padre era británico. No supe que seguía vivo hasta que mi madre murió. Vive en Londres, o al menos vivía aquí hace veinte años. El detective al que contraté ahora está en un callejón sin salida, pero antes me envió la dirección de un hombre que afirmaba tener quinientos años. Supuse que sería una broma y me eché a reír. ¿Es posible que...?

—Que sea un brujo, y como tal puede vivir más tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Pueden llegar a los mil años, creo. No te lo puedo decir con seguridad. Después de lo ocurrido con Beryl, me he esforzado por evitar todo contacto con seres mágicos._ No era de extrañar. Si a ella le hubieran echado una maldición tan cruel, también evitaría a los magos. Pero un momento...

—Si estoy emparentada con Beryl, aunque sea de lejos, ¿significa eso que también yo soy una criatura mágica?

—Según la tía de Jedite, así es, y tus poderes llegarán a ser muy considerables._ Eso la dejó atónita. Si era cierto que la esperaba una vida mucho más larga, pensar en el futuro adquiría una nueva perspectiva.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Yo, un ser mágico y con mucho poder? Tal vez se equivoque.

—No es muy probable. Ellos conocen a los de su propia especie. Provienes de un linaje muy fuerte.

—¿Supone alguna diferencia ese detalle?

—Por lo que yo sé del mundo mágico, sí._ Tenía sentido, por surrealista que pudiera parecer. Descendiente de Beryl le Dark. Sólo con que tuviera una décima parte del poder de esa mujer, tal vez habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera ayudar a Darien...

Se levantó de un salto y fue hacia el pasillo. El libro estaba encima de la cama, con aspecto inofensivo. Se concentró en controlar la desagradable sensación que le sobrevino cuando lo cogió y comenzó a vibrar en sus manos, y regresó con Darien, que observó con curiosidad cómo se sentaba con el volumen en el regazo e intentaba abrirlo. Nada.

—¿Y si...? —La idea parecía ridícula, pero ¿acaso no se sentiría más estúpida todavía si resultaba que aquélla era la solución y no lo intentaba? Serena señaló el libro con los dedos y dijo—: Ábrete._ Pues al parecer no era la forma. —Qué estupidez, ¿no? He pensado que si de verdad soy tan poderosa, tal vez... Pero si lo fuera, ¿a estas alturas no habría hecho ya alguna cosa asombrosa? Quiero decir, que a veces he soñado algo que luego se ha hecho realidad, o se me ha cumplido algún deseo, pero ¿acaso no le ha pasado a todo el mundo?

—Todavía no tienes veinticinco años, ¿verdad?

—Me falta un año y medio.

—En ese momento será cuando se produzca la... transformación. Entonces será cuando adquieras los poderes que el Destino te tiene preparados.

—Ah, ya._ Las declaraciones fantásticas continuaban sucediéndose, a cual más asombrosa. ¿Le había entregado su virginidad a un hombre inmortal y era una poderosa bruja en potencia? Olvidemos la cámara oculta. Aquello se parecía más a «En los límites de la realidad». —¿Qué clase de poderes?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Un pitidito la informó de que acababa de recibir un correo electrónico, seguido muy de cerca por dos más. El primero, procedente de un antiguo profesor de arte, le deseaba buena suerte, pero decía que él no sabía nada al respecto. Serena maldijo por lo bajo. El segundo lo enviaba una de las profesoras de historia que había tenido en la carrera. La doctora Chastain siempre se había caracterizado por ser una estudiosa, proclive a la espiritualidad New Age y estar irremediablemente obsesionada con el «¿y si?». Pero le encantaba resolver misterios. Al abrir el correo, Serena comprobó que las cosas no habían cambiado.

—¿Y bien? —la apremió Darien.

—Es una antigua profesora que tuve. Dice que el símbolo no le dice nada, pero en el e-mail que le he enviado también le preguntaba por Beryl y los instrumentos mágicos que utilizaba. Una de sus pasiones es lo que el folclore cuenta sobre el rey Arturo y, al parecer, en algunos círculos se dice que Beryl le Dark creó un libro que concede un poder ilimitado a aquel que lo posea. ¿Crees que se refiere a éste?_ Darien dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes.

—Sí, y no podemos consentir que ni ella ni ninguna otra persona sepa que el Libro del Caos está en mi poder. Quien lo sepa correrá grave peligro.

—Claro._ ¿Un libro mágico? Sonaba a cuento chino. Claro que lo mismo había pensado sobre la inmortalidad de Darien y luego había resultado ser cierta. Serena releyó el mail de su profesora otra vez.

—Dice que se trata de un objeto venerado por las mujeres.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Debe de tener un tremendo poder, porque vibra cada vez que lo toco. Algo tan poderoso debe de ser venerado por alguien, ¿no?

—Al menos por alguien que yo me sé —respondió Darien con amargura—. Y es muy posible que por muchos otros.

—Fue creado por una mujer... Puede que sea eso lo que quiere decir. Le pediré que me dé más detalles.

Escribió un nuevo mensaje y lo envió. A continuación, abrió el tercer correo que había recibido. Era del doctor Reynolds. Un cretino pomposo, de frente sudorosa, que siempre quería ser el más listo de la clase. Pero lo cierto era que sabía mucha historia. Serena ahogó una exclamación conforme leía el mensaje.

—¡El doctor Reynolds dice que ha visto el símbolo! Según él, aparece en documentos escritos atribuidos a Beryl. Dice que también puede verse en dos cuadros. El primero data del siglo catorce. Es de una joven desconocida que lleva un colgante en el que aparece el símbolo. Me ha enviado una imagen escaneada. —Se la mostró a Darien. El símbolo que colgaba del frágil cuello de la chica coincidía con el del libro.

—Que nosotros sepamos, esa joven podría haber visto el símbolo y haberle gustado.

—Puede ser —respondió Serena, pero no sonaba muy convencida—. Aunque es bastante inusual. ¿Sabes?, entre las cosas que me dejó mi madre, había algo parecido. Tenía una forma diferente, pero parecía proceder de la misma época y haber sido hecho con las mismas manos. Ya en ese cuadro el colgante se ve antiguo, ahora avanzaremos cuatrocientos años.

Abrió el siguiente documento que adjuntaba su profesor y ahogó otra exclamación. Un hombre vestido estilo regencia inglesa llevaba el símbolo en una aguja de solapa. Pero lo más pasmoso eran sus familiares ojos color celeste. El pie de la foto la dejó sin habla._ Kenji Tsukino, de Londres._

—¡Así es como se llama mi padre! ¡Tiene su misma cara! ¿Podría ser...?_ Darien miró al hombre del cuadro y luego a ella.

—Conozco a alguien que podrá contestarnos a eso.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

**Darien** cogió el móvil de la mesa y lo abrió. Se alegraba de que Jedite le hubiera dejado su número antes de marcharse con su tía. Por Dios bendito, en la última semana había hablado con aquel astuto brujo más veces que en todo el último siglo.

Marcó el número con los dientes apretados. Utilizar la piedra para convocarlo había sido muy eficaz, pero demasiado mágico para su gusto. Miró a Serena de reojo. Ella supuestamente también era bruja y tal vez la solución a su maldición. Pero frente a la potente atracción que ella ejercía sobre él y el vínculo que se había forjado entre ellos, Darien se sabía débil. Y eso le resultaba perturbador. Los magos eran taimados. Por lo que él sabía, por muy dulce que le pareciera cuando la estrechaba entre sus brazos, ella podía estar utilizando sus sentimientos contra él. A pesar de ello, lo aterraba la idea de perderla. Le gustaba tenerla cerca. Su resplandeciente sonrisa lo deslumbraba como un agradable estallido de luz después de siglos de oscuridad. Y ahora se había convertido en un jodido poeta.

El ofrecimiento de Serena de ayudarlo a investigar el significado de los símbolos que aparecían en el libro lo había sorprendido y conmovido. Pero el hecho de que fuera una Le Dark y tan repentinamente servicial... Dos más dos no sumaban cinco. Tendría que recordarlo en todo momento. Cuando Jedite respondió al fin, lo hizo con voz adormilada.

—¿Darien? Estamos en plena noche. ¿Le ocurre algo a Serena? ¿Me llamas porque quieres romper el vínculo?_ El muy cabrón.

—No.

—¿Sigue viva?

—Sí._ Vivita y coleando y ciertamente cautivadora. Darien estuvo a punto de olvidar el orgasmo cataclísmico que había experimentado apenas una hora antes, que Serena era nueva en aquello del sexo y que él debía tener cuidado. El deseo le hacía hervir la sangre. Notaba la piel tirante cuando miró de reojo la sombra que formaba su escote, y la devoró con los ojos. Con aquella piel tan tersa y los suaves gemidos que...

—¿Está viva de verdad? Entonces has sido capaz de...

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Podías ser un poco más educado, ya que vas a pedirme un favor._ Darien apretó la mandíbula de nuevo. A ese paso, se iba a quedar sin dientes.

—No soy yo el que quiere tu ayuda. Lo hago por Serena. Ella es de los tuyos. Ayúdala.

—Somos magos, no marcianos. Por la forma en que hablas de nosotros, cualquiera diría que no ves la diferencia._ Él no se molestó en responder.

—Hemos encontrado un cuadro del siglo diecinueve, de un hombre llamado Kenji Tsukino. ¿Sabes si el retrato corresponde al padre de Serena?

—¿Tiene los ojos color celeste y lleva un traje estilo regencia con una aguja de solapa que coincide con el símbolo que aparece en la cubierta del Libro del Caos?

«Maldito bastardo.»

—Una descripción muy acertada, sólo que no tengo la menor idea de lo que dices sobre ese símbolo, ya que nunca he visto el libro en cuestión.

—Ya —respondió Jedite con tono sarcástico—. No sé si es el padre de Serena. Sólo he hablado con Kenji Tsukino una vez. De hecho, me llamó preguntando por el libro. Por entonces, yo no sabía nada al respecto, y eso le dije. Como lo único que sé del hombre es lo que hablamos en aquella breve conversación telefónica y lo que he leído sobre él, no tengo ni idea de cómo encontrarlo. Pero yo apostaría a que es su padre, y que sabe algo del símbolo._ Darien pensaba lo mismo. —He buscado a Kenji Tsukino, pero no creo que vaya a encontrarlo así, sin más —continuó Jedite.

—¿Por qué no? _ El mago bajó la voz.

—No se lo he dicho a Serena, porque eso sólo serviría para ponerla en peligro, pero los anarki van detrás de su padre. Fue uno de ellos una vez y después los traicionó. De hecho, era la mano derecha de Diamante.

«¡Joder!» Aunque tampoco era de extrañar. No en vano, Kenji Tsukino era un Le Dark.

Consciente de que Serena lo observaba atenta, Darien le dio la espalda. Ya habría tiempo de averiguar más cosas sobre Tsukino. En esos momentos, lo mejor sería ceñirse a los hechos y planear una estrategia para evitar que ella se lanzara a una búsqueda que sólo serviría para ponerla en peligro. Además, bastantes sorpresas le había dado ya.

—Si sabes algo más, avísame —dijo Darien—. Además, Serena necesita que alguien se ocupe de la galería mientras se recupera.

—Podría decírselo a mi hermana. Rei sería perfecta. Posee grandes conocimientos sobre arte. ¿Te parece bien mañana?

«¿Una bruja? Bueno, mejor eso que nada.»

—Sí.

—Sólo hay un problema...

—Naturalmente.

—Tengo intención de convocar una pequeña reunión. La comunidad mágica tiene que mantenerse unida, ahora que Diamante ha vuelto. Serena debería asistir para conocer a los de su clase, como tú dices.

—¿Una fiesta?

—Algo así._ Se le encogió el estómago al imaginarse a Serena con un diminuto vestido de cóctel, prestando atención a Jedite mientras éste le presentaba al resto de la comunidad mágica.

—No.

—La pobrecilla tiene que bregar con un compañero que no deja de refunfuñar. No sabe casi nada de sus raíces ni de la magia, y mucho menos del hecho de que su transformación está cerca. Va a necesitar un poco de información, ¿no te parece? Pertenecer a uno de los linajes más antiguos y poderosos de la historia va a hacer de ella una celebridad.

—Fantástico para ti, pero a Serena no le hace falta que un montón de desconocidos la miren como un bicho raro. Lamentamos no poder asistir.

—¿Estás seguro? He estado leyendo los polvorientos libros de mi abuelo. Qué casualidad que haya encontrado ciertos pasajes sobre el significado del símbolo del Libro. Creo que podría interesarte, y estaría encantado de comentar esa información contigo si Serena y tú os pasáis por aquí el viernes hacia las siete.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Sí —respondió el otro bastante complacido—. Estoy seguro de que necesitaréis ropa apropiada. Me pasaré por ahí dentro de un rato y os dejaré el coche._ Y a continuación colgó.

Darien apretó el teléfono entre los dedos, casi esperando que se hiciera añicos. Pero ¿y si era verdad que Jedite tenía información sobre el símbolo, algo con lo que poner fin a aquella maldición? No tenía muchas ganas de vivir eternamente, aun teniendo a su lado a una hermosa compañera capaz de hacerlo alcanzar el éxtasis.

—Jedite nos ha invitado a una fiesta dentro de dos días —explicó, tragándose el nudo de rabia que le atenazaba la garganta—. Iremos._ Serena lo miró confusa, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Hazme un favor —añadió él, dirigiéndole una mirada golosa—. No te pongas uno de esos diminutos vestidos negros.

**E**l coche de Jedite llegó poco después de que amaneciera. Se ducharon rápidamente y se acercaron al llamativo sedán negro. Antes se habían encargado de llenar el maletero con todas las obras de Darien que les habían cabido, pero llegado el momento de meterse en el coche... él se quedó mirándolo fijamente, tratando de disimular un escalofrío.

—¿Sabes conducir este trasto?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Serena señalándose a sí misma—. No muy bien. En este país conducís por el lado contrario.

—Pues dado que yo no sé conducir, tendrás que pelearte tú con los demás usuarios de estas máquinas infernales.

—¿Vas a hacerme conducir?

—¿Tienes carnet?

—Bueno... sí.

—Pues eso zanja la discusión, porque yo no.

—¿Eres capaz de ensartar a un millar de hombres en plena batalla, pero no sabes conducir un simple cochecito?

—Sí.

—¿Has ido a aprender alguna vez?_ Él negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Vas a hacer que empiece ahora aunque suponga un riesgo para tu vida?

—Pues claro que no. ¿Dónde están las llaves?

—Quizá sea mejor hoy no ir a la ciudad. Aún no te has recuperado del todo...

—Estoy un poco cansada —admitió ella—. Pero me pondré bien. Quiero ir a la galería y colocar tus piezas. Por favor..._ Con un suspiro, Darien señaló las llaves colocadas en el contacto y, acto seguido, se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto arrastrando los pies, como si lo llevaran a la horca. Cómo echaba de menos los caballos.

Una vez dentro, Serena puso el coche en marcha, sujetó el volante con ambas manos y enfiló el camino de tierra, alejándose de la cabaña. Se incorporó sin problema a la carretera principal y poco después circulaban ya por la autovía M23 en dirección a Londres. Darien estaba impresionado.

—Conduces mucho mejor que Jedite.

—Apuesto a que es un conductor alocado.

—Como si la vida humana no tuviera ningún valor._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Así que te dan miedo los coches, pero ni parpadeas a la hora de hacerte un corte en el brazo. Estás loco.

—No me dan miedo. A los guerreros no nos da miedo nada.

—No me digas. —Y se echó a reír—. Te delatan los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte como te estás aferrando al salpicadero._ Darien le lanzó una de sus miradas de guerrero cruel y Serena sonrió. —Creo que será mejor ir primero a la galería. Quiero colocar estas tallas antes de abrir. —Hizo una pausa y continuó—: Mira, no hace falta que venga Rei. Ya estoy bien. Puedo trabajar...

—Eso no es lo que hemos acordado. Quiero que estés a salvo y protegida. ¿Quieres mis tallas?

—Sí —refunfuñó ella—. Tirano.

—En efecto. Pronto te sentirás cansada, así que necesitarás que alguien se ocupe de ti.

—¿Te refieres practicar sexo con frecuencia?

—Si eso es lo que necesitas para recuperar la energía, yo me encargaré de ello.

—Estupendo —replicó Serena—. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un mandón?

—El ejército de Arturo al completo, él incluido._ Ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión extasiada que le llegó directamente al miembro viril. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de fascinarlo?

—¿Cómo era?

—¿Arturo? Noble. Un hombre genuinamente bueno. La traición de Ginebra lo dejó destrozado. El fin de Camelot fue una tragedia, en gran parte culpa de Beryl.

—La odias de verdad, ¿no es así?

—Con toda mi alma._ Serena frunció el cejo.

—Pero de no haber sido por la maldición, estarías muerto y enterrado hace tiempo. ¿No te alegras de seguir vivo? Has presenciado los logros más importantes de la historia, en vez de haber leído sobre ellos, como los demás._ La única razón por la que se alegraba de vivir en ese momento era ella. Una descendiente de la malvada bruja.

Dios bendito, ¿tan bajo había caído? Debía andarse con ojo. Era muy posible que Serena pudiera practicar la clase de trucos propios de su padre y de Beryl. Pero ¿por qué no le robaba el libro sin más? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando a descubrir el origen del símbolo?

—Durante siglos, no he procurado otra cosa que romper la maldición y morir. Creo que tú y ese libro sois la clave para lograrlo._ Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba claro que quería decir algo, pero al parecer decidió no hacerlo por alguna razón.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudaré._ En otro momento de su vida, eso había sido lo más importante para Darien. Pero en ese instante se preguntaba qué sería de Serena si él muriera.

La miró de reojo, fijándose en la sedosa mata de cabello rubio que le caía sobre los hombros y en sus llamativos ojos color celeste. Parecía cansada y se la veía un poco pálida, pero sus mejillas resplandecían de vida. Según Jedite, romper el vínculo que compartían les dolería durante un tiempo, y Serena tendría que soportar la pena de la pérdida durante toda la vida. Pero al ser un vínculo tan reciente, aún no era demasiado fuerte. Sobreviviría. Serena podría encontrar otro compañero en el futuro. Aunque pensar en ello volviera a Darien loco de rabia. Pero ¿quién la protegería de Diamante?

Avanzaron en el denso tráfico londinense hasta la galería, cargados con las tallas fruto de casi dos siglos de trabajo. Darien se había dedicado a tallar la madera para así exorcizar la soledad. Mientras Serena las colocaba, él descubrió que le gustaba que ella quisiera compartirlas con otras personas. Puede que alegraran la vida a otros, igual que Serena le había alegrado la suya. Hablaba como un necio enamorado. Permitirse esos sentimientos sólo era abrir la puerta al dolor que vendría después.

La miró distribuir las obras por toda la galería, buscando los lugares más visibles y ajustando la iluminación. Ella creía sinceramente en la excelencia de su trabajo. Lo que había comenzado como un mero pasatiempo, había cobrado sentido, y la admiración que Serena demostraba hacia las piezas lo conmovía sinceramente.

—Gracias —le dijo en voz baja. Ella se volvió.

—Gracias a ti. Con estas tallas conseguiré sacar mi negocio a flote._ Darien esperaba que por su bien así fuera. La fe que tenía en él hacía que se sintiera cohibido.

Salió de la galería de vuelta al odioso coche antes de sucumbir a la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle el amor en el suelo, delante de los enormes escaparates. Cuando llegaron al piso de Serena, Darien salió del vehículo y movió los hombros varias veces debajo de la ajustada camiseta, y apretó y abrió alternativamente los dedos. Prefería que le arrancaran la piel a tiras antes que volver a meterse en aquel maldito trasto. Serena observó sus movimientos nerviosos con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez dentro, Darien echó un vistazo a la pequeña vivienda. Aunque fuera un espacio reducido, decía mucho sobre la joven. Había pintado de colores las paredes y las ventanas. Cada habitación exhibía su estilo atrevido y moderno, tan distinto de la espartana cabaña en la que él vivía. Al final, la siguió al dormitorio, un moderno cuento de hadas en tonos rosa y crema, con algún que otro toque marrón chocolate y total ausencia de encaje, detalle que Darien aprobó mentalmente. Había algo fresco, femenino y misterioso en aquella habitación. Algo típico de ella.

—Mira, creo que podría quedarme aquí —dijo Serena—. No tienes que hacer de niñera. No quiero ser una molestia. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor y nadie más me ha confundido con Beryl, así que todo va bien. Te llevaré de vuelta a la cabaña cuando quieras y nos encontraremos en la fiesta de Jedite...

—Para._ Estaba loca si creía que pensaba separarse de ella. Dios sabía lo mucho que la necesitaba. Pero también Serena lo necesitaba a él, aunque sólo fuera por el sexo. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo del vínculo que se había formado entre ellos? No podía decirle nada hasta que se hubiera recuperado y pudiera hacer frente a la noticia. Probablemente, se rebelaría contra la situación y contra él, lo que complicaría bastante las cosas, tanto la posibilidad de poner fin a la maldición como su protección. —Hasta que yo muera, quiero que estés a salvo conmigo, cada noche a mi lado. Debajo de mí, aceptándome en lo más profundo de ti. Haz una maleta con lo que necesites y volvamos a la cabaña, amor._ Ella se sonrojó, aunque parecía dispuesta a negarse. Una sombra de reticencia apareció en su rostro. Darien le rozó los labios con los suyos. —Por favor.

—No quiero ser una carga.

—Nunca serías una carga. Te quiero conmigo. —Sonrió—. ¿Quién va a ayudarme con el ordenador si no?_ Una tenue sonrisa asomó a su boca.

—Es difícil decirte que no._ La embriagadora alegría que se veía en su rostro lo hizo sonreír. Ella también quería estar con él. Por el momento, eso le valía.

—Sé que quieres que descanse y lo voy a hacer, pero ya que estamos en la ciudad, me gustaría hacer una cosa más.

—No sé si atreverme a preguntar —bromeó Darien.

—Quisiera comprobar la dirección que me dio el detective. No lo he hecho hasta ahora porque, según él, mi padre tendría quinientos años y pensé que era una tomadura de pelo... Pero tal vez lo encontremos y sepa algo sobre el símbolo. Quizá pudiese ayudarte a romper la maldición._ Si Kenji Tsukino había formado parte de los anarki en algún momento, Darien no quería que Serena fuera sola en busca de ese hombre. No quería que fuera en su busca, y punto. Era demasiado peligroso. Pero no tenía ninguna excusa para decirle que no. —¿Me acompañas?

—Sí._ Ella esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante y se acercó a un pequeño escritorio situado en un rincón de la estancia, abrió un cajón y sacó una carpeta.

—Este es el informe del detective. —De espaldas a Darien, metió algunas ropas y objetos personales en una bolsa de viaje—. ¿Nos vamos?

Al cabo de veinte minutos de coche, se detuvieron delante de un ruinoso edificio en la zona industrial de Londres, al este de la ciudad. Marcas de hollín y barro reseco oscurecían las paredes que en su día fueron blancas. Ladrillos carbonizados rodeaban lo que quedaba de las ventanas. Darien se sintió aliviado al no encontrar ni rastro de Kenji Tsukino, pero el rostro desencantado de Serena le rompía el alma.

—Parece que se quemó. Aquí no vive nadie —dijo ella. Él asintió y la rodeó con el brazo. Estaba claro que allí no vivía nadie. No sabía ni cómo se sostenía en pie. De hecho, toda la manzana parecía deshabitada. ¿Habría sido un accidente o un fuego provocado?

—¿Te facilitó alguna otra información ese detective?

—No. Seguiré buscando yo sola. Ojalá supiera algo más sobre el incendio, si hubo algún superviviente..._ Si su padre había traicionado a los anarki, lo más probable era que los «amigos» a los que había apuñalado por la espalda intentaran quemarlo. Darien no sabía si el padre de Serena estaría dentro cuando se incendió el edificio, pero confiaba en que así fuera. Su hija se había convertido en una hermosa mujer sin su ayuda y no le hacía falta relacionarse con un cretino que incumplía sus promesas.

—Jedite también está investigando. Puede que él lo encuentre._ Serena asintió.

—Eso espero._ Darien le acarició el hombro tratando de consolarla.

—¿Podemos volver ya a la cabaña? Te quiero ya en la cama.

—No me digas —respondió ella con descaro. Pues sí, se lo decía. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella que hasta le dolía el miembro. Incluso algo tan inocente como ofrecerle consuelo le estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas lujuriosas.

—Eres una tentación, pero piensa en tu salud. Hace sólo unas horas estabas fatal.

—¿Yo una tentación? Vale... —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo eres, pero tienes que descansar._ Serena se sonrojó.

—Ha debido de ser una gripe rara o algo así.

—Y podrías recaer si no tienes cuidado.

—Siempre arruinando la diversión. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero debajo de esa fachada de tío bueno, eres un anciano.

«¿Tío bueno?» Darien sonrió.

—Es que soy un anciano.

—Sé que descansar es importante, pero deberíamos salir juntos. Me refiero a tener una cita. Nos hemos acostado juntos, pero no nos conocemos._ El destino y la magia ya habían decidido que ese detalle carecía de importancia.

—Pues a mí me parece que congeniamos bastante bien.

—En la cama —susurró ella—. Pero no sé nada sobre ti. ¿Tenías hermanos?

—Una hermana más pequeña, Hotaru. Siempre estaba contenta. Sigo echando de menos su sonrisa. —Hacía siglos que no hablaba de ella y fue agradable hacerlo. Serena le acarició el hombro.

—Yo siempre quise tener una hermana. ¿Y qué me dices de tus padres? Tú sí sabes cosas sobre los míos.

—Mi padre también fue un guerrero. Murió en una batalla cuando yo tenía doce años. Casi nunca estaba en casa, así que no llegué a conocerlo bien. Mi madre era cariñosa y dulce, pero supersticiosa. Me advirtió que no me acercara a Beryl. Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso.

—Encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos y romperemos la maldición. —Serena se mordió el labio como si quisiera preguntar algo más—. Quince siglos es mucho tiempo. Te habrá dado tiempo a casarte varias veces.

—No lo hice. Cuando era mortal, estaba demasiado ocupado guerreando.

—Y haciendo el amor con quien te venía en gana.

—Eso también —admitió él con picardía.

—Pero ¿no sentiste la tentación de casarte después, durante todos estos siglos de existencia? ¿De echarte novia?

—No._ Serena se quedó pasmada.

—Seguro que habrás tenido alguna relación con alguien.

—No podía ofrecerle mi cuerpo a nadie y decidí que no quería ofrecer tampoco mi corazón. ¿Para qué tomarme la molestia?_ Serena se cruzó de brazos. Darien sabía que no le estaban gustando aquellas respuestas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te tomas la molestia conmigo?

«¿Cómo exponerlo con palabras?»

—Contigo es distinto._ Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Porque conmigo sí puedes correrte?

—Eso también, pero no es lo único._ Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se preocupaba por algo, por alguien. Y estaba asustado.

—¿O es porque se supone que puedo poner fin a tu maldición?_ Ése había sido el motivo inicial, pero en esos momentos Serena significaba mucho más para él. No sabía si sería prudente confesarle lo que sentía, algo que él mismo no llegaba a comprender.

—Lo único que sé es que conectamos.

—Pero es muy extraño sentir una conexión así con alguien a quien no conoces. No lo entiendo._ Darien suspiró. Estaba claro que la verdadera explicación no iba a aplacarla.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos para conocernos mejor?

—No sé. La mayoría de la gente sale y charla, y después deciden si quieren seguir viéndose. Con nosotros ha sido al revés.

—En efecto. Bueno, entonces salgamos. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Hace un día precioso. Podríamos dar una vuelta juntos por la ciudad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste Londres de verdad?_ Darien guardó silencio. Antes del gran incendio de 1666, eso seguro. Las llamas y sir Christopher Wren habían cambiado el aspecto de la ciudad por completo.

—Hace bastantes años._ Ella lo miró evaluando la respuesta.

—Lo que significa siglos._ Él se preguntó cómo podía conocerlo ya tan bien.

—Sí, Londres ha cambiado. No me hace falta dar una vuelta para saber que está contaminado, es ruidoso y está atestado de gente._ Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero hay sitios muy interesantes que se pueden visitar. La Torre...

—Ahí sí que he estado, y no en circunstancias agradables, precisamente. Perdona si quiero ahorrarme esa parte de la visita._ Serena conocía la reputación de la Torre y se echó a reír.

—¿La catedral de San Pablo?_ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca fui muy religioso. Prefería la guerra.

—¿El Victoria and Albert Museum?

—Ahí estaremos demasiado tiempo de pie, la visita se alargará y no nos dará tiempo a ver nada más de la ciudad.

—El metro —insistió Serena. Darien se estremeció al oírlo.

—Jamás. Detesto los coches, pero eso... Prefiero arder en el infierno.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Visitaremos el London Eye.

—¿El qué?

**U**na hora más tarde, Serena estaba en una de las cabinas de la noria gigante, observando al envarado Darien que se sentaba a su lado. Le seguía pareciendo asombroso que no le hubiera entregado su corazón a nadie en sus quince siglos de vida. ¿Qué decía eso de él? No daba la impresión de ser un hombre que temiese la intimidad, pero tampoco es que ella fuera ninguna experta. Quizá le daba miedo, después de lo ocurrido con Beryl. El encargado cerró la puerta de la cabina, y Darien palideció.

—Tienes claustrofobia.

—No tengo claustrofobia.

—Ya, por eso estás reprimiendo las ganas de salir de aquí aunque sea destrozando la cabina con tus propias manos.

—Silencio. Tengo que concentrarme para no vomitar.

—Mira por la ventana. Estamos rodeados de espacio abierto y de aire para respirar.

—Y con una puerta cerrada que convierte este habitáculo en una trampa._ Serena suspiró. No quería ponerlo nervioso, sólo hacerle ver lo que se perdía viviendo aislado en el bosque.

—La vista es impresionante.

Ciertamente, lo era. Después del verano, el otoño comenzaba a amarillear las hojas, dando a la ciudad un aspecto austero. Pero todavía quedaban algunas flores, y soplaba una suave brisa. La gente reía. Los turistas sacaban fotos sin cesar. A Serena le encantaba estar en medio de aquel ajetreo. La cabina ascendió y ascendió muy despacio. Cogió a Darien de la mano y le dio un breve apretón para infundirle tranquilidad. Él se aferró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas. Tenía la respiración agitada.

—Mira —dijo, señalando por la ventana para distraerlo—. El puente de Westminster._ Darien asintió y le apretó más la mano. Londres se extendía ante ellos como si fuera un laberinto gigante. El Támesis al norte, y el sur de la ciudad al otro lado. Era un panorama asombroso. —Qué maravilla —susurró Serena, asombrada._ Él se decidió por fin a echar un vistazo.

—Ha crecido mucho.

—¿Aquí no había nada cuando luchabas con el ejército de Arturo?

—Nada que se le parezca. Estoy asombrado. Aunque no podría vivir entre tanta gente.

—Nunca serás un hombre moderno.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

Ella se rió y dejó que le sujetara la mano. Era una locura. Hacía apenas veinticuatro horas que conocía a aquel hombre y, según sus propias palabras, no estaba interesado en tener ninguna relación. Pero por algún motivo, en tan poco tiempo había conseguido colmarla. El vínculo entre ellos seguía creciendo, haciéndose más fuerte. Al principio como una cuerda muy resistente, después más como una cadena compacta y en ese momento Serena la sentía como si fuera de acero reforzado con dos metros de hormigón, lo cual no dejaba de asombrarla. Tenía la impresión de que su sitio estaba con él. Como si ése fuera su lugar.

Se preguntó si Darien se sentiría igual. No parecía tener prisa por alejarse. Era inmortal, un hombre difícil que se la tenía jurada a una de sus antepasadas y, a pesar de todo, parecía preocuparse por ella. Era cierto que la necesitaba para romper la maldición, pero era como si hubiese algo más. Se preguntó si no se estaría haciendo falsas ilusiones. Confiaba en que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, porque mucho se temía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola hola! Tres capítulos más. El 10 contiene lemon. Las cosas se van a poner muy feas a partir de ahora. Serena se irá enterando de ciertas cosas que harán que desconfíe de Darien. Darien por su parte tan testarudo como siempre. Espero vuestros reviews. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.**

CAPÍTULO 9

**Ll**egó la noche de la fiesta de Jedite. Serena había hecho más o menos caso de la petición de Darien. Su vestido no era negro, sino rojo, y no era minúsculo, sino diminuto. Un modelo de corte sirena que se puso para una inauguración en una galería, cuando aún era estudiante. Cogió la prenda de su piso en un momento en que Darien estaba desprevenido y estaba ansiosa por ver su reacción cuando se quitara el abrigo. Y porque pusieran en práctica sus desvergonzadas ideas cuando se quedaran a solas. Seguía asombrándole lo mucho que la deseaba. Vale que había vivido mucho tiempo sin obtener satisfacción física, pero lo cierto era que, cuando la acariciaba, ella tenía la impresión de que realmente le importaba. Era más que sexo. Era un hombre gruñón y no era gran conversador, pero su mirada protectora y sus constantes caricias, después de la sombría indiferencia de su madre, eran como la luz del sol entrando a raudales. Darien no se hacía idea del inmenso regalo que le había hecho.

Sin embargo, Serena seguía planteándose la misma pregunta: ¿qué ocurriría cuando consiguieran romper la maldición y ya no la necesitara? ¿Pondría fin a aquella aventura? El quería morir. Cuando lo consiguiera... Ella sabía que debería mantener las distancias para proteger su corazón, pero le resultaba condenadamente difícil resistirse. Desechó el pensamiento y lo miró de reojo mientras dejaba que la llevara de la mano hasta la puerta de la casa de Jedite. Llamó con los nudillos y mucha reticencia. Estaba claro que no quería estar allí. Pero entonces, ¿para qué había ido? Darien no era un hombre sociable y no parecía que Jedite fuera una de sus personas favoritas. Y a propósito, ¿cuál era el motivo de la fiesta? Aunque se lo había preguntado a Darien, éste se había limitado a murmurar algo sobre cierta información, para después silenciar sus preguntas con un beso y algo más.

Se sonrojó al pensar en la deliciosa forma en que la había convertido en un ser jadeante poco más de una hora antes. Estaba claro que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido a marchas forzadas. No la dejaba dormir, aunque Serena no se quejaba. Darien se volvió hacia ella. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le sonrió con picardía.

—Tu rostro me dice lo que estás pensando.

—Que ésta es una fiesta de etiqueta.

—Mentirosa. —Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró—: Como no tengas cuidado, voy a disfrutar mucho haciéndote sufrir luego, cuando esto acabe._ Serena se estremeció, porque sabía que lo cumpliría.

—Y yo el doble —le espetó.

La puerta se abrió y los hicieron pasar a una sala elegante y moderna. Los invitados estaban repartidos por los rincones, en pequeños grupitos, unos sentados, de pie otros. En el centro, había gente de todas las edades bailando al son de una melodía contemporánea, pero desconocida. Entre pieza y pieza de música, se oía a niños jugando en el piso de arriba. Nada más entrar, unos cuarenta desconocidos se volvieron hacia ellos. Cuando Serena se quitó el abrigo, Darien la miró como si los ojos fueran a salírsele de las órbitas.

—Vas a pagármelas por haberte puesto este vestido —le susurró. Por una vez, Serena no le estaba escuchando. Todo el mundo, viejos y jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, los miraban.

Darien los contempló a todos con el cejo fruncido, nada inusual en él, mientras la escoltaba hacia el interior de la sala decorada en marrón chocolate y color visón, iluminada con unos toques de terracota y turquesa. Se dirigió directamente al bar, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y las exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué nos miran todos? —susurró ella.

—Estarán pensando que con ese vestido estás para comerte._ Y después de decir eso, Darien apartó la vista de la escotada prenda y escrutó la habitación. La gente estaba estupefacta.

—Camuflémonos entre la multitud y bailemos —sugirió Serena. Él la miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Bailar. Sabrás bailar, ¿no?

—Tanto como cocinar.

—¿Llevas en este mundo quince siglos y no has aprendido a bailar?_ Serena se preguntó qué otras cosas se habría perdido en tan larga existencia.

—A no ser que cuenten obscenos bailes de la victoria, con una cerveza en una mano y el trasero de una camarera en la otra. Entonces sí sé bailar._ Ella miró a su alrededor.

—Todo el mundo sigue mirando. Por favor, ven. Yo te enseñaré.

—¿Quieres que el objeto de sus miradas sea yo?

—Al menos, en medio de los demás bailarines, no me sentiré como un insecto clavado en un corcho._ Darien frunció el cejo con evidente confusión. Serena supuso que no habría pasado por la biología de décimo curso, claro.

—Vamos —dijo él, tendiéndole la mano y acompañándola al centro de la sala. La gente les dejó espacio para no rozarse con ellos en la pista de baile. Una sensual balada sonaba suavemente por los altavoces. Justo lo que Serena necesitaba para olvidarse por un momento de que era el bicho raro.

Hizo que Darien se detuviera y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El miró a su alrededor, fijándose en cómo los hombres estrechaban a sus parejas contra ellos, y los imitó. Serena se derritió contra su cuerpo. Y se sintió segura. Darien deslizó la mano suavemente a lo largo de su espina dorsal y la posó en la parte baja de su espalda. Mientras, ella, le entrelazó las manos en la nuca, bajo el oscuro cabello. Su aroma a madera despertó su libido en cuestión de segundos. Deseó que la gente desapareciera y los dejara solos. Pero no podía ser...

—No te mueves.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No sé bailar.

—Por el amor de Dios, cuando peleas, bien tienes que mover el cuerpo. Esto es lo mismo.

—No exactamente. —Darien miró de nuevo a su alrededor y entonces empezó a arrastrar los pies a derecha e izquierda—. ¿Así?_ Serena intentó reprimirse, pero no pudo evitarlo: soltó una carcajada. —Los hombres aquí presentes se mueven más o menos así._ Era cierto, pero no era eso lo que a ella le hacía gracia.

—Supongo que da igual el siglo que sea, a casi ningún hombre le gusta bailar.

—Yo soy un guerrero, no un petimetre subido a un escenario.

Serena lo aplacó con un beso en el cuello, el mentón y sus tentadores labios. Y repitió una vez más por si seguía enfadado. Suspiró cuando Darien tomó la iniciativa y le capturó posesivamente la boca. Las caricias de aquel hombre eran una delicia. Regresaron al bar cuando terminó la canción. La gente seguía mirándola, pero en esos momentos ella estaba más atenta a Darien que a un montón de desconocidos a los que posiblemente no volvería a ver en la vida.

—Una cerveza, por favor —le pidió Darien al camarero—. Necesito una para poder resistir a esta velada. —Y acercándose a Serena para que nadie más lo oyera, susurró—: Sobre todo como tengamos que bailar más.

—A todos nos viene bien una pinta, especialmente después de enterarnos de que los anarki han atacado a los Aino, amigo. —El camarero, un irlandés pelirrojo y con el pelo rizado, dejó la cerveza delante de Darien con un profundo suspiro—. Y encima lo de la desaparición de la hija pequeña de ese Craddock, y el símbolo de los anarki grabado a fuego en su cama. Pobrecilla. Si regresa, deseará no estar viva._ Serena contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Los anarki? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y qué se está haciendo para encontrar a esa pobre chica?_ El camarero la miró como si fuese idiota. Darien soltó un gruñido de advertencia.

—Pregunta a la dama qué le apetece tomar._ Serena debería reconvenirlo por ser tan grosero con el hombre, pero lo cierto era que había empezado el camarero. Y, por otra parte, la caballerosidad de Darien le resultó enternecedora.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

—El tema de los anarki y la chica atañe sólo a la comunidad mágica, amor —la tranquilizó él—. No quieren involucrar a los humanos.

—Cierto —dijo Jedite justo detrás de ellos—. Pero en este caso, ninguno de los dos sois exactamente humanos, ¿no os parece?_ Darien se volvió poniéndose bien la corbata y el cuello de la formal camisa blanca. Jedite parecía recién salido de la peluquería, con su pelo artísticamente despeinado.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Darien—. Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato y cuéntame lo que sepas acerca del Libro y del condenado símbolo.

—Pronto. —Jedite cogió una copa de champán de la bandeja que portaba uno de los camareros que recorrían el salón y se la entregó a Serena con una sonrisa. A continuación, le cogió la mano libre y se la llevó a los labios—. Estás increíble. El rojo es tu color.

—Si quieres conservar la mano, suéltala ahora mismo —lo amenazó Darien entre dientes. El otro la soltó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Los gestos posesivos en un hombre que acaba de tomar compañera son lógicos. Sobre todo cuando es tan encantadora como Serena.

«¿Compañera?» ¿Así era como los británicos decían «somos amigos»? Porque no lo diría en el sentido de marido y mujer, ¿verdad?

—Gracias. Si soy tan encantadora, ¿cómo es que me está mirando todo el mundo? No han dejado de hacerlo desde que llegamos.

—Además de ser preciosa, eres una Le Dark, un linaje muy poderoso que la mayoría daba por desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo, se estarán preguntando dónde te encontré exactamente y el poder que tendrás una vez experimentes la transformación._ Y dicho esto, clavó en ella sus astutos ojos azules. Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que sería mejor no cometer el error de subestimarlo, como había estado haciendo desde que lo conocía. De repente, comprendió que Jedite sólo había cultivado su amistad por motivos que ella únicamente podía suponer.

—Serena no es tema de conversación —dijo Darien con tono de fastidio.

—No de forma intencionada, pero...

—¿Transformación? —preguntó Serena—. Darien dice que dentro de poco tendré poderes mágicos. ¿Es cierto?

—Muy cierto, creo.

—Pero eso es increíble. ¿Qué podré hacer?_ Jedite soltó una bocanada de aire.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud. La magia depende de cada individuo. Todos nacemos con una serie de poderes básicos con los que podemos desarrollar sencillas tareas. Normalmente, esos poderes comienzan a aumentar después de la transformación. Lo importante llega después.

—¿Poderes básicos? ¿Cómo qué?

—La capacidad de conjurar y hechizar pequeños objetos, teletransportarse de un sitio a otro, cosas cotidianas. Después de la transformación, los poderes de cada cual cambian. Aunque hacia adonde dependerá de varios factores. Es muy importante el poder con que se nace. Y eso lo da el linaje de cada uno. Pero realizar actos de magia también tiene que ver con la determinación y la pasión que le ponga cada uno. Aunque seas una bruja con poderes excepcionales, y seas capaz de hacer algo en verdad difícil, si no estás totalmente convencida de querer hacerlo, si no lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, no lo lograrás. Cuanto más difícil sea el hechizo, más tienes que esforzarte en el intento._ Aunque fuera de una manera algo extraña, lo mismo podía decirse de la vida real. Uno alcanza los objetivos que se propone cuando persevera, cuando lo son todo para uno. Algo similar a lo que al parecer ocurría con la magia.

—¿Y a qué te referías con que lo importante llega después? ¿No todo el mundo tiene el mismo poder?

—No. Imagina que estás en el colegio. A algunos niños se les dan bien por ejemplo las matemáticas, a otros, los deportes, y a otros, el baile. Incluso es posible que a algunos niños se les den bien varias asignaturas, ¿no?

—Claro. Yo soy de las del baile y los deportes. Las matemáticas no tanto._ Jedite se rió.

—Pues con la magia ocurre lo mismo. A algunas personas se les da mejor la magia del corazón, como a mi tía Michiru. Mi hermana, Rei, en cambio, domina muchas cosas. Ahora mismo, a bote pronto, se me ocurre la capacidad para manipular a la gente —explicó alegremente—. También posee unas espléndidas dotes para la batalla, para ser una mujer. Es una enciclopedia andante del conocimiento mágico y además, domina la magia doméstica: la comida le sale siempre perfecta, la casa está siempre impoluta. Rei sabe hacer cualquier cosa, reparar cualquier cosa. Es una manitas.

—Darien dice que la transformación tendrá lugar cuando cumpla los veinticinco. ¿Tendré que esperar hasta entonces para comprobar el nivel de magia que poseo?

—Eso me temo. Pero después aprenderás a manejar esos poderes mágicos tan especiales con los que has nacido.

—¿Cuáles son los tuyos?_ Jedite carraspeó.

—Esa no es una pregunta muy educada en los círculos mágicos. Podrías encontrarte en una situación en que tus trucos sean tu única defensa en caso de sufrir un ataque. La gente sólo confía esos detalles a sus seres más cercanos, jamás le contarán nada a alguien en quien no confíen, y desde luego, no antes de que la otra persona les demuestre que son dignos de confianza. Preguntarle a alguien por el tipo de magia que realiza es como si un humano preguntara a otro cuánto dinero gana._ La sociedad mágica era muy distinta a lo que ella conocía. Tendría que adaptarse.

—¿Cómo es la transformación?

—Ardua, abrumadora en muchos sentidos, puede que hasta peligrosa. Se tarda varios días en absorber todos los poderes y es un infierno._ A Serena todavía le costaba creer que todo aquello fuera cierto. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta? Estaba segura de que las risas comenzarían de un momento a otro. Sus pensamientos debieron de reflejarse en su cara porque Jedite añadió: —No te preocupes. Darien estará a tu lado.

¿Por qué lo diría? Ellos dos sólo estaban teniendo una... Bueno, por su parte, era algo más que una aventura pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Estaba con un hombre que no había tenido una relación estable en toda su vida. Y, por si eso fuera poco, que deseaba morir. No era, lo que se dice, alguien por quien apostar. Y cuando muriera, ella lo pasaría muy mal.

Jedite la escoltó a través de la sala, con Darien a la zaga, hasta una risueña pareja. Dos personas realmente atractivas. El hombre llamaba mucho la atención, con su tez bronceada, su pelo castaño y ondulado, largo hasta los hombros, y los ojos más azules que Serena había visto en su vida. La mujer era menuda y sus ondas pelirrojas enmarcaban unos pómulos tersos como el culito de un bebé y unos senos perfectos. Estaban cogidos de la mano como adolescentes y parecían totalmente obnubilados el uno con el otro. Serena sintió un aguijonazo de envidia.

Junto a la pareja había una diosa. No se veía capaz de describirla de otra forma. Lo único normal de aquella mujer era su altura, que entraba dentro de la media. Por lo demás, era una belleza morena. Su resplandeciente cabello le caía en suaves ondas hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos negros que rebosaban inteligencia y sentido del humor. La genética la había dotado de unos graciosos hoyuelos, de una elegancia y gracilidad que haría que las bailarinas pareciesen torpes y un cuerpo maravilloso. ¡Si hasta el ceñido vestido brillante que llevaba era digno de salir en el_ Cosmopolitan!_ No era de extrañar que todos los hombres allí presentes le estuvieran dando un buen repaso con la vista. A su lado, ella se sentía como la bruja mala de_ Blancanieves,_ con verruga en la nariz y todo.

—Serena, Darien, éstos son mis buenos amigos, Neflyte Thunder y su... y Molly —presentó Jedite señalando a la pareja. Neflyte sonrió y tendió la mano. Darien se la estrechó mientras Molly saludaba a Serena.

—¿Tengo que prepararte una poción para refrescarte la memoria, querido hermano? —apuntó entonces la diosa. Jedite soltó una carcajada.

—Como si alguien pudiera olvidarse de ti. Ésta es mi hermana, Rei.

—¡Oh!, tú eres quien se ha hecho cargo de mi pequeña galería —dijo Serena—. No sé cómo darte las gracias. ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas por allí?

Echaba mucho de menos Un Toque de Magia, pero sabía que con Rei allí no tenía de qué preocuparse. Después de hablar con ella por teléfono, había llegado a la conclusión de que la bruja estaba más que cualificada para el trabajo. Era increíble lo amplio que podía llegar a ser el conocimiento de una persona de casi cien años. Sólo con que fuera la mitad de encantadora que Jedite, habría hordas de clientes intentando entrar en la galería.

—¿Tu pequeña galería? Olvídate de eso. El rumor de que expones las tallas de Darien ha corrido como la pólvora. La gente está como loca con ellas._ Darien se encogió de hombros, como si el cumplido lo dejara indiferente. Pero Serena captó un destello de orgullo en su rostro y le cogió la mano.

—Tiene un talento asombroso —dijo.

—¡Y que lo digas! Sólo hoy he vendido más de treinta piezas —explicó Rei.

—¿Treinta? —Serena tiró de la manga de Darien—. ¡Te lo dije! Sabía que se venderían muy bien. —Se volvió hacia la bruja y añadió—: Tengo la intención de regresar dentro de uno o dos días.

—Una semana o dos semanas querrás decir —intervino Darien. Ella le dio un codazo y Rei soltó una burbujeante carcajada. Dios santo, si hasta su risa resplandecía.

—Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Me encanta el arte y la gente. Es de lo más gratificante. No hay ningún problema con la galería, de verdad. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—¿No estoy abusando?

—Por favor. Gracias a ti, puedo huir de su autoridad durante un rato —contestó, señalando a Jedite con el dedo—. ¡Si debería pagarte por ello!

—Muy graciosa, hermanita._ Tras despedirse con cordialidad, Jedite continuó con su papel de anfitrión. Esta vez, se acercaron a dos hombres totalmente opuestos en todos los sentidos, que permanecían de pie en un rincón, discutiendo en voz baja sobre algo.

—Como sea una especie de programa para cazar proscritos, te puedes ir al infierno —refunfuñaba uno de ellos, un tipo gigantesco, de aspecto desaliñado y vestido de cuero.

—Sólo te estaba sugiriendo que, en estos malos tiempos que corren, tal vez..._ Jedite carraspeó para llamar su atención. La conversación cesó de repente y los dos fijaron sus miradas, idénticas, en Serena.

«Dios. ¿No es muy extraño todo esto?»

El hombre que estaba a su derecha era elegante y urbanita. Irradiaba riqueza por todos los poros de su perfecta piel y la ropa que vestía. Se diría que no sólo riqueza, sino más bien fortuna con solera. Y generosa. Era un hombre muy varonil y guapísimo, de pelo castaño, cuidadosamente descuidado, que acentuaba su sofisticado encanto. Era imposible no quedarse mirándolo.

—Excelencia, éstos son la señorita Serena Tsukino y Darien de Chiba —los presentó Jedite con reverencia—. Serena, te presento a Nicolás Kumada, duque de Hurtsgrove.

«¿Un duque de verdad? ¡Santo cielo!» Odiaba ser tan americana para esas cosas. ¿Cuál era el saludo adecuado en aquellos casos?

—¿Cómo están? —dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Serena y estrechando la mano de Darien para, a continuación, volverse hacia Jedite—. Déjate de formalismos. Sabes que no me gustan._ Sonaba más británico que el más londinense habitante de Londres. —Llamadme Nick —continuó Kumada—. Para mí es un chiste, no un título._ Serena no entendió el chiste, pero qué más daba. —Es increíble. —Nick la contempló como si fuera la más preciada obra de arte—. Una Le Dark vivita y coleando. No tenía ni idea de que..._ Ella contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?_ El duque la miró perplejo.

—Por tu firma mágica, ¿por qué si no?_ Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era tal cosa, el hombre corpulento que estaba a la izquierda de Nick trató de escabullirse, pero Jedite lo agarró por el brazo tatuado.

Era una mezcla entre motero y marine, y poseía unos enormes músculos. Sus gigantescos hombros casi reventaban las costuras de su chaleco de estilo militar y tenía los bíceps decorados con tatuajes. Llevaba el pelo, negro azabache, largo hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta. No se veía de qué color tenía los ojos, porque se los ocultaban unas gafas de sol oscuras.

—No hace falta que seas tan grosero con nuestros invitados, Seiya —le espetó Jedite.

—¿Y por qué coño no?_ El otro suspiró.

—¿Está la palabra «educado» en tu vocabulario?

—No, pero «vete al carajo», sí._ Tras lo cual, trató de dar media vuelta, pero Jedite lo sujetó con fuerza. Serena deseó que no lo obligara a quedarse. Era evidente que el motero-marine no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí, y en cierta forma era embarazoso que Jedite lo estuviera obligando por ella.

—Estás haciendo que se sienta incómoda, y pienso que deberías dejar que me largara —soltó Seiya de repente con un gruñido. Jedite enarcó una ceja rubia.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—¿Aparte de porque no tiene cara de póquer? Pues porque prácticamente está gritando lo que piensa.

«¿De verdad?» Serena bajó la vista.

—Por hoy ya he hecho bastante vida social —bufó Seiya—. He venido aquí a apalear anarki, no a hacer amigos._ Y dicho esto, se soltó de Jedite y se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la sala, donde se recostó en la pared. Aun con aquellas gafas de sol, Serena tenía la impresión de que no apartaba de ella su vigilante mirada.

—Este encuentro ha ido como la seda._ Era imposible no percibir el sarcasmo de Nick.

—Y que lo digas —dijo Jedite con un suspiro—. Sigamos.

—En efecto —respondió Serena mientras Jedite se la llevaba hacia otro lado.

—Ya basta. —Darien la obligó a detenerse rodeándola con un brazo y se inclinó hacia el mago—. He venido por el Libro. Cuéntame lo que sepas.

—Primero, quiero que Serena conozca a una persona. Ven conmigo.

La cogió, liberándola de los brazos de Darien. Le colocó la mano en el hueco que formaba su codo y la atrajo hacia sí. Entonces, le dirigió una calibrada mirada. Estaba claro que él iba a salir ganando algo de todo aquello. A ella no le importó lo más mínimo que Darien la tomara por los hombros y se la acercara, colocándose acto seguido ante Jedite.

—No vuelvas a tocar a Serena o te corto todas las partes que sobresalen de tu cuerpo.

A pesar de la sangrienta amenaza, el tono posesivo que empleó la enterneció. Debería alejarse de él. Había tenido siglos para vivir toda clase de historias de amor y, sin embargo, había optado por no hacerlo. En comparación, era como si ella tuviera diez minutos de vida y no supiera nada de nada, pero adoraba su celo protector. Darien hacía que se sintiera especial. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía pasar eso por alto? Jedite sonrió.

—No tenía intenciones de quitártela. Sólo pretendía servirle de apoyo. Puede que lo necesite._ De pronto, se detuvo delante de una puerta y se volvió hacia Serena, haciendo una pausa para darle dramatismo a lo que dijo a continuación. —Llevas mucho tiempo buscando a alguien..._ Abrió la puerta tras la cual aguardaba un desconocido. Sin embargo, no era tal en absoluto. Serena reconoció su rostro. Era idéntico al del cuadro del hombre del período regencia.

—¿Kenji Tsukino? —preguntó en voz baja.

Tenía el pelo canoso en las sienes, e iba vestido con elegancia, con un estilo muy europeo. Además del color de ojos, tenían en común la piel clara. Kenji tenía el pelo oscuro en vez de rubio. De hecho, era como estar viendo una versión masculina de sí misma con treinta años más.

—Supongo que es demasiado pronto para que me llames papá —dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Eres tú de verdad?

Cuando el hombre asintió, Serena se sintió levitar de emoción. Por fin. El padre que llevaba esperando conocer toda una vida estaba allí. ¡Delante de ella! Intentó no llorar, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo había conseguido cuando empezó a verlo todo borroso. Sólo quería abrazarlo, pero no sabía cómo recibiría él el gesto. Incluso su propia madre evitaba el contacto con ella. Siempre había confiado en que su padre sí quisiera tocarla, pero no podía saberlo. Si la rechazara, la destrozaría.

—Me alegra conocerte —dijo por fin, tendiéndole la mano. Kenji se la cogió y tiró de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Serena se vio colmada de felicidad. Su búsqueda había terminado. Tenía a su padre y éste la estaba abrazando por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Cómo has dado con él? —le preguntó Darien a Jedite con el cejo fruncido.

—Hace unos meses, hice correr la voz de que lo buscaba en nombre de Serena, pero no había tenido noticias hasta esta noche. Ha llegado hace una hora.

—Podrías habernos avisado —protestó Darien.

—No me ha dado tiempo —respondió el mago por lo bajo. Serena los miró al oír su conversación y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia su padre.

—Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote. Por eso vine a vivir a Londres._ Él le acarició el hombro con suavidad. Sus ojos evidenciaban el lastre de la pena.

—Me alegro mucho. Te he querido a distancia durante años. Me moría de ganas de conocerte, pero tu madre..._ Que su padre fuera mago, probablemente explicaba por qué su madre se había mostrado siempre tan contraria a todo lo paranormal.

—Encontré la carta en la que le preguntabas por mí.

—¿La recibió?_ Serena asintió.

—Pero no la abrió. La escondió en el fondo de la cómoda. Yo no supe de su existencia hasta que ella murió.

—Me entristeció mucho saberlo. Lo lamento._ Le resultaba extraño que aquel hombre desconocido hubiera tenido una relación íntima con su madre. Se preguntó cómo se habría enterado de su muerte. Tal vez la magia hubiera tenido que ver en ello.

—Gracias. La verdad es que no estábamos muy unidas._ Kenji frunció el cejo al ver a Darien tan cerca de Serena y miró nuevamente a su hija.

—Debiste de dar muestras de tus poderes bien temprano. Seguro que no le gustó._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, simplemente no conectamos nunca.

—Pero tú tienes poderes. Pese al apellido Tsukino, seguimos siendo Le Dark. Provenimos de un linaje de enorme poder mágico. Yo comencé muy temprano a dar muestras de ello. Seguro que a ti ha tenido que pasarte también._ Algún que otro sueño que luego se hacía realidad, pero había oído a muchos americanos contar por la tele el mismo tipo de experiencia.

—Muy pocas. Exceptuando que Darien y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño, claro.

—¿Un sueño en el que salíais los dos?_ Serena asintió confiando en que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo le ardían las mejillas.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Tsukino.

—Hace unos días. La noche antes de que nos conociéramos._ Su padre frunció el cejo otra vez.

—A veces, las mujeres llaman a sus compañeros a través de sueños. Si soñaste con él, tu corazón te guió a su lado._ Serena parpadeó sin dar crédito. Otra vez la dichosa palabrita: «compañeros». Y por la forma en que lo había dicho, sonaba a marido y mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con compañeros?_ Jedite tosió discretamente y ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Darien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Compañeros sentimentales —contestó su padre, como si con eso lo explicase todo. Serena giró en redondo.

—¿Te refieres a compañeros como en «hasta que la muerte os separe»?

—Sí. —Y a juzgar por el tono de voz del hombre, no le hacía ninguna gracia confirmarlo.

¿Significaba eso que era la magia lo que impelía a Darien a estar con ella, que no lo hacía voluntariamente? ¿Que ni siquiera la desearía de no ser por ese vínculo mágico? La noticia que acababa de recibir le provocó náuseas. Miró entonces a Darien. Su hermética expresión no revelaba nada de nada, pero que no mostrase sorpresa fue para ella como una bomba. Él sí sabía que estaban unidos sentimentalmente. Y no se lo había dicho.

La rabia, el dolor y la incertidumbre se mezclaron formando un potente cóctel emocional. Le dieron ganas de golpearse contra las paredes o de golpear al guerrero inmortal. Pero ya se las vería con Darien más tarde. A solas. Le resultaba condenadamente difícil dominar la rabia y la humillación, pero aquél no era el momento ni el lugar. Cuando la fiesta terminara, tendrían su primera pelea de «casados». Y estaba deseándolo.

—¿Sospechabas algo cuando nos presentaste? —le preguntó a Jedite.

—¿Que os convertiríais en compañeros? No. Sólo sabía que eras una Le Dark y que tal vez supieras cómo ayudar a romper la maldición de Darien._ Claro. La razón por la que él había comenzado su «romance» con ella.

—¿Y por qué te importa a ti si puedo ayudar a Darien o no?_ Jedite sonrió.

—Él sabe qué es lo que yo quiero.

—No deberías tener compañero todavía —apuntó su padre. Serena frunció el cejo. Tampoco era que ella hubiese corrido a sacar una licencia matrimonial nada más conocer a Darien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?_ Kenji debió de notar que se estaba enfadando, porque su voz adoptó un tono tranquilizador.

—Los padres magos suelen recomendar a sus hijos que esperen hasta haber adquirido sus poderes plenos antes de considerar vincularse a otra persona. Hacerlo antes de tiempo puede ser peligroso.

«¿Peligroso?» Serena repasó mentalmente los momentos vividos antes de que Darien y ella consumaran su acto de unión. La debilidad y la sensación de que él era como un faro que la atraía con su fuerza. Algo en su interior la había impulsado a pronunciar una extraña fórmula. Unas palabras que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza en una algarabía sin sentido. Nada más sentir el contacto de Darien, adquirieron orden en su cerebro y no había sido capaz de contenerlas. Al parecer, lo que había dicho era el equivalente de los votos matrimoniales entre los humanos.

—No tenía manera de saber que pronunciar los votos de la unión antes de obtener mis poderes fuera peligroso. Te puedo asegurar que mamá no me advirtió acerca de ello, y, dado que ésta es la primera vez que nos vemos, no me parece muy apropiado tu paternal consejo sobre el tema._ Kenji bajó la cabeza.

—No he sido un padre para ti. Lo siento._ Verlo tan abatido hizo que se sintiera fatal. Y aun así, tenía que preguntarle algo:

—Si sabías de mi existencia, ¿dónde has estado metido los últimos veintitrés años?

—Tu madre... —suspiró y seguidamente añadió—: Me abandonó. _Serena frunció el cejo.

—¿Se negó a que me vieras?_ Tsukino dirigió una mirada incómoda a Jedite, como si le estuviera pidiendo un poco de intimidad, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Serena sentía detrás la sólida presencia de Darien.

—Sí —murmuró su padre—. Fuiste concebida en un momento difícil para mí y... No, es mejor que retroceda aún más. Supongo que no sabes nada del mundo de la magia.

—Supones bien.

—Hace cuatrocientos años, un mago diabólico llamado Diamante Blackmoon reunió a un grupo de seguidores con la idea de aplastar el orden social que reinaba dentro del mundo mágico. Él y sus secuaces se hicieron llamar los anarki.

—¿Qué pretende con ello?_ Kenji dirigió otra cautelosa mirada a Jedite.

—Dentro de la comunidad mágica, existen los Privilegiados y los Desposeídos. Tras algunas desafortunadas muertes acaecidas hace unos quinientos años, el Consejo promulgó el Orden Social, que excluía a aquellos miembros de la comunidad mágica que mostraran determinados signos o desviaciones que pudieran influir de alguna forma en la gente o hacer daño a los pequeños. Lo que ocurrió en realidad es que se vieron afectados todos los linajes en los que hubiera habido algún miembro con tendencias violentas. Al cabo de poco tiempo, familias antes prósperas perdieron su trabajo y cayeron en la pobreza. Los más ricos, sencillamente pagaron a los empleados del Consejo para que hicieran la vista gorda. La ira, la división y que te señalaran con el dedo se convirtió en la norma. La comunidad mágica lleva desunida desde entonces.

«¿Segregación mágica?»

—Diamante apareció cien años después de la promulgación del Orden Social. Su filosofía lo convirtió en el Karl Marx del mundo mágico y sus anarki son el equivalente de los bolcheviques. Quería equilibrar la estructura de poder y conseguir la igualdad entre las clases.

—Eso no es lo mismo que sembrar el caos.

—Para los Privilegiados sí. A Diamante no le importaba los magos y niños que tuviera que matar para conseguir esa supuesta utopía suya —rezongó Jedite con desprecio.

—No todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso al principio —terció Kenji—. Los oprimidos estaban hartos de ser pobres, de que no los respetaran, en muchas ocasiones por motivos totalmente ajenos a su control. No poseían fortunas familiares que los respaldaran y querían que sus pequeños tuvieran una oportunidad. Muchos decían que les rompía el alma mirar a sus hijos sabiendo que les aguardaban cientos de años de prejuicios y miseria.

—Motivo por el que siempre he abogado por el cambio dentro de nuestro sistema —apuntó Jedite—. Estoy de acuerdo en que el Consejo se equivocó. Pero las cosas van a ser diferentes._ El padre de Serena lo miró despectivamente.

—Menuda tontería. El Consejo no hace más que discutir. Está formado por Privilegiados como tú que no creo que comprendan lo que tienen que padecer los Desposeídos.

—Cambiar las creencias de las personas cuyas raíces se hunden en la más antigua tradición no es tarea fácil.

—Llevamos cuatrocientos años esperando «pacientemente».

—¿Fue la impaciencia lo que hizo que te aliaras con Diamante? ¿Te gusta ver los estragos de la guerra?_ Kenji hizo caso omiso de él y se volvió hacia Serena.

—Hace doscientos años, comprendí cómo era Diamante verdaderamente y uní fuerzas con los que deseaban acabar con él, pero lo conseguimos sólo a un horrible precio. Sin líder, los anarki sacaron fuerzas de flaqueza y se convirtieron en un símbolo de su causa. Querían venganza y fueron a por mí. Así que tuve que abandonar Inglaterra.

—Y te fuiste a Estados Unidos —dijo ella. Él asintió.

—Conocí a tu madre y la convencí para que volviera a Inglaterra conmigo. Fuimos felices un tiempo, hasta que los anarki me encontraron poco después de que fueras concebida. Cuando nos atacaron, me vi obligado a revelarle a ella mis poderes para así poder defendernos.

—¿No lo sabía? —preguntó Serena, con los ojos como platos—. Se quedaría aterrada.

—Aterrada es poco. Aquello fue el principio del fin. Intenté explicárselo y le supliqué que se quedara. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ella no quiso escuchar mis explicaciones y se marchó. No sabía que estaba embarazada cuando se fue. No me enteré de tu existencia hasta tres años después, y sólo porque tuve otro encontronazo con los anarki, que me amenazaron con matar a mi hija.

—¿Los anarki querían matarme?

—¿A una descendiente de mi linaje? Sí. Entonces usé mi poder para destruir a su líder. Fue un acto de guerra.

Serena guardó silencio un momento para asimilar tan fantástica información. Menos de una semana antes no era más que una chica americana normal y corriente, aunque arruinada, que vivía en Londres. Y, de repente, era la pareja de un hombre maldito con la inmortalidad que deseaba hallar la muerte y la descendiente de uno de los linajes más importantes de toda la historia de la magia. Ah, y al parecer era también una diana andante. La vida le sonreía. ¿Cuánto sabía Darien de todo eso cuando la conoció? Lo miró con ojos inquisitivos, pero él no parecía demasiado sorprendido.

—Eso explica por qué nos mudábamos tanto cuando era niña. De repente, mamá decidía hacer las maletas, lo metía todo en su pequeño coche y nos alejábamos hasta agotar varios depósitos de gasolina. Siempre pensé que estaba loca.

—Era cuidadosa —la corrigió Kenji—. Y tenía la obligación de protegerte.

Oh, sí. Desde luego que su madre la había tratado siempre como eso, como una obligación. Ikuko le recordaba diariamente las dificultades y los sacrificios que suponía tener una hija. Serena estaba segura de que le echaba la culpa de que tuvieran que mudarse tan a menudo; tenía la obligación de mantenerla a salvo. No le extrañaba que se hubiera negado a contarle cosas sobre Kenji Tsukino, ni siquiera cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte. Había cumplido con su obligación de protegerla hasta el final. Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas.

—Me odiaba por haber arruinado su vida y ahora sé por qué._ Kenji le apretó cariñosamente el hombro.

—Ikuko no era una mujer fría. Estoy seguro de que quería darte todo su amor, pero tenía miedo por ambas. Después de presenciar el tipo de magia de la que yo era capaz, seguro que temía que hubieras heredado mis poderes; casi tanto como temía a los anarki._ Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Serena trazando sendos regueros negros a causa del rímel. Una oleada de compasión se apoderó de ella, al mismo tiempo que la inundaba la rabia. ¿Por qué su madre no le había dicho nunca que la quería?

—Entonces, ¿mamá nunca te habló de mí ni respondió a tus cartas porque no quería que yo corriera más peligro?

—Estoy seguro. Prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que no os ocurriera nada a ninguna de las dos. Le habría prometido la luna de haber creído que eso podría servirme de algo. Yo sólo quería recuperar a mi compañera._ Serena ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Estabais unidos por el vínculo mágico?

—En nuestro mundo, es más fácil concebir hijos si las dos personas han pronunciado los votos de unión._ ¿Significaba eso que Darien y ella podrían ser padres al cabo de poco tiempo? Jedite se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

—Por si te lo estás preguntando, no puedes concebir antes de la transformación._ Menos mal. Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para ser madre. Darien frunció el cejo.

—¿Cómo es posible que los padres de Serena estuvieran separados y no se pusieran enfermos?

—La enfermedad de Serena al separarse de ti fue consecuencia de haber pronunciado los votos antes de su transformación. Este es un momento crítico en su vida y necesita mucho poder. Es algo parecido a lo que les ocurre a los adolescentes cuando están dando el estirón, que no paran de comer. Tu vitalidad es lo que le da fuerza. La madre de Serena, por el contrario, era humana, por lo que, para ella, la separación del padre de su hija no implicaba verdadero sufrimiento físico. Si acaso irritabilidad e incapacidad de, bueno, de mantener relaciones íntimas con otro hombre, pero por lo demás estaba sana.

¿Aquella especie de gripe aguda había sido pues resultado de haberse unido a Darien sin ser todavía una bruja? Él seguía sin parecer sorprendido. De modo que lo necesitaba para recobrar fuerzas. ¿Decía en serio que lo que necesitaba era sexo frecuente? ¿Qué más no le había contado? Kenji miró de reojo a Darien y a continuación tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas.

—Diamante ha regresado. Tu compañero parece fuerte, pero sólo es un humano.

—No exactamente. Es inmortal —aclaró ella—. Beryl lo maldijo...

—¿Eres tú? ¿Eres Darien de Chiba?_ ¿Kenji sabía cómo se llamaba? ¿Sabría también los otros problemas que tenía?

—Sí —contestó él con cierta cautela. Serena reclamó la atención de su padre con su siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué sabes sobre la maldición? ¿Qué significa el símbolo que llevas en... el cuadro?_ Kenji miraba a Darien con gesto inquisitivo, como si de repente lo contemplara bajo una nueva luz.

—¿Has visto el cuadro? —le preguntó a ella. Serena asintió. Su padre sabía algo. Estaba segura. —El símbolo sólo significa algo para quien haya visto el Libro del Caos de Beryl. Lo has visto, ¿verdad?

En la mente de ella apareció la imagen de Darien sosteniendo el libro en sus manos y pasándoselo a continuación. Abrió la boca para decir algo que sólo su padre pudiera oír, pero Jedite le tocó la mejilla y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, había un brillo triunfal en la mirada del mago. Darien agarró a Serena por los hombros para apartarla.

—Ella no sabe nada.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Jedite, pero su sonrisa era de pura satisfacción. Darien empujó a Serena hasta ponerla detrás de él y entonces avanzó hacia Jedite con paso amenazador y claramente agresivo.

—Mantén las manos lejos de ella._ Kenji carraspeó.

—No importa. Puede que Jedite tenga que hacer uso del contacto físico, pero cualquiera que tenga verdaderas habilidades telepáticas sabe que tienes el Libro del Caos. Yo ya lo sospechaba. La leyenda dice que el hombre que pagó para que robaran el libro desapareció de la Tierra por sus pecados, pero veo que no es cierto._ Darien le dirigió una mirada fría como el hilo, pero no dijo nada. —Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, sin embargo hay otra gente detrás de esa puerta... Detecto al menos a una docena de ellos capaces de oír los pensamientos de los demás, y habrán recibido la información de Serena con toda claridad._ Darien miró a Jedite maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Arréglalo.

—Imposible. El daño ya está hecho._ Kenji posó la mano en el hombro de su hija.

—Cariño, vas a tener que aprender a no difundir tus sentimientos tan claramente. En estos momentos, hay muchos en esta casa que saben que estás furiosa con el guerrero, que te alegras de haberme conocido y que estás intentando romper la maldición de tu compañero con ayuda del Libro._ Ella notó que se sonrojaba desde las cejas hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies cuando avanzó un paso para colocarse junto a Darien.

—No hay por qué avergonzarse —la tranquilizó Jedite—. Eres joven e inexperta. Ya aprenderás.

—No será contigo —dijo Darien amenazador, volviéndose hacia el mago—. Prometiste que nos contarías lo que habías encontrado en los diarios de tu abuelo si veníamos. Nosotros hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. Ahora te toca a ti._ Jedite pareció calibrar sus alternativas. A su lado, Serena podía percibir la furia que emanaba de Darien. A éste no le gustaba que lo manipularan, y al mago no le importaba hacerlo para alcanzar su objetivo. Al cabo de un rato, Jedite dijo:

—Según las notas de Artemís, el símbolo es la llave que abre el diario. En realidad, dos llaves. De alguna manera, el anagrama se separa en dos, pero vuelve a unirse de forma que encaja en la cerradura del libro y lo abre.

—¿Dónde están esas llaves?_ El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Beryl se las entregó a su hijo antes de que Artemís la obligara a exiliarse. Nadie sabe qué hizo éste con ellas. Nadie las ha visto desde hace mil años.

—Podemos hablar de esto después, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que atender —terció Kenji, y, volviéndose a continuación hacia Darien, continuó—: Fuiste el mejor guerrero de Arturo. Hay quienes te consideran incluso el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos. Pero Jedite está en lo cierto. Serena necesita protección frente a Diamante y tú no eres mago. No podrías detener un ataque._ Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo protegeré lo que es mío. Puede que no sea mago, pero gracias a tu pariente, soy invencible.

—Puede que la maldición impida que te maten, pero no impedirá que los anarki irrumpan en tu casa, te inmovilicen y se lleven el Libro y a Serena. Podrías no volver a verla, y aun en el caso de que sí lo hicieses, ya no sería la misma mujer._ Darien dio un respingo y apretó los puños. —Diamante puede hacerle cosas horribles a una mujer —añadió Kenji con un estremecimiento.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Entonces deja que venga conmigo. Yo sé cómo funcionan esos anarki. Yo puedo protegerla...

—No. Serena me necesita. Sin mí moriría de debilidad. Casi le ocurrió una vez. No volverá a pasar por lo mismo.

—Lo organizaremos para que puedas visitarla de forma segura. Pero deja que yo la oculte.

—No.

—Vas a arriesgar su vida por salvaguardar tu orgullo —argulló Kenji—. Si no hubiera aprendido a ocultarme de los anarki, estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—Sin mí, morirá sin ningún género de dudas. Sería difícil organizar esas visitas seguras o tal vez podría ser demasiado tarde —contestó Darien con determinación. No tenía intención de permitir que lo dejaran de lado.

—¿Me has escuchado, guerrero cabezón? —le espetó Kenji despectivamente—. Serena es mi hija y...

—Serena es mi compañera —lo atajó él, apartándole la mano del hombro de ella—. Has tenido veintitrés años para conocerla y no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué deberíamos creer ahora que te importa algo?_ Serena frunció el cejo.

—Darien, estoy segura de que podríamos encontrar un modo de solucionarlo. Llevo toda la vida esperando para conocer a mi padre. Si él sabe cómo ocultarse de los anarki, ¿por qué no escucharlo al menos?_ Su guerrero guardó silencio un momento, totalmente inmóvil.

—Has tenido que esperar porque él nunca fue a buscarte. ¿Qué clase de padre es? No deberías dejar tu seguridad en manos de alguien que no se ha tomado la molestia de buscar a su hija.

—Tenía que esconderse para así evitar ponernos en peligro.

—Excusas.

—Y cuál es la tuya, ¿eh? Me ocultaste que estábamos casados. Un detalle sin importancia._ Darien le apretó los hombros con sus manos sorprendentemente suaves para lo enormes que eran.

—Estuviste muy enferma y temí que no pudieras soportar tantas sorpresas cuando despertaste.

—Ayer tal vez, pero hoy estoy bien. Eso son pretextos. ¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Porque soy tu compañero y te protegeré con mi vida. Y lo sabes.

—¿Lo sé?_ Darien no estaba con ella porque la quisiera. Estaba con ella por la maldición y porque su unión lo obligaba. Nunca le había expresado sus sentimientos. Dios, qué descuidada había sido.

—Deberías —le espetó Darien, angustiado. Y señalando a Kenji, añadió—: ¿Qué sabes de él?

* * *

**E**l silencio que reinaba en la cabaña resultaba clamoroso incluso para Darien. Serena no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que se fueron de casa de Jedite. El chófer de éste los dejó en la misma puerta de la cabaña, ahorrándoles así la larga caminata. Darien había estado aguardando que llegara el momento de llevar a Serena en brazos el tramo de más de un kilómetro del sendero de entrada, para que no se lastimara los delicados pies con aquellos tacones increíblemente altos que llevaba. Así al menos habría tenido oportunidad de tocarla. Al bajar del coche, ella subió a toda prisa los escalones de la tenebrosa vivienda. Después de todo lo que había oído esa noche, Darien pensó que era mejor ser cautelosos.

—¡Espera!_ Serena se detuvo con la mano en el pomo pero ni siquiera se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?_ Él le sujetó la mano antes de que abriera.

—Debemos tomar precauciones. Deja que compruebe que es seguro entrar en la cabaña._ Ella se volvió entonces y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si tanto te preocupaba que alguien pudiera dar con tu refugio, tal vez deberías haber escuchado a mi padre, en vez de portarte como un bruto y un grosero. Él sabe rehuir a los anarki. Pero no, tú tenías que ser un cretino orgulloso y engreído que se cree con poder suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Darien apretó los dientes y la apartó a un lado. A continuación, abrió la puerta y entró en la cabaña. No percibió nada extraño. Era bastante improbable que los rufianes de Diamante pudieran atravesar la barrera mágica de protección que rodeaba la casa, pero por si acaso. El instinto le decía que estaban solos y su instinto le había salvado la vida más de una vez cuando era mortal. Aun así, sería mejor echar un vistazo para asegurarse.

Entró sin hacer ruido y encendió las luces. Después miró en todas las habitaciones, en todos los armarios para comprobar que, efectivamente, estuvieran solos. Regresó a la entrada, donde Serena aguardaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Me has oído? —le preguntó malhumorada.

—Sí, y también he oído muchas cosas sobre Kenji Tsukino esta noche. Sabe esquivar a los anarki, sí, pero también sabe tergiversar la verdad. Ahora que sabes dónde está el Libro del Caos, resulta de lo más oportuno que de repente esté tan preocupado por ti._ Ella cerró de un portazo.

—Jedite acaba de dar con él. Kenji no podía saber que yo conocía el paradero del Libro.

—Se puso en contacto con Jedite ya antes, preguntando por el Libro. Y mira por dónde, Jedite y él se encuentran otra vez justo cuando tú le estás gritando mentalmente a todo el mundo que lo tengo yo. No te engañes. Si la información llega a oídos de Diamante y sus anarki, se va a armar una buena.

—¡No lo hice a propósito! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que me dé latigazos para enmendar mi error?

—Pues claro que no. Comprendo que no sabías que estabas descubriéndoles a todos tus pensamientos. Pero no dejaré que te vayas con un desconocido, aunque lleves su sangre. No sabes nada de su pasado, de su carácter o de a quién ha jurado lealtad.

—Pero ya ha demostrado que es capaz de arreglárselas con esos monstruos.

—¿Es así como quieres pasarte la vida, huyendo?_ Serena titubeó un momento.

—No, pero quiero vivir para ver otro día.

—Y yo quiero que lo hagas. Quiero ser yo quien te proteja para ello. —Le tomó las manos entre las suyas, más grandes y también más ásperas—. Quiero una compañera que confíe en que sabré cuidar de ella._ Serena se zafó de él.

—¿Sí? Pues yo también quiero un hombre en quien pueda confiar. Un hombre que me hubiese dicho que estábamos unidos por unos votos sagrados. Asimismo, puesto que soy una mujer adulta y no una muñeca hinchable, habría sido de agradecer que me hubieras dejado decidir dónde iba a estar más segura. Si tuviera que hacer una lista con los atributos masculinos que más atractivos me resultan, mentiroso y dominante no estarían entre ellos, amigo.

—Cuando estabas tan débil y después, cuando ya te estabas recuperando, no me atreví a contártelo para no inquietarte. Yo no creía que nuestro vínculo pudiera cobrar tanta fuerza.

—Puedo entender que lo pensaras cuando recuperé la conciencia. Pero ¿qué te llevó a seguir ocultándomelo durante cuarenta y ocho horas más? ¿O es que se te olvidó?

—No. Es... es complicado.

—Sí, entiendo que te resultara difícil reconocer que sólo estás conmigo porque me consideras tu billete a la tierra de los no malditos.

—Eso no es cierto._ Serena puso los brazos en jarras.

—No me digas. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios atendiste mi requerimiento de unirte a mí?

—Por la misma razón que creo que te llevó a ti a pronunciar los votos: me resultó imposible negarme._ Ella se preguntaba si habría algo de cierto en todo aquello. Quería creerlo más que nada en el mundo; le dolía de lo mucho que quería creer en él. Pero no sabía si sería sensato.

—¿Conocías el significado de las palabras cuando las pronuncié? Porque te aseguro que yo no._ El vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te sorprendió? —le preguntó, boquiabierta.

—Sí que me sorprendió.

—Pero no hiciste nada. No preguntaste nada. —Serena frunció el cejo—. En aquel momento, creías que yo era Beryl. ¿Creías que te estabas uniendo a la mujer que te maldijo? A pesar de tus protestas, aceptaste porque tenías la intención de utilizarlo para poner fin a tu maldición. Yo te ofrecí... —Se detuvo con un nudo en la garganta—. Te ofrecí todo mi ser, y sólo fui para ti un instrumento para lograr tu objetivo._ Darien la miraba con una expresión de solemnidad en sus ojos azules.

—Sea lo que sea, realmente compartimos ese vínculo que nos une. Yo también puedo sentirlo.

—Bonitas palabras —se mofó ella—. Lo único que sientes es que soy la llave de tu libertad. Pues déjame que te diga que, de ahora en adelante, te puedes ir al infierno, capullo._ Serena salió de la habitación hecha una furia. No podía creer el rumbo que había tomado su vida.

—Morirás si no te toco —dijo Darien a su espalda—. Al haberte unido a mí antes de haber experimentado la transformación necesitas practicar sexo conmigo para no quedarte sin energía.

No dijo en ningún momento que tuviera sentimientos amorosos. No dijo que disfrutara con ella ni que lo preocupara. Y ella, Serena, había sido una tonta al creer lo contrario. No le extrañaba que no hubiera tenido ninguna relación en su vida. Era tan sensible como el palo de una escoba. Casi debería darle las gracias por haberle abierto los ojos. Pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Prefiero morir a dejar que vuelvas a utilizarme —le espetó envarada.


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

**A**l cabo de unas horas, Serena se preguntaba si no se habría precipitado al decirle a Darien lo que le había dicho. En aquel momento, no prefería morir a que él la tocara. Aunque no fuera más que un cabrón mentiroso, su cuerpo lo ansiaba con locura. Sentía la piel tirante, como si recibiera pinchazos por todo el cuerpo y a la vez estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

Se puso de lado y se topó con su duro torso. ¿Cuándo se había metido en la cama con ella? Sin embargo, en vez de apartarse se pegó a él, y le puso la mano encima del hombro para descender después por sus pectorales, que subían y bajaban con cada respiración, y luego, hacia las rígidas ondulaciones de su abdomen. Darien gimió en sueños y Serena apartó la mano.

Después de haberle ocultado el hecho de que estaban unidos mágicamente, no debería tener ganas de acariciar la erección que seguramente tendría. Pero con el cuerpo de su guerrero bajo sus manos y el aroma de la noche envolviéndolos, la tentación era irresistible. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, el increíble placer que le había proporcionado, comportándose como si ella le importara de verdad, había sido una mentira. Serena miró la hora. No eran ni las dos de la madrugada. Estaba un poco aturdida, pero despierta, con el cuerpo totalmente alerta. Notaba un nudo de tensión en el vientre, y los pezones y el sexo inflamados. Maldita fuera.

Se volvió hacia el otro lado. Al momento, su energía se disipó, como si una aspiradora la hubiera absorbido. Sintió que se mareaba de debilidad. Pero también sentía cómo todo su ser palpitaba, ansiosa por alargar la mano y retomar la exploración cuando apenas tenía fuerzas para mover un músculo. Un frío horrible la invadió y aquel impulso sexual previo se desvaneció. Su visión periférica sólo percibía negrura. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. El dolor se apoderó de ella y gimió. Recordó cuando había estado a punto de morir y no deseaba pasar por eso otra vez. Depender de Darien la irritaba. Había sido una carga para su madre durante años, y de ningún modo iba a repetir la experiencia con él. ¿Y Darien se creía maldito? Bienvenido a la fiesta.

¿Qué demonios la habría llevado a sellar su unión con aquellas palabras sin sentido? Había intentado recordar un montón de veces qué la había empujado a hacerlo, pero lo único que recordaba era que todo su ser la impelía a pronunciarlas, y la euforia que sintió cuando Darien aceptó su petición y la tocó. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, eso no le servía de ayuda. Estaba atrapada en un infierno que ella misma había creado. Necesitaba al guerrero si no quería morir, así de simple. Pero Serena se negaba a aceptar la situación tan fácilmente. Conseguiría lo que precisaba bajo sus propias condiciones.

Se concentró en repetírselo como un mantra, con dedos temblorosos al principio, para acabar con los puños firmemente apretados a continuación. Con gran esfuerzo, se estiró para tocar. Se sentía como si nadara contra corriente. Temblorosa, luchó con la fatiga por medio de la ira. La distancia que había entre los dos en la cama se le antojaba tan grande como un continente. Maldición. Se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras se moría poco a poco, ahora que tenía un padre al que quería conocer y amar. Y un compañero al que quería darle una patada en el culo.

«Compañero sentimental. Y una mierda.» No se le ocurrían dos personas menos compatibles que un guerrero inmortal de la Edad Media y una chica americana del siglo XXI.

Serena se acercó una milésima y notó ya el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Darien. Movió la mano y alcanzó a tocarlo con el pulgar. Al sentir el contacto con su piel ardiente, puro acero bajo una piel de tersa, cubierta de cicatrices y sedoso vello, la invadió un inmenso alivio. Un chispazo de energía le recorrió las venas, seguido de un ansia desaforada. Se volvió hacia él. No pudo evitar aspirar su aroma especiado, limpio, único. Puro Darien. Una ola de placer la zarandeó con fuerza, encendiéndola.

«No sientas. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y listo. No te enamores de él.»

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él quería tenerla a su lado sólo porque creía que así podía romper su maldición. En el mejor de los casos, la estaba utilizando. En el peor, se compadecía de ella. Le entraron ganas de vomitar sólo de pensarlo.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la marginaran: la chica nueva, la del aspecto raro, con aquel pelo rubio dorado y ojos celestes. A veces, la gente se le acercaba sólo por lástima. La idea de que un hombre al que deseaba de una forma tan salvaje sintiera compasión por ella la sacaba de sus casillas. Bastante daño le había hecho ya que su madre la tratara como si fuera una obligación. Soportar lo mismo por parte de Darien la destrozaría. Maldita fuera, sabía que debía proteger su corazón.

—¿Serena? —murmuró él, adormilado.

Ella vaciló, deseando que tocarlo sirviera para «recargarla de energía» o como quiera que se denominara en el mundo mágico aquella nimia pero ineludible condición. Sin embargo, engañarse no tenía sentido. Era verdad que se sentía más fuerte cuando lo tocaba, pero ¿lo bastante como para salir de la cama? No. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, se quitó la camiseta y las bragas, y se quedó completamente desnuda. Después, pasó una pierna por encima de los muslos de Darien y se le colocó encima. Era como escalar una montaña, inmenso en todos los sentidos.

Él se despertó con un gemido ahogado, pero Serena no le hizo caso. A horcajadas, de rodillas en la cama, empezó a acariciarle el pecho antes de inclinarse hacia él. La explosión de calor que emanaba de su cuerpo estuvo a punto de hacer que se derritiera. Darien inhaló bruscamente. Los músculos de su abdomen se ondularon debajo de ella y se puso tenso. Su erección pasó de prometedora a totalmente a punto para lo que fuera. Sus ojos se encontraron a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana del dormitorio. Él la taladró con su mirada zafira.

—¿Serena? —No le estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo, sino si estaba segura de ello. Ambos sabían que no tenía alternativa.

—Me estoy quedando sin energía.

Darien asintió. Sin decir una palabra, ahuecó una mano contra su cuello mientras la cogía por la cadera con la otra y acercó los labios a su boca expectante. Estaba totalmente excitado. En cuestión de segundos, la abrumó con sus enfebrecidos besos y el deseo que traspasaba su piel. Serena gimió entregada, sin poderse contener, un momento antes de recordar los muchos motivos que tenía para no hacerlo. Las manos inquietas de él encontraron rápidamente uno de sus pezones. Tampoco esta vez ella pudo contener el gemido. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que el placer la invadía por completo. La energía bullía en su interior y todos sus instintos le gritaban que retomara el beso, que abriera la boca y el cuerpo y lo dejara entrar.

Pero se negaba a dejar que la utilizaran y la compadecieran otra vez. Todavía encima de él, apartó las mantas para que no hubiera obstáculos entre los dos. Cogió entonces su miembro entre las manos y empezó a acariciarlo. Era grueso, suave, casi demasiado caliente al tacto. Tocarlo le provocó un nuevo aluvión de sensaciones. Si había alguna remota posibilidad de que pudiera amarla, le encantaría poder llevarlo al límite de su resistencia con sus caricias, paladear el sabor de aquel vientre tenso, sentir cómo su miembro vigoroso se hinchaba en su boca. Pero eso no iba a pasar, porque sabía que entonces no lograría dominarse.

—Serena... —gimió él. Ella intentó colocarse sobre su sexo, pero después de mucho retorcerse y empujar sólo consiguió introducírselo hasta la mitad. Se mordió el labio para no gritar ante la incomodidad que le provocaba la súbita invasión. No sabía que desde aquella postura el miembro de él resultaría tan imponente. —Más despacio, amor. Deja que te toque._ Y posó el pulgar encima de su clítoris, algo que la volvía loca. Serena no podía aceptarlo. Lo apartó de un manotazo y, apretando los dientes, obligó a su cuerpo a dejarlo entrar por completo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se le escapó un gemido, y Darien supo que no era de placer. Sujetándola por las caderas, la detuvo y dijo: —Ya vale. Tenemos toda la noche. No hay razón para que...

—Hazlo. ¡Ahora! Tú sólo... —No era capaz de decirlo.

—¿Que te folle? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_ Parecía cabreado, pero a ella no le importaba.

—¡Sí! —Hizo rotar las caderas acogiéndolo hasta el fondo. Darien reprimió un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Así que aquello le había gustado. Sonriendo, Serena repitió el movimiento, y él soltó un nuevo gemido, alto y prolongado.

En el cuarto apenas iluminado por la luna, fijó en ella su mirada, desbordante de intenso placer. Serena echó la mano hacia atrás y le acarició los testículos. Debajo de su cuerpo, Darien se movía con violencia entre gruñidos de placer, y eso la hizo sentirse poderosa. El deseo le erizó los pezones y descendió vertiginosamente hacia su sexo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Maldito fuera. Se trataba de obtener de él lo que necesitaba, no lo que deseaba.

Darien la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a empujar hacia arriba al tiempo que la llevaba hacia abajo, contra su erección. Un estallido de sensaciones brotó entre las piernas de Serena arrancándole un agudo gemido. Qué bueno era. Pues ella tenía que ser mejor. Cambiando de táctica, le buscó el cuello con la boca y fue depositando un reguero de pequeños besos y mordiscos en los tendones y las venas, hinchadas por la tensión. No detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas en ningún momento y, acto seguido, sacó la artillería pesada.

—Me encanta tenerte tan dentro de mí... —ronroneó a su oído—. Me siento llena. Cada vez que desciendo —y demostró lo que quería decir deslizándose sobre su miembro—, el placer es asombroso. —Entonces gimió, deseando estar fingiendo.

Con una nueva acometida, Darien le estimuló un punto extremadamente sensible que la llevó al límite. Mucho más rato así y... ¡No! Tenía que ponerle fin. Se irguió sobre él y sintió un alivio instantáneo. Estar tan cerca, con el rostro tan próximo al suyo, resultaba demasiado íntimo. Ahora estaban unidos sólo por un punto. Serena empezó a juguetear con sus pezones con una sonrisa llena de picardía, y Darien exhaló bruscamente entre los dientes.

—¿Te gusta ver cómo me acaricio?

—Sí. Verte...

Repitió la jugada al tiempo que descendía sobre él, notando cómo se ensanchaba su miembro dentro de las paredes resbaladizas de ella. Había llegado el momento de subir la temperatura antes de que el tiro le saliera por la culata. Apoyándose en sus hombros, llevó las caderas hacia adelante, imprimiendo más velocidad al ritmo. Darien se aferraba a las sábanas con los dientes apretados y el cuerpo tenso.

—Serena—jadeó—. Córrete... conmigo.

«Ni por todo el oro del mundo.» Al contrario que hasta entonces, ahora lo harían según sus condiciones. Dado que hasta que experimentara la transformación necesitaba el placer y el orgasmo de él para recargar su energía vital, eso sería lo único que tomaría. Se sintió tentada, sin embargo. Las sensaciones estaban allí. Sólo su fuerza de voluntad le impedía concentrarse en el hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo y la sangre que bullía en sus venas. Darien iba a llegar a la meta antes que ella, aunque no por mucho.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Serena. Tenía que ser así o se correría también.

Él la sujetó por las caderas y se hundió en ella, estimulándola de forma rápida y constante. Serena se arañó los muslos y consiguió concentrarse en el dolor en vez de la placentera sensación de su cuerpo en el de ella. Darien se dejó ir con un gemido de satisfacción, y ella hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en cómo palpitaba su vientre inundado por su semilla, por no pensar en el deseo insatisfecho que su cuerpo sudoroso clamaba por satisfacer. De repente, él le acarició el clítoris con el pulgar y una llamarada se abrió paso entre sus piernas. Otra caricia y las llamas achicharraron el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

—Darien, detente —le ordenó Serena, tratando de apartarse. Pero él la mantuvo sobre su miembro con firmeza. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo podía seguir excitado?

—No tengo ni idea de qué te traes entre manos, pero vas a dejarte de jueguecitos ahora mismo —dijo, y en vez de seguir acariciándola, la sostuvo firmemente sobre su miembro y apretó.

El placer estalló entre las piernas de ella, mezclándose con el hormigueo del vientre y la palpitación de su sexo inflamado. Abrumada por el éxtasis, no tenía modo de escapar. Darien la penetraba profundamente, controlándola con sus manos, envolviéndola con su aroma. Con la mente obnubilada, Serena sólo acertó a preguntarse cómo había pasado de ser el cazador a la presa. Pero el pensamiento se desvaneció velozmente. Estaba demasiado ocupada gritando de placer.

* * *

**E**l invierno decidió abatirse con todas sus fuerzas y escupir nieve sobre cualquier bicho viviente que circulara por y en los alrededores de Londres, incluido Neflyte. Éste lo daría todo por estar en casa con Molly. La había dejado deliciosamente desnuda en la cama y, por apenas unos segundos, no había podido dedicarse a ella como él quería. El deber lo llamaba. O más bien, era Jedite quien lo hacía.

Neflyte maldijo a Seiya por no haberse presentado voluntario a la guardia para la que él sí lo había hecho. Y ahora tenía que aguardar sentado en las sombras, vigilando la pequeña cabaña de Darien, situada en lo que Jedite había bautizado, con gran acierto, como el Bosque Terrorífico. A solas, en medio del silencio, percibió el dolor que emanaba de aquel lugar. Una soledad indeleble. Algo inquietante. Las mismas sensaciones que Neflyte había visto en los ojos de Darien menos cuando éste miraba a Serena. Aun sin ver la forma entrelazada de sus firmas, habría sabido lo prendado que estaba de ella. Pero se apostaría lo que fuera a que el humano no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía.

Observar cómo oscilaban las ramas en el aire frío de la noche era mortalmente aburrido. Pero después de que Serena les hubiera gritado a todos que Darien tenía en su poder el Libro del Caos, necesitaban protección. El guerrero estaba loco si creía que el viejo círculo mágico que rodeaba su cabaña bastaría para protegerlos del mago más cruel que existía. Un golpecito mental en el hombro lo hizo sonreír. Al parecer, Nick, apostado al otro lado de la casa, también estaba aburrido. De repente, un ruido como el del frufrú de un tejido al rozar con una superficie puso a Neflyte en alerta. No era Nick, acercándose para quejarse del aburrimiento.

Cinco figuras se materializaron en el camino que conducía a la puerta principal. Capas grises y máscaras con el emblema que tanto él como toda la sociedad mágica temían. Aquella especie de rayos alrededor de los picos de la «B» invertida sólo podía significar una cosa: los anarki. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Le envió un mensaje telepático a Nick para ponerlo sobre aviso de que tenían invitados. Cinco no eran muchos, y a juzgar por sus firmas, ninguno era muy poderoso. ¿Por qué pensaba Diamante que necesitaría a varios de sus secuaces para capturar a un humano y a una joven bruja que todavía no gozaba de sus plenos poderes? Más aún: ¿cómo se había enterado de dónde estaba el Libro en apenas cinco horas? Neflyte tenía sus sospechas y se moría de ganas de moler a palos al culpable. Oyó dentro de su cabeza la cuenta silenciosa de Nick.

Con el corazón bombeando a toda máquina, Neflyte emergió de las sombras cuando su compañero llegó a tres y, con un giro de muñeca, dejó inconsciente al incauto que tenía más cerca, inmovilizándolo con cuerdas invisibles por medio de un hechizo silencioso al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el segundo. Al levantar la vista, comprobó que Nick ya se había deshecho de un encapuchado y se disponía a aturdir a otro.

Los anaki que quedaban miraron frenéticos hacia la línea arbolada con las varitas preparadas, lo que indicaba que la diversión había terminado. Neflyte se protegió tras un sicómoro y sacó su propia varita en previsión de lo que pudiera pasar. Si querían pelear duro, eso tendrían. Neflyte giró la varita haciendo sangrar por la nariz a uno de los asaltantes antes de dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando el matón cayó al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza con un tronco con un golpe seco. Neflyte comprobó rápidamente su estado, pero el muy bastardo seguía vivo. No era lo que él habría elegido, pero Jedite lo aprobaría.

Para Neflyte, la muerte se le antojaba el castigo que merecían aquellos perros, puesto que suponía que ésa era la idea que ellos tenían en mente para Darien y Serena, pero Jedite quería que capturaran por lo menos a uno con vida. Algo que podría servirles como fuente de información. Neflyte pensaba que tendrían mejor utilidad como fertilizante. Con una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, confirmó que Nick estaba dando cuenta del cuarto matón. El último parecía listo para teletransportarse. Era evidente que no esperaban encontrar resistencia.

Neflyte lanzó un rápido hechizo y lo maniató con cuerdas invisibles. La varita del hombre se cayó al suelo y éste abrió los ojos como platos. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ver de dónde le llegaba el ataque. Se podía oler su pánico. Cuando Nick terminó con el suyo, Neflyte emergió de entre las sombras y se dirigió hacia los atacantes maniatados o desmayados, o ambas cosas. Eran todos magos que se habían pasado al otro bando, no humanos desprovistos de alma y convertidos a la causa en contra de su voluntad.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. Es una pena que se hayan metido donde no son bienvenidos. ¿Tengo que preguntar quién los envía?

El matón capturado en último lugar fulminó a Neflyte con la mirada y apretó los dientes en un gesto de rebeldía. No parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Neflyte se guardó la varita y le arrancó la máscara. Tras ella, vio un rostro curtido y bronceado por el sol, pelo y ojos azules. «Estúpido infeliz.» Señaló con un dedo los testículos del hombre e hizo un movimiento circular, tirando luego bruscamente hacia atrás. El anarki gruñó de dolor y se echó las manos a sus partes, pero Neflyte no se lo permitió. Perfecto. Ahora que el señor Silencioso tenía los testículos atados, se mostraría más dispuesto a cooperar. Si no, Neflyte no tenía problema en tirar más fuerte.

—Supongo que no habéis venido aquí de paseo._ El matón se puso tenso.

—Que te jodan._ Neflyte tiró de la cuerda invisible y el hombre soltó un gratificante sonido gutural de dolor.

—En Inglaterra han nacido algunos de los poetas y dramaturgos más importantes de la historia, pero al parecer, a ti no se te ha pegado su elocuencia.

—Suéltame o haré que me las pagues —amenazó el otro haciendo un rabioso intento por alcanzar su varita. Neflyte la apartó de una patada.

—Lo tendré en mente. Respóndeme y dejaré que conserves las pelotas._ Entre las sombras azuladas que proyectaba la luz de la luna, el mago de piel bronceada se puso visiblemente rígido.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No, gracias. —Neflyte sabía que podía hacer que no sólo hablara, sino que cantara como un jilguero—. Vamos a empezar por la pregunta fácil. ¿Cuál era vuestra misión?_ El hombre echó una ojeada a los otros cuatro encapuchados.

—No tengo nada que decir._ Neflyte movió el brazo hacia atrás y tiró de la cuerda invisible con más fuerza.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a perder las joyas de la corona por no querer responder a algo tan simple?_ Aun a la débil luz de la luna, pudo distinguir que el prisionero estaba sudando. Lo vio mirar de reojo a sus compañeros. ¿Estaría buscando ayuda en ellos? Nick se arrodilló junto al anarki.

—Mira, tiene ganas de irse a casa con su compañera, y que lo entretengas aquí lo pone de muy mal humor. ¿Qué tal si cooperas un poco? Sería mejor para todos.

—Vete al... infierno —le espetó el hombre, apretando los dientes con gesto de dolor.

—No estamos progresando —comentó Neflyte con fingida preocupación—. Pero tengo un cuchillo. Ya que las cuerdas no lo impresionan...

—Buena idea. —Nick lo vio sacar un enorme cuchillo de sierra de unos veinticinco centímetros de largo. Impresionante. Al anarki parecía que los ojos se le fuesen a salir de las órbitas. Neflyte sonrió y comenzó a limpiarse las uñas con la punta del arma.

—Probemos otra vez. ¿Cuál era exactamente vuestra misión de esta noche?_ El mago de piel bronceada miró receloso a los otros anarki. Algunos de ellos lo contemplaban fijamente. Ah, ya, no quería que le fueran a Diamante con el cuento de que se había ido de la lengua, comprendió Neflyte. Con un rápido giro de los dedos, dejó inconscientes a los dos que tenía más cerca, y Nick hizo lo mismo con los otros dos, para asegurarse.

—Ahora responde —lo instó Neflyte. El hombre seguía mostrándose reticente. Neflyte tiró de la cuerda invisible, apretándole las pelotas un poco más; a esas alturas, debía de tenerlas amoratadas y le dolerían tremendamente. «Cabrón testarudo.»

—Entrar en la casa y registrarla —jadeó el prisionero. Neflyte tenía la desagradable impresión de que había algo más.

—¿Y?

—No puedo decir nada más —contestó el mago tras una nueva vacilación.

—Me temo que voy a tener que insistir.

—¿Os envía Diamante? —terció Nick. El otro lo miró con ojos aterrorizados.

—Me matará..._ Cierto. Diamante era despiadado con quienes lo hacían enfadar.

—Siempre podríamos mantenerlo prisionero hasta que venzamos a Diamante —le sugirió Nick a Neflyte.

—La última vez, tardaron varias décadas en derrotarlo. Y sólo fue algo temporal—respondió el mago anarki.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Neflyte.

—Zafiro.

—Si le hacemos creer a Diamante que has muerto, no matará a tu familia por haberlo traicionado.

—¿Vais a matarme?_ Neflyte intentó no poner los ojos en blanco y reprimió su impaciencia.

—Nosotros somos los buenos, así que no. Pero haremos que tu fingida muerte sea convincente. Diamante lo atribuirá a tu ineptitud y tú seguirás viviendo. Serás nuestro prisionero hasta que esto termine. Intentaremos acelerar las cosas, pero te aviso que tenemos mucho que hacer. El número de anarki está aumentando, ¿no es cierto?_ Zafiro asintió.

—¿No vais a matarme?

—Ahora mismo no nos sirve de mucho derramar tu sangre. ¿Qué ibas a contarnos si te matamos?_ El mago sonrió con desdén, mientras forcejeaba intentando liberarse.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en vosotros?

—Escúchame bien —masculló Neflyte inclinándose sobre él—. Queremos salvar vidas, sobre todo las de inocentes como los Aino. Y morirá mucha gente si no detenemos a Diamante. A menos que tu idea de un futuro brillante sea criar malvas, él no creo que vaya a cumplir ninguna de sus promesas. Si nos ayudas, nosotros te ayudaremos.

—Los Aino eran Privilegiados.

—¿Y qué te habían hecho a ti? ¿De verdad merecían ese destino?_ Zafiro dio un respingo y cerró los ojos.

—Tal vez deberías tirar un poco más de esas cuerdas —sugirió Nick. El cobarde mago se puso tenso, pero no dijo nada.

—Hasta ahora no ha funcionado. ¿Eres bueno con los cuchillos? —le preguntó Neflyte a su compañero.

—Formidable.

—Perfecto —contestó pasándole el de sierra.

—No. ¡Por favor, no! —suplicó Zafiro.

—Entonces habla —le espetó Nick con un gruñido, agarrando el cuchillo por el mango—. ¿Qué pretendía hacer Diamante con el hombre y la mujer que están ahí dentro? ¿Para qué quería registrar la casa?_ El mago miró aterrorizado la hoja del arma y el rostro de Nick.

—Sí, voy a utilizar este cuchillo, y sí, te va a doler un horror —le aseguró éste—. No me dejas otra opción._ El tipo estaba sudando como un cerdo y parecía a punto de mearse en los pantalones. Bien. Porque como se diera cuenta de que la amenaza era sólo un farol, estarían en un buen aprieto. Zafiro se puso tenso y tragó con dificultad. Pasó la mirada asustada de uno a otro de sus captores.

—Teníamos que matar al hombre._ Neflyte resopló con desdén.

—¿Matar a un inmortal que lleva siglos intentando acabar él mismo con su propia vida? ¿Es que Diamante no ha hecho los deberes? Qué fallo por su parte._ A su lado, Nick se limitó a enarcar una oscura ceja ante la ironía. Zafiro entornó los ojos y los fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo ya sabría encontrar la manera de llevar a cabo mi cometido.

—A menos que tu magia sea más fuerte que la de Beryl le Dark, la tarea es imposible —señaló Nick—. Y no creo que Diamante no supiera que te había enviado a matar a un inmortal. Será muchas cosas...

—Manipulador, despiadado, cruel —intervino Neflyte.

—Traidor, sanguinario, maníaco y hambriento de poder. Pero lo que no es, es estúpido —concluyó Nick. Neflyte asintió. ¿Era Zafiro consciente de que lo habían enviado a una misión a sabiendas de que iba a fracasar? ¿Sabía que lo habían enviado a una muerte segura? El mago de piel cetrina exhaló y su expresión desafiante desapareció.

—No diré nada más hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro. Si no regresamos pronto, vendrán más anarki._ Lo último que Neflyte y Nick querían era más asesinos tras Serena y Darien, a los que Neflyte supuso durmiendo apaciblemente.

Envió rápidamente a los cuatro anarki inconscientes al lugar de donde habían partido antes de ir a la cabaña. Lo más probable era que fueran en busca de Diamante. Con un rápido chasquido, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas que ceñían los testículos del mago, le quitó la capa y la dejó a un lado, junto con la máscara. Debajo, el tipo llevaba calzoncillos y una camiseta con el lema «¿Me oyes ahora?», y el dibujo de un monje tibetano haciendo una peineta.

—Deberían aconsejarte mejor sobre ropa —comentó Nick lacónicamente.

Neflyte le quitó a éste el cuchillo y se hizo un corte en la mano. Zafiro reprimió una exclamación cuando lo vio frotar las prendas que acababa de quitarle con su sangre para enviarlas a continuación al lugar donde estaba su dueño antes de ir allí. El mago lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No tenías intención de hacerme nada con el cuchillo, ¿verdad?

—No a menos que no colaboraras —contestó Neflyte encogiéndose de hombros—. Y ahora, nos gustaría que nos dieras el resto de la información.

—Se suponía que teníamos que raptar a la mujer y llevársela a Diamante._ Neflyte dio un respingo.

—¿Sabes lo que le habría hecho?_ Zafiro negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—A ella no. Insistió en que es muy, muy valiosa. No tenía que tocarla nadie._ Nick lo miró de reojo y él se preguntó si estarían pensando lo mismo: ¿valiosa en qué sentido?

—¿Y la casa?

—Teníamos que asaltarla y registrarla.

—¿Con qué fin?

El mago se humedeció los labios y miró con nerviosismo hacia otro lado. Titubeó bastante rato, como si supiera que no podría retractarse de lo que dijera a continuación. Con aquella confesión traicionaría a Diamante más que con cualquier otra cosa. A Neflyte el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras esperaba a que el anarki se decidiera. Ya iba a darse por vencido y recurrir de nuevo a vacías amenazas, cuando el hombre dijo:

—Anoche avisaron a Diamante de que el Libro del Caos estaba en esta cabaña.

«Mierda.»

—¿Quién se lo dijo?

—No lo sé. —Ante su mirada escéptica, Zafiro se apresuró a añadir—: ¡Lo juro!_ Neflyte miró de reojo a Nick.

—Tenemos que ocultarlo en algún sitio de inmediato.

—Y traer a Jedite y a alguien más para hacer guardia —convino Neflyte. Y señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la cabaña de Darien, añadió con expresión sombría—: Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Serena** se convulsionó de placer, contrayendo las paredes vaginales en torno al miembro de Darien, y llenando sus oídos con sus gemidos de éxtasis. Como tenía que ser. Él le acarició la piel tibia y suave como la seda con una mano mientras le presionaba el clítoris con la otra y continuaba penetrándola con lentas y profundas arremetidas, prolongando el clímax hasta que ella le clavó las uñas y se irritó la garganta de tanto gemir. Hasta que le suplicó. Entonces, Darien le dio lo que quería.

La estrechó contra sí y, sin salir de su cuerpo, la hizo rodar hasta colocarla boca arriba. Notó sus lágrimas húmedas en los hombros y su cuerpo estremecido por los sollozos mientras le acariciaba el pelo en silencio y la penetraba suave pero concienzudamente, cubriéndola por completo, intentando absorber toda su esencia. La tranquilizó con palabras dulces a media voz. Era asombroso estar con una mujer tan sensual. Después de llevar vivo —aunque muerto por dentro— siglos, experimentar las emociones de Serena, aunque fuera de segunda mano, era como disfrutar otra vez de la existencia. De repente veía el mundo a través de sentimientos tan humanos como la mortalidad, el miedo, el asombro y la preocupación. Serena estaba viviendo toda una gama de sensaciones que iban del deseo a la incertidumbre, pero que finalmente rompían sus barreras para rendir tributo a la conexión existente entre los dos. Y Darien estaba orgulloso.

Eso, y la intensidad que iba cobrando su vínculo, hacía más llevadera la perspectiva de una vida eterna. En momentos como aquél, tenerla consigo era como un milagro. Al cobrar conciencia de ello, la abrazó con más fuerza, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara al de él. Le buscó el cuello con la boca, le besó la mejilla, le susurró al oído. Pero los sollozos no cesaron. Ni siquiera se atenuaron. Darien frunció el cejo. Aquellas lágrimas no se debían a la tensión sostenida del orgasmo. No en su totalidad, al menos. Ahora que escuchaba más atentamente, había verdadera angustia en su llanto.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Serena había sentido deseo, pero había intentado negarse el orgasmo mientras obligaba a Darien a alcanzarlo. Era como si se hubiera resistido a rendirse a él. Estaba claro que lo que pretendía era rechazar no sólo el orgasmo, sino el vínculo que los unía. Le quedaban algo más que pequeños restos de cólera de la fiesta de Jedite.

—Amor, no llores._ Serena inspiró entrecortadamente y, acto seguido, soltó un lamento que le perforó el pecho como una espada afilada. El dolor y los remordimientos hicieron presa de él. ¿Qué le había hecho?

A ojos de ella, la había apartado del padre que llevaba toda una vida esperando conocer. Él no confiaba en Kenji Tsukino ni en sus explicaciones, y su instinto protector se había puesto en guardia cuando el mago le propuso que se separasen. En ese aspecto, Darien se enfrentaría siempre al padre de Serena. Para ella, Darien había cometido el peor de los pecados al ocultarle la verdad acerca de su unión. ¿Lamentaría en esos momentos haberse unido a él? Dios santo, si al verla con aquel diminuto vestido rojo casi le habían entrado ganas de hacerle el amor allí mismo. Y también ella se había mostrado ansiosa. ¿Por qué había acudido a él si no era para obtener placer? Porque tenía que hacerlo. Sólo por eso.

Darien acusó el golpe con una mueca de dolor mientras Serena seguía sollozando desconsoladamente. La verdad le dolió casi tanto como sus lágrimas. Seguro que odiaba depender de él, de un hombre al que conocía desde hacía sólo unos pocos días. Era natural que hubiese intentado hacer todo lo posible para conseguir lo que necesitaba sin ceder en cambio al deseo. Darien le tomó el rostro entre las manos y contempló su semblante húmedo y enrojecido. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a mirarlo. «No importa», pensó él, fundiendo los labios con los de ella y acariciando lentamente el interior de su boca con la lengua. Exactamente igual que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, en el que se hundió profundamente y muy despacio, rozando el punto que la hizo ahogar un gemido de placer. Serena se puso rígida y él retrocedió con lentitud, acariciando sus sensibles pliegues femeninos, como si darle placer fuera su único propósito en la vida. Ella gimoteó y, acto seguido, la tensión cedió.

Darien le mostró cuánto la adoraba besándole la mandíbula y el cuello, mientras la penetraba con perezosas acometidas que, en unos pocos instantes, Serena recibía con avidez, elevando las caderas hacia él y clavándole las uñas. Estaba llenándolo de arañazos. Darien sonrió al pensar en ello, hasta que se percató de que se le curarían antes de que pudiera verlos. ¡Maldita inmortalidad! Ansiaba sentir esos arañazos, como recordatorio de la pasión que habían compartido. Beryl le había robado también eso.

—Así, mi amor. Siénteme.

—No —susurró ella entre sollozos, apretando los ojos con fuerza—. No puedo..._ Darien capturó su boca y la besó, intentando demostrarle cuánto deseaba llegarle al alma y reclamarla para siempre. Señor, quién habría pensado que precisamente él se prendaría de esa manera de una descendiente de Beryl. —Lo único que quieres es liberarte de tu maldición.

—Quiero liberarme, sí —convino él, colocándola en la postura en que su cuerpo se adaptara mejor al ritmo que estaba imponiendo—, pero te deseo.

—Me estás utilizando. —La acusación terminó en un gemido cuando Darien se hundió profundamente en su interior.

—¿Igual que tú trataste de usarme a mí?_ Serena abrió los ojos de golpe. Unos ojos enrojecidos y rebosantes de unas emociones que él no sabía interpretar, a excepción del orgullo.

—Pues entonces estamos empatados.

Darien no respondió. Aprovechó el silencio para hundirse otra vez en ella, en el lugar al que pertenecía, y depositar tiernos besos en las comisuras de sus labios. Dios santo, qué sabor tan dulce tenía. Le parecía como si hubiese esperado toda una eternidad para tener aquello. En aquel momento, Serena estaba haciendo que la espera hubiese merecido la pena. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y Darien notaba cómo se ensanchaba dentro de ella. Esta vez, encontraría la satisfacción con él.

—Quiero complacerte. Quiero ayudarte. Quiero compartir este vínculo contigo._ A juzgar por su expresión, vio que se disponía a refutar tales afirmaciones y la atajó con una nueva embestida, esta vez más fuerte, justo rozando aquel punto de sensibilidad extrema situado al final de su vagina.

Serena sofocó un gemido y se agarró al pelo de Darien. Su sexo comenzó a estremecerse. Bien. Porque también él estaba preparado. Como no se corriera ya, iba a explotar. Ella le mordió el hombro. La oía respirar agitadamente. Puede que Darien hubiera asistido a su propio funeral emocional cientos de años atrás, pero aun así, podía sentir la avalancha de sentimientos encontrados de la joven: sentir su confusión, su necesidad, su miedo y su deseo.

—No. ¡Te doy lástima! —exclamó con un nuevo sollozo—. Haces esto porque es tu obligación._ ¿Lástima? ¿Obligación? ¿Creía que la lástima era lo que lo excitaba? ¿O que su sentido de la obligación era lo que hacía que se le encogiera el alma cuando la veía llorar?

Era hermosa hasta decir basta y el hecho de que fuera virgen cuando pronunciaron los votos sagrados de la unión mágica le decía a Darien que su vida no iba bien hasta que se conocieron. En el fondo, él sabía que no debería sentir algo tan profundo por ella. ¿Y si la tendencia a la traición era algo que corría por sus venas? Pero en aquel momento, mientras el placer ascendía por su espina dorsal y la emoción lo embargaba, nada de eso importaba.

—La lástima y el sentido de la obligación no son algo que se me haya pasado por la cabeza, Serena —contestó entre dientes, retirándose un poco para hundirse de nuevo a continuación, estimulándole el clítoris con cada movimiento._ Ella jadeó y le clavó los talones en los muslos. —Tal vez pensé en utilizarte al principio, pero todo cambió cuando pronunciaste las palabras sagradas para pedirme que fuera tu compañero. El destino, la magia, la fortuna o en lo que quiera que creas, decidió que teníamos que estar juntos. Eres mía.

Serena le buscó la mirada con la suya. La estupefacción era visible en aquellos profundos ojos celestes, confusos y esperanzados. También recelosos. Pero su cuerpo se rindió a él, acogiéndolo aún más profundamente, cerrándose a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo que sus gritos de placer resonaban en los oídos de Darien, algo se desató en el interior de éste. Serena se contrajo en torno a él en un violento orgasmo. Darien sintió que todo su ser le exigía que se dejase ir otra vez, que cimentara aquel innegable vínculo, que la reclamara como compañera, de palabra y obra, con total sinceridad. Claudicó al placer, a la necesidad que sentía estando dentro de ella y le entregó todo su ser en una última embestida. Explotó en un potente orgasmo que la inundó con su semilla, con su imperiosa necesidad, con todo su ser.

Esa vez no hubo lágrimas cuando las sacudidas de placer dieron paso a la calma, y Darien dio gracias por ello. Oírla llorar era como si le echaran ácido sobre una úlcera. Ella permaneció tranquilamente entre sus brazos, y por primera vez en su vida, él sintió la extraña paz que proporcionaba estar con una mujer después de una buena sesión de sexo. Aquél era el sitio de Serena. Era peligroso sentirse así respecto a alguien cuya ayuda necesitaba para anular la maldición. ¿Y si aquello era otra broma del destino, una Le Dark lo maldecía y otra le destrozaba el corazón?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz casi inaudible. Darien se echó hacia atrás y la miró.

—¿Que por qué me he quedado contigo? ¿Por qué he vuelto a hacerte el amor?_ Serena lo miró con sus torturados ojos. Parecía tan asustada y confusa... ¿Es que no tenía la misma sensación de compatibilidad, de placidez que él?

—¿Por qué intentas convencerme de que te importo? Sólo nos necesitamos mutuamente. Yo tengo que estar contigo si quiero seguir viviendo y tú no puedes...

—¿Alcanzar el orgasmo si no es contigo? Cierto, pero ésa no es la única razón por la que...

—Me necesitas para romper la maldición —lo atajó ella con el rostro enrojecido y a punto de empezar a llorar otra vez. Tampoco era ése el motivo por el que la necesitaba. Era una temeridad por su parte sentir lo que sentía por Serena, pero no podía dejar que sufriera.

—Nos necesitamos mutuamente. ¿Por qué te asusta tanto eso?_ Ella trató desesperadamente de salir de debajo del cuerpo de Darien, pero éste clavó los codos en la cama y la inmovilizó, separándole las piernas con las rodillas. Albergaba ciertas sospechas acerca del pasado de la joven y había llegado el momento de comprobar si tenia razón. —Háblame de tu madre —le pidió dulcemente.

—No —respondió ella, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—. Te trae sin cuidado.

—Tú no sabes cómo me siento, Serena. Quiero saberlo. Por favor.

—¿Quieres que desnude mi alma ante ti? Perfecto. —La ira le contraía la expresión—. Cuando tenía siete años, me eligieron para que hiciera el papel protagonista en una representación escolar. Mi madre siempre me presionaba para que no llamase la atención, pero yo no quería ser como los demás. Y adoraba el teatro. Creí que se sentiría orgullosa de verme en el escenario. Ensayé durante días, sacrificando horas de juegos y de tele. Después de la primera representación, las madres de los otros niños llegaron con ramos de rosas y los abrazaron. Yo esperaba que... —Serena tragó el amargo nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Me dijo que habría estado mejor en un papel en el que no hubiera tenido que hablar y que había hecho el ridículo. Dejé la función al día siguiente, pero tampoco eso pareció contentarla. Cuando se lo dije, se limitó a asentir como si tal cosa._ A Darien se le encogió el alma al pensar en la niña que buscaba la aprobación de su madre sin éxito.

—Lloraste.

—No era nuevo. Mamá cuidaba de mí, me protegía. Estaba obligada a hacerlo y se encargó de que no se me olvidara. Por lo visto, temía que yo también tuviera poderes mágicos, pero entonces yo no lo sabía._ Las cosas ya estaban más claras. A Darien le dolía ver lo que Serena había sufrido. ¿Cómo podía una mujer tratar con tanta frialdad a su propia hija?

—Y tú sólo deseabas que te quisiera. Te sentiste rechazada al no recibir cariño por su parte. Te parecía que tenías algún defecto, que eras una carga._ Ella se mordió el labio y no dijo nada, pero su expresión dejaba muy claro que había dado en el clavo. Eso explicaba que estuviera tan ansiosa por aceptar a un padre al que no había visto en toda su vida, pese a no saber prácticamente nada de él. Lo que sólo dificultó aún más plantearle la siguiente cuestión: —Por eso, conocer a Kenji ha sido como hacer realidad un sueño._ Ella asintió.

—Él no me rechazará por ser una criatura mágica y tampoco se sentirá obligado a cuidar de mí. Porque lo entiende. Y tú fuiste muy grosero al rechazar su ofrecimiento de protegerme.

—¿Crees que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo?

—En el mundo humano no me cabe la menor duda. No confiaría tanto en ninguna otra persona. Pero no estoy tan segura de que seas capaz de ello en el mundo mágico. ¿Qué sabemos cualquiera de los dos acerca de ese tal Diamante y de sus anarki?

—Este lugar está protegido por un círculo mágico y el Libro está escondido bajo llave. Hasta que descubramos sus secretos no nos sirve de nada. Créeme, lo sé.

—Pero mi padre...

—Aunque lleves su misma sangre, no lo conoces. —Cuando ella abrió la boca para llevarle la contraria, él la detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus carnosos labios—. Ha estado escondiéndose de los anarki durante mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero ¿no te parece curioso que en ningún momento se haya sentido seguro para tratar de buscarte?

Serena apartó la vista como si también a ella se le hubiera ocurrido. Darien no quería destrozar su sueño del padre perfecto, de poder encontrar por fin el amor paterno. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que le hicieran daño, sobre todo si resultaba que el tal Kenji Tsukino no era tan sincero como parecía, y sólo quería estar cerca de su hija porque sabía que ésta conocía el paradero del Libro del Caos. Y lo que Jedite le había contado acerca del mago lo inquietaba sobremanera.

—Desconocemos por lo que habrá pasado. ¿Cómo sabes tú que si no vino a verme no fue porque no quisiera, sino para evitar causarme problemas? Necesito respuestas._ Y Darien no podía dárselas. Su instinto le decía que se andaran con ojo con Tsukino, pero Serena no quería oír hablar de ello. Sólo quería volver a ver al hombre y escuchar su parte de la historia. Y hasta que entendiera los motivos de Darien, seguirían teniendo problemas.

Darien se quedó dormido al poco rato. Aún faltaban horas para que amaneciera y Serena seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y contempló al guerrero a la luz de la luna. Con su metro noventa y cinco de estatura, ocupaba tres cuartos de la inmensa cama. Se había quedado dormido con ella acurrucada contra su enorme y cálido cuerpo. Podía ser verdaderamente intimidatorio, pero muy tierno al mismo tiempo, cuando le convenía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras bonitas, Serena no se atrevía a confiarle su corazón. Habían compartido los votos de la unión mágica, pero luego él se lo había ocultado. Además, insistía en mantenerla allí, aunque ya no fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo para ella. Y, pese a afirmar lo contrario, seguro que la compadecía. El sexo entre los dos era alucinante, pero no creía que se quedase a su lado sólo para tener un orgasmo. En cambio, por conseguir la libertad y la ansiada muerte, estaba segura de que Darien haría cualquier cosa.

A menos que Serena protegiera bien su corazón, terminaría creyéndose su fingida preocupación y su tierna puesta en escena, y se enamoraría sin remedio. Ya lo había dejado acercarse más de lo que debería. Él había tenido quince siglos para perfeccionar su estrategia a la hora de evitar relaciones. Y ella siempre iba a merced de las emociones. Si no se andaba con cuidado, Darien le destrozaría el corazón.

Tal vez su mejor defensa fuera darle lo que quería: los medios para terminar con su maldición. Cuando ya no la necesitara, se marcharía. Se llevaría consigo un trozo de su corazón, pero se recuperaría. Sobreviviría siempre y cuando no se enamorara perdidamente. Pero primero tenía que ver a su padre y obtener algunas respuestas. Tenía que encontrar a Kenji y averiguar qué sabía acerca del Libro del Caos.

Aunque tenía que admitir que ésa no era la única razón por la que quería encontrarse con él. La niña solitaria que había en ella había pasado horas inventando historias sobre ese hombre que ella creía que había muerto como un héroe y que, de haber vivido, la habría querido con toda el alma. La mujer confusa que ahora era tenía que separar la fantasía de la realidad, las emociones de la lógica. Quería conocer al hombre de quien había heredado la fabulosamente poderosa sangre Le Dark.

La víspera, antes de abandonar la fiesta, su padre le había dado a escondidas un trozo de papel con su número de teléfono, y no se le ocurría un momento mejor para utilizarlo que ése. Temblando de nervios, se levantó de la silla y entró en el dormitorio. Sobre la mesilla de noche estaba el móvil de Darien. Y suficientes armas desparramadas por el suelo, junto a la cama, como para defender un país pequeño. Una espada tremenda estaba apoyada contra el colchón, entre el cabecero de la cama y la mesilla. En cuanto a un tipo de armamento más moderno, Darien tenía algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una ametralladora, dos pistolas semiautomáticas y un cuchillo de aspecto terrible.

—Ya te dije que te protegería —murmuró con voz ronca a la luz mortecina de la mañana, al tiempo que se volvía para mirarla. Serena lo miró a su vez. Sus ojos azules la enfocaban perfectamente, como si la estuvieran apuntando con un láser.

—¿Servirán todas estas armas para matar a seres mágicos? —preguntó ella señalando las pistolas.

—Por lo menos los detendrán temporalmente. En la batalla, no siempre es posible ganar. A veces, conseguir un poco de tiempo que te permita una retirada táctica puede salvarte el pellejo. Ahora tienes que dormir. Vuelve a la cama. —Aunque lo dijo con dulzura, no dejaba de ser una orden.

—Voy a llamar a mi padre. Debo hacerle unas preguntas. Tengo que comprender qué es lo que está pasando._ Darien apretó la mandíbula y soltó una imprecación entre dientes, pero tuvo el buen juicio de no discutir.

—¿Y tienes intención de hacerlo a las cinco de la madrugada?_ Serena se mordió el labio. Dicho así, parecía una estupidez. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí de pie, titubeando, más sensación tenía de que el tiempo se escapaba y que tenía que hacer algo, conseguir respuestas y ayudar a Darien a lograr la libertad; antes de que le rompiera el corazón.

—Le dejaré un mensaje._ Sin darle tiempo a protestar, salió al pasillo y se fue hasta la otra punta de la casa. En un rincón de la cocina, en penumbra, marcó el número que había memorizado y esperó. Al tercer tono, respondió una voz de hombre, ronca y adormilada.

—Lamento despertarte. Soy Serena.

—¿Ocurre algo? —El amodorramiento desapareció de su voz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando paso al claro tono que recordaba de la fiesta—. ¿Has cambiado de idea sobre lo de quedarte con Darien?

—No. No lo sé. Yo...—balbuceó antes de continuar. No podía coger y marcharse con su padre sin más. Darien tenía razón en que no lo conocía de nada, y sería una estupidez confiar en él demasiado pronto, por muy amable y abierto que pareciera—. Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de tomar una decisión.

—Lo entiendo. Pronunciar los votos de unión y descubrir que tienes sangre mágica cuando hace tan poco que has perdido a tu madre es algo que tiene que costar trabajo asimilar.

«Exacto.»

—Tengo algunas preguntas más sobre el pasado. Acerca del Libro y del símbolo de la cubierta, de mi madre, de todo. ¿Puedes hablar ahora?

—Por supuesto. Pero sería mejor que fuera a verte. Algunas explicaciones es mejor darlas en persona. ¿Dónde estás?_ Serena vaciló de nuevo. No lo conocía. ¿Kenji Tsukino, el hombre que había vendido a los anarki, sería capaz de vender a su propia hija a cambio del Libro del Caos? No lo sabría hasta que hablaran. Le indicó cómo llegar.

—Estoy deseando verte —comentó su padre. Ella colgó y cerró el móvil. Después, se dispuso a esperar a su padre y las respuestas que tan ansiosa estaba por conseguir.

Menos de tres minutos más tarde, oyó una suave llamada en la puerta. Se volvió para abrir, pero Darien llegó antes que ella. Descalzo y sin camisa, abrió de golpe con la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha empuñaba su enorme espada. A la espalda, metida debajo de la cinturilla de los vaqueros que le colgaban de las caderas, llevaba una de aquellas mortíferas semiautomáticas. Echó un vistazo a Kenji y después se volvió hacia Serena con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Lo has invitado a venir?

—Sí. No quieres que yo salga y tengo que hablar con mi padre. He pensado que éste sería un lugar seguro.

—A menos que lo hayan seguido y se haya traído consigo parte de su pasado._ Serena atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas, cargando contra él como un toro.

—Dale una oportunidad. Está aquí porque yo lo he llamado y le he pedido que me cuente su parte de la historia.

—Pues empieza preguntándole cómo consiguió acercarse tanto a Diamante como para llevarlo hacia su destrucción._ ¿Qué estaba insinuando Darien? Confusa, miró al hombre, que seguía en la puerta de la entrada de la cabaña.

—¿Kenji?_ Su padre no la miró a los ojos. En vez de eso, dirigió su mirada celeste hacia Darien. Parecía angustiado.

—Invítame a pasar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, y se apoyó en la puerta. Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna prisa por dejarlo entrar.

—He esperado casi un cuarto de siglo para conocer a mi hija. Sólo quiero explicarle...

—Todo. No sólo la parte heroica._ El otro asintió con gravedad.

—De acuerdo. Pero conste que lo hago por Serena, no como un favor hacia ti.

—Es tu compañera. Quieres lo mejor para ella.

—No lo olvides nunca —le espetó Darien con tono gutural, haciéndose a un lado—. Pasa._ Kenji atravesó el umbral con un estremecimiento.

—Un círculo mágico interesante. ¿Quién lo elaboró?

—Artemís._ El hombre enarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. Serena lo imitó, tratando de ver a través de sus ojos.

—Luz eléctrica, agua corriente... —Se dio una vuelta tranquilamente por el salón de la cabaña y asomó la cabeza por la cocina—. Horno, microondas. Artemís no estaba vivo cuando se tejió ese círculo mágico alrededor de esta estructura.

—He tirado y reconstruido esta cabaña varias veces en el mismo lugar.

—Es un círculo potente, pero no inquebrantable. Se está debilitando. Los anarki pueden llegar a ser muy obstinados.

—Tú debes de saberlo bien. ¿Has venido aquí para discutir sobre la calidad de la protección de mi hogar o para hablar con tu hija?

—Estamos empezando con muy mal pie esta relación —dijo Kenji con una nota de censura en la voz.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué._ Serena se hartó de oírlos discutir.

—Es de lo más irritante que se hable de una cuando está presente, ¿sabéis?_ Darien se volvió hacia ella echando chispas por los ojos.

—Mereces saber la verdad. Pídele que te la cuente.

—Otra vez con lo mismo. ¿De qué verdad hablas?_ Su padre suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

—Sabía cuál era el punto vulnerable de Diamante porque...

—Sigue —bufó Darien, dando muestras de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—Porque fui uno de los anarki.

—No seas modesto —se burló Darien. Kenji miró a Serena implorándole comprensión mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

—Yo era el hombre de confianza de Diamante._ Se hizo el silencio, roto tan sólo por la sofocada exclamación de horror de Serena, que retrocedió hasta tropezar con el sofá, sobre el que se dejó caer antes de que las piernas le fallaran. ¿Su padre a las órdenes de Diamante? —Tienes que comprenderlo —suplicó Kenji agachándose delante de ella—. Yo era joven e idealista cuando me uní a él. Como quien dice, acababa de abandonar las faldas de mi madre cuando Diamante me sedujo con sus ideas sobre igualdad. Me mostró la miseria en que vivían los Desposeídos. Sus chabolas, la discriminación que sufrían, el vil odio que tenían que soportar sólo por tener sangre mestiza. Yo estaba horrorizado. Él me pareció un hombre progresista. En una época en que la Inglaterra de los humanos se desangraba en una estúpida guerra civil, era alguien que hablaba de justicia y tolerancia, de abolir un orden social cruel.

—Pero... Diamante mataba a la gente. Violaba a las mujeres y esclavizaba a los niños.

—Acabé dándome cuenta de ello. Pero al principio, cuando vimos las maldades que era capaz de llevar a cabo, hizo que la violación y el asesinato parecieran un mal necesario, algo así como el fin que justifica los medios.

—A veces, lo hacía sólo por el placer de oír los gritos de terror de los inocentes —intervino Darien. Kenji asintió sin decir nada. Serena miró alternativamente a uno y otro. Ninguno de ellos le había pedido que eligiera entre los dos... todavía. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo horrible.

—¿Tú también tomaste parte en las atrocidades de Diamante?_ Con el semblante demudado, su padre le pareció mucho más viejo que el día anterior.

—Sí —contestó. Serena retrocedió despavorida hasta que Darien le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. —Te estarás preguntando cómo pude hacer una cosa así. Yo no he dejado de preguntármelo en todos estos siglos. A veces, todavía escucho los gritos... —Se detuvo, con un nudo en la garganta—. Quería creer que estábamos haciendo algo que cambiaría las cosas dentro de la comunidad mágica, al dar oportunidades a magos de todas las clases sociales. Dejé que Diamante me cegara. La juventud y la ignorancia no son una excusa, pero son las únicas que tengo.

¿No quería respuestas a la pregunta de por qué la habían separado de él? Pues allí las tenía. La bilis le subió a la garganta. Ella había estado tejiendo todo tipo de historias heroicas acerca de su padre mientras éste violaba, asesinaba y reclutaba a gente inocente para que participaran en una barbarie. El resto de sus preguntas —el símbolo, el Libro, el pasado— le importaban, pero en ese momento no tanto. Se sentía demasiado abrumada.

—Te doy asco._ Serena quería tranquilizarlo diciendo que no, pero estaba aturdida.

—Intento asimilar lo que acabas de contarme.

—Lo entiendo. Pero confío en que puedas dejarlo a un lado unos minutos. En este momento, hay asuntos más urgentes. Por ejemplo, tu futuro. Hasta ahora me he mantenido oculto, y muchos me consideran muerto. Pero a partir de tu presencia en la fiesta de Jedite, todo el mundo sabe quién eres. Tu firma mágica les indicó a qué linaje perteneces, y merced a tu falta de experiencia, tus pensamientos les dijeron que estoy vivo y que el Libro del Caos se encuentra en esta cabaña. Será cuestión de días o de horas que Diamante se entere también. Y entonces, me temo que tu compañero humano no podrá salvarte.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación —dijo Darien en tono de advertencia.

—No estoy seguro de que Serena comprenda la seriedad de la situación. Yo sé cómo evitar a los anarki. —Lo miró entonces con ojos suplicantes—. Ella es mi única hija, y acabo de encontrarla. Por favor, te lo ruego, deja que venga conmigo y dame el Libro. Con eso, podré romper la maldición, mantener a Diamante a raya y darte la paz que ansias.

—O lastimar a mi compañera y entregar uno de los objetos más poderosos al enemigo de toda la sociedad mágica. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué es lo que harás? —Darien se pegó a Serena toqueteando distraído la empuñadura de la espada.

Parte de ella se sentía embargada por el estupor y la ira, pero otra parte, la más estúpida y romántica, adoraba la determinación de Darien de protegerla. Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Serena miró la hora en el móvil. No eran ni las cinco y media de la madrugada. Darien se acercó a mirar quién era, manteniéndola a ella detrás.

—Esto parece la maldita estación del metro de Oxford Circus. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Jedite. Tienes problemas.

—En efecto. Tengo a Kenji Tsukino en mi casa y a ti en la puerta. —Echó un vistazo a Serena por el rabillo del ojo—. Podría decir más, pero no voy a hacerlo por prudencia.

—Muy gracioso. Pero calla y escucha._ El corazón de Serena latía cada vez más de prisa. Que Jedite llegara de madrugada no podía significar nada bueno. —Después de la fiesta, decidí poner vigilancia alrededor de tu casa, por si las moscas..._ Darien abrió la puerta alzando la espada amenazadoramente.

—No tienes derecho. Es mi casa.

—Déjalo ya, maldita sea. —Jedite se pasó la mano por los cabellos revueltos, algo inusual en él—. Puse vigilancia porque sospechaba que los anarki vendrían pronto a hacerte una visita. Y tenía razón.

—No hemos visto ni oído nada.

—Porque Neflyte y Nick impidieron que los cinco enviados llegaran a la puerta. Tenían intención de matarte._ Darien resopló desdeñosamente. —Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tenían órdenes de raptar a Serena y llevársela a Diamante. Les dijo que era muy «valiosa». ¿Quieres saber cuán valiosa es por las malas?_ A juzgar por la expresión iracunda del guerrero, la sola idea bastaba para ponerlo furioso. —Los anarki también recibieron órdenes de asaltar la casa y registrarla en busca del Libro. —Jedite miró al grupo con expresión sombría y los ojos inyectados en sangre—. Diamante sabe dónde estás y lo que tienes tú. Y no se detendrá ante nada para obtenerlo. Quiere experimentar el poder del Día del Juicio Final.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó Darien, entornando los ojos.

—Que me des el Libro y que vengáis conmigo. Ya._ Darien se cruzó de brazos.

—Según acabas de decir, dos de los tuyos se han encargado de despachar a los inesperados visitantes.

—Estamos hablando de Diamante y de los anarki, no de un chiflado que te amenaza con una varita. Diamante regresará con un ejército para secuestrar a Serena y hacerse con el libro. Exceptuando el tiempo que permaneció en el exilio, nadie le ha plantado cara nunca.

—No puede atravesar mi círculo mágico.

—¿Te refieres a éste? —Jedite se cruzó de brazos, cruzó la línea imaginaria y entró en la casa—. Si yo puedo hacerlo, él también._ Darien retrocedió, aturdido.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes atravesarlo?

—Desde hace lo bastante como para saber que no sirve para nada. Dejé que creyeras que era poderoso para que te sintieras seguro, pero el círculo mágico ha ido perdiendo fuerza con el tiempo. Y creo que, dada la presente situación, tenías que saberlo.

—¿La magia se debilita? —preguntó Darien, escéptico—. Pues yo sé de un Libro que no ha perdido fuerza desde que lo utilizaron para maldecirme con él, hace quince siglos._ Jedite lo miró como si fuera tonto.

—Beryl vertió parte de su alma en ese Libro, dejándola para siempre en la Tierra. Hasta el día de hoy, su espíritu es lo que le proporciona el poder que asegura que tu tormento continúe. Pero mi abuelo tejió este círculo mágico como un favor, supongo, no llevado por la pasión y la determinación, que es lo que hace verdaderamente fuerte a la magia. ¿Y por qué estamos perdiendo tiempo con estas tonterías cuando lo más probable es que Diamante y los anarki irrumpan aquí de un momento a otro?

—Podrías tejer otro círculo mágico de protección.

—Vendrá con un ejército. Lo que yo pudiera hacer no aguantará.

—¿Por qué tengo que creer que lo que dices no es todo un montón de chorradas? —preguntó Darien con una elocuente mirada.

—Porque si no lo haces, Diamante nos atacará, veloz y cruelmente. Ahora sabe que eres vulnerable._ Tres pares de ojos masculinos se clavaron en Serena. ¿Estaban insinuando que ella era el punto débil de Darien? Éste alargó el brazo y la estrechó contra su sólido pecho.

—Nadie va a tocarla._ Jedite apretó los puños. Serena siempre lo había visto risueño, con una actitud un tanto distante, a la vez que arrogante y despreocupada. Pero en ese momento parecía desesperado por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que lo ayudara a hacer que Darien entrara en razón.

—Entonces salid de aquí. Venid conmigo. Trae el Libro. Quedaos en mi casa...

—O conmigo —terció Kenji—. Antes de que llegaras —le dijo a Jedite— me he ofrecido a llevarme a mi hija y esconder el Libro. Pero juntos, estoy seguro de que podemos sacar los secretos que guarda y anular la maldición.

—No —se obstinó Darien.

—Escúchame —le dijo Jedite, desafiando la punta de la espada que lo amenazaba y sujetándolo por los hombros—. No te gusto y tampoco confías en mí, pero Serena es amiga mía. Me importa lo que pueda ocurrirle y también lo que pueda suceder con el Libro. En eso estamos de acuerdo. No trataré de separarte de ninguno de los dos, pero si no venís conmigo ahora, Diamante se llevará a tu compañera y ya sabes lo que le ocurrirá entonces._ Se produjo un tenso silencio. Sin parpadear, Darien miró a Jedite, que se negaba a retroceder. Puede que fuera calculador, pero Serena no creía que fuera un mentiroso.

—Yo creo que tiene razón —dijo. Darien la miró echando chispas por los ojos y ella levantó una mano para contener su rabia. —Sé que no confías en él ni en mi padre...

—Sabes perfectamente lo que me ha pasado por confiar en la magia.

—Sí, pero ¿y si Jedite está diciendo la verdad y sus amigos realmente han truncado los planes de los anarki hace un rato? No tardarán en llegar más. ¿Podemos permitirnos que seas tan testarudo?_ Él apartó la vista de Serena para mirar a Jedite y luego de nuevo a ella.

—No voy a correr riesgos contigo —le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla con una dulzura que contrastaba fuertemente con su corpulencia. ¿Le decía esas cosas porque de verdad significaba algo para él o sólo porque era la llave para conseguir lo que más ansiaba? No era momento para plantearse dudas sentimentales.

—Creo que al quedarnos aquí corremos un riesgo innecesario. Tengo miedo. Aunque no nos vayamos con mi padre, deberíamos irnos a alguna otra parte.

—El Libro...

—Nos lo llevaremos —lo interrumpió, cogiendo la mano que Darien tenía en su mejilla para apartarla. Esa mano le infundía calor. Su gruesa y sólida muñeca cubierta de venas la serenaba.

—Como quieras. —Darien miró a Kenji amenazadoramente—. Se quedará conmigo, y punto. —Y volviéndose hacia Jedite añadió—: Iré a tu casa por Serena.

—Hay sitio de sobra y su protección mágica es poderosa. Por el momento, es el lugar más seguro contra Diamante y los anarki. Eres libre de ir allí cuando desees. Puedes ocultar el Libro donde quieras._ Darien salió y regresó al cabo de un momento con el Libro del Caos. Como en ocasiones anteriores, Serena retrocedió ante la enorme energía que irradiaba.

—Jodidamente increíble —exclamó Jedite, mirándolo con reverencia.

—¡Lo hemos encontrado! —exclamó Kenji.

—Y ellos también. —Neflyte llegó corriendo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta abierta—. Los anarki están aquí. ¡Cientos de ellos! Y no vienen con buenas intenciones.


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

**Serena** echó un vistazo de refilón por encima de la cabeza de los hombres, más allá de la puerta de la cabaña, y vio un mar de hábitos grises ribeteados de rojo sangre, con un símbolo en la parte delantera que no le resultaba familiar.

—Dios mío —susurró, estupefacta y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Jedite lanzó una imprecación.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! Coge a Serena y el Libro y os teletransportaré a mi casa.

—No abandonaré mi cabaña sin luchar —dijo Darien, y se quedó donde estaba, dispuesto a defender lo que era suyo.

—Pues entonces dame el Libro. Deja que yo lo proteja._ La mirada del guerrero lo decía todo.

—Que te lo has creído.

—Cabrón testarudo. —Jedite se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la puerta y les gritó a los demás—: Varitas listas. Esto se va a poner muy feo. ¡Luchemos!

Nick entró en acción enarbolando su varita. Fuera, Neflyte esgrimía la suya a diestro y siniestro. Tres de los anarki cayeron al instante. Otros tan sólo se tambalearon cuando los rozaba algún conjuro, pero continuaban avanzando impertérritos como zombis hacia la cabaña. Serena ahogó un grito de terror según se iban acercando. Estaban pálidos como muertos. Uno alcanzó el umbral de la puerta y se quedó mirándola fijamente, con unos ojos sin vida llenos de maldad.

—¿Qué son? —exclamó, retrocediendo asustada.

—Antes eran humanos —respondió su padre—. Al contrario que los anarki magos, estas criaturas carecen de alma.

—No comprendo.

—Diamante no encuentra magos suficientes para su causa, así que convierte a humanos para engrosar sus filas. Rapta a hombres fuertes, en general militares, les arranca el alma y después les ordena lo que tienen que hacer y pensar. Lo único capaz de romper esa sumisión es la muerte del cuerpo.

Otro de aquellos espeluznantes anarki alcanzó la puerta. Y otro. Darien y Kenji los repelieron. Uno entró en la cabaña y trató de alcanzar a Serena con sus manos, pero falló por muy poco. El cuerpo del zombi desprendía frío, como un congelador andante. Ella saltó hacia atrás, jadeando de pánico. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y se le hacía un nudo de miedo en la garganta que la dejó sin aliento. Aquella cosa había estado a punto de rozarla con su podrida carne. Pero los ojos de su cadavérico rostro sí tenían vida, y un aspecto despiadado.

Darien le dio el Libro a Serena y agarró la espada. A continuación, lanzó un horrible grito de guerra y ensartó a tres de aquellos zombis de una sola vez. Sangre negra brotó de las narices y bocas de aquellos seres inmundos. Aunque maravillada de que los hubiera detenido, se aferró al Libro con horror. Darien no se arredraba ante nada. Retrocedió con fuerza para arrancar la espada de los cuerpos sin vida y de una limpia pasada cortó la cabeza de otro de aquellos seres sin alma que se dirigía hacia Serena. Diamante había dado órdenes de que fueran a por ella, y eran demasiado grandes como para que pudiera quitárselos de encima con unas pocas técnicas de autodefensa y un bote de espray de pimienta.

—¿Escondo el Libro en el otro lado de la casa?_ Darien pasó por encima de los cadáveres sin detenerse y se lanzó a la refriega.

—¡No! —gritó—. Podrían seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta.

«Tiene razón.»

Lo vio cargar contra otros dos zombis y salir victorioso. El alivio la invadió al ver que seguía vivo. Su preocupación no era lógica. Darien era inmortal y se curaba instantáneamente, pero ¿y si le ocurriera algo? Sin él, su vida volvería a estar vacía. ¿Cuándo había empezado a enamorarse de aquel atractivo inmortal? En aquel momento, eso no importaba. Cuando renunciara a él, lo haría por decisión propia, no porque lo dijeran unos cuantos extras de_ La noche de los muertos vivientes. _Girando sobre sus talones, echó a correr hacia el pasillo.

—¡Serena! —bramó Darien por encima del choque metálico de su espada.

Al cabo de un momento, ella regresó con un par de pistolas. Cuando decidió independizarse de su madre, fue a unas clases de tiro y se compró una para su casa. Puede que no fuera capaz de identificar las distintas armas, pero sabía quitarles el seguro, apuntar y disparar.

Darien estaba en la puerta de la cabaña, peleando con dos zombis más, uno a cada lado. Cuando retrocedió un paso, ellos trataron de seguirlo como dos estúpidos. Entonces, él se agachó y describió un amplio arco con la espada, casi como si fuera un bate de béisbol, y partió a las dos bestias por la mitad. Serena intentó no vomitar cuando el líquido negro comenzó a salir a borbotones de los cuerpos, formando un charco en el porche que cubrió las piedras hasta mezclarse con la tierra del camino de entrada. Aquellas horribles criaturas seguían llegando. La determinación del rostro del guerrero decía que mataría a todo aquel que tratara de hacerle daño a Serena, o se sacrificaría en el intento.

Jedite, Neflyte y Nick escrutaron la caterva de monstruos que llegaba mientras esgrimían sus varitas. Kenji, encaramado en el tejado de paja, aniquilaba a aquellos anarki que no parecían estar en estado de putrefacción. Al cabo de poco, un montón de anarki con apariencia sana, todos ellos magos que se habían pasado al lado oscuro, yacían atados con ligaduras mágicas a los pies de Neflyte. En ese momento, Jedite suspiró y apartó su varita. ¿Estaba loco? Todavía quedaban cientos de aquellos seres malévolos. ¿Acaso esperaba que Darien acabara con todos ellos? Las perspectivas no eran muy optimistas, ni siquiera para alguien con las habilidades de su guerrero.

Al cabo de un momento, Jedite trató de pegarle un puñetazo a uno de los muertos vivientes. La primera vez falló estrepitosamente y casi perdió el equilibrio. La segunda, el crujido de sus nudillos en la carne resonó por todo el jardín, y el mago hizo una mueca de dolor sacudiendo la mano y lanzando una creativa sarta de imprecaciones, que repitió cuando vio que los anarki continuaban avanzando hacia la casa. Darien se había visto obligado a quedarse retrasado para defender a Serena, mientras los zombis marchaban impertérritos hacia la puerta. Jedite intentó pegarle a otro, pero éste le dio una patada en el culo y siguió en dirección a ella.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darien.

—Aún lo tengo —respondió.

Serena no quería morir ni convertirse en el juguete particular de Diamante. Y de ningún modo iba a dejar que ese malvado bastardo se apoderara del Libro. Las manos de alguien capaz de crear zombis sin alma no era el mejor lugar para un objeto de tan inmenso poder. Tragándose el miedo, sujetó el Libro entre las rodillas, dejó una de las armas en la mesa que tenía al lado y procedió a quitarle el seguro a la otra con dedos vacilantes. La levantó y apuntó. Los brazos le temblaban al ver cómo un zombi se acercaba hacia ella, seguido por un verdadero ejército de éstos. Aquel ser había sido humano, había tenido familia, amigos, gente que lloraría su pérdida. ¿Cómo podía matarlo sin más?

—¡Serena! ¡Dispara! —gritó Darien. Ella se mordió el labio y rodeó el gatillo con el dedo.

«Ya no es un ser vivo —dijo la tranquilizadora voz de su padre en su cabeza—. Ya no volverá a ser humano. Estás haciéndole un favor poniendo fin a su desgracia.»

Tal vez, pero a ella le parecía un asesinato. Llegaron más de aquellas horrorosas criaturas, intentando colarse a la vez por la puerta. Un chorro helado hizo estremecer a Serena. De pronto, los muebles pasaron por su lado a toda velocidad, y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Jedite esgrimiendo su varita. El sofá, las sillas y unas cuantas mesas se amontonaron delante de la entrada para impedir que los podridos anarki se metieran en la casa. Uno trepó por la barrera de muebles y se arrojó hacia ella, mirándola con unos ojos hambrientos que le decían que olía a víctima. Se acabó el sentir compasión. Serena estabilizó la pistola y apretó el gatillo. El monstruo putrefacto se tambaleó y, seguidamente, se convulsionó. De su cuerpo comenzó a salir humo y a brotar sangre negra antes incluso de que llegara al suelo. Sin que pasara un segundo, otro zombi apareció tras el compañero muerto. Lo vio empujar los muebles con malévolo deleite. Serena no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto: disparó de nuevo.

«¡Bingo!» Le acertó en toda la cabeza. El líquido negro salpicó todas las superficies, las paredes, los suelos, incluso su camiseta. Le entraron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, sobre todo cuando vio que la cabeza se separaba del cuerpo.

—Dame una pistola —le gritó Jedite desde la puerta. Estaba sudando y tenía los nudillos ensangrentados, la ropa desgarrada y el pelo enmarañado. Serena le lanzó la otra pistola y lo vio atravesar la barricada disparando a diestro y siniestro, aunque con poca puntería. Prácticamente tenía que estar encima de los asaltantes para acertar.

—Deja que lo intente yo —le gritó Neflyte desde el otro lado de la barricada. Jedite le arrojó el arma. El resultado fue idéntico. Hasta que se quedaron sin balas. Serena estaba estupefacta. ¿Es que aquellos magos no habían utilizado nunca un arma de fuego?

—Parece más fácil en la tele —rezongó Jedite. Y dicho esto, alargó el brazo y la agarró por un hombro, cerró los ojos y se quedó totalmente inmóvil. ¿Rezaba? Rezar estaba muy bien, pero ¿no sería mejor que se dedicara a luchar?

«Han llegado más anarki —Serena oyó la voz de Jedite en su cabeza—. Son demasiados y nosotros muy pocos. Es imposible acabar con esos muertos vivientes con magia. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!»

—Darien —llamó entonces Jedite en voz alta, y le hizo un gesto al guerrero para que entrara en la cabaña.

Serena miró en dirección al jardín por encima de Darien, que corría hacia la puerta. A la luz del sol que comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte, el pringoso líquido negro formaba un espeso lodazal en el suelo. De repente, Neflyte desapareció, y Nick lo siguió. Aquello debía de ser la retirada táctica de la que le había hablado Darien. Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. A juzgar por el mar de hábitos grises, símbolos rojos y rostros cadavéricos, las probabilidades de ganar no parecían muchas.

Jedite la rodeó con un brazo. Al momento, Darien entró como un vendaval y trepó por la barricada. Tres docenas de anarki le pisaban los talones, todos ellos dispuestos a ponerle las manazas encima a Serena y al Libro.

—¡Agárrate fuerte al Libro! —le gritó Jedite. Acto seguido, cogió a Darien por el brazo y masculló algo entre dientes.

De pronto, Serena lo vio todo negro y sintió como si el suelo cediera bajo sus pies y cayera en un pozo sin fondo. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Era como viajar en una montaña rusa con grandes desniveles. Justo cuando creía que iba a vomitar, aterrizó con un golpe seco en suelo firme. Jedite seguía rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y ella seguía teniendo el Libro firmemente sujeto. Darien apareció al otro lado del mago con una expresión a medio camino entre la confusión y un enfado monumental. Estaban en una habitación llena de dorados y muebles caros, digna de un palacio.

—¿Adónde nos has traído?

—A mi casa._ Darien apretó los dientes con evidente descontento. Había accedido a ir allí, pero no sin reservas. Serena contuvo una exclamación de pánico y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Se ha teletransportado. Probablemente a su propia casa. Estaba bien —le aseguró Jedite.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Alguien está herido?_ Los frenéticos últimos minutos regresaron en tromba a la mente de Serena: la batalla, aquella sangre negra por todas partes, el retroceso de la pistola tras arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo a un muerto viviente de un disparo. —No te vayas a desmayar —dijo el mago agarrándola por los hombros—. ¿Estás herida?_ Darien se acercó y la palpó con las mugrientas manos, como si estuviera comprobando que no tuviera nada fuera de su sitio.

—¿Serena?

—Estoy bien. ¿Y vosotros? Os superaban en número. Me preocupaba que..._ Darien la hizo callar colocándole un dedo en los labios.

—No pasa nada. Me he enfrentado a ejércitos parecidos cuando todavía no era inmortal y viví para contarlo. No temas por mí.

—Tienes que esconder el Libro ahora mismo —terció Jedite—. Te pediría que me lo dieras a mí..._ Darien abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras del hechicero lo hicieron callar. —Sin embargo, sé que es mejor no hacerlo. Quedaos aquí unas horas. Busca un lugar que sea difícil de encontrar y en el que a nadie se le ocurriera buscar. Rei y yo reforzaremos los encantamientos de la casa para que los anarki no puedan asaltarla. Por ahora, es lo mejor que podemos hacer._ Algo en las palabras de Jedite, en la forma en que las dijo, hizo que Serena se quedara pensativa.

—¿Qué ocurriría si los anarki lograran invadir tu casa?_ El mago la miró fijamente y luego contestó:

—Rezaríamos y después lucharíamos como nunca antes.

**U**na hora más tarde, Darien caminaba arriba y abajo de la suntuosa habitación que los sirvientes de Jedite habían preparado para Serena y para él. El dormitorio estaba decorado en una gama de crema, oro y color visón, estilo Luis XIV. Nada exagerado y todo muy elegante. Lo mejor de lo mejor. El hechicero insistiría en que así fuera.

«Cabrón mimado.»

Una cama enorme dominaba la estancia, en la que también había un salón. Cuántas ganas tenía de adorar a su preciosa Serena en aquel lecho. Apartó la idea de la cabeza y continuó pasando revista a la habitación en busca de un escondite para el Libro. El cuarto de baño quedaba justo detrás del sofá y los sillones, aunque en ese momento no estaba a la vista, porque la puerta estaba cerrada, y su compañera dentro, desnuda y mojada, enjabonándose aquella piel de seda, mientras él estaba allí fuera, temblando de las ganas que sentía de tenerla entre sus brazos.

«¡Ya vale!»

El Libro. Tenía que ocultarlo bien. Ya. «Mira en los jardines», le había dicho Jedite. Seguro. El mago no era ningún idiota, y sabía perfectamente que él, Darien, no lo ocultaría en un lugar que no tuviera al alcance de la vista. Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor, buscando. Allí no había tablas sueltas en el suelo, pues la moqueta lo hacía de todo punto imposible. Esta era tan suave y mullida que si no le daba tiempo a llevar a Serena a la cama, hacerle el amor sobre ella no sería ningún problema. Le separaría las piernas y se las apoyaría en los brazos de él mientras notaba cómo palpitaba su carne...

«¡Concéntrate!» Entre el mobiliario, aunque muy ornamental, no había ningún buen escondite. Podía hacer un agujero en el colchón, pero eso sería muy fácil de adivinar. Y además afectaría al provecho que Serena y él pudieran sacarle a aquella cama, tanto para dormir como para el sexo.

«¡Piensa!» Porque, al contrario de lo que decía Jedite, los anarki no iban a ser los únicos que buscaran el Libro. Darien no tenía ninguna duda de que el hechicero aprovecharía que los tenía bajo su techo para tratar de hacerse con él.

La batalla que había tenido lugar en la cabaña había sorprendido y preocupado a Darien, tanto por su magnitud como por lo oportuno. En la fiesta de la noche anterior, involuntariamente, Serena les había contado a todos que él tenía el Libro. De creer lo que decía el mago, dos de sus amigos habían detenido un primer ataque pocas horas después de la fiesta. Y luego, Serena había llamado a su padre, que también había ido a la cabaña, con el ejército anarki prácticamente pisándole los talones. ¿Una coincidencia?

Darien cerró los ojos. Quería pensar que sí, pero daba la casualidad de que se trataba de Kenji Tsukino. De los traidores sólo se podía esperar una cosa: que cambiarían de bando si eso les reportaba mayores beneficios. La cuestión era: ¿contaba con su hija para llevar a cabo su traición? No quería creer que Serena fuera capaz de tal cosa. El mero hecho de pensar que pudiera tener dos caras le resultaba doloroso. Pero ¿y si la pelea que había tenido con él la había puesto más furiosa de lo que Darien creía?

Ella no les tenía ningún aprecio a los anarki y su estupefacción al enterarse de que Kenji había formado parte de ellos en el pasado no era fingida, pero ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar para complacer a un padre al que acababa de encontrar, después de tanto tiempo ausente? Serena se había mudado a otro país y había comenzado una nueva vida sólo para buscar el amor paterno. Detestaba pensar que pudiera renegar de sus ideales a cambio de su cariño, pero podía ser.

A pesar de sus dudas, cuando la vio salir del baño cubierta únicamente por una toalla y rodeada de vapor, una parte de él deseó poder achacar aquella atracción exclusivamente a la magia, que, una vez más, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que se trataba de ella, que con su tímida valentía y su actitud descarada, llegaba a una parte de su ser que creía muerta hacía tiempo. «Es tan dulce.» ¿Cómo podía emponzoñarse alguien así? La deseaba más allá del sexo, la necesitaba más allá del puro anhelo. ¿Afectaría la unión mágica a sus sentimientos de la misma forma? Serena se ciñó la toalla al cuerpo húmedo.

—Darien, ¿te encuentras bien?_ Una pujante necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba viva y a salvo, de reclamarla una vez más, se apoderó de él.

Tenía que hacerla suya. Darien dejó caer la toalla que le rodeaba la cintura y se dirigió con determinación hacia Serena. Ésta observó con los ojos muy abiertos su decidida actitud y su evidente erección. ¿Iba en serio? Todavía se sentía temblando después de la batalla que se había librado en la cabaña, invadida a partes iguales por la rabia y el miedo, y el fatal presagio de lo que estaba por venir, ¿y él quería sexo? Dio la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

—Darien, estoy mojada.

—No tanto como lo estarás dentro de un rato —dijo él, y atajó las posibles protestas con un beso. Con desesperación, hundió los dedos en su pelo mojado y ahuecó la palma contra su nuca, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para poder devorarla a gusto.

La agresividad de sus caricias sólo consiguió irritar aún más a Serena, que en esos momentos deseaba paz y tranquilidad para pensar con perspectiva y encontrar la manera de asimilar lo que había pasado unas horas antes. No quería volver a rendirse a un hombre que sólo la deseaba porque podía poner fin a su maldición. Se retorció entre sus brazos pugnando por liberarse.

—Ahora mismo no necesito energía.

—Yo necesito tocarte —respondió él, acariciándole la cadera con cierta brusquedad.

—No soy una vagina andante, siempre dispuesta para cuando tengas ganas de sexo._ Darien se puso rígido y entrecerró los ojos.

—No hables así. Eso es rebajar lo que hay entre los dos. No quiero simplemente follar. Te deseo a ti.

—¿Y por qué ahora? Los anarki nos persiguen, y antes de que irrumpieran en la cabaña tú y yo acabábamos de pelearnos.

—No puedo evitar querer tocarte, después de ver la saña con la que te perseguían esos malvados. —Afirmó la palma contra su nuca—. Y tú, estúpida, valiente mujer, has hecho muy bien al dispararles. Me ha gustado ser testigo de tu espíritu combativo, pero de haber sido mortal, me habrías hecho envejecer diez años de golpe del susto.

—Estoy aquí y estoy bien.

—Gracias a Dios. —Le enmarcó el rostro con una mano grande y áspera—. Ahora que la lucha ha terminado, siento la apremiante necesidad de tenerte. Quiero saber que estás viva, que estás bien, que eres mía.

Serena se mordió el labio y sintió un sensual hormigueo entre las piernas al oír su posesiva declaración. Qué bien sonaba oír que su sitio estaba con alguien, que se preocuparan por su seguridad y su bienestar. Pero las palabras de Darien bien podían ser sólo una treta para mantenerla a su lado, a la espera de poder anular su maldición. Darien daba un nuevo sentido al término «eterno soltero». En quince siglos, no se había comprometido con nadie, nunca había estado enamorado, y creer que podría ser ella la que cambiara esa realidad sería una insensatez por su parte.

—Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para sexo. Tenemos que esconder el Libro y decidir qué vamos a hacer.

—Tienes razón. —Darien soltó un largo suspiro y se cubrió nuevamente con la toalla. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella, muy cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarla—. Pero escúchame bien, habíamos discutido antes del ataque, sí, y estabas furiosa conmigo. Pero eso no cambia nada, seguimos estando unidos por los votos. Una vez que escondamos el Libro y nos aseguremos de que por el momento estamos a salvo, te haré mía._ Serena tragó saliva y se le aceleró el pulso. Insensata o no, creía a Darien, igual que reaccionaba a él. La determinación que reflejaba su rostro, la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a ella, le decían que le importaba, aunque no alcanzara a comprender por qué.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Te estoy haciendo una promesa. Resguardaré y protegeré lo que es mío.

—¿Independientemente de lo que yo quiera?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me deseas?_ Ella no podía decir eso, porque era mentira. Lo anhelaba de una manera incomprensible y no era sólo por el vínculo. Era testarudo y de carácter difícil, y había muchas probabilidades de que sólo la estuviera utilizando, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se estaba abriendo camino hacia su corazón a pasos agigantados.

—¿No estás siendo un poco bruto y medieval?_ Darien la estrechó con más fuerza.

—Puedes sacar a un hombre de la Edad Media, pero no...

—Sí, ya lo sé —lo interrumpió ella—, pero no puedes sacar la Edad Media de un hombre. Estupendo. Y ahora, centrémonos en el Libro. Ya iremos viendo cómo resolvemos lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?_ El apretó los dientes. No parecía contento.

—Sí.

—No podemos regresar a la cabaña. Estoy segura de que los anarki la habrán destrozado en busca del Libro. —Serena esbozó una mueca contrita—. Lo siento._ Darien se puso tenso.

—¿El qué? ¿Haber llamado a tu padre?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —le espetó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada—. No estarás pensando que mi llamada fue la causa del ataque. Según Jedite, ya nos tenían localizados, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —contestó Darien a regañadientes—. Pero Kenji llevó a más consigo.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Ya me he disculpado por haber alertado a Diamante de que el Libro estaba en tu poder cuando lo grité mentalmente a los cuatro vientos en la fiesta de Jedite. Lo hice sin querer.

—Tú no sabías que los demás podían oír tus pensamientos. Como tampoco sabías lo que haría tu padre con esa información._ Serena retrocedió.

—No creo que él haya tenido nada que ver con el ataque. Puede que una vez estuviera en su bando, pero reaccionó. Vio el error que había cometido y ayudó a capturar a Diamante.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que, en doscientos años, Kenji Tsukino no ha vuelto a cambiar de idea? —La sujetó por los hombros y añadió—: Serena, es muy probable que tenga amigos en ambos bandos. En el mejor de los casos, al haber estado asociado con ellos en el pasado, sus lealtades estarán en conflicto. Estás deseosa de complacer a ese padre que nunca conociste y así compensar el amor que tu madre nunca te dio, lo entiendo...

—¿Quién eres, Freud? —lo interrumpió ella, zafándose.

—Si he de serlo para hacer que veas que tal vez no es quien imaginabas en tus sueños infantiles, pues sí, lo seré.

—Por eso no has tenido nunca una relación. No reconocerías los sentimientos de la otra persona aunque los tuvieras delante de las narices._ Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, pero él la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo de vuelta hacia sí.

—¿No te has preguntado cómo se habrá enterado Diamante de que yo tenía el Libro?_ Serena titubeó un momento. Era una pregunta lógica. Maldito Darien. Pero ¿por qué iba a arriesgar su padre la vida para matar a Diamante y volver después al lado oscuro?

—Jedite dijo que muchos de los presentes oyeron mis pensamientos.

—Pero Kenji trabajó una vez bajo las órdenes de Diamante.

—No creo que nos traicionara, que me traicionara. Seiya también pudo leer mis pensamientos. Lo... lo hizo cuando nos presentaron.

—Seiya no es ningún santo, lo admito, pero tu padre tiene el motivo, los contactos y la historia. La falsedad corre por las venas de los Le Dark._ Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo también tengo sangre Le Dark. ¿Crees por tanto que soy una traidora?


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola! Tres capítulos más. El 14 contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos, espero reviews.**

CAPÍTULO 12

—Yo no he dicho eso. Lo único que digo es que no conoces a Kenji —contestó Darien, eludiendo la cuestión—. También es posible que Diamante lo obligara a someterse a sus deseos. No te haces una idea de lo malvado que es ese mago._ Serena frunció el cejo, pensativa.

—Obligado a hacerlo. Supongo que sería posible...

—Sí, podría ser que le perdonara la traición si le procuraba el Libro. De ese modo podría recuperar su vida. Se acabaría el vivir escondido, esquivando la muerte. Sé que te disgusta pensar que ese padre fantástico que has creado en tu mente quizá no exista, pero considera al menos que es posible que Kenji Tsukino estuviese dispuesto a renunciar a una hija a la que apenas conoce a cambio de salvar el pellejo.

—No lo creeré sin pruebas. De donde yo vengo, la gente es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario._ La frustración encendió a Darien. Su instinto le gritaba que tenía que mantenerla a salvo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si Serena se negaba a considerar la posibilidad de que el peligro procediera de los de su propia familia?

—Tampoco tienes pruebas de que no lo haya hecho._ La expresión furibunda que apareció en el rostro de ella le recordó a Darien que discutiendo sólo conseguiría que guardara las distancias con él e incluso que lo echara de la cama. Entonces no podría ni protegerla ni hacerla suya.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo consideres —trató de aplacarla—. Tienes razón. No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones. Si supiera con seguridad quién le reveló a Diamante dónde estaba el Libro, tendría una idea más clara acerca de cómo protegerlo._ Serena alargó la mano para coger la bata que Rei le había dejado antes y se la puso. Se ajustó el cinturón y sólo entonces se quitó la toalla mojada. Darien lamentó que no le hubiera permitido ver ni un milímetro de su piel clara y tersa.

—Cierto —convino ella, peinándose el largo pelo mojado con los dedos. El ardía en deseos de ayudarla—. Pero no lo sabemos, y ahora mismo lo importante es esconder el Libro.

Había hablado en plural. Interesante. ¿Lo hacía porque deseaba ayudarlo a él? ¿Mantendría la información en secreto? Darien confiaba en que ella viera las verdaderas intenciones de su padre, fueran las que fuesen, antes de que su deseo de buscar su aceptación los pusiera a ambos en peligro. Al menos, había reconocido que había una posibilidad de que hubieran coaccionado a Kenji Tsukino para que la traicionara. Sólo esperaba que eso hiciera que se anduviera con ojo.

—Sí, es verdad._ Serena miró el librito de color rojo que estaba encima de la mesa.

—Pero ¿dónde? No creo que sea acertado ocultarlo lejos, donde no podamos protegerlo. De lo contrario, Jedite podría encontrarlo.

—Yo he pensado lo mismo.

Dejar que lo ayudara a buscar el lugar idóneo tenía múltiples ventajas: estaban juntos. Con ciertas instrucciones, ella podría disimular el Libro con algo de magia. Y si el lugar elegido llegaba a oídos de Kenji Tsukino, Darien sabría hasta qué punto Serena estaba deseosa de agradar a su padre. Ésa era la clave. La protegería y la necesitaba pero, al mismo tiempo, tendría que vivir con la duda de si elegiría a su padre en vez de a él. Darien quería creer en la sinceridad que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Si lo traicionara, él lo sabría. Y la desgraciada vida que había llevado hasta entonces no sería nada en comparación con la desdicha que eso le causaría.

Alguien llamó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta. Darien la abrió con gesto brusco y una criada le entregó ropa que Rei había adaptado a su talla. Serena se cambió en el cuarto de baño mientras él se ponía unos vaqueros; tuvo que reconocer que la hermana de Jedite realmente dominaba el área doméstica de la magia.

—Me queda todo perfecto —declaró por su parte Serena cuando salió con unos vaqueros puestos y una sencilla camiseta negra de cuello de pico, que se ceñía a sus senos de una forma más que seductora. Darien se esforzaba por respetar que ella no quisiera sexo en ese momento, pero las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y la duda de si llevaría sujetador o no estaban haciendo que se sintiera bastante incómodo dentro de aquellos pantalones nuevos.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido dónde esconder el Libro?

—En esta habitación no hay muchos sitios.

—Yo he llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Estaba pensando..._ El se preparó para rechazar la propuesta que seguro Serena iba a repetirle, que le entregaran el Libro a Kenji para que él lo «protegiera».

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, interrumpiendo lo que quiera que fuera a proponer. Darien abrió con creciente impaciencia. Si Jedite y su servicio doméstico no iban a dejar de darles la lata, tendrían que buscarse otro sitio más tranquilo.

En el umbral estaba la hermana del mago con una tímida sonrisa. Rei probablemente fuera la mujer más hermosa que él, o cualquier otro hombre, hubiera visto en su vida. Parecía la personificación misma de la amabilidad y el buen carácter, a la vez que la inteligencia y la astucia asomaban a sus encantadores ojos negros.

—Espléndido. La ropa os queda perfecta. —Sonrió.

—Ya lo creo. Te lo agradecemos mucho.

—No hay de qué. ¿Queréis comer algo? Los anarki fueron muy groseros apareciendo sin daros tiempo a desayunar siquiera._ Serena asintió.

—Yo me muero de hambre.

—El desayuno se servirá dentro de un cuarto de hora en el comedor. Al final de la escalera a la izquierda. Seguid el olor de los huevos y las salchichas.

—Gracias. —Serena le sonrió y miró a Darien—. Os estamos muy agradecidos a ti y a tu hermano.

—Es un placer.

«Naturalmente que sí», pensó él. Así Jedite estaba un paso más cerca del dichoso Libro.

Rei ya se iba, cuando se volvió de nuevo.

—Ah, casi se me olvida. —Chasqueó los dedos y en sus manos apareció un pequeño volumen encuadernado en piel—. Esto es para ti, Serena. Es una sencilla recopilación de hechizos para que te vayas familiarizando con todo esto. Mi hermano dice que no te criaron en un entorno mágico, ¿es cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces, con este libro podrás ponerte al día y practicar un poco antes de que llegue tu transformación. No es que vayas a poder prenderle fuego a un lago, pero con entrenamiento, dominarás los rudimentos de la magia, como esconder el Libro para que Jedite no le ponga las manos encima. —Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta._ En cuanto Darien cerró la puerta, Serena frunció el cejo.

—¿Es que no quiere que su hermano tenga el libro?

—A priori se diría que sí, pero cualquiera sabe —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella abrió el pequeño volumen.

—Esto podría sernos de ayuda. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras un trozo de madera? ¿Crees que podrías tallar algo donde pudiéramos esconder el Diario? No sé, algo que se pudiera encajar en un mueble o meter en el techo. Y también podríamos buscar la manera de cerrarlo con llave._ Darien se quedó mirándola. No había mencionado a Kenji para nada. Sólo a ellos dos, colaborando en la tarea de esconder el Libro.

Estudió detenidamente los muebles con creciente esperanza y todo de tipo de posibilidades acudió a su mente. Se podía hacer un estuche que pudiera ocultarse dentro del armario, al lado de la puerta o bien en el aparador que había junto a los amplios ventanales. Incluso debajo de la enorme cama. Podría tallar algo de las dimensiones exactas del Libro, del mismo color que los muebles existentes, para que pasara desapercibido. Sonrió. Su sugerencia era simple pero brillante.

—¿Te gusta la idea? —le preguntó ella.

—Me encanta —contestó, besándola sin poder contenerse.

Serena le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa. Tal vez había sido un estúpido al juzgarla con tanto cinismo. Puede que su espíritu estuviese menos contaminado, al haber crecido fuera del entorno de la magia. Quizá él había confundido su emoción al conocer a su padre con una devoción temeraria e impetuosa.

«O tal vez esté dejando que te confíes antes de acudir en ayuda de Kenji para así ganarse su afecto.»

Por mucho que detestara pensar de ese modo, ignorar la posibilidad sólo serviría para que tanto Serena como el Libro corrieran aún más peligro. La sangre lo diría. Si ella era una típica Le Dark, la suya pronto estaría gritándole.

* * *

—¡**T**ú!, déspota capullo. ¿A santo de qué me haces venir? Estaba muy a gusto con una rubia y una pinta de cerveza.

Jedite se quedó mirando al otro mago. Zoycite Storm. Con sus casi dos metros de estatura y aquellos llameantes ojos negros, Zoycite Storm era de esos hombres a los que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que era mejor no buscarle las cosquillas. Jedite no se consideraba estúpido, pero circunstancias desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Y tener a Zoy bajo su techo entraba definitivamente en la categoría de medida desesperada.

Los Storm eran una panda de tramposos, motivo por el que todo el mundo desconfiaba de ellos. A lo largo de los siglos, habían conseguido aumentar con mentiras sus propiedades, entre las que se incluían algunas de las tierras de los Metalia. A pesar de que sus dueños legítimos las habían encantado para que no dieran fruto hasta que regresaran a sus manos, los Storm se negaban a devolverlas. Eran todos unos cabrones. Y eso no era nada al lado de la historia personal existente entre las dos familias. Pero en aquellos momentos, el odio era un lujo que Jedite no podía permitirse.

—Si te he hecho venir esta noche, es porque Diamante ha vuelto, y la comunidad mágica se halla en una situación desesperada. Te has enterado, ¿verdad?

—Sí._ Neflyte atravesó la habitación y se colocó junto a su amigo.

—Los acontecimientos de los últimos tres días son realmente alarmantes. Y las cosas se van a poner peor._ Jedite asintió.

—Cierto. El Libro del Caos ha aparecido. Está...

—¡Me cago en la leche, tío! ¿Lo tienes? ¿Está escondido? —quiso saber Zoy.

—No._ La expresión del otro era una mezcla de incredulidad y estupefacción. Llegados a ese punto, Jedite sólo podía confiar en que Serena lograra encontrar la manera de romper la maldición de Beryl. Tenía que conseguir ese condenado libro antes que Diamante.

—Cuando llegue el momento, lo custodiaremos —le aseguró a Zoy—, pero por ahora está en posesión de Darien de Chiba. Ahora mismo está arriba con su compañera.

—Los anarki los han atacado esta misma mañana —añadió Neflyte—. Todos hemos participado en la pelea y hemos escapado sanos, salvos y con el Libro, pero por los pelos._ Zoy soltó una sonora imprecación. Su rostro se crispó y sus ojos negros relampaguearon de furia.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda. A menos que quieras que otras mujeres sufran el mismo destino que tu hermana...

—¡No te atrevas a utilizar a Amy como reclamo para solicitar mi colaboración!

—No era mi intención ofenderte. Tan sólo quiero que entiendas lo imperioso de la situación —replicó Jedite entre dientes, volviéndose para dirigirse a los demás. Neflyte le manifestó su apoyo con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza. Nick presenciaba la conversación con afectado aire de aburrimiento, pero Jedite no se dejó engañar.

—¿Y qué me dices de todos esos niños asustados, obligados a realizar un tipo de magia que sólo puede calificarse de execrable? —prosiguió—. Si nos damos prisa...

—¿Si nos damos prisa? —lo interrumpió Zoy, apretando tanto los dientes que era un milagro que no se le rompiese la mandíbula—. Las almas de esos niños ya están en su poder. Ya no podemos ayudarlos.

—¿Sugieres entonces que nos quedemos sentados, esperando a que Diamante se afiance? ¿A que las filas de anarki se engrosen con más niños procedentes de familias mágicas o humanas, sometidos por algún hechizo? ¿Cuándo vamos a actuar? ¿Cuando Diamante eche abajo las puertas de nuestros hogares y amenace todo lo que nos importa en esta vida?

«Como ya hizo la comunidad mágica la última vez», añadió mentalmente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No hacía falta. Todos los presentes sabían que se había actuado con torpeza durante el anterior ascenso al poder de Diamante. Entonces, nadie quiso creer que hubiera alguien tan perverso entre ellos. Sólo un puñado de magos valientes se atrevieron a hacer algo y consiguieron vencerlo, librando a la comunidad mágica de su particular cáncer.

—Todos sabemos quién derrocó a Diamante la última vez.

—La Hermandad —murmuró Nick.

—Seiya, llegas tarde —dijo Jedite—. ¿Sabes algo de la Hermandad?_ Todos se volvieron hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación. El interpelado clavó en Neflyte una mirada fulminante desde detrás de sus gafas negras de sol y a continuación dirigió la vista hacia Jedite.

—Sé leer. Conozco la historia mágica.

Eso no era lo único que se rumoreaba que era capaz de hacer. Pero sólo eran eso, rumores. Seiya, igual que el resto de su clan, guardaba las distancias. Su pelo largo acentuaba su temible aspecto. De constitución grande, con la fuerza y resistencia de varios hombres, cuando estaba de buenas daba miedo. Cuando estaba de malas, nadie quería hacerle perder los estribos. Los miembros «contaminados» de su linaje tenían tendencia a perder la cabeza y Jedite se preguntaba lo cerca que estaba el propio Seiya de la locura. El colérico mago miraba a Neflyte como si estuviera deseando acabar con él. Seguramente lo haría de tener ocasión, dado lo ocurrido entre ellos.

—No estaba insinuando que no conozcas la historia mágica, pero eras muy joven cuando Diamante ascendió al poder la última vez.

—Sé lo que ocurrió.

—Después de que la Hermandad lo derrotara, hace casi doscientos años —continuó Jedite—, los Hermanos se separaron, y juraron que si la comunidad mágica volvía a verse amenazada, se reunirían de nuevo.

—Todos han pasado a la otra vida —señaló Zoy.

—No estoy sugiriendo que busquemos a los antiguos miembros de la Hermandad. Lo que digo es que los sustituyamos.

—¿Que nos convirtamos en una hermandad de guerreros para derrocar a Diamante y a los anarki? —concretó Zoy, que ya no parecía tan enfadado.

—Exacto. Pero al contrario que la anterior Hermandad, nuestro grupo tendrá otra tarea. El Libro del Caos se encuentra bajo este techo y es vital que impidamos que caiga en manos de Diamante. Sugiero que al objetivo de aquellos hermanos añadamos este nuevo objetivo.

—¿Proteger el Libro y vencer a Diamante? —preguntó Zoy. Jedite asintió.

—¿Quién está conmigo? Algunos de vosotros ya habéis ayudado a proteger el Libro, pero ¿quién quiere unirse oficialmente a la causa?

—Sabes que yo lo haré —respondió Neflyte de inmediato. Jedite le dio las gracias con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Y yo. Será mucho más entretenido que ver cómo mis padres hacen planes para la boda de mi hermano con una chica mortal —murmuró Nick. Jedite se sintió profundamente aliviado. Su amigo aportaba a la causa no sólo su persona, sino también sus contactos y una inmensa fortuna.

Lo que dejaba pendientes a Zoy y a Seiya, los dos huesos más duros de roer. Tras el primer ataque de Diamante, Seiya había afirmado que ayudaría, pero luego había pasado mucho tiempo fuera. La corpulencia del mago inspiraba inmediato temor cuando se dignaba aparecer. En esos momentos, por el simple hecho de estar allí, ya estaba desafiando a su familia. Eso tenía que significar algo. Seiya se volvió para no ver a Neflyte.

—Mira —le dijo a Jedite—, no tengo nada contra ti. Y siempre y cuando no tenga que trabajar con este maldito robacompañeras, estoy...

—¿Robacompañeras? —repitió Neflyte con patente hostilidad—. Tú y yo pretendíamos a la misma mujer y ella me eligió a mí. Yo no te la robé.

—Esperaste a pedírselo cuando te enteraste de que yo también se lo había pedido, y supiste que ella estaba pensando en aceptar. Tal como yo lo veo, eso es robar.

—Yo no te robé nada que no quisiera ser robado, pedazo de cabr...

—Caballeros —atajó Jedite con tono de amable advertencia. Neflyte era su amigo, pero también sentía cierta compasión por Seiya—. Os mantendré lo más alejados posible el uno del otro —prometió. Cuando Neflyte lanzó una imprecación, Jedite se dirigió a él y dijo Necesitamos a Seiya, así que dejad para otro día vuestras diferencias. Salvar a la comunidad ahora mismo es más importante. —Y volviéndose hacia Seiya, terminó Gracias._ El mago se encogió de hombros, se recolocó las gafas de sol y buscó la soledad de un rincón.

—¿Y tú, Zoy?

—¿Qué? ¿Asociarme con un puñado de capullos ricos y con un demente? —Su áspera carcajada le habría puesto la piel de gallina a cualquiera—. ¡Joder, no!

—¿Quieres que Diamante haga pedazos la comunidad mágica?

—Lo que quiero es mantener a salvo lo que queda de mi familia.

—Entonces, ayúdanos a detener a Diamante.

—¿Quién estará ahí para proteger a nuestros seres queridos? Tú tienes una hermana. Imagina lo que sería saber que ese enfermo de Diamante la tiene en su poder, que la ha obligado a...

—No metas a Rei en esto.

—¿Por qué? Diamante bien metió a Amy en sus perversos planes. A nosotros sólo nos dejó un cuerpo desgarrado, marcado a fuego con su símbolo.

—Entonces haz algo._ Zoy titubeó.

—No necesito que un niño rico con ínfulas de buen samaritano me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Lo haré yo solo._ Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, recorriendo con sus largas zancadas el suelo de baldosas italianas que lo separaba de ella. Jedite sabía que la causa lo necesitaba. Tenía que sacar el armamento pesado.

—Si vas solo, te matará a ti también. ¿Crees que es eso lo que habría querido Amy?

En ese momento, se oyó una pequeña explosión, y una columna de humo apareció justo delante de la cara de Jedite. «Menos mal.» Llevaba mucho esperando aquello: una foto del cuerpo de Mina Aino, la chica que había visto en su visión. La comunidad estaba al tanto del ataque que había sufrido su familia, pero ver con sus propios ojos el horror y la tragedia tenía mucho más impacto. Jedite detestaba tener que utilizar la dolorosa muerte de la chica para defender sus argumentos, pero se le habían terminado las otras alternativas. Cuando el humo se disipó, la imagen quedó flotando en el aire. Una imagen que aturdiría a cualquiera que tuviera corazón o cerebro.

—¿Quieres que más mujeres inocentes acaben como ésta?_ Hizo que la visión viajara por el aire hasta quedar delante de las narices de Zoy. El resto de los hombres se agruparon a su alrededor.

Con los brazos y las piernas separadas, la joven bruja miraba hacia ellos con el terror pintado en sus ojos muertos. Aquella chica había sido guapa, pero en la imagen sólo se veía a una joven horrorizada, violada, profanada. La sangre empapaba sus muslos y la tierra que se veía entre ellos. Le habían rasurado el vello púbico y estampado a fuego el símbolo de los anarki, la firma de Diamante en la delicada carne.

—Santo Dios —murmuró Nick bajando la vista. El rostro de Neflyte se crispó en una mueca y miró hacia otro lado. Hasta Seiya estaba impresionado.

—Pervertido cabrón.

—Esto es lo que seguirá ocurriendo si no nos unimos para detenerlo —aseguró Jedite—. ¿Zoy?_ Pese a sus esfuerzos por mostrarse impasible, los ojos del mago refulgían de ira, deseos de venganza y una honda pena. Por fin, tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Estoy con vosotros.

* * *

**Serena** se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño y bufó frustrada. Darien la contemplaba desde un rincón.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No tengo maquillaje, ni pasadores para el pelo, ni cepillo...

—No tenías maquillaje hasta que pasamos por tu piso el otro día.

—Pero al menos podía usar tu cepillo.

—Ah, ya decía yo que me había encontrado en él muchos pelos largos —bromeó. Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo sonreír. Tenía que andarse con mucho ojo, aunque parte de ella se temía ya que no le iba a servir de mucho la advertencia. Porque ya estaba pendiente de él, más de lo que debería. Pero ¿por qué bromeaba Darien con ella? ¿Para limar asperezas después de la discusión que habían tenido sobre por qué le había mentido? ¿Para aplacarla por sospechar de su padre?

—Aquí no tengo nada —se quejó—. Estoy...

—¿Preciosa?

«Dios bendito, qué difícil era no enamorarse de aquel hombre que podía ser tan tierno.»

—Parezco una refugiada.

—Cuando estábamos en mi cabaña, no te preocupaba tu aspecto.

—Porque allí estábamos los dos solos, y tú eras un secuestrador permanentemente excitado. Lo último que quería era tener buen aspecto._ Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Me ocuparé de conseguirte algunos objetos personales básicos después de desayunar.

—Gracias.

—Quiero cuidar de ti. Eso es lo que hace un compañero sentimental. Te protegeré de cualquier amenaza, no lo olvides.

Entre esas amenazas estaba incluido su padre. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a decir una sola palabra, él la besó brevemente pero con voraz apremio, y luego le agarró la mano, cogió el Libro del Caos y salieron de la habitación. Bajaron la escalera y recorrieron el amplio vestíbulo de exquisitas baldosas y flanqueado por sendas hileras de columnas de mármol. Serena vio que Jedite los estaba esperando en la puerta de un salón, a su izquierda, cerca del comedor donde se serviría el desayuno.

—El desayuno estará listo en un momento. ¿Puedo hablar contigo primero? —le preguntó a Darien—. Tú también puedes venir si quieres, Serena._ A su lado, el guerrero se puso tenso, como si estuviera listo para entrar en batalla.

—Metalia, te estamos muy agradecidos por tu hospitalidad, pero no queremos abusar de ella. Dudo mucho que el tema de esta consulta sea la duración de nuestra visita, de modo que supongo que más bien tiene algo que ver con el Libro del Caos y por ello voy a declinar tu «gentil» invitación._ Serena se fijó en la fuerza con que aferraba el Libro. Parecía dispuesto a protegerlo con su vida si fuera necesario. ¿Llegaría tan lejos como para fingir devoción hacia ella también?

—Lo cierto es que no tiene nada que ver con eso, y sí con la batalla que ha tenido lugar esta mañana. Por favor —insistió el mago haciendo un gesto hacia el salón. Darien suspiró con resignación e instó a Serena a pasar primero colocándole la mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

Más que un salón, aquello parecía un museo. Chimenea dorada, alfombras que seguro que debían de ser reliquias de familia. Decoración tradicional mezclada con moderna para crear un efecto ecléctico pero lujoso. ¿Y las obras de arte? A Serena le daban ganas de llorar de lo hermosas que eran. Estudió detenidamente cada una de ellas con la boca abierta. Se preguntó si el Pollock que había en una de las paredes sería original. Cerca de éste vio una estatua que le recordaba mucho a...

—¿Esta estatua es de Bernini?_ Jedite frunció el cejo con gesto distraído.

—El arte es cosa de Rei, pero creo que sí. Por favor, sentaos._ Se acomodaron en un sofá de terciopelo frente a un inmenso ventanal por el que entraba a raudales el resplandeciente sol de la mañana. Costaba creer que dos horas antes hubiesen tenido que pelear a muerte.

Tan absorta estaba Serena en las obras de arte, que no había prestado atención a los otros cuatro hombres que aguardaban en la estancia. A tres los recordaba de la fiesta. Al cuarto no lo conocía. En el rincón más apartado, estaba el tipo que parecía medio marine y medio motero. Seiya, creyó recordar que se llamaba, vestido de cuero y con cara de malas pulgas. Unas gafas de sol y la pinta de asesino completaban el cuadro. Luego estaba Neflyte, que miraba a Seiya con profundo disgusto, como si estuviera a punto de liarse a tortas con el motero, a pesar de que éste era unos diez centímetros más alto y probablemente pesaba veinte kilos más que él. Cerca de la puerta se hallaba el duque en carne y hueso, elegante, distante y guapísimo. Con unos pantalones de estilo informal, aunque eso sí, de diseño, camisa blanca impoluta y una mirada estudiadamente inexpresiva, todo él encajaba a la perfección en el palacio de Jedite.

El desconocido era grande como una montaña. Casi tan alto como Darien, y extraordinariamente guapo, tremendamente atractivo. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. La intensidad de su mirada color negro la dejó clavada en el sitio. Tenía unas facciones algo femeninas, acentuadas por unos altos pómulos de modelo. De cuello para abajo era como Conan el Bárbaro: camiseta, pantalones de camuflaje y botas con las suelas llenas de barro. A su lado, Serena vio que Darien se aferraba obstinadamente al Libro.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, una emboscada? No pienso entregaros el Libro.

—Tómatelo como una súplica colectiva._ Ella había visto al Jedite bromista y calculador, pero nunca antes había observado tal determinación en él. Darien entrecerró los ojos. Estaba furioso y no le sorprendía. Ella también se sentía un poco acorralada.

—No os lo voy a entregar.

—Y yo no te lo voy a pedir. Sé que es mejor no hacerlo. Lo que necesitamos es tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?_ Jedite asintió.

—En primer lugar, gracias por participar en la batalla de hoy. De no ser por ti, Neflyte, Nick y yo habríamos sido pisoteados por los anarki.

—No me des las gracias por proteger a mi compañera. Era a ella a quien pretendía rescatar, no a vosotros.

—Por supuesto. No obstante, estoy seguro de que no te pasó desapercibido que tanto los demás miembros de la Hermandad del Caos como yo...

—¿La Hermandad del Caos? —lo interrumpió Darien. Jedite asintió.

—Todos somos magos, y hemos decidido unir nuestras fuerzas para vencer a Diamante y ayudar a proteger el Libro. Neflyte y Nick, a quienes ya conocisteis en la fiesta, han capturado a un anarki esta mañana temprano, delante de tu cabaña. —Los dos mencionados hicieron un gesto afirmativo en dirección a Darien—. Luego están Seiya, a quien también conocisteis en la fiesta. —El tipo del cuero sonrió con desprecio—. Y Zoy, a quien aún no habíais visto.

—¿Serán suficientes cinco magos para enfrentarse a un ejército como el de Diamante? —preguntó Serena.

—No, y menos después de lo que hemos visto esta mañana. Entre los anarki hay más zombis que magos. A éstos podemos enfrentarnos y defendernos de ellos con nuestra magia, pero a los muertos vivientes... —Jedite dejó la frase en el aire, dando por hecho que se sobrentendía—. La magia no les hace nada. No estoy seguro de por qué. Tal vez sea porque carecen de alma._ Serena se estremeció. No le gustaba nada cómo sonaba aquello. Parecían unos seres horrorosos. Y sabía que había montones de ellos por ahí fuera.

—¿Cómo se convierten en muertos vivientes?

—Con magia negra. No se puede separar el alma del cuerpo sin previo consentimiento del individuo. Este tiene que renunciar a ella. Cuando los captura, Diamante utiliza sus poderes para lograr que se lo supliquen. Con la promesa de acabar con sus angustiosos recuerdos y el insoportable dolor, es capaz de hacer que, literalmente, cualquier persona le entregue su alma. Después, con un poco de su magia negra... bueno, ya has visto el resultado.

—¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a un demente como ése?_ Jedite respondió con una amarga sonrisa, y dijo:

—Creo que es crucial reducir al máximo el número de anarki zombis. Diamante los ha inmunizado contra la magia de modo que la Hermandad del Caos no pueda hacer nada contra ellos. —En ese momento, se volvió hacia Darien y lo miró con expresión solemne—. Por eso te necesitamos. Tenemos que aprender a combatir al estilo humano, para poder acabar con esas criaturas. Tú eliminaste a varios de una sola tacada. Vi qué puñetazos les dabas. Serena disparó a dos de ellos. Esos métodos funcionan. Y nosotros los desconocemos por completo. A menos que aprendamos a luchar como vosotros, Diamante nos matará._ Darien se reclinó en su asiento.

—¿Quieres que os enseñe a pelear con puños, armas de fuego y cuchillos?

—Sí. Todo lo que se nos ocurra que podamos utilizar para aniquilar a esos anarki humanos. Las varitas mágicas no sirven contra ellos. Todos los magos de esta hermandad somos luchadores hasta la médula. Sé que las bajas forman parte del combate, pero no puedo soportar la idea de enviarlos a la batalla a menos que sepan cómo vencer a sus enemigos._ Se hizo un largo silencio durante el cual Darien no dijo nada y Serena se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Fue Jedite quien lo rompió al cabo de un rato.

—Seguro que te estarás planteando qué sacas tú de todo esto, por qué razón tendrías que solidarizarte con nosotros. A cambio de enseñarnos a pelear como humanos, nos comprometemos a brindar protección mágica al Libro y a tu compañera._ Con un pequeño revoloteo de sus dedos, Jedite conjuró tres imágenes.

—Esto es lo que queda al paso de los anarki.

Serena tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para reprimir el grito y la cólera al ver aquello. Sangre por todas partes. Caos. Ojos sin vida. Cuerpos desnudos, azotados. Hombres, mujeres, bebés. Las imágenes destilaban dolor. Se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que mirar para otro lado. Junto a ella, Darien apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. No quería permitir que lo que estaba viendo lo afectara, pero no lo consiguió.

—Podríamos ser cualquiera de nosotros —continuó Jedite—. Todos nosotros, si no nos aliamos para detener a Diamante. El mago no descansará hasta tener el Libro en su poder. Y tú —dirigió la mirada a Serena— corres especial riesgo. Según nuestro prisionero, Diamante te considera vital para sus planes. Matará a todo el que tenga que matar con tal de ponerte las manos encima. Dios quiera que no lo consiga._ Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, aterrorizada. Después de haber visto aquella destrucción no quería convertirse en una de las víctimas de Diamante; no quería que la desnudara, la atara y la utilizara hasta desangrarla, para después marcarla a fuego con su símbolo y dejar que se pudriera.

—¿Qué más ha hecho ese mago desde su regreso? —preguntó Darien con un hilo de voz.

—Han tenido lugar extrañas desapariciones. Acabo de saber que las denuncias por desapariciones entre la población masculina de Inglaterra se ha triplicado en el último mes. Además de eso, se han producido dos ataques a escala masiva a familias de la comunidad mágica. Una de ellas es la de un miembro del Consejo. La otra, una familia que tenía dos hijas en edad de procrear. Una de las chicas está muerta, la otra ha desaparecido._ Serena centró su atención en una de las imágenes.

—¿Esto muestra lo que Diamante le hizo a la chica muerta?

—Se llama_ terriforz_—explicó el tipo que daba miedo.

—Cuéntaselo, Zoy —sugirió Jedite. El aludido se paseó entre los asientos que ocupaban Serena y Darien con aire amenazador.

—La violación mágica. Diamante se excita torturando —explicó con voz trémula—. La_ terriforz_ mata lentamente. Hace que la chica suplique que acabe con ella mientras todo el rato tiene perfecta conciencia de que la están violando una y otra vez. Cuando Diamante se hartó de la víctima de la imagen, se la pasó a sus acólitos. Murió desangrada. Él ya tiene a otra en su lugar._ Serena reprimió a duras penas un gemido y Zoy dirigió hacia ella su mirada negra. Fue como si una racha de gélido viento la atravesase, y se quedaría muy corta diciendo que se sintió como un insecto bajo la lente del microscopio. —Tú eres la Le Dark ésa.

—Serena Tsukino —contestó ella, sin saber si darle la mano o qué. Al final, optó por no hacerlo. El hombre era realmente espeluznante.

—Debes de estar con el agua al cuello, o de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

—Los anarki saben dónde vive mi compañero._ Zoy echó un vistazo a Darien y lo saludó con un breve gesto de asentimiento que éste devolvió.

—Como ya he dicho antes, carecemos de entrenamiento en el combate a muerte —continuó Jedite—. El ejército de Diamante está compuesto por seres resistentes a la magia, y no podemos conseguir el equilibrio entre la comunidad mágica si no sabemos cómo enfrentarnos a ellos.

—¿Qué sabéis hacer? —preguntó Serena.

—Probablemente, no lo suficiente —reconoció Jedite—. Pero es mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados._ Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—No quiero saber nada de esto —dijo—. Permanecer aquí agrava el peligro que ya corre Serena. —Y apretó el Libro con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. Me la llevaré a un lugar seguro y_..._

—¿Y si os siguen? ¿Y si os encuentran?

—No lo harán.

—¡Y una mierda! —tronó Jedite—. Ahora que saben quién tiene el Libro, te perseguirán allí donde vayas. Ya lo han hecho._ Darien descartó sus objeciones con un gesto de la mano.

—Alguien ayudó a Diamante a localizar mi cabaña.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Alguien en la fiesta oyó los pensamientos de Serena y fueron a por ti, pero no sabemos con seguridad quién nos traicionó. Y eso no cambia el hecho de que Diamante...

—Yo tengo una idea sobre quién es el traidor —intervino Neflyte de repente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Darien volviéndose para mirarlo a la cara.

Serena se puso tensa. Confiaba en que la teoría del mago fuera más acertada que la de Darien. No podía ser su padre. No podía ser. Vale que no lo conocía muy bien y que había sido el brazo derecho de Diamante, pero no le veía sentido a que primero ayudara a derrocarlo y luego volviera a prestarle su ayuda. Estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo de la cuestión. La penetrante mirada azul de Neflyte voló hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Seiya puede leer los pensamientos. Seguro que oyó los de Serena la otra noche, y su familia se cuenta entre los simpatizantes de Diamante. ¿Cuántos hermanos tuyos pertenecen a los anarki, Seiya? Zafiro, al que capturamos Nick y yo, seguro._ El mago dio un respingo al oír el nombre de su hermano.

—No es más que un niño, joder.

—Lo bastante mayor como para ponerse el hábito de los anarki y matar gente. Tú mismo ganarías mucho si los nobles ideales de Diamante sobre la igualdad fueran adoptados._ Seiya se arrojó al cuello de Neflyte por encima del sofá.

—¡Cabrón! Cuando yo quiero algo, no me ando con niñerías. No soy como tú.

Neflyte repelió el ataque, aunque por los pelos. Levantando una mano, creó una especie de campo de fuerza invisible, pero el esfuerzo era considerable. El sudor perlaba su frente y los tendones del cuello se le veían tensos. Pero Seiya seguía intentándolo, mientras soltaba todo tipo de coloristas insultos que dejaron a Serena boquiabierta. Al final, hizo un gesto en dirección a Neflyte y un zumbido llenó la habitación. Aquél ahogó un gemido de dolor, como si una losa de mil kilos le hubiera aplastado el pecho y luego se estremeció. Dejó caer la mano, momento que Seiya aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él con un berrido y pasarle el brazo alrededor del cuello.

—A ver si te enteras, gilipollas, tú que te crees tan superior moralmente...

—¿Con qué está mezclada tu sangre? —preguntó Neflyte con voz estrangulada—. Es bien conocido que toda tu familia tiene un carácter del demonio. ¿Después de la fiestecita de Jedite ganó la parte corrupta que llevas dentro? ¿Has hecho buenas migas con Diamante?_ Seiya apretó más el brazo y dijo:

—No mereces la compañera que tienes._ Neflyte acercó entonces su cara a la de él.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Eres medio vampiro? ¿O simplemente te atrae el lado oscuro? ¿Por eso llevas esas gafas, para ocultar esas miradas de lujuria desmedida que no puedes controlar?

—Llevo gafas para que no veas llegar el momento justo en que te mataré con mis propias manos.

—¡Ya vale, los dos! —intervino Jedite.

Era evidente que ya estaba harto de aquella discusión y Serena no lo culpaba. Neflyte disfrutaba espoleando a Seiya. Y éste... ¿De verdad existían los medio vampiros? Aunque no era el más temible de los presentes, Jedite era el líder nato. Mantenía el aplomo en casi todo momento, y también sabía imponerse cuando la situación lo requería, como era el caso.

—Neflyte, sé que Seiya y tú tenéis asuntos pendientes, pero no creo que él sea el traidor. No me cabe la menor duda de que unirse a esta causa le habrá ocasionado un conflicto con gran parte de su familia y, pese a todo, aquí está.

—¡Como espía! —insistió Neflyte. Serena estaba de acuerdo con él. No le quedaba otro remedio, si no quería enfrentarse al hecho de que el traidor era su padre.

—Te equivocas de medio a medio, capullo —le espetó Seiya. No cabía la menor duda de que, tras sus gafas de sol, debía de estar fulminando al otro con la mirada.

—Basta —repitió Jedite en dirección a Neflyte para volverse a continuación hacia el resto—. Lo cierto es que no sabemos exactamente quién es nuestro Judas particular. No creo que sea nadie de esta habitación —añadió, mirando a Neflyte con dureza—. Cualquiera con poderes telepáticos pudo obtener la información la otra noche. Cualquiera de ellos podría habérsela hecho llegar a Diamante, y probablemente nunca sepamos quién fue. Enfrentarnos a los anarki y aprender a aniquilar a los muertos vivientes que engrosan sus filas es nuestra prioridad. ¿Qué dices, Darien? ¿Te unes a nosotros y nos enseñas a pelear?


	14. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

**Darien** se reclinó en su asiento. Seis pares de ojos estaban fijos en él, mirándolo con atención, aunque ningunos tanto como los de Serena. Que su compañera le hubiese negado la oportunidad de fortalecer su vínculo con ella en la cama estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Pero de momento eso tendría que esperar. La posibilidad de que ella estuviera conspirando con su padre con tal de conseguir el afecto de éste lo inquietaba. Pero ignorar la posibilidad de que Serena se estuviera distanciando de él para ponerse de parte de su progenitor sólo los colocaba, a ella y al Libro, en una situación aún más peligrosa. Darien no podía permitirse tomar decisiones basándose en el miedo, el rechazo o la ignorancia del mundo mágico.

Necesitaba un aliado. Y aunque no le gustaba nada admitirlo, proteger a Serena y el Libro al mismo tiempo que peleaba contra Diamante y los anarki era demasiado para hacerlo solo. Parte de ser un gran guerrero era saber cuándo había que buscar la ayuda de un aliado. Y en aquella sala había al menos una persona que jamás se pondría de parte de Diamante. Desvió la mirada de los ojos preocupados de Serena y la fijó en Jedite.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. A solas._ Vio la sorpresa en el rostro del mago, pero Darien sabía interpretar las reacciones, y vio que su petición no le disgustaba.

—Está bien. Fuera todos —les dijo a los demás—. Dejadme a solas con el guerrero._ Entre gestos y miradas de contrariedad, todos excepto Serena fueron saliendo del salón. Pero si había alguien que no tenía que escuchar aquello era precisamente ella.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Te importa dejarnos un momento a solas? —le pidió Darien.

Fue evidente que eso le dolió. Él pudo verlo perfectamente en sus deslumbrantes ojos celestes, pero no cedió. Si conseguía demostrar que estaba equivocado, encontraría un millón de formas de compensarla, pero si no... Serena se levantó envarada y salió. Jedite cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—No diría que hasta ahora hayamos sido precisamente amigos.

—Yo lo he intentado, pero parece que tú no sabes apreciar mis buenas cualidades.

—Tras mi experiencia con Beryl, entenderás que desconfíe de quienes tienen poderes mágicos.

—Y yo que confiaba en que llegaras a comprender que no todos somos monstruos perversos._ Darien esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Después del ataque de esta mañana, he reconsiderado mi postura. No confío en nadie excepto, y jamás creería que diría esto, en ti. Cuando has atravesado el círculo de magia que supuestamente protegía mi cabaña, he comprendido que podrías haber entrado y robado el Libro cuando te hubiera apetecido._ Jedite asintió. —¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque quería que confiaras en mí. Por otra parte, no sabía exactamente dónde lo tenías escondido, además de que robarlo no serviría de nada, porque no sé si lo acompaña algún tipo de magia negra. Es posible hacer algunos conjuros sobre algunos objetos, para que ocurran desgracias cuando alguien los aleja de sus creadores.

—¿Como que el Libro se cerrara y no pueda volver a abrirse?

—O cosas peores: enfermedades, muertes, tragedias...

—De modo que te contuviste para no robármelo.

—Seguía confiando en que, si te ayudaba a romper la maldición, me lo entregarías voluntariamente para que yo lo custodiara. Un objeto con un poder mágico tan grande ha de estar bien protegido contra gente como Diamante. De modo que, hasta que rompamos tu maldición y desaparezca el vínculo que te une a ese Libro, robártelo podría traer más perjuicio que beneficio._ Darien supuso que lo que decía tenía sentido, aunque sólo fuera desde un punto de vista mágico.

—¿Conocías a Kenji Tsukino antes de la fiesta?

—No. Me llamó por teléfono una vez, hace años. Había leído cosas sobre él, por supuesto. Después de que Serena dijera que Tsukino era su padre, hice correr la voz entre los círculos marginales de la comunidad mágica de que tenía en mi poder cierta información que podría interesarle. Cuando se presentó en la fiesta, le pregunté si tenía hijos. Él me dio el nombre, la edad y la dirección en Londres de Serena._ ¿Por qué sabía ese hombre tantas cosas sobre ella y en cambio nunca había encontrado tiempo para conocerla?

—¿Le dejaste entrar sólo para reunir a un padre y una hija? Dudo mucho que tus motivos fueran algo tan conmovedor.

—Serena es tu compañera y una descendiente de Beryl. No creo que sea una coincidencia que una Le Dark creara el instrumento de tu tortura, mientras que otra te colma de felicidad. De alguna manera, ella es la clave que puede poner fin a tu maldición.

—Y ayudándome a encontrar la paz, obtendrás más rápidamente el Libro del Caos._ Jedite le dirigió una sonrisa pesarosa.

—Así es, pero probablemente, la persona que más sepa acerca del Libro sea Kenji Tsukino._ Darien suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento, juntando las yemas de los dedos en actitud pensativa.

—Si decido unirme a vosotros, mi colaboración tiene un precio.

—Naturalmente.

Jedite tenía unos nervios de acero. Aunque parecía sereno, Darien sabía que el futuro de la Hermandad —y de toda la comunidad mágica en realidad— dependía de la habilidad del mago para convencer a un guerrero que odiaba la magia con todo su ser, de que los enseñara a luchar como los mortales. Por otra parte, su vida y la de Serena dependían de que consiguieran eludir a Diamante, algo que Darien no estaba seguro de poder hacer sin ayuda mágica. Si el antepasado de Jedite pudo derrotar a una zorra como Beryl, el propio Jedite probablemente poseyera las dotes necesarias para enfrentarse a Diamante.

—Quiero que Serena esté protegida en todo momento. No me importa cuál sea la amenaza, lo que cueste o los que tengan que morir para garantizarlo.

—Dalo por hecho. Ella es vital para ambos bandos. Hemos interrogado a Zafiro, el anarki al que capturaron Neflyte y Nick. Su misión era entregársela a Diamante intacta junto con el Libro. Diamante les dijo que era muy «valiosa» para su causa.

Multitud de pensamientos se agolparon en la mente de Darien al tiempo que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. A duras penas contuvo la necesidad de maldecir, algo que resultaba demasiado revelador cuando se estaba negociando. En vez de hacerlo, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos, adoptando una pose aparentemente despreocupada.

—Entonces, mi corazonada sobre que Serena es crucial para el Libro es correcta. Lo que me lleva al antiguo camarada de Diamante. No me fío de Kenji Tsukino. Si ha de venir aquí para algo, quiero que lo vigiles. No debe quedarse a solas con su hija en ningún momento._ De repente, Jedite soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes unas pelotas de acero. La mayoría de los magos habrían entrado en un estado de pánico atroz sólo de pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo a sus compañeras. Pero tú, en cambio, te quedas ahí sentado como si tal cosa. No me extraña que hayas pasado a la historia como un táctico fenomenal.

Excepto en lo referente a su miembro viril. Serena era, probablemente, un error que no debería haber cometido, y aun así, no era capaz de lamentar lo que había hecho. Incluso sabiendo que por causa de ella se veía envuelto en una guerra que le importaba muy poco y que bien podía ser que su compañera, la mujer a la que intentaba proteger, terminara apuñalándolo por la espalda por complacer a un padre que no se había molestado en conocerla en veintitrés años.

—Dejémonos de cumplidos. Quieres que os enseñe a ti y a tus hombres a luchar como guerreros. ¿En cuánto tiempo? ¿Semanas? ¿Días?_ Jedite asintió poniéndose serio de golpe y porrazo.

—Los magos poseemos habilidades que nos permiten dominar cualquier disciplina más de prisa que los humanos, pero, aun así, lo cierto es que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Diamante hará cualquier cosa por conseguir el Libro o a Serena. No tiene que salirse con la suya.

—Por supuesto que no. Habrá que hacer de este lugar una fortaleza, protegerlo de todas las maneras posibles.

—La casa está rodeada por un círculo mágico de distintos hechizos y encantamientos, algunos elaborados por el propio Artemís. Es un lugar muy seguro.

—Llámame anticuado, pero quiero ojos apostados en la torre más alta, que vigilen en las cuatro direcciones en todo momento. —Le encantaría tener algún fusil potente o un lanzamisiles, pero eran muy difíciles de conseguir, y no servirían de mucho en manos de gente que no sabía utilizarlos—. Y sólo de aquellos en quienes confíes de verdad, que tengan un interés personal en esta causa.

—Hecho. Serena y el Libro estarán seguros siempre y cuando la Hermandad del Caos reciba un buen entrenamiento.

—Lo recibirán. Lo que sugieres requerirá jornadas de dieciocho horas de sudor y dedicación. Te dolerá el cuerpo como no te ha dolido en toda tu vida. Llorarás e implorarás clemencia, pero yo no la concederé.

—Estaremos al nivel.

—Seiya, tal vez. Puede que Zoy también. Si Neflyte es capaz de canalizar su ira... —Darien dejó la frase en suspenso y se encogió de hombros—. Nick en cambio parece demasiado delicado para aguantar interminables horas de sudoroso entrenamiento. Dile que se deje los trajes de diseño en casa._ Jedite esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, señor._ ¿Y_ qué valoración te merezco yo?

—Cuando termine contigo, ya no parecerás el niño bonito de la comunidad mágica. Pero serás capaz de luchar.

—Eso es lo que importa. —Jedite se levantó y le tendió la mano por encima de su escritorio—. ¿Trato hecho?_ Darien se la estrechó con decisión y respondió:

—Trato hecho.

**T**ras el desayuno, Darien subió a la habitación y se encontró a Serena tumbada en la cama, leyendo su nuevo libro de conjuros. Parecía molesta, porque no se dignó mirarlo. Era evidente que no le había gustado tener que irse del salón de Jedite. Había sido por su bien. Oír lo que él había dicho de su padre, sólo la habría hecho enfadar aún más. Serena cerró los ojos mascullando algo para sí y luego los volvió a abrir.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué haces?_ Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Ah, ya, se supone que yo tengo que contártelo todo, pero tú a mí no.

—Perdona por querer protegerte contra lo que presiento que va a ser una guerra terrible.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y en seguida volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Darien se sintió tentado de cubrir sus labios con los suyos, tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya hasta que gritara su nombre entre gemidos de placer, hasta que reconociera nuevamente el vínculo que los unía. Pero los magos aguardaban para comenzar el entrenamiento. Necesitaba que la promesa de ofrecer su protección a Serena entrara en vigor de inmediato, por muchas ganas que él tuviera de retrasarlo un poco.

—No soy una delicada flor de invernadero. No puedes mantenerme a salvo de todo.

—Proteger es algo innato en un guerrero. Y soy demasiado viejo para cambiar ahora.

—Y yo demasiado independiente para que me trates así._ Ésa era una de las cosas que más lo atraía y enfurecía de ella.

—Haré lo posible por recordarlo. Y ahora dime por qué maldecías.

—Supongo que vas a entrenar a esos magos, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces, tenemos que ocultar el Libro antes de que empecéis._ Una idea excelente. Con suerte, estaría temporalmente a salvo, puesto que todos los demás estarían con él, a menos que Serena se pusiera en contacto con su padre y le dijera dónde lo habían escondido.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu enfado?_ Ella lo miró con impaciencia.

—Antes de bajar a desayunar, hemos estado comentando la posibilidad de que tallaras una caja en la que ocultar el Libro que se pudiera encajar en algún mueble. Pues bien, estoy tratando de conjurar un trozo de madera para que lo hagas.

—¿Y no funciona?

—En absoluto. Mientras tú engullías tu tercer plato de huevos, yo he estado tratando de buscar la manera. Me concentro, veo mentalmente lo que quiero y transmito toda mi energía al hechizo, sin resultado. Sé que no voy a aprender a hacer magia de la noche a la mañana, pero ¡esto es desquiciante!_ Darien se sentó junto a ella en la cama y se obligó a acariciarle la mejilla, nada más.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?_ Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo.

—La magia requiere concentración y confianza en el éxito.

—Ya, pero igual me resulta tan difícil porque aún no he pasado la transformación._ Él se preguntó si no sería una tontería animarla a hacer magia, pero detestaba verla triste.

—Rei ha dicho que eran hechizos sencillos. Y tú tienes una sangre poderosa. Debes creer en ti._ Serena lo miró con una ternura que le fue directamente al centro de su ser. En cuestión de días, aquella mujer se había ido abriendo camino en su corazón y, aunque sabía que lo mejor era no involucrarse demasiado, no podía alejarse de ella.

—Gracias. A lo mejor funciona. —Le cogió la mano y la apretó. Serena cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor—. ¿De qué tamaño quieres que sea el trozo de madera?

—Lo justo para ocultar el diario. Ya buscaré una forma de adaptarlo a algún mueble._ Ella asintió y comenzó a murmurar el hechizo, apretándole la mano más y más. ¡Joder! Cuánta fuerza tenía. De repente, en mitad de la cama, apareció un trozo de tersa madera de cerezo del mismo color que el resto del mobiliario. Serena abrió los ojos y chilló alborozada.

—¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Es la primera vez que hago magia de verdad!

—Lo has conseguido, sí —contestó Darien, que no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en los labios. Había utilizado la magia por primera vez y lo había hecho para ayudarlo a él._ ¿Se habría equivocado al sospechar de ella por su herencia familiar?

—Esta vez ha resultado más fácil. Era como si tuviera más energía porque tú estabas conmigo. Ahora ya puedes tallar lo que se te ocurra para ocultar el libro.

Darien se puso manos a la obra, arrodillándose de vez en cuando junto al cabecero de la cama para comprobar que el estuche cupiera en un hueco que había encontrado debajo. Con hábiles manos, confeccionó una pieza que se adaptaba exactamente al espacio que quedaba en las esquinas de la cama, debajo del soporte de las patas. Guardó el Libro en el interior y después la encajó allí, del lado donde él dormía, junto a su cabeza. Serena consiguió conjurar también una cerradura mágica sosteniendo la mano de Darien como antes. Si de verdad deseaba ayudarlo, aquello serviría para ocultar el dichoso Libro. No quería pensar en la otra posibilidad. La realidad era que lo había ayudado. Quizá lo que tenía que hacer era dejar atrás el pasado y juzgarla sólo por sus actos, no por sus lazos familiares. Satisfecho por el momento, se quitó la ropa y se puso una camiseta, pantalones de hacer ejercicio y zapatillas. Estaba listo para enseñar a aquellos magos a luchar como hombres.

**Serena** terminó de leer el libro de los conjuros en unas pocas horas y luego practicó. Consiguió mover una foto enmarcada, abrir un grifo y cerrar una puerta, todo con la mente. La teletransportación, sin embargo, estaba siendo un fracaso. Hasta el momento, no había conseguido moverse ni un milímetro. Intentó no impacientarse. No iba a dominar la magia de la noche a la mañana, pero quería hacerlo. En cierta forma, ser bruja era un alivio. Todo el mundo, incluida su propia madre, la había tratado siempre como si fuera diferente, y resultaba que era cierto. Y ahora que sabía cómo y por qué, le parecía maravilloso. Excepto por el detalle de que Darien odiaba la magia. Tenía muchas dudas, sobre todo acerca de su herencia familiar.

Inquieta, bajó al piso de abajo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que algo iba mal, dejando aparte que Darien la hubiera echado del salón de Jedite. La angustia de saber que su padre había sido la mano derecha de Diamante la estaba consumiendo. Y estaba claro que su compañero estaba decidido a no confiar en Kenji debido a su pasado. No podía culparlo. La posibilidad de que ella hubiera dedicado su vida a buscar a alguien capaz de cometer crímenes tan horribles era demasiado incluso para sí misma. ¿Habría dejado cicatriz en el alma lo que hizo junto a Diamante? Era probable que sí, o de lo contrario no habría acabado eligiendo el camino correcto. ¿No merecía todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad? Sí, pero Darien también tenía razón. Debía asegurarse bien antes. Y, de paso, quizá averiguara alguna otra cosa acerca de la maldición y el Libro. Se detuvo en medio del grandioso vestíbulo de entrada, deleitándose con la hermosura que la rodeaba. Seguro que en un lugar como aquél había una biblioteca.

—Segunda puerta a la derecha —dijo Rei a su espalda con voz dulce. Serena se volvió, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabías...? —De repente, se dio cuenta—. Estaba pensando demasiado alto otra vez, ¿verdad?_ La joven le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Aprender a enmascarar los pensamientos lleva su tiempo. Yo intento cantar algo mentalmente cuando me pongo nerviosa en público. Alguna canción simplona. Si la gente ve que estás recitando el alfabeto, acaba ignorándote. Y si desafinas, mejor que mejor._ Serena se rió al ver la actitud humorística de su anfitriona.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda en la biblioteca? —se ofreció, acercándose a ella—. Aún no tengo que ocuparme de la cena, y la colección de libros de la familia es realmente imponente.

—Claro, gracias._ Juntas se dirigieron hacia la puerta abierta y Serena se quedó boquiabierta nada más entrar.

—¡Santo cielo! No era broma.

—A veces, mi hermano da la sensación de ser un_ playboy_, pero lo cierto es que se ha leído prácticamente todos estos libros, y sigue trayendo más continuamente._ Así que Jedite era de los que leían tratados complicados e inaccesibles.

—¿Cuántos libros hay aquí?

—Dejé de contar cuando llegué a ocho mil._ Seguro que el doble o más. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar nada allí? Una desagradable inquietud y el tictac de un reloj dentro de su cabeza le decían sin embargo que no podía posponerlo.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué buscabas?_ ¡Joder! Estaba leyéndole la mente otra vez. Comenzó a tararear mentalmente una de sus canciones favoritas, preguntándose si de verdad serviría para enmascarar la curiosidad que sentía acerca del pasado de su padre, la maldición de Darien y el propio Libro.

—Aún no lo has conseguido —respondió Rei—, pero esta vez me ha costado más oír tus pensamientos. Sigue practicando. ¿Por qué tema quieres empezar? Yo puedo ayudarte con lo del Libro. Jedite ha apartado algunos libros al respecto que tenía intención de leer._ A pesar del entrometimiento y la apabullante belleza de la joven, ésta le caía bien. Era simpática, inteligente, divertida y daba la impresión de ser amable. Resultaba fácil hablar con ella. Serena no tenía muchas amigas, de modo que aquello era una agradable novedad.

—Me parece estupendo._ Rei se dirigió a una enorme mesa en la que había un montón de libros.

—Maldiciones... ¿Quieres investigar sobre la de Darien?

—Si consiguiéramos abrir el Libro, ¿cómo podríamos romperla?

—No estoy segura —respondió la otra, dejando los libros en el sofá entre las dos—. Veamos._ Estuvieron hojeando distintos libros durante más de una hora. La frustración de Serena iba en aumento cuando algo la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Lo tengo! Aquí está el relato de alguien que vio a Beryl utilizar el libro. Dice que escribió en él. La información encaja. Darien también me contó lo mismo. Aquí dice también que se podría romper cualquier maldición con un trazo de su pluma.

—Estupendo. Pero Beryl no está aquí.

—Ya —suspiró ella—. Ese es el problema. A menos que... tal vez pueda hacerlo yo.

—Eres una Le Dark. Tal vez lo consigas._ Serena siguió leyendo un poco más, confiando en hallar más información.

—Aquí dice que solía imponer condiciones a una maldición, de modo que sólo se puede romper si esas condiciones se cumplen. Es lo que ocurre con la de Darien. Él me contó que en ella existe una cláusula para liberarlo, pero no sabe en qué consiste._ Guardaron silencio un rato, hasta que Rei dijo:

—En una ocasión, un hombre a quien Beryl maldijo mediante el Libro trató de robarlo. Juraba que desapareció de sus manos para materializarse nuevamente en las de Beryl.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que algunos objetos no se pueden robar.

—Pero Darien me dijo que hizo que una de las sirvientas de Beryl lo sustrajera para él.

—¿De verdad? Era de todos sabido que a Beryl sólo le gustaban los hombres para el sexo, pero le asqueaban en todos los demás sentidos. Quizá creó el Libro para que no pudiera pertenecer a un hombre ni servir como objeto mágico en sus manos._ Serena ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Cuando estudiaba, una profesora nos habló de objetos venerados por las mujeres. ¿Crees que podía referirse a esto?

—Es posible.

—Hasta que no consigamos abrirlo, no podremos poner a prueba la teoría de si sólo responde a las mujeres.

—Cierto. Y si Diamante ha llegado a la misma conclusión, ya sabemos por qué ansia capturarte junto con el Libro. Eres una mujer y, además, descendiente de Beryl, lo que, con seguridad, proporcionará aún más poder al Libro._ Serena estaba muerta de miedo. El ataque a la cabaña era la demostración de que el mago estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que quería.

—Pero tal vez sirva cualquier otra mujer.

—Podría ser, pero por lo que hemos leído, ninguna otra lo ha probado. Probablemente, seas la única capaz de utilizar el Libro. Y Diamante lo sabe._ Aquello tenía muy mala pinta. Peor aún era preguntarse si aquel maldito psicópata obligaría a su padre a ganarse la confianza de su hija. O si lo habría hecho ya.

—Si Diamante puede convertir humanos en anarki, ¿podría también controlar a un mago?

—No puede controlar a nadie sin arrebatarle antes el alma. Y eso se nota con sólo mirar a la persona.

—¿Porque tienen aspecto de zombis y su carne está en estado de descomposición?

—Exacto. Mago o humano, cuando separas el alma del cuerpo, se mueren de la misma forma, desde dentro hacia afuera._ Serena suspiró aliviada. Pero eso no significaba que Kenji no pudiera estar siendo coaccionado por medios no mágicos. Tenía que averiguar qué tipo de hombre era su padre exactamente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Mi padre? Kenji Tsukino. Ha tenido su lugar en la historia, pero no sé mucho más. ¿Tendrías un libro en el que pudiera leer lo que ocurrió?

—Por supuesto. Ayudó a derrocar a Diamante, ¿verdad? Yo aún no había nacido, pero creo recordar haber oído el nombre de tu padre en el colegio.

—¿Se lo considera un héroe? —preguntó Serena, conteniendo el aliento.

—La mayoría sí. Desde luego, así es como se lo describe en los libros de historia. Te lo mostraré._ Rei la llevó a un rincón donde los libros olían más a viejo y sacó unos cuantos. —Todo esto se escribió tras el exilio de Diamante. Aquí encontrarás información sobre lo que ocurrió._ Serena cogió los libros con nerviosismo y se hundió en el cómodo sofá de cuero. Al cabo de unos minutos, cerró uno de ellos con una sonrisa y abrió otro. Y otro. Cuando terminó, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Rei—. Magnífica interpretación mental de_ Old MacDonald,_ por cierto.

—Gracias. Así ¿no has oído mis pensamientos?

—Sólo trocitos. Parecías contenta._ Ella asintió y se levantó.

—Este libro, como los otros, dice que cuando Diamante comenzó a secuestrar a los hijos de los miembros del Consejo, Kenji Tsukino se puso en contacto con los padres y les prometió que no les ocurriría nada. La anterior Hermandad perseguía sin descanso a Diamante, y mi padre les reveló dónde estaba escondido. Fingió que los había capturado para permitir que pudieran entrar en la guarida, atravesando las protecciones mágicas, y juntos, la Hermandad y mi padre, le prepararon una emboscada y forzaron su exilio. Los miembros de la Hermandad lo aclamaban con vítores y los padres de los niños secuestrados lo veneraban, mientras que los magos que formaban parte de los anarki emprendían su salvaje persecución. Pero muchos de los nuevos amigos que había hecho lo ocultaron, algunos de ellos durante años. Según las fuentes, se decidió tarde, pero se convirtió en un héroe.

Si lo que relataban aquellos libros era cierto, podía entender que su padre no hubiera dado señales de vida cuando ella era pequeña, y era tranquilizador saber que si no se había puesto en contacto había sido para no ponerla en peligro de muerte. Pero si la comunidad mágica se parecía en algo a la humana, la historia la escribían siempre los victoriosos.

—¿Se dice algo más sobre él? ¿Algo menos halagüeño? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero en su mayoría son libros escritos por simpatizantes de los anarki, escoria resentida porque tu padre los dejó sin líder. Lo que acabas de leer es lo que se enseña en la escuela._ Ahora que sabía la verdad estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Tal vez sirviera para ayudar también a Darien. Pero ¿qué ocurriría con él cuando se rompiera la maldición? —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Rei al oír sus pensamientos.

—La maldición lo ha hecho inmortal. ¿Cuando se rompa dejará...? —No era capaz de decir, ni siquiera de pensar, que el guerrero pudiera morir.

—No lo sé. Normalmente, los vínculos entre compañeros sentimentales son lo más fuerte, dado que la unión sagrada entre dos personas es la forma de magia más poderosa que hay. Claro que tampoco he conocido nunca una maldición tan potente como la de Beryl.

Lo que significaba que Darien podía sobrevivir a la maldición o no. Y aun en el caso de que lo hiciera, él quería morir. El aguijonazo de dolor que le atravesó el pecho al pensar en ello dejaba bien claro lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de amarlo. Serena quería llamar a su padre, hablar con él, intentar averiguar en qué bando estaba realmente, comprobar si sabía algo más acerca de la maldición. Una insoportable necesidad de oír su voz se apoderó de ella.

—¿Puedo usar el teléfono?_ Rei chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer uno de inmediato. Kenji respondió al tercer tono. Parecía que tuviese la respiración agitada.

—¿Quién es?

«¿Papá? ¿Kenji?»

—Soy yo, Serena. ¿Estás bien?

—Llevo huyendo para evitar a esos anarki desde que he salido de la cabaña. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me estaban esperando._ Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Pero ¿has podido eludirlos?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Tienes algún sitio adónde ir?_ Él titubeó un momento.

—No te preocupes. Ya encontraré algo.

Serena se volvió hacia Rei, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—Mi padre necesita ayuda. Tengo que ir a verlo.

—Lo he oído, con mis propios oídos. No puedes ir. Es demasiado peligroso._ Salir sola era como pedir a gritos que Diamante la raptara. Y si su padre estaba siendo coaccionado, o seguía teniendo algún tipo de lealtad hacia ese monstruo, ella le estaría haciendo el juego.

—¿Y qué? Necesita ayuda.

—Invítalo a venir aquí. Le dejaré quedarse hoy. Tal vez consiga darles esquinazo a esos anarki._ Serena le apretó la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

—Gracias. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

—Puedo oírlo. Se te ha olvidado cantar.

* * *

**E**n los primeros minutos de entrenamiento, Darien estaba enormemente preocupado. Aquellos magos eran un desastre: puñetazos deplorables, dominio de la espada irrisorio. Con las armas de fuego no quería ni intentarlo. A saber a quién podrían darle. Estaba claro que algo más complejo, como las artes marciales y, por supuesto, explosivos y armas modificadas, tendrían que esperar. Pero cuando se quitó la camiseta empapada de sudor y notó el calor del sol en la espalda, sorprendentemente cálido para noviembre, se encontró rodeado de hombres decididos a convertirse en grandes luchadores, y sintió cierta simpatía por ellos.

Había disfrutado mucho de los momentos de fraternidad con Arturo y sus hombres. En cierta manera, Jedite le recordaba un poco al rey. Era sagaz, justo, liante cuando le convenía. Sospechaba que el mago ocultaba un plan grandioso detrás de aquella alianza que habían firmado, pues Arturo solía hacer lo mismo la mayoría de las veces. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había reconsiderado la opinión que tenía de Jedite. El capullo mimado y egocéntrico se había convertido a sus ojos en un líder. Seguía sin confiar en él por completo. Era un ser mágico y utilizaba la manipulación para conseguir sus objetivos. Pero tenía la seguridad de que, en ese momento, tenían las mismas prioridades. El día fue avanzando y, cuando oscureció, los sudorosos magos se arrastraron al interior de la casa para tomarse un pequeño descanso. Dieron cuenta de una montaña de comida en cuestión de un momento.

—Los humanos sois unos cabrones —dijo Zoy, rotando los hombros doloridos—. ¿Tenéis que hacer esto todos los días para dominar la técnica?_ Nick gimió de dolor.

—A su lado, manejar la varita es coser y cantar.

—Joder. Ya no sé si tengo piernas o qué —se quejó Seiya.

—Volverás a sentirlas mañana —-dijo Darien amablemente—. Estáis todos en una pésima forma física. Parece que estéis en forma, pero en realidad...

—No estamos hechos para esgrimir espadas de veinte kilos durante cinco horas seguidas, ni para rompernos la crisma a puñetazos. —Neflyte esbozó una mueca de dolor tratando de estirar los tensos hombros.

—Pensad en lo mucho mejor preparados que estaréis luego para enfrentaros a los anarki —les animó Darien.

—Es lo único que me ha mantenido en pie las últimas dos horas._ Seiya resopló con impaciencia.

—Lo mismo digo. Lo que a mí me motiva es saber que estoy aprendiendo cómo evitar que esos cabrones podridos y sin alma me pateen el culo.

—¿Más, caballeros? —preguntó una voz de mujer desde el extremo más alejado del obscenamente grande salón-comedor. Rei levantó la fuente repleta de comida que llevaba en las manos. Nick y Neflyte le dieron las gracias, pero rechazaron la invitación. Seiya los imitó, poniéndose en pie muy despacio, con una desagradable imprecación.

—Yo tampoco quiero más —añadió Darien por su parte—. Gracias por esta maravillosa cena.

—Sólo he tenido que mover la varita —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No me ha costado nada._ Jedite se limitó a negar con la cabeza y trató de echarla de la habitación. Pero en vez de irse, su hermana miró a Zoy, quien a su vez la miró con la intensidad de un rayo láser.

—No nos conocemos. Soy Rei —dijo ella acercándose. El mago se puso en pie sin despegar de ella una ardiente mirada negra.

—Zoycite Storm._ A Rei se le heló la sonrisa. —La mayoría de la gente me llama Zoy —añadió él, intentando suavizar la aspereza de su tono, o eso le pareció a Darien, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo. Su voz conservaba un trasfondo hosco.

Ella retrocedió un paso, pero el mago insistió en acercarse y le tendió la mano. Rei desplazó la mirada desde su palma extendida a los resplandecientes ojos fijos en ella y le tendió muy despacio su propia mano. Pero antes de que llegaran a estrechársela, Jedite se levantó y, acortando la distancia entre los dos con unas pocas zancadas, se colocó detrás de su hermana.

—Rei, ya has cumplido con tu papel como anfitriona. Ahora vete._ Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Soy una mujer, no un perrito faldero al que puedas echar.

—Sigues siendo mi hermana y estás bajo mi tutela. Soy yo quien decide a quién puedes estrecharle la mano. Fuera. Ahora mismo.

—Estás tensando demasiado la cuerda de mi afecto —le advirtió la joven.

—Y tú estás tentando demasiado tu suerte._ El rostro de Jedite reflejaba auténtica furia y Rei dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Acto seguido, se fue con paso airado, refunfuñando. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, el mago se volvió hacia Zoy.

—Te necesito en esta lucha. Te proporcionaré entrenamiento y comida y te aceptaré en mi mesa, pero ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana.

—No tengo intención de tirarme a la princesita —respondió el otro, mirándolo con frialdad y un odio visceral en la voz. Jedite apretó los dientes y se plantó delante de él.

—No la metas a ella y el verbo «tirarse» en la misma frase o te mato. ¿Está claro?_ Zoy resopló con desdén, sentándose de nuevo, y terminó de limpiar el plato.

—Guarda las garras. No tengo ninguna intención de hacer nada con Rei. Menuda pesadilla de cuñado._ Darien observaba el intercambio verbal. La animadversión entre los dos era evidente.

—Esto no puede continuar —les advirtió—. Tenéis que pelear juntos, por lo tanto, tenéis que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro. Es vital saber que todos os cubrís las espaldas, al menos en el campo de batalla. O si no, nunca derrotaréis a Diamante._ Zoy y Jedite intercambiaron una breve mirada, pero asintieron. Y, gracias a Dios, se callaron.

Todos abandonaron el comedor al mismo tiempo. Los enormes ventanales de la mansión dejaban ver que ya era de noche. Al fondo de una galería sorprendentemente larga, Jedite abrió unas puertas dobles que daban a lo que en otro momento había sido un salón de baile, ahora convertido en lugar de entrenamiento. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, y alguien —probablemente los sirvientes— había trasladado allí todo el equipo de entrenamiento. Armas y protecciones se veían desperdigados por la elegante alfombra. Y en el centro de la misma estaba Serena hablando con su padre. ¿Cómo había sabido aquel mentiroso cabrón dónde estaban? ¿Quién lo había invitado a entrar?

El hombre tomó la mano de su hija y le dio unas suaves palmaditas, pero su actitud evidenciaba impaciencia. A pesar de la distancia, Darien distinguió un torrente de palabras pronunciadas en voz baja. Entonces, Kenji reparó en él y calló repentinamente, al tiempo que se le demudaba el semblante. Culpabilidad. Tan fuerte que Darien casi podía olería. Acida. Desagradable. Su instinto protector emergió a la superficie mientras se dirigía a ellos a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó a la altura de Serena, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, contemplando desafiante al intruso.

—Kenji Tsukino, nadie te ha invitado a entrar.

—Eso no es exacto —terció ella—. Rei y yo lo hemos hecho._ Vamos, que había dejado entrar a Judas. ¿Significaba eso que estaba dispuesta a traicionar para ganarse la aprobación de aquel bastardo?

—Serena me ha llamado para comprobar que no me habían matado en el ataque de esta mañana. Me alegra saber que ella no ha sufrido daño alguno._ Darien miró a su compañera con unos ojos que eran apenas dos ranuras.

—Como puedes comprobar, la he protegido. ¿Qué has hecho tú? Desaparecer. ¿Estabas dispuesto a dejar que los anarki se la llevaran?

—¡Ya basta! Ayudó a truncar los planes de los anarki, obligando a Diamante a exiliarse aun con gran riesgo para su vida —le reprochó Serena—. Lo he leído. —Y, dicho esto, cogió un libro de encima de una mesa que estaba apoyada contra la pared, cerca de donde se encontraba—. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

—Sé lo que te debe de parecer todo esto —empezó a excusarse Kenji—, pero te juro que no estoy confabulado con Diamante. ¿Eres consciente de las ganas que tiene de verme muerto?

—Intuyo que te perdonarían la vida hasta que tengan en su poder el libro del Caos —replicó Darien.

—Lamento profundamente haber formado parte de los anarki. Lo único que deseo ahora es conocer a mi hija. Entra en razón, por favor. Diamante vendrá a buscarla. Conoce perfectamente a los que han luchado esta mañana contigo. No le costará nada deducir que está aquí._ Jedite resopló desdeñoso.

—Me gustaría ver cómo trata de invadir esta casa.

—Sabe que no puede —le aseguró Kenji—. Por eso buscará otra manera más sutil de hacerlo. Pero te aseguro que la encontrará. Quiere el Libro y cree que necesita a Serena para abrirlo. Deja que ella venga conmigo. Sé cómo protegerla. No debería...

—¡He dicho que no! —bramó Darien, furioso. Mientras se empeñara en separar a su hija de su compañero, no le debía al mago el más mínimo respeto. De repente, lo agarró por el cuello y lo estampó contra una pared—. ¿Y te atreves a venir aquí, cuando tu mera presencia es una amenaza? —le espetó, rechinando los dientes—. ¿Cuando los anarki podrían haberte seguido? Estás loco si crees por un segundo siquiera que dejaría que se fuera contigo.

—Es mi hija.

—Es mi compañera. Vuelve a intentar separarnos y te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo. Y te aseguro que disfrutaré mucho haciéndolo.

—Si Tsukino quisiera, te podría sacar las tripas con un encantamiento —le susurró Jedite.

—Sí, pero me daría tiempo a darle una buena tunda antes._ A poca distancia, a su derecha, Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—Por mí hazlo. Conozco bien al señor Tsukino por mis hermanos. Es un cabrón zalamero que dio la espalda a los anarki cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. Después de traicionar al jefe, el muy cobarde corrió a esconderse como una rata._ A Darien le parecía que Seiya había resumido la historia con bastante exactitud. Kenji Tsukino le había caído mal desde el principio.

—Suelta a mi padre, Darien —insistió Serena—. Ahora mismo._ Estaba furiosa.

El hecho de que se negara a ver la amenaza en potencia que aquel hombre representaba para ella volvió a poner a Darien rabioso. Aun así, suspiró y lo soltó. Tsukino carraspeó y se frotó el cuello, sacando todo el partido posible a la ofensa.

—Sólo intenta protegerme a su manera, igual que tú —le gritó ella—. Además, soy yo quien tiene que tomar la decisión._ Las palabras de Serena lo pusieron colérico otra vez.

—¿Quieres irte con él?

—No, sé que estamos más seguros aquí. Sólo quiero que escuches lo que dice.

—Cuando deje de intentar separarnos.

—Me estaba hablando del Libro. Sabe cosas que podrían sernos útiles, y que tú lo ignores no te ayuda._ Darien dirigió una furibunda mirada a Kenji Tsukino.

—El Libro está cerrado, ¿verdad? —preguntó éste. Darien vio que, en efecto, tenía información, y si él quería que se la diera, tendría que jugar según sus reglas.

—Sí.

—Porque, según los documentos escritos dejados por mi tatarabuela, existen llaves para abrirlo, y se necesita a alguien especial para hacerlo.

—¿Quién?_ Tsukino se encogió de hombros.

—Como en todo lo demás, Beryl era una mujer misteriosa.

—Una profesora que tuve, decía que el diario era un objeto venerado por las mujeres —intervino Serena—. Hoy he leído algo que me ha hecho pensar que, como objeto, tiene más poder en manos femeninas. —A continuación, se volvió hacia su padre—. ¿Es correcto?

—Los escritos de Beryl no lo dicen de forma explícita, pero sería algo muy característico de ella crear un objeto sólo poderoso para el bello sexo. Y es posible que fuera aún más poderoso en manos de una mujer de la familia Le Dark.

—¿Como yo?

—Como tú.

—¿Queda alguna otra mujer de la familia?_ Kenji negó con la cabeza.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —dijo ella, dejando escapar el aire en un silbido.

—Háblame de esas llaves —bufó Darien en dirección a Kenji—. ¿Las tienes?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era joven. ¿Has visto el cuadro?_ Al ver que Serena abría unos ojos como platos, Darien se percató de que se acordaba del cuadro de la mujer con el símbolo colgado al cuello, el mismo símbolo que aparecía en el Libro del Caos. Ella asintió.

—¿Era tu madre?

—Está pintado antes de que tomara a su compañero, mucho antes de que yo naciera. Pero al morir me dejó el colgante. Como ya os dije, consta de dos partes que constituyen la llave que abre el diario._ Tal como le había dicho Jedite que había leído en los escritos de Artemís. Serena frunció el cejo.

—¿Dónde están esas llaves ahora?_ Tsukino tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Le entregué una mitad a... a Diamante. —La sorpresa colectiva, ya fuera en forma de ahogadas exclamaciones o de murmullos entre dientes, lo obligó a añadir—: Fue hace muchos años. Él exigió que le diese una prueba de mi fidelidad y yo...

—Tú, como el acólito servil que eres, le entregaste la mitad de la llave que puede poner fin al mundo —lo atajó Zoy.

—Yo creía en la igualdad. Por aquel entonces, no pensé que fuera a hacer daño a la gente.

—¡Menuda chorrada! —se burló Darien con profundo desdén—, ¿Cómo creías que iba a imponer Diamante su voluntad si no era derramando sangre?

—Era un joven idealista y...

—Majadero —concluyó él. El tipo olía a problemas—. ¿Y la otra mitad?_ Tsukino miró a Serena y contestó:

—Se la dejé a tu madre para tu protección. Le dije que era muy importante, y que en caso de que los anarki llamaran a su puerta, tenía que dársela para salvarte.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó ella con voz trémula y Darien la miró. Se había puesto blanca como el papel. Se apartó de Tsukino y corrió a su lado por si se desmayaba. Para su sorpresa, Zoy ocupó su lugar agarrando al padre de Serena por la pechera de la camisa y apretándole contra la pared, como él había hecho antes.

—Tal vez seas capaz de aniquilar a nuestro amigo inmortal si te da por ahí, pero no tendrás tanta suerte conmigo. Yo soy un cabrón antianarki de la cabeza a los pies._ Tal vez a Jedite no le gustara Zoy, pero en aquel momento, Darien le estaba muy agradecido. Aquel mago de ojos negros destilaba peligro por todos sus poros. Sólo un suicida osaría contrariarlo. Si tenía un poco de sesera, Tsukino haría caso de su amenaza. Sin embargo, Darien confiaba en que siguiera siendo un majadero estúpido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Serena, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Deja que conteste —dijo ella, mirando a su padre con expectación. Darien la estrechó con fuerza y miró también a Tsukino.

—Cuelga de una cadena de hilos de oro y plata entrelazados —respondió el hombre con voz estrangulada y sus ojos celeste fijos en los de Zoy. Lo miraba como alguien contempla a un asesino—. Es... es la mitad del símbolo. La parte de arriba. Tiene una ornamentada «D» de rubíes._ Su hija se puso todavía más blanca.

Darien adivinó que había visto la llave, tal vez estuviera entre sus posesiones. ¿Estaría informando de ello a todos los presentes mentalmente? Lo último que necesitaba era que Tsukino lo escuchara, porque tenía la terrible sospecha de que de hacerlo, los anarki se enterarían en cuestión de segundos.

—Se ha terminado la conversación. —Y dicho esto, cogió a su compañera, se la echó al hombro y se dispuso a salir del salón de baile.

—¡Espera! —gritó Tsukino desde el otro extremo—. ¿Lo tienes tú, Serena?

—Haz que se vaya —ordenó Darien rechinando los dientes mientras corría hacia la salida, confiando en llegar a la puerta antes de que ella respondiera mental o verbalmente. Pero antes de que lo consiguiera, Serena gritó:

—¡Sí!

Darien la llevó por toda la larga galería y subió con ella la escalera. Su musculoso hombro se le estaba clavando en el vientre, mientras una mano caliente la inmovilizaba a la altura del muslo. La sangre se precipitó hacia su cabeza, y no sólo por la postura.

—¡Bájame ahora mismo! —exigió, retorciéndose. Estaba furiosa—. ¡Maldito seas, Darien!_ Él siguió avanzando a grandes zancadas sobre el suelo de mármol, sin decir nada. Olía a sudor y a hombre, y a duro entrenamiento de cuerpo de acero. Serena trató de ignorar su aroma y la espléndida vista que tenía de su trasero. Mejor sería que se concentrara en lo cabreada que estaba. —¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme así, como si fuera una niña que se merece un castigo?

—¿Has pensado antes de hablar? —replicó él, subiendo la escalera—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar antes de decir en un impulso algo que podría ayudar a Diamante?

—¿A Diamante? —vociferó ella a su espalda, a pesar del golpeteo que sentía en el estómago a cada impacto de las furiosas pisadas de él en los escalones—. Kenji ya no es la mano derecha de ese ser diabólico. Me lo ha asegurado.

—Y tú le has creído, claro.

—He estado leyendo libros de historia mágica. Tres. ¡Se convirtió en un héroe! Y está preocupado por mí. No creo que vaya a venderme al diablo. Y sabe más sobre el Libro que nadie. Antes de que aparecieras hecho un energúmeno, dispuesto a estrangularlo, me ha prometido que nos ayudaría. Puede que sepa algo que te libere de la maldición. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabremos si no te dignas hablar con él?

—Ya lo averiguaremos.

—¿De verdad? Llevas quince siglos intentándolo y no has avanzado mucho que se diga. Tal vez deberíamos probar. Mi padre se ha disculpado por sus actos. Lo único que tienes contra él son pruebas circunstanciales. Yo, en cambio, tengo pruebas reales de que hizo lo correcto, pero tú sigues empeñado en pensar lo peor. ¿Por qué no puedes darle una oportunidad?_ Darien se detuvo en mitad de la escalera.

—Sabemos muy poco de él. La única certeza que tenemos es que una vez formó parte de los anarki y que en veintitrés años no se ha molestado en conocerte, casualmente hasta ahora. Eso no me inspira ninguna confianza, y no voy a correr riesgos contigo._ Serena encontraba sentido a sus sospechas, pero sin pruebas no estaba dispuesta a creer que su propio padre le estuviera mintiendo o siguiera teniendo tratos con Diamante.

—Esos libros de historia lo describen como el enemigo número uno de los anarki.

—Lleva el engaño en la sangre. Puedo olerlo.

—Ya. Pues su sangre es también la mía. ¿Esa aseveración tuya me incluye? Ya te lo he preguntado antes, pero nunca me has respondido.

—Porque sólo tú puedes responderte. Yo no puedo demostrar ni refutar que tu padre no esté tramando un plan para robar el Libro._ Serena sintió un dolor desgarrador al pensar que Darien pudiera albergar semejante idea.

—¿Tramar? ¿Tramar dices? ¡Esto es increíble! No confías en nadie. Tus sospechas son absolutamente desproporcionadas. ¡Me raptaste sólo porque tenía los ojos celeste y te recordaba a Beryl, por el amor de Dios!

—Eres una Le Dark.

—Pero eso no me convierte en una zorra mentirosa y rastrera. Pero tú no te lo crees. ¡Déjame!_ Darien se puso nuevamente en movimiento.

—Jamás._ Ahora sí que la estaba cabreando de verdad.

—Me echaste del despacho de Jedite y ahora tratas de apartarme de mi padre sólo porque tienes miedo de lo que pueda decirle. Admítelo.

—Está bien. Sí, entiendo que busques su afecto, pero no puedes conseguirlo a expensas de tu seguridad.

—Y la del Libro. ¿No es ése el verdadero problema? Tu «protección» consiste en mantener alejado a Kenji para que no pueda contarle lo que sé. Y la ternura que me demuestras es sólo una mentira para retenerme a tu lado, porque es muy probable que me necesites para abrir el Libro. Pero yo no te importo un rábano._ Darien se limitó a resoplar desdeñosamente. Tal vez fuera más grande que ella, pero Serena no pensaba tragarse sus mentiras, y menos cabeza abajo.

Le metió las manos dentro del pantalón de deporte y tanteó en busca de la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. Tal vez no pudiera vencerlo con los puños, pero desde luego le resultaría muy molesto que le tirara de los calzoncillos hacia arriba con saña. Cuando lo único que notó fueron sus suaves y musculosos glúteos, se dio cuenta de que su plan había topado con un obstáculo: debajo del pantalón no llevaba nada.

—¿No llevas ropa interior?

—En la Edad Media no me la ponía. ¿Para qué empezar ahora?_ ¡Maldito fuera! Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

—No vas a llevarme a la habitación para «hacer una pausa» ni nada por el estilo. Estamos hablando de mi emblema, de mi padre, de mi decisión.

—Estamos hablando de que eres mi compañera y pretendes suministrarle información a alguien que quiere robar mi Libro._ Habían llegado a un punto muerto. Serena recurrió a una de las pocas alternativas que le quedaban: le metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Darien se puso tenso, pero siguió avanzando por el imponente pasillo en dirección al dormitorio.

—¿Pretendías hacerme daño? —se mofó él.

«¡Será cabrón!», pensó ella, clavándole las uñas con más inquina. Nada.

«A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.»

Serena se dejó caer un poco por su espalda, obligándolo a sujetarla por las rodillas si no quería dejar que se cayera al suelo y, sonriendo, alargó la mano para agarrarle los testículos. Si lograra estirarse lo bastante como para retorcérselos, seguro que lo tendría a su merced. Puede que fuera un duro guerrero, pero seguía siendo un hombre y, como cualquier hombre, tenía sus puntos débiles. Se ladeó hacia el costado de Darien y, apoyándose en una rodilla, llevó la mano a su pene. Y se encontró con una tremenda erección.

«¡Joder!»

—¿Cargarme como un cavernícola te pone cachondo?

—Tienes la respuesta en tus manos —se burló él. Desde luego que la tenía. Pero ya puestos, podía aprovecharse de su excitación.

Le mordisqueó la parte baja de la espalda y lo lamió seductoramente mientras cogía su miembro con la palma de la mano. Notó que Darien se ponía totalmente rígido.

—Estás jugando con fuego._ Podía ser, pero había conseguido que redujera el paso. Que titubeara incluso. Confiaba en que sus caricias estuvieran surtiendo efecto, porque se sentía de lo más húmeda.

Él se detuvo de repente, se volvió y le soltó un manotazo en el trasero con la ancha palma de la mano abierta. Serena notó el escozor, pero no pudo pensar demasiado en ello, porque Darien no tardó nada en bajarla al suelo y aplastarla entre su cuerpo y la pared. Le levantó la camiseta y, a continuación, le desabrochó el sujetador, que no presentó ninguna dificultad para sus decididos dedos. Ambas prendas aterrizaron en el suelo.

—Te lo he advertido —farfulló él con los ojos entornados.

Ella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, consciente de que estaba medio desnuda en un pasillo por el que podía aparecer cualquiera. Darien siempre había sido un amante tierno, considerado, dulce. Hasta entonces, nunca se había encontrado delante a aquella bestia sexual. A un depredador hambriento. Con una mano, le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, contra la pared, y la contempló con ojos llameantes, capaces de reducirla a cenizas. Serena sintió la tensión que se empezaba a formar en su vientre y la llamarada de fuego entre las piernas. Se estremeció.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando a Jedite y a los demás?_ Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo haré después de que... tú y yo hablemos._ Y dicho esto, le cubrió los labios con los suyos, apretándola con fuerza contra la pared. Ella ahogó un gemido. No iban a hablar mucho.

Darien la devoró con avidez, como si llevara un año o más bien una década sin probarla. La besó con la insistencia de un macho decidido a tomar —y sin duda a proporcionar— un placer innegable que la haría gemir de deseo.

—Darien... —dijo ella con un susurro apartando la boca—. Has dicho que íbamos a hablar._ Él se quitó la camiseta y apoyó los codos en la pared, entre jadeos, rozándola con su aliento cálido.

—Y ya lo estamos haciendo. De forma elocuente._ Tal vez, pero no estaban comunicándose.

—Crees que mi padre está ayudando a Diamante y que yo estoy confabulada con él, ¿verdad?_ Darien apretó los puños.

—Sois de la misma sangre y llevas mucho tiempo esperando encontrarlo, pero no lo conocemos bien ni sabemos qué es lo que se trae entre manos. Ten cuidado.

—Responde a la pregunta, maldita sea. ¿Crees que estoy confabulada con mi padre?


	15. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

**Darien** titubeó.

—¡Merezco una jodida respuesta! —Debatiéndose entre la furia y las lágrimas, Serena trató de apartar a empujones al coloso de duros músculos que la mantenía contra la pared, rozándole los pechos con la piel de su torso desnudo.

—¡Igual que yo! Conoces a ese hombre una noche, lo llamas por teléfono a la mañana siguiente y, de repente mi casa está rodeada de anarki. Ahora voy y me entero de que posees un emblema con el que se abre el Libro y no me habías dicho ni una palabra, pero a él vas y se lo cuentas. ¿Qué más secretos me ocultas?

—El ataque a la cabaña no tuvo nada que ver con que yo llamara a mi padre, porque ya sabían dónde encontrarte. Muchas personas me leyeron la mente en la fiesta y alguien se lo contó a Diamante. En la cabaña, mi padre también luchó contra esos anarki, como bien recordarás. Y, respecto al emblema, no sabía lo que era ni lo que significaba hasta ahora. Jamás se me ocurrió que... Pero da lo mismo, capullo, porque no me crees —concluyó Serena, forcejeando.

—¿Por qué se lo has dicho?

—Porque la única forma de que consigamos abrir el puñetero Libro y romper tu maldición es colaborar con él. ¿Es que no te enteras?_ Darien fijó en ella una gélida mirada. —Suéltame.

—No —contestó tenso.

—Desde luego, tu aptitud para el trato social no ha mejorado en estos quince siglos. No puedes venir y acusarme de apuñalarte por la espalda sin más. Yo no soy Beryl.

—La sinceridad es algo que nunca necesité, ni me molesté en reclamarle a ella. Contigo es... —Dejó las palabras en suspenso, en el rostro una máscara de dolor. Hundió las manos en su pelo y la miró con sus cristalinos ojos azules—. No me traiciones. Me partirías el corazón._ Su voz no era más que un susurro y sus palabras una súplica que consiguió que Serena se derritiera como mantequilla.

¿Ella, una mujer a la que nunca habían querido ni deseado, tenía en sus manos el poder de hacer suplicar a aquel feroz guerrero? ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con que alguien la deseara, con que alguien la tocara voluntariamente, con cariño? Y Darien lo sabía. Podía estar fingiendo esos sentimientos para retenerla a su lado hasta que encontrara la manera de abrir el Libro y poner fin a la maldición. Cuando la conoció, no estaba precisamente buscando esposa. Cuando aceptó unirse a ella, no lo hizo por amor. Pero cuando la tocaba, a Serena le parecía que no había nada ni nadie más importante para él. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos cuando alargó la mano y ahuecó la palma contra el rígido mentón, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sé muy bien lo que es que te rechacen. ¿Por qué iba a lastimarte a propósito?

—Puede que lamentes que te secuestrara, o que estemos unidos. O, simplemente, porque puedes.

Le estaba otorgando poder sobre él cuando lo único que Serena deseaba era que la acariciara y la quisiera. Darien se pegó a ella con todo su cuerpo, torso, vientre, caderas y muslos, lo más cerca que podía sin estar en su interior. El contacto siguió con los labios, arrebatadores y rebosantes de apremio. Debería detenerlo, aclarar su propia confusión mental, cuáles eran sus esperanzas y deseos antes de arrojarse de cabeza al fuego. Pero los pezones le tiraban y Darien la besaba de manera cada vez más ardiente. Se sentía achicharrada por dentro y se le antojaba imposible alejarse de él.

Jadeando, retrocedió y la taladró con una anhelante mirada, dándole a entender sin necesidad de palabras que quería estar dentro de ella. Esa mirada deshizo su rabia y sus inhibiciones. Serena se olvidó de todo excepto de Darien besándole apasionadamente el cuello, acariciándole los senos. Su pene empujaba entre sus piernas, pugnando por abrirse paso. Sentía que el fuego la iba a consumir, estaba inquieta, deseosa de algo que sólo él podía darle. Se inclinó y se entregó por completo: a sus besos, su pujante necesidad, su corazón. Darien la aceptó con hambre desmedida e inclemente. Se sintió subyugada por el contraste entre la suavidad de sus labios y la aspereza de su barba.

—Eres mía —murmuró entonces contra su boca, desafiándola a negarlo.

—Por ahora.

—Siempre lo serás._ Hablaba con profunda determinación, cuando en realidad deseaba romper la maldición y morir. ¿De verdad le importaba aquello? ¿De verdad le importaba ella?

La besó ahondando en su boca. Le incendió los pechos con sus ásperas palmas, y, a continuación, le estimuló los pezones. Una exclamación de placer se ahogó en la garganta de Serena mientras él se metía los sensibles botones en la boca, le desabrochaba los vaqueros y se los quitaba. Serena no podía creer que estuviera completamente desnuda en el pasillo de Jedite, con la espalda contra la pared, ardiendo en deseo de que Darien le hiciera el amor. Peor aún, no quería detenerlo. Él le mordisqueó un pecho y después se lo lamió con suavidad. Repitió el proceso con el otro mientras se bajaba los pantalones de deporte.

—Ábrete para mí.

La necesidad de tenerlo dentro se elevó en su interior como una ola y Serena obedeció. Darien comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, dejando un reguero de besos, hasta quedar arrodillado delante de sus piernas abiertas. Cuando exploró entre los húmedos pliegues con la lengua, ella dejó escapar un grito y se tuvo que agarrar a su sedoso pelo mientras el placer la invadía por completo. El deseo fue creciendo con cada lametazo de su experta lengua. Serena gimoteó el nombre de Darien, que respondió mordisqueándole el muslo, levantándose para besarle el vientre, el pecho y, finalmente, susurrar contra sus labios:

—Déjate ir.

De repente, la cogió en brazos, la instó a que le rodeara las caderas con las piernas y se hundió en su interior con una profunda embestida. Una ola de placer se precipitó por sus venas ante la súbita intrusión. Serena abrió la boca para gritar, pero Darien se la cubrió con la suya, volviéndola loca con sus arrogantes exigencias. La reclamó con un beso interminable, bebiéndose sus gemidos, negándose a compartir aquellos sonidos con nadie. El cuerpo de ella devoró hasta el último milímetro de su erección, hambrienta de más. El orgasmo se iba acercando, un fuego vivo que la estaba quemando por dentro. La sangre se precipitó hacia su hinchado clítoris y Serena se convulsionó cuando el placer estalló al fin. Darien abrió los ojos, duros, resplandecientes, voraces. Un azul abrumador que amenazaba la cordura de ella y hasta su alma.

—Otra vez —exigió él.

El guerrero que había en él la compelía a rendirse. No se detendría ante nada que no fuera bandera blanca. Pero sus implacables acometidas a su húmedo sexo, la tensión y el contacto sólo consiguieron fortalecer aún más el vínculo. Darien la colmó por dentro, envolviéndola de manera protectora y desintegrándola, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Siénteme —susurró él—. Dime a quién perteneces.

—A nadie.

—¡Te equivocas! Me perteneces a mí —rugió con una voluntad y una pasión que Serena notó que colmaba el vacío que tenía en el corazón. ¿Era juicioso creer en sus palabras? —Dilo —le exigió—. Dímelo._ Su miembro hinchado la invadió para retirarse luego antes de penetrarla con una caricia enloquecedoramente lenta que hizo que Serena le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

—¡A ti! —exclamó al fin, arrebatada por el placer.

—Sólo a mí. No habrá ningún otro.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared. Darien le depositó un beso detrás de la oreja.

—Córrete para mí, amor. Dámelo todo._ Al oír sus palabras, Serena se dejó arrastrar una vez más por un cataclismo de sensaciones. El hormigueo, el anhelo y la debilitadora satisfacción final.

Cuando el cuerpo de ella se puso tenso al alcanzar el orgasmo, Darien le mordió el hombro y a continuación se estremeció. Ahogó contra su carne el grito de placer al culminar, derramando un chorro caliente de semen en su interior. El vínculo volvía a estar anudado, aunque Serena no alcanzara a comprender la insistencia de él. ¿Acaso era para Darien algo más que la herramienta que pondría fin a su maldición? ¿Le importaba realmente?

Unos aplausos procedentes de la escalera rompieron el silencio. Darien giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro: Jedite. Serena ahogó una exclamación de estupor.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le espetó él al mago rechinando los dientes, mientras con su cuerpo cubría la desnudez de su compañera.

—Me preocupaba la forma en que te habías llevado a Serena del salón y quería asegurarme de que no la estrangulabas. Pero ya veo que tenías otros planes en mente._ Una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos dientes perfectamente blancos. Tal vez esa mierda tuviera éxito con las mujeres, pero a Darien lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—La intención no era que lo vieras —le dijo, totalmente envarado. Quería abalanzarse sobre Jedite y darle una buena tunda por haber presenciado siquiera un segundo del arrebatador éxtasis de Serena._ El mago bajó un escalón con las palmas levantadas en gesto de rendición; desde allí ya no los veía.

—He oído más que he visto. Lo siento. Venía a deciros que Tsukino se ha ido.

—¿Que se ha ido? —repitió Serena en un susurro—. Pero los anarki van tras él. No tiene dónde esconderse.

—Ha conseguido rehuirlos durante doscientos años —contestó Darien—. Sabrá arreglárselas.

—¿Tienes intención de seguir esta noche con el entrenamiento? —prosiguió Jedite—. Creo que Seiya ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Ha desaparecido después de que cenáramos. ¿Les digo a los demás que se vayan a casa?_ ¡Maldición! Darien quería quedarse con Serena, protegerla, sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del suyo otra vez, asegurarse de que supiera que era suya. Pero Tsukino sabía exactamente dónde entrenaban los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos. Eso, unido a la desconcertante información sobre las llaves, lo convenció de que no les quedaba tiempo que perder. Debían seguir practicando.

—Nos vemos dentro de cinco minutos en el salón de baile. Tenemos que continuar. He visto a niñas esgrimir una espada con más pericia.

—Vete al cuerno —le gritó Jedite, bajando la escalera entre carcajadas.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena. Sus pechos desnudos seguían pegados a su torso y le costó un gran esfuerzo de voluntad salir de su sexo. En ese momento, vio algo en el rostro de ella que denotaba vulnerabilidad. Darien se preguntó si le habría hecho daño en su enardecido arrebato de pasión, al fin y al cabo, la triplicaba en tamaño. El pánico se apoderó de él, pero se obligó a cogerla con dulzura por los hombros.

—¿Serena?

—Ha sido humillante —masculló contra su hombro.

—He perdido los estribos y el control. No era mi intención que nos vieran. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

—Me importa mucho menos que Jedite te haya visto aplastándome contra la pared que el hecho de que me hayas sacado de ahí abajo sobre el hombro, como una niña malcriada, delante de mi padre y los demás. Lo has acusado abiertamente de seguir confabulado con los anarki.

—Me tienes loco de inquietud —replicó Darien—. Estoy preocupado porque sé lo que te haría Diamante si te cogiera. Si fuera negligente y aceptara sin más a su antiguo subalterno, tú podrías pagarlo con tu vida. Mi cuerpo seguiría vivo, porque Beryl así lo decretó, pero por dentro, todo mi ser moriría contigo._ ¿Cómo no iba a conmoverse al oír cosas como aquélla?

—Darien. —El rostro de ella se suavizó y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse—. Me dices esas cosas y yo...

—Las digo como las siento —la interrumpió él. Serena tomó aire. Estaba temblando.

—No ayudaría a mi padre si eso significara traicionarte a ti, pero dudo mucho que me creas._ Y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se zafó de sus brazos, se metió en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de golpe.

«Maldita sea.»

Darien se recompuso la ropa y se dirigió a la escalera con un suspiro pesaroso. Aquello no terminaría allí, ni mucho menos. Serena había esperado toda la vida para conocer a su padre y ahora se negaba a ver la falsedad de aquel sinvergüenza. Kenji Tsukino conseguiría separarlos si él no se andaba con cuidado. Jedite esperaba al pie de la escalera.

—¿Todo el mundo listo? —preguntó Darien.

—Todos listos._ Juntos se dirigieron hacia el salón de baile. Darien no diría que el hechicero fuera exactamente su amigo. Demasiado astuto y mágico para su gusto. Era más bien un aliado temporal. Pero algo de Jedite lo inquietaba.

—Parece que aceptas a ese hombre. ¿Qué te hace confiar en él?_ El otro lo miró de refilón, con gesto perspicaz.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo haga? Su pasado me preocupa, por supuesto. Pero ahora mismo no tengo motivos específicos para desconfiar de él. Da toda la impresión de ser un mago decente y un padre preocupado._ Darien quería gritar de frustración. ¿Es que nadie comprendía su postura?

—Tampoco nos ha dado pruebas de que podamos confiar en él.

—Muy cierto, motivo por el cual voy a darle cuerda suficiente para que se ahorque. Si de verdad está compinchado con Diamante, acusarlo sólo servirá para que se aferre con más fuerza a su fachada de inocencia._ Darien cerró los ojos. Jedite tenía razón y él había perdido los estribos y había permitido que su instinto protector obnubilara su sentido común. Había ignorado las normas tácticas más simples y revelado sus sospechas demasiado pronto. ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

—¿Cómo vas a arreglarlo si resulta que Kenji Tsukino no es culpable más que de tener un terrible pasado? Lo mismo podría decirse de ti.

—Yo nunca he conspirado con el enemigo.

—No, tú sólo te acostaste con Beryl._ Darien se frotó los ojos, repentinamente exhausto. ¿Por qué Jedite volvía a tener razón?

—Finjamos que Tsukino intenta reparar el error que cometió y que es la única persona que tiene información sobre el Libro. Dale la vuelta a la situación. ¿Qué te dirías a ti mismo si fueras él?

«Que te den. Vete al cuerno. Que te jodan...» Y podría seguir con la lista.

—Veo que lo captas —murmuró Jedite ante su silencio—. Personalmente, no confío en ese cabrón. Pero hasta que me dé motivos evidentes para desconfiar, tengo que darle un poco de margen._ Normalmente, a Darien le importaba un comino lo que pensara el mago, pero lo que decía era verdad. El vínculo entre Tsukino y Serena estaba ahí y él había hecho una pésima demostración sobre cómo manejar la situación, expulsando al padre y enfadando a la hija, incrementando las posibilidades de seguir siendo inmortal para siempre. —Atribuiremos tu comportamiento a lo reciente del vínculo —dijo Jedite—. Al principio, los hombres muestran un exceso de celo protector. Con suerte, Tsukino aceptará tus disculpas._ Darien se atragantaría, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Las aceptaría Serena? En ese preciso instante, apareció Neflyte.

—Zafiro ha desaparecido.

—¿Cómo que ha desparecido? —espetó Jedite.

—A menos que lo hayas cambiado de sitio, ha huido._ El mago negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dejé abajo después de interrogarlo. ¡Joder! —Apretó los puños—. ¿Cómo?

—Alguien lo ha liberado.

—¿Qué?

—La pared estaba reventada desde fuera —explicó Neflyte.

—¿Cuándo?

—Durante la última hora. No había ningún agujero en el muro mientras entrenábamos fuera.

—Nadie puede poner un pie en la propiedad sin ser invitado y sin que salten todas las alarmas.

—Kenji Tsukino ha estado aquí durante la última hora —señaló Darien. Las pruebas de culpabilidad apuntaban al padre de Serena.

Pero no podía ir y decirle a su compañera que tenía nuevos motivos para sospechar de él. Con ello sólo conseguiría que volvieran a discutir, y por delicioso que hubiera sido el último combate, no quería que se disgustara otra vez. No podía olvidarse de nuevo de la estrategia.

—¿Vamos tras él? —preguntó Neflyte.

—Se ha ido hace rato. Y pensar que había llegado a sentir lástima de ese pobre desgraciado. —Jedite negó con la cabeza—. Lo que nos dijo debía de ser todo mentira, claro.

—¿Había alguien aquí además de Kenji Tsukino que hubiera podido tener alguna razón para liberarlo? —Darien lo dudaba, pero lo preguntó por Serena.

—Seiya —murmuró Neflyte con desdén.

—No empieces otra vez —le advirtió Jedite.

—¡Zafiro es su hermano!

—Seiya ha estado aquí todo el día y no ha preguntado por él ni una sola vez.

—¡Porque estaba esperando el momento oportuno! Resulta que tampoco apareció la noche en que capturamos a Zafiro —continuó Neflyte—. Es posible que no acudiera a hacer su guardia porque le estuviese contándo a Diamante que Darien tenía el Libro y dónde podía encontrarlo. Seiya estaba aquí hace una hora y ahora no está._ Jedite guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo:

—No creo que sea nuestro villano.

—Eres mi amigo y conozco tus defectos. El peor es que siempre quieres tener razón, pero esta vez te equivocas de medio a medio con Seiya.

—Olvida ya las rencillas entre los dos. Estás tan amargado como él. ¿Por qué? Tú tienes a Molly, mientras que él, que también la quería, lleva un siglo de celibato. Habrá tenido que robar energía u obtenerla a través de relaciones incompletas para sobrevivir. Debe de estar ansioso por tener una relación satisfactoria. ¿Qué excusa tienes tú?_ Neflyte lo miró con los ojos entornados y un cabreo monumental.

—Ya conoces su linaje. Si los rumores son ciertos, no está bien de la cabeza. Las familias tienden a asociarse a los anarki al completo. Zafiro ha seguido los pasos de sus padres. ¿Cómo sabes que Seiya no lo ha hecho también?

—No puedo saberlo al cien por cien, pero enviaré a Nick tras sus pasos para que compruebe si está ayudando a su hermano.

—Mi instinto me dice que ha sido cosa de Tsukino —insistió Darien.

—Claro que sí. Porque odias a ese cretino embustero —contestó Neflyte.

—Igual que te pasa a ti con Seiya.

—_Touché._ —Neflyte asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que entrenar, pero tal vez ahora mismo lo más importante sea recuperar la parte de la llave del Libro que tiene Serena. —Darien apretó los puños—. Si Tsukino está con Diamante, podría engatusarla u obligarla a que le entregue el emblema. Si ella y esa llave cayeran en manos equivocadas...

—Exacto. Creo que los tres podremos protegerla mientras va a buscar el emblema. O eso espero.

* * *

—¿**Serena**?_ Se envaró al oír que la llamaba desde detrás de la puerta.

Darien. Dios santo, aquel hombre la tenía totalmente confundida. Primero la acusaba de traicionarlo para complacer a su padre y acto seguido le decía que era toda su vida. No confiaba en el hombre que Serena llevaba toda la vida buscando. Y tampoco confiaba en ella. Y, pese a todo eso, no era capaz de negarle nada. Estúpida pusilánime. Apretó los párpados tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¿Dónde los dejaba aquello? Ella necesitaba sus caricias para sobrevivir, pero lo cierto era que cada vez más sentía por él algo que tenía muy poco que ver con vínculos mágicos y mucho con su corazón.

—¿Serena? —repitió Darien con suavidad. Abrió la puerta. Después del apasionado episodio en el pasillo, ella se había duchado y se había vuelto a vestir. Sin embargo, bajo la atenta mirada de él se sintió como si estuviera desnuda.

—¿Qué quieres?_ Darien se sentó en la cama, a su lado y le cogió la mano entre las suyas.

—Lamento que hayamos tenido público en el pasillo. He sido un desconsiderado y no ha estado bien. Por mucho que te deseara...

—Lo que más me irrita es que hayas sido tan grosero con mi padre y que me consideres capaz de traicionarte. Nos has acusado a ambos del peor de los delitos.

—Si Kenji resulta no ser el hombre que tú crees, sufrirás mucho, y quiero ahorrarte ese dolor. Aunque sea tu padre, quiere separarme de la mujer que yo considero mía y sólo mía. Adaptarnos al vínculo lleva tiempo._ Ella reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Tal vez Darien le estuviera diciendo la verdad, lo que implicaba que su única falta era un exceso de celo y un error de juicio. —Amor —continuó él tomándole una mano entre las suyas—. El tiempo apremia. Independientemente de que tu padre esté confabulado con Diamante o no, debemos poner a buen recaudo la otra parte de la llave del Libro, la que tienes tú. Abrir ese libro cambiaría el mundo, y no para mejor. ¿Podemos correr ese riesgo?

—Tú también sacarías partido de abrir el Libro. No lo niegues.

—Jamás haría algo así._ Serena desvió la vista mordiéndose el labio. Aunque la alianza entre los dos fuera incierta, estaba claro lo que tenían que hacer: guardar en un lugar seguro algo que servía para activar una arma de aterradoras consecuencias, pero que también acercaría a Darien un poco más al fin de la maldición que pesaba sobre él.

—Está bien.

—¿Dónde está el emblema? ¿En tu piso?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En la galería.

—Iremos ahora. Si Diamante se entera de que lo tienes, invadirá...

—Yo puedo ayudar en caso de que nos tropecemos con Diamante o los anarki —lo interrumpió Jedite mirándolos desde el pasillo a través de la puerta entornada—. Darien, tú puedes ocuparte de los muertos vivientes. Neflyte y yo nos quitaremos de encima a esos magos gilipollas._ Darien titubeó un instante antes de asentir.

—¿Serena?_ Ella suspiró. La presión era como llevar varios cientos de kilos atados a las piernas y los brazos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su vida tan complicada? Un rápido vistazo a su lado le dio la respuesta: el guerrero. Había irrumpido en su vida poniéndola patas arriba. Estaba hasta las narices.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente.

Pocos minutos después, estaban todos metidos en uno de los quince coches de Jedite, un Hummer en esa ocasión. De un elegante color negro, parecía tener cabida para una docena de personas. Sin embargo, cuando Darien y las otras dos moles de testosterona se instalaron en su interior, el vehículo pareció pequeño.

—¿Las llaves de la galería? —preguntó Jedite. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Estaban en mi bolso la noche en que Darien me llevó a la cabaña y no las he vuelto a ver. Espera, ¿cómo ha podido entrar Rei? —Se volvió hacia Darien y añadió—: Supuse que le habrías dado las llaves a él para que se las hiciera llegar a su hermana.

—No —negó Jedite—. Pero el establecimiento no estaba protegido con magia, así que no le resultó difícil colarse.

—Qué bien —se mofó ella negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, Rei cerró bien al salir._ Estaba claro que no había captado la ironía. De repente, Serena frunció el cejo.

—¿La galería está ahora protegida con magia?

—No pensarías que Rei iba a salir dejando la puerta abierta, ¿verdad?_ Sinceramente, no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes colarte?

—Como soy pariente de ella y confía en mí, me ha dicho el encantamiento protector que usó._ Qué buena noticia.

—Ya que estamos en la ciudad, ¿creéis que podríamos pasar por mi piso y recoger mis cosas? Me gustaría tener ropa para cambiarme._ Jedite miró a Neflyte, sentado a su lado, y después echó un vistazo a Darien a través del retrovisor.

—Te conseguiré ropa nueva mañana.

—Me gustan mis cosas. También preferiría tener mi propio cepillo de dientes, un sujetador, por el amor de Dios... —respondió ella con irritación.

—Me hago una idea de lo que le habrá ocurrido al otro —comentó Jedite, riéndose.

Serena se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos. Para su gusto, todos sabían demasiados detalles acerca de su ropa interior y su vida sexual. Pero ése no era el problema más grave. Estaba en un coche en plena noche, con tres hombretones —uno de ellos su «marido»—, huyendo de una banda de magos malvados, y en su poder tenía una joya que podía ser la clave para salvar al mundo de un funesto final. Todo era un poquito surrealista, por decir algo.

El monstruoso vehículo engullía los kilómetros a toda velocidad, su interior iluminado ocasionalmente por la luz de alguna farola que penetraba a través de los cristales tintados. Serena cerró los ojos procurando ignorar lo que la rodeaba, especialmente a Darien. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo tan intenso por un hombre que se había acostado con una pariente suya siglos atrás y después, en la actualidad, se había unido sentimentalmente a ella con la intención de poner fin a una maldición? No eran capaces de llevarse bien un día entero, de modo que, aunque no estuviera empeñado en morir, Serena no veía que su relación fuera a durar demasiado. ¿En qué situación la dejaba todo aquello?

—Casi hemos llegado —murmuró Jedite.

Salieron del coche poco después, Serena con Darien a su izquierda, llevando éste una Glock en la mano y un letal cuchillo de sierra asegurado en una funda alrededor del muslo. Menos mal que no había detector de metales en la galería. Neflyte, igualmente alerta, cubría su lado derecho con la varita lista para el ataque y el cuerpo en tensión. Ella tragó con nerviosismo. Esperaban que hubiera problemas. Aquello no era simplemente una medida de precaución. Delante de ellos, Jedite se aproximó a la puerta con cautela, mirando a un lado y a otro. Acercó las palmas al cristal e inspiró hondo. Serena abrió la boca para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero Neflyte le indicó con la cabeza que no dijera nada.

—Está indemne —dijo entonces Jedite, y forzó la cerradura, deshaciendo el encantamiento de su hermana con un leve susurro. Entraron.

—¿Si cualquiera se concentra como has hecho tú, podría franquear las protecciones de Rei?

—No —la tranquilizó el mago—. Yo he podido porque ella me ha revelado el encantamiento que utilizó y la forma de deshacerlo. De no haber sido por eso, todavía estaría aquí devanándome los sesos. Rei es una bruja particularmente poderosa.

El resto de la «misión» transcurrió sin incidentes. Serena se apresuró a sacar el emblema de donde lo tenía guardado. Los afilados bordes del mismo y los brillantes rubíes se le clavaban en la palma. Cuando salieron, Jedite volvió a cerrar las puertas tal como estaban y murmuró algo rápidamente. Ella no logró entenderlo, pero cuando el mago terminó de pronunciar lo que quiera que fuera, percibió la presencia de unos barrotes de hierro invisibles alrededor de su establecimiento. Aunque aquél fuera su negocio, Serena se sintió como una intrusa, impelida a alejarse de allí de inmediato.

—Bonito truco._ Jedite le guiñó un ojo.

—El siguiente será mantener el equilibrio con una pelotita en la nariz.

—¿Y también aplaudirás como una foca?_ Neflyte se rió.

—Si alguien puede conseguir que lo haga, eres tú, preciosa —flirteó Jedite como si fuera algo innato en él. Darien cerró los dedos en torno a la Glock.

—Deja de coquetear con mi compañera. No creo que te gustase enfadarme mientras voy armado._ El mago se apartó un poco de Serena.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

Se metieron nuevamente en el Hummer y, a instancias de ella, hicieron una breve parada en su piso. Nada más abrir la puerta, flanqueada por los tres hombres, igual que en la galería, Serena notó que alguien había estado allí después de que pasara con Darien a recoger el vestido rojo para la fiesta. Pero cuando encendió la luz, pensó que se había adelantado en su juicio. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. El correo sin abrir seguía en la encimera de la cocina, el mando a distancia medio escondido entre los cojines del ajado sofá marrón y el plato en el que había desayunado sus tostadas la última mañana que estuvo en casa seguía en la mesa, sin recoger. Era como si le hubieran dado al botón de pausa en la vida de aquella casa. Pero algo en el ambiente proclamaba que el espacio había sido violado.

—¿Alguien nota algo raro aquí o sólo soy yo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con «raro»? —preguntó Darien.

—Como si hubiera entrado alguien._ Neflyte negó con la cabeza.

—Mi magia no percibe esas cosas._ Jedite asintió.

—La mía sí. Yo también lo siento.

Darien se pegó a ella cuando se dirigió al pequeño dormitorio. La cama estaba hecha y la ropa limpia seguía doblada en la cesta, lo mismo que la de dentro del armario, del tamaño de un sello de correos. La sensación de que alguien había entrado en la casa era más intensa allí.

—Maldita sea —masculló Jedite—. Diamante no pierde el tiempo.

—¿Crees que ha sido él? Lo mismo ha podido ser el casero que haya entrado a arreglarme la fuga que tengo en el fregadero.

—Puede —contestó el mago, pero no parecía convencido. ¿Habrían sido los anarki? Y, de ser así, ¿buscaban el emblema? Y, en caso afirmativo, ¿cómo podía saber Diamante que ella lo tenía? A menos que su padre se lo hubiera dicho. La posibilidad le rompía el corazón.

Terminó de meter lo que necesitaba en una pequeña bolsa de viaje y luego salieron todos juntos. Jedite selló la puerta mágicamente con una floritura de la mano. Ya se preocuparía de cómo volver a entrar después, cuando anularan la maldición de Darien. Fuera hacía un frío que pelaba. Había niebla, los árboles habían perdido las hojas y una inquietante sensación de calma flotaba en el ambiente. Hacía una noche ciertamente sobrecogedora. Se metieron en el Hummer y se alejaron de la acera al ritmo atronador del_ heavy metal_ que sonaba en los altavoces.

En mitad de uno de los estribillos, Neflyte se desplomó contra el mullido asiento de cuero, sujetándose los muslos con dedos que parecían garras y soltó un estremecedor grito de dolor.


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Tres capítulos más. Veremos si Darien tenía razón al desconfiar de Kenji o no. El 15 y el 17 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Espero que me digais que os va pareciendo. Mil gracias.**

CAPÍTULO 15

**Jedite** apagó la música y miró a Neflyte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!_ Serena se inclinó hacia adelante desde el asiento trasero mientras el mago se llevaba las manos al pecho con gestos agónicos, cómo si le estuvieran marcando a fuego el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le ocurre?_ Jedite condujo el coche entre las oscuras calles de Londres con expresión de horror e incredulidad.

—El amarillo y el rosa de su firma se están difuminando a gran velocidad —exclamó apresuradamente, mirando hacia la carretera y, a continuación, a su amigo. Neflyte volvió a gritar, aferrándose con violencia el pecho, como si quisiera meterse las manos dentro y vaciarlo.

—Molly... ¡No!

—Respira hondo, amigo. Te llevaremos a...

—¡A casa! —lo atajó él.

—Probablemente no sea una buena idea —masculló Jedite, casi para sí. Serena le echó un vistazo. Tenía una expresión adusta mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador del Hummer. El ruido del motor ahogaba los aullidos de dolor de Neflyte.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —quiso saber Darien. Jedite miró hacia el asiento del copiloto una vez más. Neflyte pataleaba, gritaba y gemía de dolor.

—Está perdiendo la luz de su firma mágica.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Molly? —preguntó Serena.

—Ella era su luz._ La bilis se precipitó hacia su garganta cuando se dio cuenta con horror de lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Me estás diciendo que... está muerta?

—Eso o ha roto con él. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le causaría idéntica agonía.

—¿Cómo que roto con él?

—El vínculo sentimental. Si alguien lo quiebra, Neflyte perderá su luz, lo que alterará su firma.

—¿Podría Molly romper el vínculo voluntariamente, como en un divorcio?_ Jedite asintió lacónicamente.

—No suele ocurrir, pero es posible._ Serena contempló con estupefacción los pensamientos que acudían a su mente al conocer esa nueva información sobre la cultura de la comunidad mágica. Miró a Darien y vio que no parecía sorprendido.

—¿Tú lo sabías?_ Él puso cara de ir a mentir, pero titubeó antes de contestar y buscó la mirada de Jedite a través del retrovisor.

—Sí —admitió finalmente.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó ella, sintiendo cómo le empezaba a hervir la sangre.

—Desde que estuviste enferma.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste porque...?

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. No se lo había dicho porque su intención era retenerla, obligarla a estar a su lado hasta que consiguiera poner fin a la maldición. Todas sus muestras de ternura y cariño habían sido una tremenda mentira. Desde el principio, Serena había temido que sólo la estuviera utilizando, pero había confiado en que no fuera así. Qué estúpida había sido. Darien miró a Neflyte con preocupación.

—Este no es el momento._ Ella sí quería discutir aquello con él, pero el mago volvió a gritar, golpeando la puerta con los codos y el salpicadero con las rodillas. Parecía incapaz de parar, como si el dolor interno fuera la única energía que lo mantenía vivo.

—Maldita sea —exclamó Jedite—. Su firma se ha vuelto prácticamente negra.

—No puedo verla.

—No podrás hasta después de la transformación. Puede que después tampoco la veas, pero la mayoría podemos. —Echó otro vistazo a Neflyte y volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Tenemos que inmovilizarlo._ Su amigo se rasgó la camisa con un aullido desesperado, se arañó la cara y el torso, y soltó un rugido furioso y agónico que a Serena le puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Inmovilizarlo?

—Antes de que se mate. Si su firma se vuelve completamente negra, podría perder su alma para siempre._ Ella ahogó una exclamación de estupor. Rei le había dicho que la unión mágica era algo muy poderoso, y no exageraba.

—¿Podemos ayudarlo de alguna manera?

—Intenta hablar con él. Aplacarlo con tu voz femenina._ Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y asintió. Jedite le agarró la muñeca con gesto brusco.

—No lo toques. Podría intentar tomarte por la fuerza o incluso matarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Si aún no ha perdido la cabeza por completo, deducirá que eres una mujer, asumirá que eres Molly y tratará de restaurar el vínculo. Si, por el contrario, la locura lo ha reducido a un ser salvaje, te olerá y sabrá que no eres su compañera. Entonces te considerará una amenaza y tratará de matarte.

«Joder.» Serena asintió lentamente. Darien apartó la mano de Jedite de su muñeca y la sustituyó por la suya.

—Ten cuidado.

Con tono titubeante, empezó a susurrarle a Neflyte palabras de consuelo, frases tiernas que pudieran tener un efecto sedante sobre él. El mago se detuvo un momento y volvió la cabeza hacia ella para escucharla. Cuando abrió los ojos, Serena ahogó un grito de pánico. Sus ojos, azul eléctrico, se habían vuelto casi negros.

—¡Detente! —la instó Jedite—. Aléjate. Ha perdido la cabeza. La luz de su firma se ha difuminado casi por completo. A saber de lo que sería capaz en éstos momentos. Casi hemos llegado a mi casa._ Darien la rodeó por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia él.

—¿Neflyte era así antes de estar con Molly? —preguntó Serena. Jedite negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es lo que puede suceder cuando un hombre profundamente unido a su compañera la pierde. Cuanto más fuerte es el vínculo, más dolorosa la pérdida. La negrura y la inestabilidad que pudiese haber dentro de él cobra vida súbitamente, pero incrementadas por el dolor. Normalmente, cede al cabo de un tiempo, pero si la locura se apoderara de él por completo...

—¿Molly? —preguntó Neflyte con voz áspera, como si estuviera poseído por el propio demonio. Y, de repente, se tiró a la garganta de Jedite y apretó._ Darien se lanzó hacia adelante.

—¡No! —consiguió decir Jedite—. Aquí no. Serena..._ Ella comprendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Tratan de asfixiarlo mientras conduce y él se preocupa por mí?_ Darien asintió con gesto adusto y colocó su fornido hombro entre Neflyte y ella.

—No podemos dejar que estrangule a Jedite —dijo Serena, tendiendo el brazo hacia el mago enloquecido.

—¿Es que quieres morir? —le espetó Darien, empujándola contra el asiento trasero.

—¿Y tú quieres que choquemos?_ Levantó un brazo en dirección a Neflyte, que soltó a Jedite y volvió hacia ella aquellos dos pozos negros en que se habían convertido sus ojos.

—¿Mujer? ¿Molly mía?_ Serena dudó. ¿Debía decirle la verdad o mentirle? ¿Con cuál de las dos cosas evitaría que la matara? Jedite le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a través del retrovisor.

—Soy una amiga —susurró. Los espeluznantes ojos de Neflyte primero se abrieron como platos, después la olisqueó y, finalmente, los entornó.

—¡Déjalo! —gritó Jedite—. Su firma está ya completamente negra._ Entonces, Neflyte se abalanzó hacia ella, decidido a matarla con sus propias manos. Jedite detuvo el coche delante de la mansión y salió disparado.

Darien intentó apartarla de Neflyte y protegerla detrás de él, pero el enloquecido mago no la soltaba. Le hundía los dedos en el brazo con violencia y se arrojó luego entre los asientos del vehículo para agarrarla por el cuello. Darien le pegó y empujó, tratando de desviar su atención.

—¡Vete! —la instó Darien mientras Jedite abría la puerta de atrás.

Serena vaciló un instante, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya les estaba costando bastante a los dos hombres contener a aquel mago desatado como para tener que preocuparse, además, por su seguridad. Así que salió corriendo en mitad de la noche gritando socorro. Zoy salió de la mansión al cabo de un segundo.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué le están zurrando a Thunder esos dos?

Ella le explicó atropelladamente lo que había sucedido y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Apenas lo conocía, y Jedite no confiaba en él, pero les estaba costando mucho contener a Neflyte. La cara de uno de los tres hombres que estaban dentro del coche impactó con la ventanilla. Jedite, que se apartó justo antes de que el puño de su amigo diera contra el cristal, que al instante quedó salpicado de sangre. Serena ahogó un gemido. Zoy lanzó toda clase de imprecaciones y abrió de un tirón la puerta del Hummer. Jedite pugnaba por inmovilizar a Neflyte contra el asiento trasero, mientras Darien le sujetaba los brazos por detrás. Pero él logró zafarse de los dos y, con un brutal alarido, le dio a Jedite una patada en el estómago.

—¡Mi mujer!_ Zoy apartó a Jedite, que, con la cara ensangrentada, negó con la cabeza y protestó. Pero en vano. Zoy le lanzó un gancho a Neflyte que dejó a éste inconsciente. Zoy miró a Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Menos mal que aprendo rápido._ Al cabo de un momento, estaba ayudando a Darien a sacar a Neflyte del coche. Jedite le puso una mano a Zoy en el brazo, y éste lo miró con mirada asesina.

—¡No me toques! —dijo. Jedite le soltó.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias.

—No lo he hecho para salvarte a ti el pellejo, desgraciado. Si por mí hubiera sido, habría dejado que Neflyte te hiciera pedazos y me habría sentado con unas palomitas para ver el espectáculo. Pero Darien es demasiado importante para nuestra causa como para dejar que ese cretino de amigo que tienes lo destrozara._ Serena observó el intercambio de palabras con el aliento contenido. Luego, Zoy y Darien metieron a Neflyte en la casa. Desde luego, aquellos dos no se llevaban nada bien.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó a Jedite. El mago se limpió la sangre de la boca con una mueca de dolor.

—Es una vieja historia._ Puede que fuera vieja, pero estaba claro que el tiempo no había curado la herida, como también estaba claro que no era un tema de conversación. Jedite se metió la mano en el bolsillo, lanzó una piedra blanca al aire y murmuró:

—Tía Michiru._ Un momento después, en el camino de entrada apareció una mujer menuda pero muy resuelta, de pelo aguamarina recogido en un gran moño, y se dirigía con paso enérgico hacia ellos.

—¿Otra vez, hijo? —La mujer se puso de puntillas para que Jedite la besara en la mejilla. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Serena y dijo—: Ah, hola, querida. Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor. Me alegro._ Tía Michiru se dirigió entonces hacia la casa y Serena aprovechó para preguntarle a Jedite:

—¿Vino a verme cuando estuve enferma?

—Sí. Le explicó a Darien por qué estabas mal y le dijo las dos opciones que tenía para que te pusieras mejor: cortar el vínculo o mantenerlo y darte lo que necesitabas para mantenerte con vida. Ahora tengo que... —Hizo un gesto hacia la mansión que se recortaba grandiosa contra la luz de la luna.

—Claro. Tienes que ir a ver a Neflyte.

Con la mente llena de pensamientos confusos, Serena lo acompañó hacia la casa. Darien había preferido quedarse con ella a romper el vínculo. Quería creer que lo había hecho porque sentía afecto, pero a tenor de lo que implicaba la maldición, no podía por menos de preguntarse si sólo habría sido por motivos puramente egoístas. Una vez dentro, se orientaron por los gritos. Neflyte había recuperado la conciencia y sus voces resonaban por toda la casa. Serena se estremeció.

Estaban en una de las habitaciones de invitados y alguien había localizado o conjurado un juego de correas que parecían sacadas de un club de_ bondage._ Zoy y Darien trataban de sujetarle las muñecas, y Nick, que se había unido a la fiesta, hacía lo propio con uno de los tobillos, mientras Neflyte lanzaba patadas a diestro y siniestro con la pierna libre. Jedite esquivó una de ellas y le agarró el tobillo. El mago gruñía como un animal rabioso, pero tras muchos esfuerzos e imprecaciones, entre todos consiguieron inmovilizarlo. Jedite se pasó la mano por el exhausto rostro.

—Ven, tía Michiru._ La mujercilla emergió de entre las sombras y se acercó a la cama. Puso una mano en la frente de Neflyte, que soltó un alarido, pero ella lo ignoró y se apresuró a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Después, cerró los ojos y le palpó el pecho con sus pequeñas manos, concentrándose en respirar profundamente.

—Su compañera no está muerta. Está viva, aunque se distancia del vínculo.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó Jedite, perplejo. Michiru guardó silencio un momento y frunció el cejo.

—No. Ha roto con él._ El estupor se apoderó de todos. Nick fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Crees que Seiya ha conseguido convencerla para que abandonara a Neflyte y lo aceptara a él?

—No. Seiya desea que eso ocurra por encima de todo, qué duda cabe. Pero Molly le ha sido fiel a Neflyte desde hace casi cien años.

—Entonces, ¿quién...? —Serena no terminó la frase—. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Crees que Diamante la ha capturado y la ha obligado a...?_ Jedite apretó los puños.

—Eso es exactamente lo que creo.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla! —exclamó Serena.

—Imposible.

—Sabes lo que va a hacerle. Ya has visto lo que les ha hecho a las otras —terció Darien. Jedite trató, sin éxito, de disimular un respingo de horror y al final dijo:

—Lo sé.

—¡Santo Dios, hombre! No podemos dejar que sufra tan cruel destino.

—Y, además, si la traes de vuelta, puede que Neflyte se restablezca —arguyó Serena. Jedite se volvió hacia Darien.

—Si tú fueras Diamante y supieras que las tres cosas que más ansias, el Libro, Serena y su llave, están en un lugar bien protegido, ¿qué harías?_ Él guardó silencio un buen rato y finalmente soltó una imprecación.

—Hacer algo que sirviera como maniobra de distracción.

—Exacto. Tú mismo pusiste como condición que había que proteger a Serena costara lo que costase, muriera quien muriese. —Suspiró—. Jamás pensé que las pérdidas comenzaran tan pronto o fueran tan terribles.

**P**asaron varias horas. La tía Michiru se fue, tras afirmar que ya no podía hacer nada más. Los gritos descarnados de Neflyte resonaban por las elegantes paredes de la mansión y el suelo de mármol. Los nervios de todos estaban a flor de piel y la paciencia se les agotaba. Darien retomó el entrenamiento con Zoy y Nick. Pegarse mutuamente tuvo un efecto tranquilizador. Desde un sillón, Serena observaba a Jedite, tenso y muy pálido, inclinado sobre el cuerpo extenuado de Neflyte. Tenía el cejo fruncido por la preocupación.

—¿Sobrevivirá? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Compañera mía? ¿Molly? —preguntó Neflyte con aquella voz herrumbrosa que la hacía estremecer. Después, olisqueó el aire y abrió los ojos enloquecidos—. ¡Zorra! ¿Dónde está Molly?_ Serena temía saber la respuesta.

—Lo dudo —contestó Jedite—, pero yo no puedo decidir lo que hay que hacer en esta situación. Tenemos que llamar a su pariente más cercano._ Ella asintió sin decir nada. No conocía bien a Neflyte, pero tenía un vivo recuerdo de él con su compañera en la fiesta, dos días antes. Le habían parecido muy enamorados.

—¿Estás seguro de que Diamante ha obligado a Molly a romper el vínculo? Puede que... Neflyte la engañara.

—Eso jamás. Una vez celebrado el rito de unión mágico, un hombre depende de su compañera para todo. Sobre todo para recibir energía. Rechazará a cualquier otra. Él se quedará pronto sin energía y si su familia no llega antes de que eso ocurra... —dejó la frase en el aire y suspiró.

—¿Energía? ¿No tiene suficiente con la comida?

—Su cuerpo sí, pero para reponer el fluido mágico, los magos necesitan conectar con otra persona, es necesario que se produzca un intenso intercambio de emoción. Almacenamos la energía que se genera durante las relaciones sexuales. Los que no hemos pasado por el rito de la unión mágica tenemos que recargarnos con más frecuencia si las relaciones no son especialmente potentes. Con un compañero, el sexo tiene más sentido, de modo que la carga de energía es mayor y por eso dura más tiempo. Cuando un ser mágico pasa demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse de eso, muere._ Así pues, Jedite y Nick y todos los demás hombres que no tenían pareja debían de ir saltando de cama en cama con frecuencia.

—Oh... Yo creía que...

—¿Que Darien y tú estabais obsesionados con el sexo? No, en vuestro caso tenéis más necesidad porque tú estás almacenando energía para la transformación. Cuando un mago se va acercando a ese punto, necesita más potencia, y como tú además has pronunciado los votos de la unión mágica, precisa todavía más. Eso no quiere decir que no vayas a necesitar... bueno... recargarte de vez en cuando una vez obtengas tus plenos poderes.

—¿Cuánta energía crees que le queda a Neflyte?_ Jedite se encogió de hombros. La preocupación ante la posibilidad de perder a un compañero y a un amigo teñía sus nobles facciones.

—Si acababa de recargarse, puede que le quede para unos días, una semana como máximo. Pero la negrura interior se la succionará a gran velocidad.

—¿Qué hará sin una compañera que pueda ayudarlo? No puedes dejarlo acercarse a otra mujer.

—Desde luego que no. Es posible recibir la carga de otra forma, por ejemplo, haciendo algo que te produzca una inmensa alegría, o también rabia.

—¿Y qué me dices del miedo?

—Es otra posibilidad. Pero ninguna de esas emociones proporciona una energía tan duradera como la relación sexual. —Jedite suspiró—. Si su familia no llega a tiempo, tendré que buscarle a alguien y confiar en que no la mate._ Serena se alegró de no ser esa mujer. Jedite cerró los ojos. Era evidente que se estaba concentrando en algo. Al cabo de un momento, Rei apareció en la puerta.

—¿Neflyte ha vuelto en sí?

—No. ¿Podrías ir a su casa a ver si encuentras algo que te dé una idea de lo que ha podido sucederle a Molly? Que te acompañe Nick. Intenta contactar con su hermano. Rei, no corras ningún riesgo innecesario. Ve a la casa y vuelve de inmediato._ Ella asintió y dijo:

—Los padres de Neflyte son muy mayores para manejar esta situación. Pero su hermano... ¿no es demasiado joven?

—Tiger (Ojo de Tigre) creo que está a punto de experimentar la transformación, pero podrá resistir mejor ver el estado en que se encuentra Neflyte, que unos delicados seres mágicos de novecientos años._ Ante un panorama tan desalentador, Rei desapareció. Serena miró a Neflyte, que seguía pataleando y retorciéndose.

—¿Se podría curar?

—Puede que lo consiga con mucha fuerza de voluntad. Como comprenderás, el conocimiento que tengo al respecto es sólo teórico. Esto no es algo que ocurra a menudo.

—Habrá gente que venda intercambio de energía, ¿no? Algo así como prostitutas... mágicas, supongo._ Jedite esbozó una sonrisa.

—Nosotros las consideramos enfermeras. Esas mujeres atienden a los hombres sin que haya coito. Es lo que hacen los que no tienen pareja, que han hecho la petición de compañera y han sido rechazados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella totalmente confusa—. Si los han rechazado, es como si no estuvieran casados.

—El mundo de la magia funciona de una forma un poco distinta. Cuando alguien pronuncia los votos, es como si estuviera unido a la otra persona en su corazón, tanto si es aceptado como si no. Cuando una persona es rechazada, debe recurrir a este tipo de intercambio de energía para sobrevivir. Seiya sabrá mucho más de esto que yo._ En ese momento, Rei asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Estaba blanca como el papel y tenía el pelo como si le hubiera pasado un tornado por encima.

—La casa de Neflyte estaba hecha un desastre. Molly se defendió con valentía._ Jedite cerró los ojos y Serena supo que se estaba preguntando si aquello sería la muerte de su mejor amigo. Lo lamentó mucho por ambos.

—¿Has averiguado algo sobre Tiger? —preguntó el mago finalmente.

—Como tú sospechabas, todavía no ha pasado la transformación._ Jedite entornó los ojos.

—¿Te has teletransportado hasta Estados Unidos y lo has traído hasta aquí?

—Hasta Texas, sí. ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera?

—¿Ha ido Nick contigo?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de...

—No sabemos nada de Tiger. Podría haber sido peligroso. Podrías habértelo encontrado en mitad del delirio que produce la transformación.

—Pues gracias a Dios no ha sido así —dijo una voz desde la puerta—. Tu hermana es encantadora, pero por el momento me preocupa más mi propio hermano. ¿Puedo?_ Serena se volvió hacia la voz desconocida. Unas ondas de cabello dorado enmarcaban un rostro de ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Neflyte que se le partió el alma al verlo. ¿Aquel bombón era el hermano del mago?

—Soy Tiger Thunder. ¿Cómo estás? —se presentó él, tendiéndole la mano.

—Serena Tsukino —contestó, estrechándosela.

—¿Qué hace aquí una chica americana? ¿Eres bruja?

—Aún no.

—Te aconsejo que sigas así. La magia es un asunto muy desagradable. Confío en que se haya producido un salto genético y yo me haya librado de ella. —Se volvió hacia Rei y añadió—: Gracias por traerme._ Ella asintió con gesto de cansancio. Su pelo negro caía lacio sobre sus hombros. Teletransportarse al otro lado del Atlántico y volver debía de haberla dejado sin fuerzas.

—Rei tendrá que buscarse una pareja de cama para recargar la energía perdida, ¿no es cierto? —le susurró Serena a Jedite cuando su hermana y Tiger se acercaron a la cama a ver al enfermo._ El mago la miró con horror y se tapó los oídos.

—¡No voy a escuchar nada de eso!_ Rei se rió. Serena lo tomó por un sí y la reacción de Jedite como la típica de hermano mayor. Se acercó a la cama negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Neflyte? —murmuró Tiger cerca del oído de su hermano. Este reanudó los pataleos y forcejeos, abrió sus enloquecidos ojos negros y aulló haciendo que el techo vibrara. El horror que se reflejó en el rostro de Tiger hablaba por sí solo.

—¿Dónde demonios está Molly?

—No lo sabemos.

—¿Qué se está haciendo para encontrarla? Rei dijo que sabéis que no está herida ni muerta. Deben de haberla coaccionado para que rompiera el vínculo. Mi hermano y ella eran inseparables...

—Hay pocas cosas imposibles para Diamante, me temo —respondió Jedite—. ¿Has oído hablar de él?_ Tiger se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Ese monstruo? Tenemos que recuperarla antes de que...

—Tal vez sea ya demasiado tarde. Me gustaría enviar a alguien a buscarla, pero ya lo hemos discutido y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es imposible. Diamante y los anarki constituyen una amenaza inminente para toda la comunidad mágica, especialmente si llega a ponerle las manos encima a Serena. Necesitamos soldados entrenados, y Neflyte... Bueno, es posible que lo hayamos perdido para siempre. No hay ni un minuto que perder.

—¡A la mierda los soldados entrenados! ¡Mi hermano es una persona, no sólo una pieza de tu pequeña guerra! —le reprochó el joven, belicoso.

—Y también es mi mejor amigo, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a un ejército hostil que nos supera ampliamente en número. Es posible que Neflyte no se recupere de ésta. Si dejo de hacer los preparativos para mi «pequeña» guerra, habrá más muertes. Cientos. Puede que miles._ Tiger apretó los puños a los costados.

—Otro motivo por el que odio la magia. Cuando terminan una relación, los humanos ahogan sus penas en whisky durante unas cuantas semanas y luego siguen con la vida. Neflyte..._ Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—Te hemos traído para que decidas lo que debemos hacer con él. No podemos mantenerlo atado a esta cama para siempre.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que lo sacrifiquemos como si fuera un animal herido?

—Te corresponde a ti tomar esa decisión. Yo sólo digo que es posible que no recuperes al hermano que conoces.

—Cabrón presuntuoso. Claro que se va a recuperar. Estoy seguro. ¿Sabes si Molly está muerta?

—Aún no.

—Bien. Entonces yo iré a por ella. ¿Dónde vive ese Diamante?

—No lo sabemos. Si quieres encontrarlo, tendrás que buscarlo. Y no te lo aconsejo. Es uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Como vayas solo, lo único que conseguirás será que tus padres tengan que llorar la pérdida de un hijo muerto y otro demente al mismo tiempo.

—Me niego a quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada.

—Entonces ayuda a Neflyte luchando de nuestro lado. Juntos tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar a Molly. Tu hermano me dijo que has recibido entrenamiento de combate con el ejército americano.

—Fui marine.

—Pues puedes serme muy útil para nuestra causa. Gran parte de los miembros que forman el ejército de los anarki es insensible a la magia. Sólo podemos enfrentarnos a ellos con armas de fuego, puños y espadas, un tipo de lucha del que los magos sabemos muy poco.

—Yo practico en un campo de tiro en Texas, boxeo regularmente, aprendí esgrima hace años y también he empezado a practicar kárate.

—Perfecto. Únete a nosotros. Si queremos salvar a Molly y a otras en su situación, necesitamos todos los brazos capaces de blandir una espada que podamos conseguir._ Tiger miró a su hermano, que seguía retorciéndose y forcejeando en la cama, y luego miró a Jedite. Le tendió la mano.

—Si vamos a buscar a Molly, trato hecho.

**M**inutos más tarde, Jedite, Zoy, Nick y Darien volvían a reunirse. Jedite les presentó a Tiger y trató de ponerse en contacto de nuevo con éste. En más de un rostro estaba pintada la duda sobre si las sospechas de Neflyte respecto a la lealtad de Seiya a su familia y a Diamante serían ciertas. Aunque ya pasaba de la medianoche, el grupo reanudó el entrenamiento con feroz determinación.

Serena los estuvo mirando al tiempo que, regularmente, iba a ver cómo se encontraba Neflyte. No se acercaba nunca demasiado a aquel hombre convertido en bestia, pero estaba preocupada por él y por Darien. ¿Acabaría él igual cuando rompieran la maldición y pusieran fin a su vínculo mágico? Tal vez no. El suyo no estaba fortalecido por un siglo de unión, como el de Molly y Neflyte. Darien ni siquiera era un ser mágico. Y además estaba deseoso de morir.

El pensamiento era demasiado duro para ella. Por una parte, quería que el guerrero se quedara, pero quería que fuera por deseo propio, no por obligación ni por necesidad, ni para evitar el destino de Neflyte. En tan sólo unos días, el vínculo se había intensificado y se sentía pletórica. Deseaba el amor de él y temía que fuera porque se hubiese enamorado. Toda la vida había deseado que alguien —su madre y su padre, fundamentalmente— la quisieran. Pero ahora, esa necesidad palidecía en comparación con lo que necesitaba que la amara Darien. Presenciar el padecimiento de Neflyte era desgarrador y Serena salió de la habitación. Jedite y Darien subían por la escalera, absortos en una conversación. A pesar de su evidente agotamiento, se los veía fuertes y resistentes. Al llegar arriba, levantaron la vista.

—¿Por qué no estás aún en la cama? —preguntó Darien. Consciente de que Jedite la estaba mirando, se tragó el nudo de preocupación que le atenazaba la garganta.

—No estoy cansada. ¿Ha ido bien el entrenamiento?

—Me atrevería a decir que estos magos mejoran mucho más de prisa que los humanos.

—¿Nos estás elogiando? —preguntó Jedite, ahogando un fingido grito de sorpresa. Darien resopló con impaciencia.

—No te acostumbres.

—No se me ocurriría —contestó el otro, que a continuación se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Darien posó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Serena y la condujo a su habitación. Ella tuvo que contener las ganas de apoyarse en él. Cuánto iba a sufrir cuando terminaran con la maldición y Darien muriera. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio, se encontraron con un verdadero caos. La ropa estaba tirada por todas partes, hecha jirones. Las mantas y las sábanas, amontonadas a los pies de la cama; el colchón, rajado, y trozos de la tela de la funda del mismo, desparramados por todas partes. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba el frío aire de la noche.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Has tenido un ataque o algo?_ El único espejo que había en la habitación estaba resquebrajado, pero a Serena no le hacía falta mirarse en él para saber que en su rostro estaba pintada la incredulidad.

—Pues claro que no.

—Entonces, alguien ha estado aquí. ¡El Libro! —Y, diciendo esto, atravesó la estancia resbalando con la alfombra y metió la mano debajo de la cama. El gesto de alivio hablaba por sí solo.

—¿La caja sigue ahí?_ Él asintió. Serena deshizo el sencillo encantamiento y Darien abrió la caja, de la que sacó el Libro. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la presencia que flotaba en el aire.

—Alguien ha estado aquí hace no mucho. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho, ha escapado por la ventana.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? He oído la exclamación de sorpresa de Serena. —Jedite entró como un vendaval y se quedó mirando la habitación con estupor—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?_ Darien lo puso al corriente mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba la distancia que había hasta el suelo.

—Hay un buen trozo.

—Para la mayoría de los seres mágicos no es más que un saltito —respondió Jedite.

—Maldita sea.

Serena percibió la nota de frustración y miedo en la voz de Darien cuando se dio la vuelta para ordenar aquel caos. Cuando se le acercó, ella trató de ocultar la sensación que experimentaba de ser una presa, de que habían vuelto a violar su espacio vital. Diamante se le acercaba a pasos agigantados, y por primera vez le dio miedo pensar que no fueran capaces de darle esquinazo. Jedite hizo una floritura con la mano en el aire y arregló la mayoría de los destrozos. No quedó perfecto, pero casi.

Serena repasó por encima el libro de hechizos que le había dejado Rei y encontró un sencillo encantamiento para reparar objetos, que le salió bastante bien. El colchón estaba de nuevo entero, aunque las costuras hubieran quedado un poco irregulares. Colocó las sábanas y las mantas, en un intento de calmar su ansiedad. Si Darien se daba cuenta, sólo se preocuparía aún más. En ese momento, la estaba observando con mirada inexorable, con los brazos cruzados.

—Tenemos que pensar en quién ha podido hacer esto —dijo Jedite—. Tiene que haber sido alguien a quien Rei o yo hayamos invitado a entrar. Puedo percibir las protecciones levantadas alrededor de la mansión y no hay ningún fallo en la seguridad.

—Obviamente, no puede ser Neflyte —señaló Darien—. Ni Tiger, Zoy o Nick. Todos estaban entrenando con nosotros._ Serena lo miró.

—Crees que ha sido mi padre._ Darien guardó silencio.

—Considéralo. Él estuvo aquí hace horas. Y no sabemos si llegó a abandonar los terrenos que rodean la mansión o si sólo desapareció de nuestra vista.

—¡Lo mismo podría decirse de Seiya y de su hermano huido!

—Cierto —convino Darien con suavidad. Pero ella no se lo tragó.

—¿Y si Neflyte tiene razón y Seiya es el espía de Diamante?

—_¿Y_ si no es así? Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado. Seguro que eres capaz de ver lo desesperado que está Diamante por conseguiros a ti y al Libro._ Sí, el peligro era como un gigantesco anuncio de neón. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo?

**P**asó un día, y otro, y otro, y otro más. Todas las noches, Serena se iba sola a la cama. Todas las mañanas se despertaba junto a la almohada todavía tibia de Darien. Pero él no estaba. No había forma de dar con Molly, ni tampoco con Seiya. Neflyte se hundió todavía más en su locura, mientras su frenético forcejeo y sus penetrantes aullidos se iban reduciendo a desgarradores gimoteos.

Jedite accedió a las exigencias de Tiger de que tenían que encontrar una fuente de energía para su hermano, pero a tenor de los horrorizados gritos femeninos que se oían al otro lado de la puerta, Serena supuso que no estaba logrando para el mago demasiado sexo curativo. Jedite y Nick permanecieron dentro de la habitación, por si Neflyte atacaba a la pobre mujer, y la sacaron de allí en menos de diez minutos. Cuando Serena se asomó a ver cómo estaba Neflyte, le pareció levemente reanimado, pero seguía en estado de demencia. Nadie quería decir que si no encontraban a Molly tendrían que sacrificarlo, pero Serena presentía que era lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

Además de la tensión que flotaba en toda la casa desde el allanamiento de su dormitorio, Darien se comportaba últimamente como un exaltado sargento que imponía a sus hombres horas interminables de rigor físico. Hacia medianoche, se duchaba, cenaba una montaña de comida, se enroscaba en la cama alrededor de Serena y caía rendido como si estuviera en coma. Apenas habían hablado desde aquella noche. Ella sabía que él seguía sospechando que su padre tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo. En su cabeza, Serena sabía que era posible, pero su corazón no quería creerlo. Todo el mundo estaba desquiciado, y ella la que más.

Esa noche, se quedó esperando a Darien. Sus caricias alimentaban su energía y Serena no podía negarse que notaba lo rápido que ésta iba disminuyendo. Pero también sabía que no lo necesitaba sólo por eso. Lo echaba de menos. Ella lo... amaba.

¿Le había dicho la verdad cuando la apretaba contra la pared, cuando le dijo que tenía su corazón en sus manos? ¿O no era más que otra treta, como lo de no romper su vínculo sentimental para retenerla con él? Serena no tenía experiencia en el amor, de ningún tipo. ¿Cómo podía saber si Darien sentía algo por ella o si sólo la quería para que lo ayudara a poner fin a la maldición? ¿Cómo podía pedirle a un hombre que probablemente no la amaba que le hiciera el amor? Sintió una puñalada de dolor al pensar que para él sólo era una carga, igual que lo había sido para su madre.

Cuando Darien se metió en la cama, Serena deseaba que la tocara, deseaba que la estrechara entre sus brazos. Eran compañeros porque habían pronunciado los votos mágicos, pero ella sabía que conectaban de muchas formas. El guerrero era un tanto amenazador, rápido, feroz, testarudo, protector, y ella lo adoraba por todo eso, pero también adoraba que no hubiera perdido el sentido del humor con los siglos. Se sonrojaba al pensar en la manera en que la poseía. Anhelaba la sensación de plenitud que experimentaba siempre en sus brazos. Si tan sólo supiera lo que sentía él.

Serena detestaba estar entre su compañero y su padre. Seguía confiando en que Seiya —que podía oír los pensamientos de los demás, que no se había presentado a la guardia en la cabaña de Darien cuando llegaron los anarki, que había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que la compañera de Neflyte— fuera el culpable. Las piezas encajaban y no costaba imaginarse a aquel gigantesco y aterrador mago como el malo de la película. Su familia formaba parte de los anarki. Jedite lo había invitado a su casa y podría haber entrado en su dormitorio en busca del Libro. ¿Por qué no podía Darien considerar al menos la posibilidad?

—Estás temblando, amor. ¿Tienes frío? —susurró él de repente.

—Lo siento —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta. Al instante, notó que se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por calmar la sensación de mareo y soltó una imprecación silenciosa. Sabía que pronto iba a necesitar a Darien de nuevo. Tal vez al día siguiente como máximo. Pero no podía soportar que la tocara sólo por obligación, no cuando ella deseaba que le entregara también su corazón. De niña, habría aceptado llena de gratitud los abrazos de su madre, fuera por el motivo que fuese. Ahora sabía que las caricias sin afecto le partían el alma. Le sobrevino un nuevo ataque de vértigo y se aferró con determinación a las sábanas. De pronto, Darien estaba encima de ella, separándole los muslos con los suyos.

—Me necesitas y no me lo dices —la reconvino, acariciándole el rostro con ternura—. Puedes acudir a mí siempre que quieras, en cualquier momento. Yo cuidaré de ti._ Serena sólo deseaba que aquella demostración de ternura fuera real. Cerró los ojos para impedir que Darien viera sus lágrimas.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás mintiendo.

Él le retiró el pelo de la cara y la besó con dulzura. Serena tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Deseaba tener el coraje de preguntarle si de verdad sentía algo por ella, pero no tenía ninguna prisa porque le rompiera el corazón.

Se lo preguntó con un beso, instándolo a abrir los labios con los suyos. Darien gimió sorprendido y, acto seguido, tomó el mando y se hundió en su boca, como si tuviera intención de quedarse allí toda la noche. Un beso largo, suaves roces de labios, lánguidas pasadas con la lengua, fusión de alientos, bocas, anhelos. Algo no era como las otras veces. Darien siempre había sido un amante tierno, dulce, incluso durante el episodio del pasillo, pero esa vez ella notaba una diferencia que no sabría decir qué era.

—Serena —murmuró él en voz baja—. He estado ocupado y nos hemos peleado mucho últimamente. No me gusta._ A ella tampoco le gustaba, como tampoco le gustaba saber que le había entregado el corazón, y que él podía aceptar su ofrenda o pisotearlo. Pero eso no le impidió responder cuando Darien puso más pasión en el beso y el calor del deseo se precipitó por sus venas. —Perdóname si soy un cínico y te he lastimado —dijo él.

Pero por lo que no podía disculparse era por lo que más le dolía: que no la amara. Tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. La única estúpida allí había sido ella. En todo momento había sabido que no era sensato enamorarse de un hombre que no había entregado su corazón a nadie en quince siglos. Serena no era hermosa ni adorable, por más que se sintiera así en sus brazos. En cambio, Darien sí le había pedido disculpas por sus denodadas sospechas hacia Kenji. Y a ella le resultaba insoportable pensar que pudiera tener razón. Aunque de momento lo pasara por alto, era evidente que la confrontación sobre su padre o la herencia de los Le Dark iba a volver a producirse. Tal vez estuvieran condenados a vivir en conflicto permanente.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando Darien la besó con tanta ternura que le llegó al alma. Sintió la conocida tensión dentro del vientre. Quizá el final de su relación estuviera cerca, pero en ese preciso instante todavía podía fundirse en él y atesorar otro recuerdo más.

Darien llevaba a cabo con la lengua las largas y lentas embestidas que después ejecutaría con su cuerpo. Una llamarada se abrió paso entre los muslos de Serena y se rindió a las sensaciones. Él descendió por su cuerpo, levantándole la camiseta, quitándosela y tirándola al suelo. A continuación, se metió en la boca uno de sus sensibles pezones y después el otro. Ella soltó el aire entre los dientes y se agarró con desesperación a su pelo, mientras un torbellino de sensaciones se desataba en su interior. Las manos de Darien descendieron hasta dar con las bragas y se deshizo de ellas con un tirón.

Le cubrió el pubis con la mano y después comenzó la exploración de cada pliegue de su sexo. Serena gemía incontenible mientras el anhelo crecía. Estaba muy húmeda. Darien murmuró cuánto le gustaba eso. Estúpida o no, lo deseaba, aunque ella no significara nada para él. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, tan a punto que le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero él era hábil y paciente, y sabía cómo alargar el deseo alejándose de los puntos más erógenos, dejando que la tensión descendiera un poco antes de estimularlo nuevamente. Ella comenzó a suplicar. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios imparables y le daba igual cómo pudieran sonar. Quería tenerlo dentro. Lo necesitaba. Y lo necesitaba ya.

La expresión de Darien pasó de ser posesiva a mostrarse decidida cuando la tomó con una acometida perfectamente controlada. Al instante, la invadió una ola de placer que la llevó al borde del precipicio, a un mar de sensaciones en el que estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Pero él tenía otros planes. La abrazó con firmeza y le separó bien los muslos. Entonces, comenzaron las embestidas, profundas y acompasadas. De repente, el placer ascendió de nuevo hasta cotas inimaginables. Serena le suplicaba, abrumada por el éxtasis, aunque sabía que lo mejor sería tragarse las palabras de amor.

Darien se retiró abruptamente, le dio la vuelta y la instó a ponerse a cuatro patas. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la penetró de nuevo, hasta el fondo, envolviéndola con su cuerpo, volviéndola loca con los dedos. En esa postura, Serena podía sentir aún más la potencia de su sexo embistiéndola. La fricción era tan tremenda que se excitó todavía más.

—Córrete para mí —dijo él entre jadeos—. Alcanzaremos juntos el orgasmo.

Sentir su aliento en el cuello le produjo escalofríos en la espalda que se mezclaron con el hormigueo que la penetración le estaba provocando. Las sensaciones convergieron en su vientre y descendieron por sus piernas. El estallido la dejó sin aliento. Se le nubló la vista durante un momento. Se derrumbó sobre la cama mientras Darien embestía una última vez y, finalmente, gritó su nombre al alcanzar el éxtasis. Los brazos se le doblaron y cayó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—Dios mío, Serena. Lo que me haces sentir es..._ Ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar. El placer que sentía con él era asombroso, pero cada vez le importaba menos lo de recargar su energía. Lo único que le importaba era lo que sentía

Darien, conseguir su amor. Pero sabía que era de locos anhelar eso de un hombre que no había amado a nadie en sus quince siglos de vida. Trató de convencerse de que no importaba. Él quería romper la maldición y morir. Y la necesitaba a ella para conseguirlo. Serena se había comprometido a ayudarlo a poner fin a su desgracia y no quería que el hombre al que amaba sufriera o fuera infeliz. Su tormento terminaría cuando consiguieran anular la maldición. Pero entonces comenzaría el suyo.

Darien salió de su cuerpo y se fue al cuarto de baño. Serena oyó el agua del lavabo a través de la puerta cerrada. Entonces se sentó en la cama y se echó a llorar. ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a sus propias advertencias antes de que sus sentimientos crecieran tanto? Porque lo deseaba y lo necesitaba con locura. Se oyó el gorjeo de un pájaro. Qué extraño, el sonido procedía justo de encima de su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos y vio un pajarillo blanco. ¿Qué hacía un pájaro dentro de la habitación?

—Serena._ Y encima hablaba. Con la voz de su padre. Aquello era muy raro.

—Sí.

—¡Rápido! Estoy fuera. ¿Puedes invitarme a entrar? Tengo algo que servirá para ayudar a Darien. Quiero que confíes en mí._ Ella miró hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. Se oía el agua de la ducha. Su padre estaba fuera, esperando para enseñarle algo que le demostraría que podía confiar en él. Aun así, debía andarse con cuidado.

—Yo no puedo invitarte a entrar.

—Lo entiendo. Ven, estoy fuera. Tardaremos sólo un momento.

Serena se puso una camiseta y los vaqueros, y bajó hasta la puerta principal. Una vez allí, aún vaciló un momento antes de abrir. Sin embargo, su padre había ido a llevarle algo que podría ayudar a Darien. No podía negarse. Finalmente, decidió abrir y lo vio a lo lejos. Respiraba agitadamente, como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Ella se le acercó con cierto recelo, aunque la tranquilizaba saber que, en caso de necesitar ayuda, sólo tenía que gritar. Su padre le cogió del brazo y la acercó a él.

—¿Estás sola?_ Parecía nervioso, inquieto. ¿Qué le ocurriría?

—Sí —contestó Serena, frotándose con las manos, repentinamente congelada.

—¡Mira!_ Kenji se sacó algo del bolsillo de los pantalones y ella se inclinó para ver mejor el objeto resplandeciente que sostenía en la mano.

¡Era la otra parte de la llave! Con rubíes, como la otra, pero aquélla en forma de «B». Y, de pronto, Serena comprendió lo que significaba el símbolo de la cubierta del libro. Una «B» y una «D» solapadas: Beryl le Dark.

—¿Cómo la has...? Creía que la tenía Diamante. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Se la he robado —contestó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Esperé a que la mayoría de los anarki se hubiera ido y me colé. Sabía dónde la ocultó en su día. Temí que la hubiera cambiado de sitio, pero no, ¡estaba allí!

—¿Sabes dónde está la guarida de Diamante?_ Él asintió.

—No ha cambiado y no la ha protegido contra mí.

—¿Dónde estaba él mientras tú le quitabas el emblema?

—No lo sé. Simplemente lo he cogido y he salido corriendo._ Ella no sabía qué decir.

—Has corrido un riesgo muy grande. ¿Te ha visto alguien? ¿Te han perseguido?

—No he tenido ningún problema. Llevaba días planeándolo porque sabía lo mucho que necesitábamos esta parte de la llave. No podía decepcionarte. Quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Quiero que Darien también lo sepa.

De repente, Kenji la abrazó. Entre los brazos de su padre, Serena tuvo una sensación agridulce. Ella le importaba, le importaba su felicidad y se sintió aceptada. Sin embargo, ya no anhelaba su cariño tanto como el de Darien. Cuando se separó de ella, Serena le sonrió.

—Te has arriesgado mucho, pero ahora ya lo tenemos.

—Exacto. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Abrimos el Libro y ponemos punto final a la maldición de tu compañero?


	17. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

—¿**S**abes cómo romper la maldición? —preguntó Serena.

—Creo que sí. Tráeme el Libro y tu parte de la llave. Lo haremos juntos.

Las advertencias de Darien sobre Kenji Tsukino daban vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Ella quería creer lo mejor de él, pero lo cierto era que prácticamente no lo conocía. La tranquilizaba recordar lo que había leído en los libros de historia. Su padre se había dado cuenta de sus errores y había traicionado a Diamante corriendo un gran riesgo. Y desde el principio, había intentado demostrarle que se preocupaba por ella, a pesar del rechazo de Darien. Con sus raíces Le Dark y su conocimiento acerca del Libro del Caos, podía liberarlo de la maldición. Aunque la idea de pasar el resto de la vida sin Darien fuera tan dolorosa que sintiera como si le arrancaran el corazón.

—Serena, no frunzas el cejo. ¡Esto es motivo de alegría!

Sí, el guerrero sería más feliz abandonando ese mundo. Y si no la amaba, estaría mejor sin él. En ese momento no se lo parecía, pero sabía que sería así. Volvería a estar sola, puesto que su padre seguiría huyendo de los anarki. Pero se había hecho más fuerte. Saber que para uno de sus progenitores había sido algo más que una carga, y que había ayudado a su compañero a conseguir lo que más ansiaba en el mundo le daría fuerzas para sobrevivir durante los años que estaban por llegar. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa falsa y asintió.

—Iré a buscar a Darien._ Salió corriendo escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Su compañero estaba de pie, recién salido de la ducha. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Tenía un aspecto tan vital. Su nariz romana se erguía con audacia por encima de aquellos sensuales labios suyos. Completaban el efecto del pelo oscuro y el tono bronceado de su piel. Sus músculos ondulaban bajo su piel después de pasarse todo el día entrenando a unos magos que ni siquiera le caían bien, para ayudarlos a vencer a un ser despótico y cruel, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguirlos a ella y al Libro. Largas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos azules con pintas de un tono más oscuro. Debajo de los mismos unos cercos oscuros se extendían, justo hasta el comienzo de sus afilados pómulos. Necesitaba descansar y, si todo iba bien esa noche, descansaría para siempre.

Serena deseó tener el valor de decirle que lo amaba. Pero probablemente, él no sentiría lo mismo por la descendiente de su enemiga; su único objetivo era utilizarla para librarse de la maldición y pegarse algún que otro revolcón. Se había mostrado tierno y amable para contentarla, porque necesitaba que lo ayudara a romper la maldición. Ceder al impulso de confesarle sus sentimientos sólo serviría para ponerlo en evidencia. Él no quería vivir. Desde el principio le había dicho que su intención era abandonar este mundo, lo que implicaba abandonarla a ella. Esforzándose con denuedo por contener las lágrimas, Serena se sacó del bolsillo su parte del emblema y se lo colgó al cuello. El estómago se le encogió de miedo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, observando su gesto.

—Mi padre está fuera. Tiene la parte que nos falta para abrir el Libro y poner fin a la maldición._ Darien se quedó helado.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Kenji?

—Sé que no te fías de él, pero ha corrido un terrible peligro para ayudarte.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido preguntarte por qué haría tal cosa?_ Serena titubeó un momento.

—Porque eres mi compañero y yo soy su hija.

—Lo segundo no parece haberle importado demasiado en los últimos veintitrés años. La única razón por la que quiere librarme de la maldición es para que deje de necesitar el Libro. Seguro que supone que, después, se lo voy a entregar. ¿Y qué crees que hará con él entonces?_ Lo cierto era que a ella eso también se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero, con su tono, Darien insinuaba algo más siniestro que mantenerlo lejos de Diamante.

—Pertenece a nuestra familia y no creo que siga siendo un acólito de los anarki. Puede que sólo quiera esconderlo o destruirlo. Pregúntaselo.

—Claro, y tú te crees que va a decirme la verdad._ Frustrada hasta el límite de perder los estribos, Serena se encaró con él:

—Si quieres poner fin a la maldición, tendrás que hablar con mi padre. ¿Qué mal puede hacerte?

—Serena, ninguno de los dos somos expertos en magia. No sabemos de lo que es capaz ni si ha elegido quedarse en el bando de Diamante.

—Leí los libros que me prestó Rei. Eligió el bien. Sé un poco de magia...

—Todo lo que sabes se basa en un libro de hechizos básicos —la atajó Darien—. Las cosas que tu padre y Diamante pueden hacer son muy superiores. —Le acarició el hombro—. Amor, no quiero destruir tu fe en él, pero debemos ser cautelosos._ Ella se apartó deseando que no la llamara así si no era eso lo que sentía.

—La cautela no pondrá fin a tu maldición. Si quieres una vida, y una muerte, normales, tendrás que dejar que mi padre haga su magia. Mi antepasada te hizo daño y ahora yo trato de darte lo que deseas, pero no puedo si tú no quieres colaborar._ Y dicho esto, se encaminó como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta, refunfuñando para sí sobre lo testarudo y difícil que era aquel hombre. Darien la alcanzó cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo, se colocó detrás de ella y, con la palma contra la puerta, impidió que la abriera. Le rodeó la cintura con la otra mano y su agitada respiración le caldeó el cuello.

—Chis. Lo sé._ Serena inspiró una trémula bocanada de aire y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió las lágrimas que rodaban ya por sus mejillas. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo para consolarla. Sus palabras y sus caricias serían perfectas, de no ser porque no las sentía. —Iremos juntos. Y tú tendrás mucho cuidado.

Cuando la abrazaba de aquella forma, con aquella preocupación, se sentía tentada de creer, pero la verdad regresaba una y otra vez: él la necesitaba sólo para volver a ser mortal. Por eso tenía que hacerla feliz. Se sintió invadida por una profunda emoción: su amor por él, mezclado con la pena y el miedo. Abrir el Libro sería el comienzo del fin del vínculo. Si la maldición no acababa con su vida, él mismo lo haría. Merecía descansar en paz después de quince siglos de tormento. Serena se volvió y lo rodeó con los brazos, apretándose a él hasta que le dolieron los brazos.

«Te quiero.» Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero se las calló y siguió abrazándolo como si el mundo fuera a terminarse si lo soltaba.

Al final, se apartó antes de que se enamorara aún más de él, pero Darien extendió sus fúertes brazos y la estrechó nuevamente contra sí.

—Todo va a salir bien. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea. No llores._ Serena se separó y se secó las lágrimas.

—Vamos._ Él se vistió apresuradamente, cogió el Libro y se volvió hacia ella. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo? —contestó, mirando aquellos preciosos ojos azul zafiro para conservar su recuerdo en la memoria.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta? —susurró él, ahuecando la mano contra su mejilla.

—Nada. —«Vivir sin ti»—. Abrir el Libro es un paso importante.

—Ya lo creo —contestó él, rozándole los labios con ternura. ¿Para tranquilizarla? A ella le pareció más bien una despedida.

**Darien** salió detrás de Serena y la condujo al piso de abajo, colocándole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Tal vez estuviese a punto de terminar con la maldita inmortalidad. Pero también podía ser una nueva treta del padre de Serena para echarle el guante al Libro. Fuera como fuese, se iba a producir un gran cambio, y confiaba en que fuera para mejor.

Pero no tenía intención de dejar que Tsukino lo pillara desprevenido. No estaba al tanto de todos los trucos que un mago de su nivel podía llevar a cabo. Había aprendido mucho en los últimos días, cierto, pero sabía que sólo había visto una mínima parte de lo que podían hacer aquellos magos. En cambio, su anfitrión era un puñetero experto en la materia.

—Espera aquí —le dijo a Serena al llegar al rellano de la escalera.

Ella asintió no sin reticencia y Darien se alejó de prisa por el pasillo. Se detuvo entre las sombras del final del mismo y se volvió a mirarla. La pilló desprevenida y pudo ver la pena y el dolor reflejados en su rostro. ¿Lloraría cuando él no estuviera a su lado? Ojalá pudiera saberlo. Pero como le había ocultado sus sentimientos, cada vez más profundos, porque no sabía lo que ella sentía, Serena había hecho lo mismo.

Que el cielo se apiadara de él, pues era un completo idiota por haberse enamorado perdidamente de la descendiente de la mujer que lo había condenado. Sin embargo, la inocencia y el coraje de Serena, su creencia en la bondad innata de las personas, era como respirar aire fresco por primera vez en siglos. Había estado muerto por dentro hasta que la conoció. Y si su vida iba a terminar esa noche, sólo podía dar gracias por los maravillosos días que había vivido a su lado. Santo cielo, hablaba con un tonto enamorado.

Perturbado por el giro que habían tomado sus pensamientos, continuó hasta la habitación de Jedite. Era hora de poner fin a la historia. Si Kenji estaba tramando algo, se enfrentarían y terminaría con él de una vez por todas. Y si Darien seguía con vida después de haber puesto fin a la maldición, permanecería junto a Serena y le haría comprender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Levantó la mano para llamar, pero Jedite no le dio tiempo. Estaba recién duchado y vestido. Cosa rara, porque eran las cuatro de la mañana.

—He visto que venías a buscarme.

—¿Cómo que me has visto? El pasillo está oscuro.

—En una visión._ Darien retrocedió estupefacto.

—¿Sabes que Kenji Tsukino está aquí?_ Jedite salió al pasillo asintiendo con la cabeza, con una expresión como si acabaran de arrasarle la casa con un bulldozer. Darien lo agarró por el hombro y lo obligó a mirarlo: —¿Qué más?

—Me he puesto en contacto con uno de los ancianos del Consejo que tuvo la desgracia de enfrentarse a Diamante en la batalla de antes de que lo forzaran a exiliarse. El anciano me ha advertido de que puede hacer cosas que ningún mago ha visto nunca.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?_ Jedite negó con la cabeza.

—Esperemos no encontrarnos con ello, ni con ninguna otra de las cosas que he visto en mi visión._ A Darien el estómago se le encogió de miedo.

—Dime qué es lo que has visto.

—No puedo ver los detalles, joder, sólo el resultado final.

—¿Que es...?

—Muy malo. Pero haré lo que pueda para impedir el desastre. Por el momento, esta noche haz lo que yo te diga, no discutas._ Darien se descubrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Hubo un momento en que desconfió de Jedite. En esos momentos ya no le parecía tan mal tipo. Al menos para ser un mago.

Al llegar a la escalera donde Serena los esperaba, Jedite la saludó. Darien se fijó en que el anhelo y la pena habían desaparecido del rostro de la joven, aunque se quedarían grabados a fuego en su memoria, recordándole lo mucho que estaba en juego. ¿Y si aquéllos eran los últimos momentos que iban a pasar juntos? Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo. Si quieres, puede ir Jedite a hablar con Tsukino sobre cómo abrir el Libro y buscar la manera de deshacerse de él. Ya veremos luego lo que...

—No —lo atajó ella—. Mereces librarte de la maldición. Es lo que has deseado durante siglos. —Le enmarcó las mejillas con las manos y, cuando él abrió la boca para discutírselo, añadió—: No discutas. Diamante pronto descubrirá que mi padre ha robado la otra parte de la llave y los anarki se presentarán aquí. Es ahora o nunca._ Darien se quedó sorprendido y, a juzgar por su expresión, lo mismo podría decirse de Jedite. Por poco que le gustara reconocerlo, Serena tenía razón.

—Necesitamos una estrategia._ El mago asintió de inmediato.

—Tú vigila a Serena y no te separes de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Yo me aseguraré de que no le ocurra nada al Libro.

Bajaron la escalera como uno solo y atravesaron el amplio vestíbulo. Jedite hizo entrar a Tsukino y lo acompañó a la biblioteca. Kenji llevaba el colgante en la mano: una «B» grande y muy adornada con incrustaciones de rubíes, excepto la parte de arriba, que era donde encajaba el colgante de Serena. De modo que era cierto que tenía la otra parte del emblema. Tal vez pudieran abrir el Libro. Aun así, Darien seguía sin fiarse de él. Notaba acidez en el estómago, una sensación que siempre le había sido muy útil en la batalla. Allí se estaba tramando algo.

—Darien. Y Jedite —saludó Tsukino, aparentemente sorprendido de ver al mago. Y no muy contento, por cierto.

—Kenji. —Jedite esbozó una falsa sonrisa, pero por lo demás parecía relajado—. ¿Cómo crees que hay que proceder con el Libro? ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si conseguimos abrirlo?_ El otro negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

—Tengo alguna idea, pero nada concreto.

—Puede que apresurarnos no sea lo más sensato. Puedo guardar aquí tu llave —se ofreció Jedite—. Sin invitación expresa, esta mansión es inexpugnable.

—No puedo separarme de ella. Si me cogen, entregarla puede ser la única forma de salvar la vida. De hecho, tenía intención de usarla para romper la maldición de Darien y luego devolvérsela a Diamante antes de que éste se dé cuenta de que se la he robado._ Serena ahogó una exclamación.

—Por favor, Darien. No hay razón para seguir alargando tu desgracia. Sé... sé que preferirías estudiar la situación y decidir la mejor estrategia y todas esas cosas, pero mi padre ha arriesgado mucho viniendo aquí a traernos el emblema.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué._ Kenji lo miró con solemnidad.

—Serena es mi hija. Hace veintitrés años, le fallé al dejarla con una madre que no estaba preparada para cuidarla y quererla. Es muy tarde para hacer de padre, como tú has señalado, pero tal vez pueda ofrecerle un futuro junto a un compañero libre de una maldición que nunca debió verse obligado a soportar._ ¿Estaba haciendo campaña para Padre del Año?

—¿Sobreviviré después de que la maldición se rompa?_ Serena añadió:

—Rei dijo que la unión mágica es la forma más poderosa de magia. ¿Significa eso que...?

—Es posible que sobreviva. Cuando un humano se une con el vínculo a un ser mágico, vive tanto tiempo como su pareja. Puede ser que la maldición haya preservado el cuerpo de Darien. Revertirla debería permitirle comenzar un proceso normal de envejecimiento, bueno, normal dentro de la comunidad mágica, se entiende —explicó Kenji.

—¿Jedite? —preguntó Darien. El mago se encogió de hombros.

—No sé mucho de maldiciones de esa naturaleza. Sé que, cuando se enfadaba mucho, Beryl era capaz de hacer cosas terribles nunca vistas, ni entonces ni ahora._ Serena se volvió hacia Darien con ojos suplicantes y éste se maldijo, porque cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por complacerla.

—Tú quieres librarte de la maldición —le susurró al borde de las lágrimas—. Y yo quiero que seas libre para vivir o morir como tú decidas, no como ordene Beryl —dijo—. Saber que te utilizó de una forma tan cruel siempre se interpondrá entre nosotros si no rompemos la maldición. Por favor, hazlo._ Él no estaba convencido del todo, pero echó la mano al Libro.

—¡Espera! Con el Libro abierto podríamos dominar a Diamante —explicó Jedite.

—¿Qué quieres decir?_ No debería importarle lo que le sucediera a la comunidad mágica, pero pensar en que alguien pudiera hacerles daño a aquellos esforzados magos a los que había estado entrenando lo ponía furioso.

—Una vez que abramos el Libro y aprendamos a utilizarlo, podremos expulsar a Diamante para siempre. No volverá a perseguiros a Serena o a ti en busca de venganza. Si optas por no abrirlo, os buscará eternamente. Ninguno de los dos estará a salvo jamás. Nadie lo estará._ Esas palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza de Darien, que se devanaba los sesos buscando algún fallo en la lógica del mago; sólo halló uno.

—Con el Libro abierto, cualquier mago megalómano nos perseguiría, puesto que no encontraría impedimentos para utilizarlo.

—No exactamente —intervino Serena—. El Libro es un objeto venerado por las mujeres, ¿recuerdas? Mi profesor me dijo que eso significa que es más poderoso en manos de una. Es posible incluso que no sirva de nada en manos de un hombre.

—Muy bien —elogió Kenji—. Y tienes razón.

—Y como Le Dark que es, Serena y puede que sólo ella, tiene el poder de destruirlo una vez pase la transformación y obtenga sus poderes —añadió Jedite—. Y si el Libro no existe, dejará de ser causa de asesinato y guerras. Pero hasta que llegue ese día, diremos a todo el mundo que el Libro ha quedado reducido a cenizas o algo parecido y lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas.

—¿Por qué no lo abrimos cuando Serena tenga sus poderes? —preguntó Darien. Kenji negó con la cabeza.

—Hace más de diez siglos que no teníamos juntos los dos componentes necesarios para abrir el Libro. Piensa en ello: puede que no vuelva a darse esta oportunidad._ Darien echó un vistazo de refilón al librito rojo de aspecto inofensivo y a continuación miró a su compañera.

—Es lo mejor para nosotros, para la comunidad mágica._ Fuera atronaba la tormenta. Dentro, Darien tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Pero aun así, era capaz de ver la lógica. Con el Libro abierto, él tendría el poder. Con el Libro cerrado, Serena y él se pasarían la vida huyendo. Finalmente, apretó la mandíbula y respondió al grupo con un lacónico gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Lo haremos de la siguiente forma, Tsukino —dijo Jedite—. Tú sostendrás tu parte de la llave en la mano derecha y Serena hará lo mismo con la suya. Darien se quedará entre los dos. Dejaré el Libro encima de la mesa. Nadie lo tocará más que cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Ya decidiremos después lo que haremos una vez lo abramos. ¿Listos?

—Totalmente —dijo Kenji, asintiendo con gesto ansioso. Darien estaba agarrotado de miedo. Kenji se estaba comportando con aparente decencia y tenía lógica abrir el Libro antes de que los anarki los atacaran, pero nada de eso calmaba su preocupación.

Tomó aire para tranquilizarse mientras esperaba entre Kenji y Serena. Rodeó la cintura de ésta con un brazo y la estrechó contra sí. Le habría gustado hacer más para asegurarse de que Tsukino no se la jugara. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y la temerosa tristeza que vio en sus ojos le rompió el corazón.

Había empezado a llover y un viento furioso hacía que las ramas golpearan contra la ventana. Cuando era niño, los fenómenos atmosféricos violentos se consideraban un mal augurio. Las viejas supersticiones no siempre se equivocaban. Jedite miró a Kenji.

—Cuando cuente tres, colocarás tu parte del emblema sobre la forma grabada en la cubierta del Libro. Serena, cuando él termine, colocarás la tuya encima. Ella y sólo ella abrirá el Libro. Dejaré inconsciente a quien incumpla el acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —contestó Kenji—. Pero démonos prisa. Noto el aliento de Diamante en el cogote.

—Si de verdad le has robado la llave —dijo Jedite con una mueca de aprensión—, me extraña que no esté en este preciso instante aporreando ya mi puerta. Uno... —comenzó. Darien estrechó a Serena con fuerza contra su costado. —Dos._ Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Kenji se inclinaba hacia el Libro con el emblema en la mano. Sin soltar a su compañera, se aferró al Libro con la otra. —Tres._ Kenji posó el emblema en las marcas de la cubierta, y encajó con un suave clic.

Frunciendo los labios, concentrada, Serena repitió el proceso y colocó su parte de la llave en su sitio. Las dos piezas se unieron la una a la otra con suavidad. De pronto, el Libro pareció salir disparado hacia la mano de Serena como si tuviera vida propia. Latía sordamente, como un corazón. A su lado, Darien notaba la energía que lo había maldecido y notaba también cómo le abrasaba la piel mientras su compañera lo sostenía en las manos y lo abría. Las viejas páginas crujieron, aunque no por eso dejó de latir. Una repentina ráfaga de aire frío atravesó la habitación haciendo pasar de prisa las páginas, la mayoría en blanco.

—Es increíble —susurró Jedite, atónito.

—Siento una descarga de energía dentro de mí —dijo Serena, aferrándose al Libro como si le diera miedo soltarlo.

Darien la miraba, hechizado. Siempre había sabido que el Libro del Caos contenía un poder asombroso y siempre había sentido un juicioso respeto por él, pero aquello era inimaginable. A su derecha, una llamarada iluminó la estancia y acto seguido, sintió un intenso dolor entre los omóplatos. Como si le arrancaran la piel a tiras mientras lo desmembraban. Se tambaleó, presa del agónico dolor. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Notó que Serena se le escapaba. ¿Era aquélla la manera que tenía Beryl de castigarlo por atreverse a abrir el Libro y tratar de invertir la maldición?

El dolor seguía incrementándose, implacable, atravesándole los músculos, taladrándole los huesos. La cabeza le cayó sobre el pecho cuando el cuello dejó de sostenérsela. Darien trató desesperadamente de recuperar el equilibrio y el control de su cuerpo necesarios para mantenerse erguido. ¿Qué truco maligno era aquél?

—¿Tsukino? —gritó Jedite.

«Hay que... proteger... a Serena.»

Una segunda llamarada golpeó a Darien, esta vez directamente en la nuca, lanzándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Los músculos se le quedaron completamente agarrotados. Se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, sin soltar la cintura de su compañera. No podía dejarla ir, pero no sabía cómo retenerla. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan horroroso. La debilidad se apoderó de él rápidamente, como el veneno de una serpiente, recorriendo sus venas y produciéndole un doloroso estremecimiento en el corazón y los pulmones que llegaron a parársele durante unos agónicos instantes. Permaneció consciente por pura fuerza de voluntad. Vagamente, oyó el grito ahogado de Serena a su lado y se obligó a levantar la vista y a ponerse en pie. Kenji apareció ante sus ojos, mostrando los dientes como un animal rabioso, el gesto crispado de furia. Con sus ojos celestes resplandecientes de odio, levantó la varita en dirección a Jedite.

—¡No! —gritó Darien con voz ronca.

El padre de Serena se volvió y levantó la varita. Un rayo de luz salió de la punta y una nueva oleada de agónico dolor aturdió sus sentidos. Intentó soportar el tormento recordándose que era inmortal, pero empezaba a perder la conciencia. Se preguntó si un rayo de energía lanzado por un Le Dark bastaría para poner fin a la maldición y a su vida de una tacada. ¿Podía morir realmente?

No pudo seguir sujetando a Serena y se desplomó contra la mesa. Ella soltó el Libro y lo agarró por los hombros, llamándolo a gritos, pero a Darien el sonido se le antojaba distante. No podía decirle que estaba bien. No podía mentirle tan descaradamente. Jedite gruñó algo entre dientes y Darien oyó un pequeño sonido metálico a su izquierda, desde donde el mago trataba de inmovilizar a Tsukino. Pese al dolor, el contacto de Serena le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. No la abandonaría a los designios maléficos de su padre.

Con un salvaje grito de guerra, se apartó de la mesa, sudando y con la vista nublada. Empujó a Serena tras él y le lanzó un puñetazo a su padre. Sin embargo, éste saltó hacia un lado antes de que el golpe impactara en él, agarró a Serena y apuntó con la varita a Jedite. De su extremo, fluyó una descarga de energía esta vez dirigida hacia él. Jedite la esquivó y se abalanzó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la superficie de la mesa que tenía delante. Hubo gruñidos, imprecaciones de todo tipo y una nueva descarga de magia negra que apagó las luces de la habitación. Darien extendió el brazo en busca de su compañera.

Pero sólo encontró aire.


	18. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

—¡**Serena**! —gritó Darien con un terror que procedía del centro mismo de su alma.

Jedite chasqueó los dedos en la habitación oscura como boca de lobo y la luz volvió. El Libro seguía en la mesa, bajo la palma del hechicero, a salvo del desesperado intento de Tsukino por hacerse con él. Pero un frenético vistazo alrededor le confirmó a Darien lo que su corazón ya sabía: Kenji había desaparecido y se había llevado a Serena consigo. Se volvió hacia Jedite con un nudo de desesperación en la garganta.

—¿Dónde están?_ El rostro del mago se crispó en una mueca de pesar.

—Han desaparecido.

—¿No hay forma de localizarlos?

—No soy un GPS. Mira, no es ningún secreto que Kenji quería separaros a Serena y a ti. —Jedite trató de calmar a Darien con su voz.

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió darle cuerda a ese cabrón para que se ahorcara. Pues ya lo ha hecho.

—Está claro. Pero no creo que vaya a hacerle daño a Serena, puesto que la necesita para usar el Libro.

—¿Y qué pasará después? —Darien se quedó mirándolo con creciente horror y frustración—. Ella empezará a quedarse sin energía dentro de poco. Eso la matará, si Kenji no lo hace antes. Y si está compinchado con Diamante, ya sabes lo que ese monstruo va a hacerle._ Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvían las tripas.

—La encontraremos antes de que eso ocurra. —Jedite guardó silencio un momento—. Amas a esa mujer.

Darien dio un respingo. Había luchado contra el sentimiento, pero lo cierto era que casi desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Serena no era Beryl, había empezado a verla como lo que era. Su compasión y su deseo de ayudar, junto con su fuerza y sus carencias emocionales, lo atrajeron irremediablemente. Él respondió con reticencia y desconfianza. La había deseado y la había tomado todas las veces que ella se lo había permitido. Y, sin embargo, le había faltado el valor para decirle que lo que sentía era cada vez más fuerte. Y ahora era demasiado tarde. ¡Gilipollas! Se frotó la cara y miró a Jedite, que lo observaba con preocupación.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Serena._ El mago le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Lo haremos. Nosotros tenemos algo que Kenji necesita desesperadamente, lo bastante como para lanzarte tres hechizos letales.

—¿Esas descargas de energía era hechizos letales?

—Una vuelta de tuerca a lo que suele decirse de los suegros, ¿no te parece? Su traición es imperdonable y pagará por ello. O es un cabrón sin corazón, capaz de manipular a su propia hija con tal de hacerse con un arma destinada a ser utilizada contra su propia especie, o está compinchado con Diamante, que busca lo mismo que él y es diez veces más poderoso.

—¿De qué nos sirve a nosotros tener el Libro, a menos que lo usemos para pagar su rescate? Seguimos sin saber dónde están.

—Puede que haya otra forma._ Jedite hizo una pausa y Darien se impacientó.

—¿De qué se trata? Dilo ya. Noto que el vínculo se tensa y enrosca a cada momento que pasa. Es doloroso, como si me estuvieran vaciando el alma con cuchillas sin filo._ El mago asintió y frunció el cejo. Estaba claro que estaba valorando las posibilidades de hacer algo, pero muy despacio. Aunque Darien odiaba la magia, en ese momento deseó estar lleno de ella. Si con ello pudiera recuperar a Serena, le gustaría tener un poder tan fuerte que lo hiciera resplandecer. —¡Haz algo! —le exigió.

Jedite hojeó el Libro y se pasó la página de la maldición de Beryl. Darien plantó la mano encima, y, deteniendo el minucioso estudio del mago, retrocedió hasta la puñetera caligrafía de la bruja. Esperaba una salida graciosa típica de Jedite, una ceja arqueada, algo jocoso, cuando leyera las palabras allí escritas, pero jamás habría esperado oír lo que dijo:

—He buscado la página de la maldición que te echó Beryl, pero está vacía. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Es que no ves que tienes las palabras delante?

—¿Qué palabras? —Jedite lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Darien suspiró.

—No sé a qué juego estás jugando, pero deja de hacer el bobo._ El mago levantó la vista y clavó en él una espeluznante mirada azul.

—Deberíamos utilizar el libro para encontrar a Serena.

—¿Es sensato utilizar algo tan poderoso?

—Merece la pena intentarlo. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra forma de encontrar a tu compañera antes de que le hagan daño?

—No sabemos cómo funciona.

—La leyenda dice que lo que el dueño escriba en sus páginas se hace realidad. Dijiste que viste a Beryl escribir en él. Yo también he leído sobre ello. A lo mejor es así de simple.

Con Beryl nada había sido nunca simple, pero si la idea del mago funcionaba y podían recuperar a Serena escribiendo unos pocos trazos, bien merecía la pena intentarlo. Sudoroso y con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Darien asintió. Jedite le dio una palmada en la espalda y fue al escritorio a buscar una pluma. Cogió el Libro y se detuvo antes de continuar.

—¿Sabes si hay que utilizar algún tipo especial de pluma?

—No. La noche en que me maldijo utilizó una de Arturo.

—Espléndido —respondió Jedite—. Los experimentos con la magia siempre son... interesantes._ A Darien no le hacía especial gracia oír las palabras «interesante» y «magia» en la misma frase, pero necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar a Serena.

—Hazlo.

El mago tomó aire y, acto seguido, acercó la pluma a la página contigua a la que utilizara Beryl para maldecir a Darien y escribió: «Haz que Serena regrese junto a su compañero. Destierra a aquellos que se la llevaron y haz que cambie el destino de ella».

Cuando puso el punto final con una floritura, Darien contuvo el aliento, hecho un manojo de nervios a causa de la expectación. Tenía que funcionar. Miró a su alrededor, hacia las ventanas, pero no había ni rastro de la joven. La preocupación sustituyó a la esperanza y soltó una ácida imprecación. Y al mirar el Libro soltó otra. La caligrafía de Jedite había desaparecido.

—¿Te parece que la página está en blanco?_ El hechicero la miró con fijeza.

—Sí. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_ Darien no tenía ni idea.

—¿Y no puedes ver tampoco las palabras de la página contigua?_ Jedite se acercó el Libro y lo miró atentamente. Se lo acercó aún un poco más y dijo:

—Nada. Este Libro tiene más secretos de lo que imaginaba.

—Como la propia Beryl._ Todavía con los ojos fijos en la página en blanco, el mago asintió. Entonces, levantó la vista y lo miró con un gran pesar pintado en el rostro.

—Inténtalo tú._ Atónito, Darien cogió el Libro. ¿Se lo daba con la esperanza de que él pudiera salvar a Serena? —Vamos —lo instó Jedite.

Imaginar a su compañera en peligro, sentir su miedo, reavivó su angustia. Sujetando el Libro por el lomo, escribió algo similar a lo que había escrito antes el mago. Con idéntico resultado. Cuando las palabras se desvanecieron por completo, Darien cerró el Libro y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Puede que Serena tenga razón y responda mejor a las brujas que a los magos. Pero me temo que Rei sigue estando demasiado débil después de su viaje.

Darien lanzó el libro sobre la mesa sin mirar atrás. Aquella cosa había sido una fuente de tortura para él durante siglos. ¿Por qué había esperado que salvara la vida de la única persona que le importaba en el mundo, y salvar así también su propia alma? El terror le recorrió la espina dorsal. Gracias a su vínculo con Serena, notaba que estaba lejos de él, sentía su confusión y su debilidad. Y algo más. Una creciente sensación de incredulidad. Al instante, el estupor hizo que palideciera. Repentinamente el eco del miedo de Serena lo traspasó.

—¿Quieres que probemos otra cosa? ¿Otras palabras?_ Él negó aterrorizado y cubierto de sudor.

—No queda tiempo. Tenemos que encontrarla ya._ O sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Serena** vio una luz borrosa y oyó sonidos confusos. Giraba sin parar, tenía el estómago revuelto. Hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el suelo, en un lugar totalmente desconocido. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad y tenía unos pesados cortinajes. Una tenue luz iluminaba una estancia de aspecto envejecido, con un sofá de color beige lleno de unas misteriosas manchas. Dudaba mucho que nada de lo que hubiera allí pudiera aprovecharse, ni siquiera para alguna obra de caridad. Había una estrecha cama cubierta de cualquier modo con una colcha gris que seguro que había sido blanca en otro tiempo. Por debajo, asomaban unas sábanas de aspecto igual de asqueroso. Sobre una mesa, vio una caja de pizza con una porción dentro, vasos de plástico con restos de café desperdigados por todas partes y ceniceros cada pocos pasos, todos atestados colillas. Los olores, mezclados con el viaje, le revolvieron el estómago como si estuviera haciendo caída libre. Estuvo a punto de vomitar. Pero contuvo sus náuseas y miró a su padre.

—¿Dónde estamos? «Aparte de en un lugar peor que un motel.»

—En mi refugio. Al menos de momento._ Supuso que cambiaba a menudo para que los anarki no lo encontraran.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Darien? ¿Qué le ha pasado antes de que... nos esfumáramos de casa de Jedite? ¿Dónde está el Libro?

—Esas son muchas preguntas —la reconvino su padre, empezando a recorrer la estancia de un lado a otro. Al final, la miró casi con enfado—. Pues que se ha acabado. El Libro seguirá bajo la garra de ese puñetero Jedite Metalia, seguramente. Y tu compañero no va a venir. Si no hubiera sido inmortal, ya estaría muerto._ Serena retrocedió asustada.

—No... no comprendo.

—Claro que no. Yo hago magia jamás concebida por ningún otro mago, así que no es de extrañar que no puedas comprenderlo.

De repente, echó la cabeza completamente hacia atrás. Su rostro perdió todo el color y la expresión, y adquirió un antinatural tono grisáceo mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida y se volvían del mismo tono de gris que el resto de él. Una pierna fantasmagórica le salió de la pantorrilla, casi como si otro ser estuviera emergiendo del cuerpo de su padre. Pero eso era imposible. O eso pensaba hasta que vio salir también un brazo del hombro. Y otra cabeza apareció de la oreja. Finalmente, emergió un cuerpo entero y se hizo a un lado. Su padre se desplomó en el suelo sin vida, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas. Serena se quedó boquiabierta y el terror le heló la sangre en las venas. Desplazó su frenética mirada entre la figura desmadejada de su padre y el hombre que tenía delante.

Parecía unos veinte años más joven que Kenji. El pelo plateado le llegaba hasta los pómulos, y tenía unos hombros grandes y bronceados. Tenía el torso desnudo, cubierto sólo por una capa de sudor que acentuaba sus prominentes músculos. Los bíceps se le contrajeron y flexionaron cuando se metió el pulgar bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones de cuero, tan bajos en las caderas que se le veían las crestas ilíacas y un sendero de vello descendente. ¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo?

—¿Serena?_ Tan distraída estaba mirando el cuerpo de aquel hombretón medio desnudo que había salido de dentro de su padre, que no se había fijado en sus ojos. Y lo que en ese instante vio en ellos la hizo retroceder aterrada.

Tan fríos que la hicieron estremecer, con un cerco negro rodeando sus iris violetas que amenazaban y seducían al mismo tiempo. Resultaba fascinante, con aquellos pómulos altos, el recio mentón y la sensual boca. Aquel hombre era una bestia sexual, imposible de ignorar y totalmente carente de alma. Le pareció repulsivo.

—¿Qué... qué has hecho con mi padre?

—Asegurarme de que descanse. —Sonrió bondadosamente a medida que se acercaba—. En paz._ Serena abrió unos ojos como platos y el pulso se le aceleró. Entonces retrocedió de un salto.

—¿Lo... lo has matado?

—Ya ha cumplido su propósito y empezaba a cargarme. Desarrolló un repentino sentido de la moralidad y la preocupación paterna. —Fingió un bostezo—. ¿Para qué me sirven a mí hombres así?_ Dios santo, aquel ser no tenía corazón. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se le erizaba el vello.

—Tal vez te alegre saber que sus últimas palabras antes de morir fueron sobre ti. No suplicó por su vida, sólo por la tuya. Y con bastante convicción._ ¿Su padre estaba muerto? ¿El padre al que casi no había tenido oportunidad de conocer había muerto defendiéndola frente a aquella... criatura?

—¿Cuándo?

—Justo después de la pelea con los anarki en la cabaña de tu compañero. Hice que lo siguieran y que le leyeran la mente en cuanto se teletransportó de allí y regresó aquí. La verdad es que demostró ser una tremenda fuente de información, pero ya no lo necesitaba. Así que le proporcioné el sueño eterno._ Ella empezó a temblar. Todo aquello estaba ocurriendo tan de prisa que no alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué tenías que matarlo?

—Iba a arruinarme el plan. —Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano suavemente, pero su gesto le puso la carne de gallina—. No podía consentirlo._ Serena se zafó de él.

—¿Quién eres?

—Diamante Blackmoon, quién si no —contestó él, haciéndole una exagerada reverencia. El nombre reverberó en todas las esquinas de su mente. ¿Diamante, Diamante? ¡Dios bendito! Serena retrocedió, aturdida, hasta chocar con la pared. Él se rió en voz baja, un sonido tan gélido como sus ojos. Luego se acercó y la agarró cruelmente del pelo con ambas manos. —Mi fiera bruja americana. Encantadora.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, forcejeando. Diamante la retuvo contra la pared.

—Para tocarte, tendría que romper el vínculo que te une a tu compañero, pero entonces tal vez no sobrevivirías. O simplemente podía tomarte y hacer caso omiso de tu dolor, pero puede que entonces tampoco sobrevivieras. Y una bruja Le Dark muerta no me sirve de nada. Sin embargo, eres encantadora. Una pena._ Diamante la atrajo hacia sí tirándole del pelo y Serena avanzó dando traspiés hasta que su boca quedó justo debajo de la de él. —Disfrutaría mucho follándote —susurró contra sus labios—. Tus gemidos y súplicas me proporcionarían gran cantidad de energía y placer._ Ella intentó apartar la cabeza, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza. —Pero apestas a ese humano inmortal —masculló Diamante—. Y no estoy de humor para olerlo mientras gritas de placer.

«¿Placer?» ¿Cómo podía imaginar siquiera que iba a disfrutar un solo segundo con sus caricias?

—Tienes una mente deliciosamente fácil de leer. Sentirías placer porque yo así lo desearía. Mira._ La soltó de golpe y se colocó en medio de la habitación. Con un movimiento de las manos y un chasquido de los dedos, hizo aparecer una mujer desnuda, bastante sucia y con el pelo revuelto. Tenia la cabeza gacha, y el rostro, los hombros, parte de los pechos y hasta casi el ombligo ocultos tras unos rizos de un castaño rojizo. Pero Serena vio que era una belleza.

—Ven —la llamó él. Ella se le acercó sin levantar la cabeza. —Arrodíllate._ La mujer obedeció. Se colocó con las rodillas separadas y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, en pose de sumisión.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía una belleza como aquélla someterse a semejante monstruo? Se estaba poniendo enferma. Diamante le apartó el pelo de la cara distraídamente y a continuación bajó la mano y le acarició un pecho. Tomó un pezón entre los dedos y se lo retorció con crueldad. La mujer ahogó un grito de dolor y, entonces, comenzó a gemir. Era hora de salir corriendo. Lo mismo podía huir aprovechando su distracción, aunque probablemente la mataría por aquello.

Logró dar dos zancadas en dirección a la puerta cuando notó que le echaban una especie de lazo al cuello y tiraban bruscamente de ella. Forcejeó y arañó, buscando qué era lo que la estaba ahogando, pero no encontró nada, sólo su piel. De repente, una fuerza la obligó a dejar caer las manos a lo largo de los costados y a volverse para mirar a Diamante y a su esclava una vez más.

—Insisto en que te quedes a la fiesta. Esta me ha proporcionado mucha energía. Su furia se traduce en un jugoso entusiasmo por mi polla. No es verdad, ¿encanto?_ El rostro de Serena se crispó en una mueca de asco y creyó que iba a vomitar. —Levántate —le ordenó Diamante a la mujer y, bajando la voz, añadió—: Eres una puta. Apuesto a que también te gustaba el sexo duro con tu compañero.

«¿Aquella mujer había tenido un compañero?»

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó Diamante y ella obedeció sin vacilar. Serena sofocó una exclamación de estupor al reconocerla.

—¿Molly?

—Conque ése es su nombre. He estado demasiado ocupado tirándomela como para preguntárselo. —Le recorrió el estómago con las manos, y también los pezones, y después descendió hasta llegar al nido de rizos castaños entre sus muslos. Parecía que tuviera los labios hinchados y olía a sexo. —Separa las piernas._ Molly se estremeció, pero obedeció sin vacilar.

Sin embargo, la desesperación y el horror que había en sus ojos oprimieron el corazón de Serena. Comprendía su sufrimiento y su pena. Su cuerpo estaba siendo forzado a soportar aquello, aunque su mente se rebelara. El monstruo le hundió los dedos en el sexo. Ella hizo una mueca de rechazo, pero en cuestión de segundos respiraba con dificultad, estaba congestionada por la excitación y húmeda de deseo. Diamante miró a Serena de reojo con una sonrisa depravada en el rostro.

—¿No es, bueno, mejor dicho, no era la compañera de uno de los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos?_ Serena asintió, aturdida. No era buena señal que Diamante supiera de la existencia de la Hermandad. ¿Habría obtenido la información a través de su padre?

—¿La forzaste a romper el vínculo?

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo._ Los ojos enrojecidos de Molly parecían aterrorizados, aunque le empezaran a temblar los muslos ante el inminente orgasmo provocado por los dedos perezosos de Diamante.

—Detente. ¡Ella no quiere hacerlo!_ El malvado mago levantó dos dedos totalmente empapados.

—Aquí tienes la prueba de lo contrario.

—La estás forzando a responder a tus exigencias._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Placer es placer. —Describió un círculo sobre la cabeza de Molly con la mano libre—. Ahora ya no puede oírnos. No quiero que los detalles molestos se interpongan en mi camino. Nunca me molesté en preguntar cómo se llamaba su compañero. ¿Quién es?_ Ella se negó a responder. Sólo Dios sabía qué haría aquel psicópata con la información. —Dímelo. —Diamante bajó la mano en dirección al rosado sexo de Molly—. O pasará toda la noche corriéndose en contra de su voluntad, y no sólo conmigo. Estoy seguro de que a los magos de los anarki les encantará su coño.

Serena se arredró, y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por la mejilla de Molly. No podría soportar que Diamante volviera a violarla. Ya había sido forzada a incumplir sus votos sagrados y violada sistemáticamente. El tormento al que la sometería el mago sería aún mayor si ella no le decía lo que quería saber.

—Su compañero es...

—Era —la corrigió Diamante.

—Está bien, era Neflyte._ El monstruo sonrió de oreja a oreja al oírlo.

—Espléndido. Uno de los fuertes. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de secuestrar a la compañera de un guerrero y obligarla a romper su vínculo mágico si no es para sofocar la pequeña rebelión de Jedite Metalia?

Eso lo explicaba todo. Diamante no sólo estaba al tanto de la existencia de la Hermandad. Al haberse hecho pasar por su padre e interrumpir una de las sesiones de entrenamiento, sabía quiénes estaban allí, quiénes tenían pareja y buscó un atajo para causar bajas haciendo que Neflyte se volviera loco. El mago miró a la mujer con una diversión tan diabólica que Serena sintió un escalofrío de repugnancia.

—Ya sé qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo —le dijo a Molly.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que aquel monstruo tuviera en mente, sería horrible. Serena sintió mucha lástima por ella. Con otro movimiento de mano y un chasquido de dedos, Molly desapareció. Serena miró a su alrededor en vano.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—Aunque me ha hecho disfrutar mucho, la he enviado a un lugar donde su presencia resultará mucho más... interesante._ ¿Significaba eso que la había mandado con los anarki para que la violaran en grupo?

—¡Devuélvesela a su compañero ahora mismo! Lo está pasando mal y_..._

—Bien —la atajó él con una sonrisa—. Entonces mi plan para distraer y debilitar el grupito de guerreros de Jedite está funcionando. Molly ya no tiene compañero y allí donde la he enviado apreciarán mucho su compañía.

—¡Maldito seas! No les hagas esto. No...

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por sus problemas cuando tú también tienes los tuyos —la atajó él nuevamente—. Y ahora, puedes cooperar o tal vez cambie de idea y deje que vivas personalmente la experiencia de Molly._ La sola idea le puso los pelos de punta. Pensar en que Diamante la tocara y obligara a su cuerpo a desear lo que su mente rechazaba era horroroso. Romper su vínculo con Darien, segar la conexión existente entre ellos... Se rodeó con los brazos para controlar los estremecimientos. —Veo que nos entendemos. ¿Qué decides?


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola! Los tres últimos capítulos. La batalla contra Diamante. Habrá sorpresas. El 20 lo he puesto de epílogo, pero en realidad es el comienzo del siguiente libro de la misma autora, se llama Sedúceme en las sombras. Si quereis puedo hacer una adaptación de ese libro también. Me lo decís en vuestros reviews. Mil gracias por seguirme en esta historia. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

CAPÍTULO 18

**P**asaron casi doce horas de confusión y pánico. El sol se pondría en breve. Y Darien seguía sin noticias de Serena.

—Nick y Tiger han reanudado la búsqueda hace unos minutos. Zoy también ha salido. Yo seguiré investigando. Tú quédate aquí por si vienen los anarki. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Darien asintió con gesto grave. Rezaba porque encontraran a Serena, pero estaba aterrorizado. Nadie sabía adonde podría haberla llevado su padre ni dónde se ocultaba. No respondía al teléfono ni a la llamada con las piedras. Kenji había conseguido eludir a los anarki durante cientos de años. Las posibilidades de que hiciera lo mismo con la Hermandad eran muchas. Y lo que era aún peor, si le había lanzado tres hechizos letales, era evidente que no estaba del lado del bien.

—¿Qué sabemos de Seiya? —preguntó Darien.

—No lo he visto desde antes de la desaparición de Molly —contestó Jedite—. Pido a Dios que no tenga nada que ver con la ruptura de los votos de Molly y con que mi amigo esté atado a una cama mientras pierde la humanidad y el alma.

Darien se sintió identificado con Neflyte por primera vez. Si alguien se llevara a su compañera y la persuadiera para que rompiera su vínculo... Unas pocas horas sin Serena y ya tenía la impresión de estar a punto de perder la cabeza. No conseguía aplacar aquella profunda ansiedad. Recorrió la habitación arriba y abajo por enésima vez desde su desaparición. No podía soportar el dolor de saber que no había sido capaz de protegerla.

—¡Cabrón malnacido! Ojalá supiera adonde la ha llevado y lo que trama. De buena gana le sacaría las tripas con mis propias manos.

—Puede haber muchos motivos para que Kenji no conteste._ Ninguno de ellos bueno. Jedite no lo dijo, pero Darien lo sabía.

En esos momentos, debería estar preparándose para la batalla, debería estar utilizando la lógica para tratar de averiguar adonde podía haberse llevado el hombre a su hija, debería estar recordando cada minuto que había pasado con ella. Poco después, un pajarillo blanco apareció gorjeando al lado de Darien.

—Ve solo y lleva el Libro del Caos hasta el túnel que hay en la orilla sur del Támesis a las dos de la madrugada._ Darien se quedó de piedra.

—Ésa no es la voz de Kenji Tsukino.

—Si no lo haces, Serena morirá —continuó el pajarillo. El rostro de Jedite se crispó en una mueca de dolor.

—No. Es Diamante._ Las palabras penetraron como una puñalada en el corazón de Darien que se sintió invadido por un miedo como no había sentido nunca antes, espeso y asfixiante.

—Ese cabrón está compinchado con Diamante. ¡Lo sabía, maldita sea!

—O Kenji está confabulado con Diamante o no le ha quedado más remedio que enfrentarse a su pasado y ha tratado de llevarse a Serena._ Darien se hundió en el elegante sofá con un nudo de miedo en la garganta.

—Santo cielo, Diamante tiene a mi compañera.

—Me temo que sí —susurró Jedite.

Y sabía bien lo que le gustaba a ese monstruo. Lo había oído en la visión de Jedite, había visto imágenes del tormento que padecían las mujeres en sus manos. Pensar que pudiera hacerle lo mismo a su compañera, a su Serena, era como si un ariete arremetiera contra su estómago. Tenía ganas de matar. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y dijo:

—Tengo que ir a salvarla. —Miró a Jedite con ojos desolados. Odiaba mostrar debilidad, pero en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era recuperar a Serena sana y salva.

—Lo intentaremos._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Intentarlo no es suficiente. Estoy dispuesto a entregarle el Libro. Díselo a ese puto pájaro.

—No puedes hacer eso —replicó Jedite, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¡Eso lo dirás tú! Si quiero entregárselo para salvar a la mujer que amo... —Darien dejó las palabras en el aire al darse cuenta de que acababa de admitirlo en voz alta. Si Jedite sabía lo que sentía, era muy probable que Kenji también lo supiera. Estaban utilizando a Serena en su contra.

—Entregar a Diamante el Libro no te garantiza que vaya a soltar a Serena. Y que él lo tenga, supone un horrible peligro para la comunidad mágica. Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar cuando formé la Hermandad. Que mueran personas inocentes. Que reine el caos. Que asesinen a humanos por diversión. Por favor, te lo ruego._ Cada palabra del hechicero retorcía las entrañas de Darien un poco más. Hubo un tiempo en que habría disfrutado pensando en el sufrimiento de cualquier ser mágico, pero después de conocer un poco más a Jedite y a los otros, después de entrenarlos para luchar como humanos, no podía soportar la idea de entregarle sus cabezas en bandeja de plata al asesino.

—Todo eso ya está sucediendo —contestó con voz gutural.

—Sí. Pero no sé hasta dónde tener el Libro le daría a Diamante licencia para matar. Puede que sepa más acerca del Libro de lo que creemos. En ese caso, es muy probable que pretenda poner fin al mundo.

—Pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? No voy a dejar que mi compañera muera a manos de ese carnicero. ¿No puedes inutilizar el Libro con algún hechizo contra Diamante?_ Jedite se quedó inmóvil y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Eso es!

—¿Puedes?

—No exactamente. Pero si nosotros no podemos escribir en el Diario, dudo mucho que Diamante pueda.

—Ya, pero seguro que él conoce la forma de hacerlo.

—Tal vez, pero... —Jedite no acabó la frase y cruzó la habitación a la carrera. Una puerta apareció en una pared y el mago la cruzó. Antes de que Darien pudiera seguirlo, la pared se solidificó de nuevo.

—¿Jedite?_ Este apareció menos de un minuto después, con un libro antiguo en la mano. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Darien.

—Las notas del viejo Artemís. Son más crípticas que otra cosa, por eso no les había dado demasiado crédito. —Pasó las páginas y se detuvo más o menos a la mitad del libro—. Aquí dice algo sobre que era demasiado hombre como para poder usar el libro. Hasta ahora, había creído que mi antepasado era algo así como un hombretón engreído rebosante de virilidad. Pero después de lo que Serena leyó acerca de que el Libro era un objeto venerado por las mujeres y al ver que ninguno de nosotros podía manejarlo, empecé a pensar en ello. Los escritos de Beryl están repletos de agrios reproches hacia los hombres y su feroz deseo de conseguir el poder.

—Quería ser el objeto de atención de un hombre. Por ejemplo, no le gustó que yo tuviera más ganas de ir a la guerra que de volver a hacer el amor con ella.

—Exacto. —Jedite asintió con una sonrisa—. Artemís dijo que lo que pretendía era crear algo que tuviera más poder que cualquier hombre. De nuevo lo interpreté mal. Pensé que quería que el Libro despertara respeto y admiración, pero creo que lo que quería era otra cosa._ Darien guardó silencio un momento, devanándose los sesos.

—¿Creó un objeto que no pudiera ser utilizado por los hombres?

—Así es. Ninguno de nosotros dos ha podido escribir en él.

—¿Para qué querría Diamante algo que no puede utilizar?

—En este momento tiene a tu compañera. Estoy seguro de que pensará que, si consigue engañarnos para que le entreguemos el Libro, tendrá el mundo en sus manos. Si no, los anarki cuentan con suficientes féminas entre sus seguidoras. Ya encontrará a alguna cuya magia pueda conectar con el Libro.

—¿Cómo sabrá quién le vale?_ Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—¡Rei!_ Esta apareció al poco rato, con el pelo alborotado, los sensuales labios hinchados y una gran sonrisa. Jedite hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero consiguió no decir nada y mantener así la paz.

—Escribe algo aquí._ Ella cogió la pluma muy despacio.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el Libro del Caos? ¿Estás loco?

—Vamos, hazlo —la instó él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Rei vaciló un instante. Tragó saliva y luego dijo:

—Está bien. ¿Qué escribo?

—Un deseo. Algo sencillo._ Con una expresión que decía claramente que pensaba que los dos estaban como cencerros, la joven anotó un sencillo deseo: que apareciera cosido el botón de la camisa que llevaba y le faltaba. Al cabo de un momento, el botón apareció en el lugar exacto y las palabras se borraron de la página._ Rei parpadeó, incrédula.

—¡Increíble!

—Escribe que te gustaría que Serena regresara con su compañero —le dijo su hermano Jedite.

—Por favor —insistió Darien—. La tiene Diamante.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella, sofocando un grito de horror. Acto seguido, acercó la pluma al Libro. Pasó un buen rato. Rei depositó nuevamente el Libro en la mesa, entre Darien y Jedite. Las palabras se habían borrado, pero Serena no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Es un deseo demasiado grande para mi magia —opinó Rei—. Probablemente no sea lo bastante poderosa.

—Tiene sentido. Es como lanzar un complejo hechizo: tiene que ser lo que más desees en el mundo._ Rei miró a Darien con expresión de culpabilidad.

—Lo lamento. Adoro a Serena y quiero que vuelva contigo.

—Pero no es lo que más deseas en el mundo. Lo entiendo —respondió él, aunque lo cierto era que estaba profundamente decepcionado.

—Darien, ¿ves lo que quiero decir? Aun sin Serena, Diamante puede encontrar la manera de darle uso al Libro.

—_Pero si esa mujer es además una Le Dark, será más poderoso._

—Sí. —Jedite se había vuelto a poner serio—. Con ella, sospecho que su poder sería ilimitado.

—Debemos mantenerla lejos del Libro._ El mago asintió.

—Diamante no es idiota. Sospecha que Serena juega algún papel en esto.

—No puedo dejarla con él. Si el Libro no le sirve para nada sin ella... —Darien dejó las palabras en el aire y a continuación añadió—: Puedo entregarle el Libro, pero no puedo renunciar a Serena. A mi compañera no._ Jedite le puso la mano en el hombro y, con expresión sombría, dijo:

—Si le entregas el Libro, acabarás con cualquier esperanza de poner fin a tu inmortalidad.

—Si algo le ocurre a Serena, el infierno que viviré no tendrá parangón. Puedo vivir eternamente sabiendo que tuve su corazón. Por ella, cualquier sacrificio merece la pena._ Nada más decirlo, Darien se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

—Fingiremos entregarle el Libro. El resto de la Hermandad se asegurará de que volvamos con él y con Serena.

—No voy a pediros que arriesguéis vuestra vida por mí. Yo soy inmortal. No me he muerto a pesar de lo mucho que lo he deseado. Ahora ella es mi mujer, y ésta mi lucha.

—Unir nuestras fuerzas para vencer a Diamante y proteger el Libro, independientemente del riesgo, son las razones por las que creé este grupo. Tú te uniste a nosotros, por lo tanto, esto te incluye. Tu compañera no es inmortal y, sabiendo lo que Diamante puede hacerle a una mujer, vivirías una pesadilla que te rompería el corazón y te perseguiría eternamente._ Lamentablemente, era cierto. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que la Hermandad y él lograran salvarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**A** las dos de la madrugada, Darien entraba en el túnel. La hilera de lámparas encajadas en el techo bajo arrojaba una luz tan escasa que apenas se veía los pies. Cuando estaba a la mitad del túnel, las luces se apagaron. Siguió adelante, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y el Libro guardado en una bandolera que llevaba por encima de la chaqueta de cuero. Las suelas de sus botas resonaban en el suelo de ladrillo. Percibía que no estaba solo.

El olor que lo rodeaba, una mezcla de humedad, mugre y aguas residuales, casi lo hizo vomitar. Pensar que Serena pudiera estar allí le retorcía las tripas. Él, que durante siglos no había sentido literalmente nada, se sentía ahora consumido por la ansiedad y una ira que le abrasaba las venas. Si quería ganar, tendría que orientar su energía en aniquilar a su enemigo. Tenía que terminar con aquello. Supuestamente, Jedite, Zoy, Tiger y Nick le cubrían las espaldas, figurada y literalmente. Estaban a pocos pasos, ocultos fuera del túnel. Su obligación era proteger el Libro a toda costa.

—Detente —le ordenó una voz en la oscuridad.

Darien lo hizo y sintió que una fuerte presencia invadía su cerebro, una presencia despótica, destructiva, diabólica. El intruso intentó leerle los pensamientos, pero él dejó la mente en blanco y lo expulsó mentalmente de allí. La voz soltó una carcajada y Darien percibió su gélida diversión.

—Podría entrar en tus pensamientos si quisiera._ Darien no había ido allí a jugar.

—Pero deseas más el Libro. Muéstrame a mi compañera._ A su derecha, de la oscuridad emergió uno de los anarki sin alma, arrastrando a Serena con sus manos podridas. Se la veía pálida y despeinada, y sus ojos denotaban que estaba muerta de miedo. Pero estaba viva.

—Vamos, Darien de Chiba, pues claro que está viva. No acostumbro a ir por ahí matando mujeres, rápidamente al menos. Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con ellas antes._ Como se le ocurriera tocar o lastimar a Serena, mataría a aquel monstruo. Perseguiría aquella voz hasta los confines de la Tierra y encontraría la forma de aniquilarlo. Pero no en ese momento. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder los estribos y guardar silencio. Lo hizo por ella.

—Qué conmovedor es tu deseo de defender a tu compañera. ¿No es una ironía que hayas ido a enamorarte de una mujer que desciende del mismo linaje que la que te maldijo?

—Serena no es Beryl.

—Si te complace pensar que una Le Dark no se parece a otra, allá tú —se burló Diamante—. Sigamos con los negocios. Dame el Libro.

—Dame a mi compañera._ La voz titubeó.

—El clásico punto muerto.

De repente, la voz incorpórea se materializó ante él. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto. La energía y la oscuridad que desprendía eran una tarjeta de presentación que amilanaría a cualquiera. Darien superaba al mago en diez centímetros de alto y probablemente en veinte kilos de peso. La diferencia era que aquel hombre poseía unos inmensos poderes mágicos, de una intensidad tal que lo hacían estremecer. Darien sabía que su carácter inmortal le sería de ayuda, pero no podía olvidar que aquel enemigo en particular tenía en su poder a su talón de Aquiles, Serena.

—Sois más que yo —señaló Darien—. Y además yo no soy mágico. Nosotros tendremos que salir de aquí andando, mientras que tú podrías aniquilarme con un hechizo en cuanto te entregue el Libro.

—Cierto. ¿Estás solo?_ Antes de que pudiera contestar, Darien sintió como si alguien se colara de puntillas en su mente. Una presencia hábil y apenas detectable. A propósito visualizó a Jedite en su despacho, y a Zoy y a Nick, sudorosos, entrenando, espada en mano. Y no pensó absolutamente en nada más.

—Por supuesto —mintió.

—No estoy seguro de creerte._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Jedite me salvó cuando los anarki aparecieron por sorpresa en mi casa. Yo le devolví el favor enseñando a luchar a sus hombres. No somos amigos, pero ahora estamos en paz._ Diamante pareció reflexionar sobre ello un momento y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Es cierto?_ Una segunda figura emergió de las sombras para colocarse bajo la tenue luz que arrojaba la lámpara del techo. Era un hombre, llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una larga coleta, iba vestido de cuero de la cabeza a los pies y llevaba unas gafas oscuras de sol para ocultar sus ojos a todo el mundo.

—Seiya —masculló Darien. El mago lo saludó con una tensa sonrisa.

—Jedite y él no son amigos. Sobre eso no miente.

—Aun así, Jedite quiere el Libro para él._ Seiya confirmó las sospechas de Diamante con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Gusano —le espetó Darien con asco. Seiya se encogió de hombros como si la conversación le aburriera.

—En mi familia son seguidores de Diamante y su causa. Papá y mamá están muy orgullosos de mí. Además, tengo que darle las gracias por un enorme favor que me ha hecho recientemente. No me costaba nada darle un poco de información y comprometerme a luchar de su lado a cambio. No es nada personal._ Darien sí se lo tomó como algo personal. Podría haber engañado a Diamante aprovechando que éste no lo conocía. Pero Seiya, el muy traidor, sabía lo suficiente como para reducir las posibilidades a improbable. Neflyte había tratado de advertírselo a Jedite, de advertírselo a todos.

—Acompaña a nuestro invitado junto a su compañera y retenla hasta que me entregue el Libro.

—No —dijo Darien—. Te lo entregaré cuando ella salga ilesa del túnel.

—Yo impongo las condiciones. Las aceptas o ella muere._ Aunque no podía permitírselo, Darien dirigió un momento su atención hacia Serena. Se esforzaba denodadamente por liberarse del zombi y alejarse del hedor que emanaba de su carne podrida.

Entonces, el diabólico mago hizo girar la mano y, al momento, Serena se quedó rígida en los brazos del anarki, echándose las manos a la garganta, con la boca abierta y enrojeciendo por momentos. Tratando de tomar aire.

—¡Déjala respirar!

Con una sonrisilla de superioridad que a Darien le dio ganas de pegarle un puñetazo que lo mandara de un salto al siglo siguiente, Diamante gesticuló nuevamente. Serena tomó aire de forma audible y lo dejó escapar, temblando. Darien se juró que el mago pagaría por aquello y por todo el daño que le hubiera hecho a Serena.

—Colabora o tu compañera dejará de respirar de forma permanente.

Seiya atravesó el espacio que lo separaba de ella y, agarrándola del brazo, la empujó hacia adelante. Darien habría protestado —y le habría arrancado la cabeza a Seiya de paso— de no ser porque temía lo que el otro mago pudiera hacerle a Serena como represalia. Darien echó a correr hacia su compañera. En dos zancadas, estuvo delante de ella, y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien, amor?_ Serena asintió y se echó a llorar.

—Mató a mi padre justo después del ataque a la cabaña. Diamante se ha estado haciendo pasar por él desde entonces._ Entonces, pensó Darien, había acertado, y en parte también se había equivocado, con Kenji, pero eso no le sirvió de consuelo. Desechó esos pensamientos y se concentró en acariciarle la espalda y el pelo, en consolarla con un tierno roce de sus labios. Seguía siendo su dulce Serena y estaba viva. Era lo único que importaba.

—Muy enternecedor —los interrumpió Diamante—, pero necesito el Libro. Ahora, dámelo.

—Deja que ella salga del túnel. Lo demás es entre tú y yo, y yo no tengo poderes mágicos para enfrentarme a ti._ Diamante guardó silencio mientras consideraba la propuesta.

—Puede ir hasta el fondo del túnel, pero que se quede dentro, donde yo pueda verla... por si acaso._ Darien odiaba tener que aceptar, pero esa concesión distanciaba a Serena por lo menos seis metros del enfrentamiento que él sabía que iba a tener lugar, y asintió muy despacio. Soltarla fue lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer nunca, pero bajó los brazos y trató de hacer que se fuera.

—No —protestó Serena, aferrándose a sus hombros—. No se puede confiar en él. Cogerá el Libro y hará algo horrible con él.

—No dejaré que te haga daño.

—¡No estoy preocupada por mí! —se aferró con más fuerza—. Es peligroso, no tiene escrúpulos. Por favor... No le entregues el Libro. No volverás a ser libre si lo haces.

—Eso no me importa. ¡Vete! —la instó él, empujándola hacia la boca del túnel. Por lo menos, desde allí la verían los demás. Serena era una de los suyos. Si el infierno estallaba al cabo de unos minutos, la salvarían.

Pero ella no se rendía. A una cierta distancia, Seiya levantó la mano. Darien protestó y se arrojó hacia adelante, pero demasiado tarde. El otro lanzó a Serena hasta el final del túnel con un poderoso golpe de energía, que la hizo caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, justo en el lugar por donde la luz de la luna penetraba en el oscuro interior.

—Te han dado una orden, bruja. Obedece —le espetó Seiya—. ¿O te crees demasiado importante porque eres una Le Dark?_ Darien sacó un cuchillo de la funda que llevaba en el muslo y lo esgrimió amenazadoramente ante él. Desearía hundírselo en el cuerpo. Repetidamente si era necesario. Pero Seiya no era su principal enemigo. Ya se ocuparía más tarde del mago. Por el momento, Diamante y su considerable ejército de zombis eran lo que requería su atención.

—Y ahora —dijo Diamante chasqueando la lengua—, entrega el Libro. Terminemos con este asunto, ¿quieres?

—Vamos, dame el condenado Libro, humano —ordenó Seiya con un gruñido. Desde luego, aquel mago tenía ganas de que le abrieran el estómago. Darien tomó aire y se dirigió hacia las dos figuras, situadas casi en los márgenes del espacio iluminado. Y se detuvo.

—Ven a buscarlo aquí.

—No me apetece. ¡Entrégamelo!_ Darien se devanaba los sesos buscando cómo ganar tiempo. Lo que ocurriera en los próximos minutos determinaría el resultado de aquel dichoso episodio y del resto de su eternidad. Debía estar alerta. Inspiró profundamente. «Tres, dos, uno...»

Saltó súbitamente sobre Diamante, golpeándolo con el Libro en toda la cara. Sangre tibia le salpicó los brazos mientras el otro aullaba de dolor. Darien continuó el ataque clavándole el cuchillo en el vientre y retorciéndolo con saña.

—¡Corre, Serena!_ No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si ella había obedecido o no, y menos cuando oyó que el Libro caía al suelo con un golpe sordo. Darien y Seiya se abalanzaron a por él al mismo tiempo, pero ganó Seiya.

—Estúpido humano —dijo Diamante desdeñosamente—. Había planeado una ligera tortura para ti, puesto que no puedo matarte. Pero ahora..._ Levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza con una expresión más que espantosa, aterradora. Los ojos violetas se le habían puesto rojos y Darien pensó que era como ver al diablo en persona.

Sin perder un segundo, sacó la Glock que llevaba en la cinturilla de los pantalones y le disparó justo entre los ojos. Volvió a disparar, esta vez en el corazón y el mago cayó sobre el suelo de ladrillo, flácido. Entonces se dio la vuelta para ocuparse de Seiya y descubrió que el traidor y el Libro habían desaparecido. Maldijo al muy cabrón por haberse esfumado sabía Dios dónde. Pero merecería la pena vivir toda una eternidad si por perder el Libro había ganado la libertad de Serena. Soportaría lo que fuera por ella. Lo que fuera.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la boca del túnel confiando en ver la entrada vacía. Pero allí estaba Serena, más boquiabierta a cada segundo que pasaba. Ahogó un grito de pánico al tiempo que señalaba algo detrás de él. Darien se volvió esperando encontrarse con Seiya. Pero era Diamante el que estaba allí de pie, con la sangre chorreándole por la cara, dentro de los ojos, sobre la camisa blanca. Todo él estaba empapado. Darien vio que tenía la bala incrustada en la frente. A un humano lo habría matado, pero Diamante definitivamente no era humano. Le quedó perfectamente claro cuando parpadeó y la bala salió de su carne, cayendo al suelo con un ruido metálico. La herida se había curado de forma instantánea.

—Me has destrozado una de mis camisas preferidas, y también la velada, además de provocarme un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Alargó el brazo bruscamente y trazó un giro con la muñeca. Darien sintió como si le perforasen el pecho. Con algo enorme de filo serrado. Notó la quemazón cuando lo rasgaron por dentro, como si fueran a sacarle las tripas. Se hincó de rodillas y Diamante soltó una carcajada, un sonido macabro que retumbó por las paredes, cerniéndose sobre él. Darien se llevó las manos al vientre y, cuando las retiró, las tenía manchadas de sangre. Tosió y miró al mago horrorizado. ¿Había encontrado la manera de matarlo? Porque juraría que la vida se le estaba escapando a borbotones.

—¡No! —gritó Serena, corriendo hacia él—. Basta.

—¡Vete! —le gritó Darien—. Ponte a salvo.

—¡No te dejaré aquí!_ El corte le llegaba casi hasta el pubis. Se le iban a salir las tripas de un momento a otro. Había sangre por todas partes. Iba a morir. Al parecer, la magia de Diamante era más fuerte que la maldición de Beryl. Joder. Pero él quería morir en paz, sabiendo que Serena estaba sana y salva.

—Vete. Por favor —le suplicó, derrumbándose a continuación en medio de un charco de sangre—. Hazlo por mí. Te quiero. —No podía irse y dejarla sin decírselo.

Nada más hacerlo, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.


	20. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

**Serena** se enfrentó a Diamante. Antes se había mostrado aterrorizada en su presencia y había intentado no hacer nada que pudiera despertar su ira, pero en esos momentos había conseguido cabrearla.

—Lo mismo no era tan inmortal como creía —dijo el mago arrastrando las palabras, con las manos chorreando sangre.

Parecía un extra de una película de terror. Aunque estaba herido, se le daba condenadamente bien disimularlo. Serena no había conseguido nada con la timidez. Había jugado según sus normas y él había herido de gravedad a su compañero, cuyas palabras antes de quizá morir habían sido que la quería. Ella también lo quería a él. Le partía el alma pensar que Darien podía morir de aquella manera. ¿Por qué no se curaba de forma espontánea, como antes? Fuera por lo que fuese, ella no pensaba rendirse. Iba a destrozar a Diamante.

—¿Destrozarme? Lo dudo, brujita. ¿Cómo crees que vas a poder conmigo si todavía no controlas tus pensamientos? —Ladeó la cabeza con gesto divertido—. ¿Te estás enfadando?

—Estoy cerca de hacerlo —le espetó ella.

Se sentía rebosante de energía y cada vez más furiosa. La rabia se mezclaba con la determinación y el miedo con su amor por Darien. Todo se juntaba en su cabeza y se precipitaba por su cuerpo, una mezcla potente como lava ardiente deslizándose por sus brazos hasta alcanzar las yemas de sus dedos. Pero antes de que pudiera dar rienda suelta a aquella bola de energía, un súbito tumulto a su espalda la interrumpió.

Jedite, Zoy y Nick avanzaron a toda prisa por el túnel, los tres formando un muro humano. Tiger cerraba la corta hueste, su encantadora sonrisa reemplazada por un rictus salvaje, con una automática en la mano y varios cuchillos envainados alrededor de los fuertes muslos. Con un giro de muñeca, Jedite inundó el túnel de luz y Serena ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Detrás de Diamante aguardaban, al menos, doscientos muertos vivientes, con espeluznantes rostros grisáceos y amenazadores. Aquélla iba a ser una batalla mortal para la Hermandad del Caos.

Diamante alargó las manos con las palmas hacia abajo formando su propia bola de energía. Serena se estremeció al ver la furia de su rostro y sus ojos rojos, pero se negó a retroceder. Lucharía a muerte. Chispas de luz roja, naranja y negra brotaron de las yemas de los dedos del mago, un espectáculo que parecía salido del mismísimo vientre del infierno. Los anarki se abalanzaron hacia adelante en dirección a ella.

—¡Agáchate! —gritó Tiger, lanzándose en plancha sobre Serena.

El repiqueteo de la ametralladora rebotó en las paredes del túnel y la primera fila de anarki cayó. Otra la sustituyó al instante. Diamante se tambaleó al recibir el impacto de otra bala, pero cuando Serena lo miró, se había curado ya la herida del muslo y el disparo de la cabeza. Aunque más pálido, permanecía erguido, mirándola a ella, que empezaba a levantarse del suelo, donde la había tirado Tiger.

—Esta batalla no tiene sentido. No podéis ganar. Ahora mismo, te encuentras en la postura en que pasarás el resto de tus días, bruja: de rodillas y a mis pies.

—Jamás.

—¿Te estás reservando para tu compañero? —Echó un vistazo a Darien—. No te molestes. Aún no está muerto, pero pronto lo estará.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Tiger—. ¿Dónde demonios está la mujer de mi hermano?_ El mago se limitó a sonreír.

Jedite y Zoy sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a discreción mientras Nick se abría paso con la espada, chorreando sudor y sangre negra mientras saltaba por encima de los cadáveres de los zombis con determinación. Serena casi no se fijó en ellos. Toda la furia y la energía que se había estado formando en su interior antes de que la Hermandad hiciera su aparición, se precipitó nuevamente. Jedite se abrió paso hasta su lado a toda velocidad y se interpuso entre Diamante y ella.

—¡Vete! —dijo.

—No pienso dejar aquí a Darien._ El hechicero le echó un rápido vistazo, pero en seguida centró de nuevo su mirada en el enemigo.

—Él quería morir.

—No así —arguyó ella.

—No tengo la menor duda de que su último deseo fue que te pusiéramos a salvo. ¡Vete de aquí! No hagas que su muerte sea en vano._ Serena detestaba reconocerlo, pero Jedite tenía razón. Darien había dado cualquier posibilidad que tuviera de romper la maldición y su vida por salvar la de ella.

Echó a correr en dirección a la boca del túnel entre sollozos, seguida muy de cerca por la gelidez que desprendían los anarki. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, mezclándose con un potente aumento de energía. Antes de que pudiera salir del túnel, una figura emergió de entre las sombras y le bloqueó el paso. Vestido de cuero, con gafas de sol y muy mal genio: Seiya. Serena frenó como pudo, intentando cambiar de dirección, pero él alargó un fornido brazo, la agarró y tiró de ella hacia su pecho. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta, colocando a Serena de cara a la batalla que se estaba librando.

—¡Libérala! —dijo.

—¡Suéltame, traidor! —gritó ella, forcejeando. Él siguió sujetándola con fuerza.

—Libera esa energía que llevas dentro. ¿No la sientes? ¡Aparta esos malditos pensamientos y libérala!_ A pocos pasos, Jedite y Diamante permanecían frente a frente, como dos pistoleros del viejo Oeste, mirándose fijamente y esperando a que el otro parpadeara primero. La energía de ambos crepitaba en el aire, chocando la una contra la otra. —¡Hazlo! —insistió Seiya.

—¡Vete al infierno! Nos has traicionado...

—Cállate —la atajó él a punto de perder la paciencia, y la obligó a bajar las manos—. Darien está soportando un dolor agónico después de haber pasado siglos solo. Tú sufrirás el mismo dolor cuando él no esté si dejas que Diamante te lo arrebate. ¿Es lo que quieres?

«¡No!»

¿Podría su desesperación ayudar a Darien de alguna manera? Intentó reprimir sus sentimientos, pero no pudo. La furia y la angustia la invadieron mientras los muertos vivientes de los anarki corrían hacia ella. La energía creció en su interior como un crescendo desafinado. «Diamante, el bastardo. El ladrón de compañeros. Monstruo cruel.» La energía se precipitó por sus venas aislando al miedo.

—Cuando yo te lo diga, coge todo eso que se está formando dentro de ti y suéltalo —le dijo Seiya con tono gutural al oído.

—¡Me estás engañando!

—¿Quieres rescatar a tu compañero sí o no?

Serena sí quería y todo el mundo lo sabía. Tenía que empezar a enmascarar mejor sus pensamientos. Cantó para sí una de sus canciones favoritas. «¿A quién le apetece patearle el culo a alguien? ¡A mí! ¡A mí!» Seiya se rió en voz baja. Jedite y Diamante levantaron las manos y lanzaron sus respectivos rayos. Sus energías colisionaron como si se tratara de dos trenes que viajaran a gran velocidad en sentidos opuestos. El resultado fue terrible, abrumador. El fuego rugió en el techo y las llamas se dirigieron hacia Jedite. Éste se agachó y levantó a Darien del suelo. Seiya alzó entonces los brazos y gritó:

—¡Ahora!_ Como si sus palabras fueran una cerilla en un polvorín, una chispa prendió dentro de Serena. Se produjo un trueno cuando ella se estremeció. La energía que había estado formándose en su interior salió de las yemas de sus dedos quemándole la piel y vio el rayo de luz plateada y celeste, como una especie de láser extraño, dirigido a la persona equivocada.

—¡Jedite! —gritó.

Pero éste no la oyó y no se apartó. Estaba ocupado en levantar a Darien, que yacía inmóvil en un charco de sangre en el suelo. ¡Dios santo! Iba a herir a Jedite cuando el rayo de energía lo golpeara en la espalda. Puede que incluso lo matara, y todo porque había dejado que Seiya se infiltrara en su cabeza y la obligara a utilizar la magia para la violencia. Pero cuando la luz impactó en él, el flujo de energía lo rodeó como el agua de un río rodea una roca, y golpeó a Diamante en el centro del pecho.

El malvado mago se tambaleó, tropezó, luchando por aspirar aire. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos diabólicos con estupor. Entonces se derrumbó en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, la boca, los ojos, todos los poros de su piel.

—¡Menuda bruja eres! —exclamó Seiya en su oído.

Todo el mundo se quedó de piedra y el asombro colectivo pareció absorber el aire del túnel. La incredulidad estaba pintada en el rostro de Zoy mientras Nick exclamaba:

—¡Increíble!_ ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

—¿Está muerto?_ Nadie respondió. Serena miró a Nick, que era el que más cerca estaba de Diamante.

—Tiene una herida de grandes proporciones. Bastaría para matar a muchos magos.

—Pero él es Diamante —señaló Seiya. Cierto. Se había curado una herida de bala, por lo que era posible que Serena no hubiera terminado con él para siempre. Pero no se levantaba, ni se movía.

—¿No deberíamos acabar con él ahora? —sugirió entonces. Forcejeó entre los brazos de Seiya para poder contribuir, pero él se negó a soltarla.

—Aparta tus manazas de ella —exigió Nick.

—¡Vete al infierno!_ Zoy los ignoró y, espada en mano, se dirigió hacia Diamante.

—Serena tiene razón. El único mago diabólico bueno es el que no tiene cabeza. —Se detuvo para verlo más de cerca—. ¿Qué demonios...? Tiene la firma casi negra, como si no tuviera magia. ¡Joder!

—¿Es posible que ella se la haya borrado? —preguntó Tiger.

—En condiciones normales, te diría que no, pero es una Le Dark._ Todos se volvieron hacia Serena con una mirada que era en parte admiración y en parte miedo. ¿Tan poderosa era?

De repente, un enjambre de anarki rodearon a su líder en actitud protectora y la batalla se reanudó. No se podía ver al psicópata de Diamante detrás de ellos. La Hermandad del Caos se lanzó al ataque. Jedite echó a correr con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Darien en los brazos, pero los zombis lo persiguieron. Cargado con el cuerpo del guerrero, mucho más corpulento que él, se cayó de rodillas. Uno de los anarki le dio un puñetazo en la cara mientras otro lo agarraba por el pelo con una mano esquelética y tiraba hacia atrás. Con Darien pegado al pecho, no pudo defenderse del cruel puñetazo que recibió en el lado derecho de la mandíbula. El impacto llevaba tanta fuerza que le hizo volver la cabeza y entonces se encontró con otro anarki.

«¡Tengo que luchar!», pensó Serena.

Forcejeó entre los brazos de Seiya, pero éste no cedió.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo con un gruñido.

—¡Te juro que en cuanto tenga oportunidad, te voy a dar una patada en las pelotas!_ Pero daba igual lo mucho que se debatiera o lo que le dijese, no fue capaz de zafarse del mago.

—No seas boba. Si te metes ahí, los anarki te matarán.

—¿Y eso por qué habría de importarte?_ Seiya soltó una imprecación.

—Toma._ Ella cogió el objeto que el mago le había puesto en la mano. Al bajar la vista, vio que era algo más bien pequeño, envuelto en cuero. ¿Era el Diario del Caos?

—¿Es...? —Pero Seiya ya estaba metido hasta las cejas en la brutal pelea. ¿Contra quién?

¿Por qué le había dado el Libro? Tiger disparó todas las balas que tenía sobre los anarki, eludiéndolos con habilidad. Poco a poco, Jedite llegó a la boca del túnel con Darien entre los brazos. Los zombis trataron de impedírselo. Serena se metió el Libro debajo de la blusa y corrió hacia ellos. No sabía mucho de lucha, pero había jugado a fútbol en el instituto y sabía dar una patada bien dada.

Fue a por un muerto viviente que se aferraba a la espalda de Jedite y lo golpeaba brutalmente. El mago tenía su precioso rostro totalmente hinchado, le salía sangre por la nariz y por la boca, empapándole el pelo y manchándole la camisa. Pero él se negaba a dejar a Darien en manos del ejército de Diamante. Serena lanzó una patada a la espalda al zombi y la cabeza medio descompuesta de éste giró y se separó del cuerpo. Ella hizo una mueca de asco, y reprimió las ganas de vomitar al ver la sangre negra. A continuación, entrelazó con fuerza los dedos y, con un visceral grito de guerra, le dio en las costillas a otro zombi que iba a por Jedite. Las costillas del monstruo se partieron y Serena se estremeció.

—¡Ponte a salvo! —exclamó Jedite entre jadeos. El mago estaba rescatando a un hombre que muy posiblemente estaría ya muerto, y aun así él seguía allí, ¿y sin embargo se preocupaba por ella?

—Poneos a salvo vosotros. Yo estoy bien._ Serena se metió en la pelea mientras Tiger acababa a tiros con otros cuatro muertos vivientes. Se le acercó con cuidado, le cogió uno de los cuchillos que llevaba ceñidos al muslo y se lo clavó al anarki que se dirigía hacia ella, que, de inmediato, cayó al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Tiger, sacudiendo la pistola.

Se había quedado sin balas, lo cual no era buena señal. Había anarki por todas partes y Serena sabía que necesitaban toda la munición que pudieran conseguir. Por lo menos, no veía a Diamante en pie. Tiger tiró la pistola.

—Dame el cuchillo.

—¿No tienes más? —le preguntó Serena al ver que otro zombi los acorralaba.

—Se los he dado a Seiya._ ¿Le había dado a ese traidor armas para que ayudara a los anarki? De repente, las luces parpadearon y la oscuridad se adueñó del túnel. Serena reprimió un grito. Alguien la sujetó, pero en seguida supo que no era un zombi.

—Quieta —le susurró una voz al oído.

Seiya. Ya antes había intentado capturarla para uso personal de Diamante. ¿Qué quería ahora, en mitad del túnel a oscuras, en el fragor de la batalla? Le dio una patada en el empeine con todas sus fuerzas y él ahogó un gemido de dolor y empezó a alejarse saltando. Se produjo un espeluznante silencio y Serena se estremeció.

Alguien chasqueó los dedos y las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Había cuerpos en descomposición por todas partes, supurando sangre negra. Para su absoluta estupefacción, vio que Seiya y los anarki que no habían caído habían desaparecido. Lo mismo que Diamante. El Libro del Caos seguía a salvo contra su corazón. Justo donde quería tener a Darien.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —murmuró. Nick escudriñó el túnel.

—Hemos ganado la batalla. El tiempo nos dirá si también la guerra.

* * *

**D**e vuelta en la mansión de Jedite, Serena caminaba arriba y abajo de la habitación donde yacía Darien, aterradoramente inmóvil. Al otro lado de la cama, Nick, Zoy y Tiger lo observaban con rostro serio. Por su expresión sabía que el estado de su compañero era grave. Jedite había hecho llamar a un brujo que le puso una cataplasma, dijo unas palabras y agitó las manos. Antes, ella misma le había limpiado toda la sangre y Rei la había ayudado a ponerle ropa limpia. Darien se estaba curando, y más de prisa que un humano normal y corriente, pero no a la velocidad que lo hubiese hecho antes. ¿Por qué no se recuperaba? ¿Por qué no volvía a su ser protector y prepotente? Jedite observaba al curandero con atención y Serena ahogó las ganas de gritar. La incertidumbre la estaba matando. ¿Moriría su compañero, el hombre que tenía su corazón en sus manos, por haber querido salvarla?

—Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasando?_ Todavía ensangrentado y desgreñado, Jedite tenía el aspecto de haberse enfrentado a una manada de osos y haber perdido. En su defensa, había que decir que en ningún momento había preguntado por el Libro.

—Vivirá —contestó el anciano finalmente—. Muchos otros habrían muerto ya. Algo lo retiene aquí.

«Sí, la maldita inmortalidad.» Serena suspiró cuando el curandero se fue, diciendo que él ya no podía hacer nada más.

Jedite entornó los ojos con una expresión que denotaba que estaba tramando algo.

—Se me ocurre una idea para curarlo. —Le cogió el brazo a Serena y la llevó junto a Darien—. Coloca las manos en su pecho._ Ella frunció el cejo perpleja, pero obedeció. El cuerpo musculoso seguía vivo, tibio... normal. Casi se diría que estaba durmiendo, de no ser por el corte irregular que lo partía en dos y por su frágil respiración. Desconcertada, miró a Jedite.

—¿No se le infectarán las heridas con mis gérmenes? Quizá lo que necesita es ir a un hospital.

—Piensa en el formulario que habría que rellenar. —Carraspeó e imitó la voz de una enfermera—: ¿Edad del paciente, señora?

«Tiene razón.»

—Tú pon las manos encima de él, cerca de su corazón, y cierra los ojos. ¿Recuerdas la energía que has generado en el túnel? ¿Cómo sabías que tenías que hacerlo?

—Seiya me ha cogido cuando trataba de escapar, me ha gritado que concentrara mi energía y después me ha instado a lanzarla. —Miró al mago con expresión compungida al recordarlo—. Cuando la he liberado, creía que te iba a dar a ti. Gracias a Dios, sólo te ha rodeado._ Jedite la miró estupefacto.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—No lo sé. Supongo que he deseado que no te tocara y no lo ha hecho. —Se quedó callada un momento al ver la expresión de él—. No es normal, ¿verdad?

—Por lógica, tu rayo debería haberme atravesado, seguramente matado. ¿Seiya no ha tenido nada que ver con que tu energía me evitara?

—Él ha hecho que me cabreara más de lo que ya estaba, me ha incitado a usar mi ira. ¡Me había puesto furiosa! Diamante te estaba haciendo daño y ya se lo había hecho a... —Serena calló y miró a Darien. El terror que sentía le encogía el estómago, amenazando con acabar con su compostura. Luchó por contener las lágrimas y cerró los dedos en torno a su brazo—. ¿Qué le va a pasar?

—Vas a curarlo concentrando en ti todos tus pensamientos sanadores en vez de tu ira, y después los verterás sobre él._ Serena ahogó un gemido y apartó las manos de Darien.

—¡No! He matado a Diamante o le he quitado su magia con ese rayo. No podría...

—Lo has herido de gravedad, eso es cierto, pero ese cabrón sigue vivo, y le quedaba magia suficiente para teletransportarse y llevarse a esos condenados anarki consigo —la interrumpió él.

—Quizá lo ha hecho Seiya.

—No sabemos de qué lado está Seiya en realidad, pero sólo Diamante puede controlar a los anarki y hacerlos desaparecer. Así que, lamentablemente, sigue vivito y coleando. Pero lo has debilitado sensiblemente y eso ya es una gran victoria._ Serena no sabía si no haber matado a Diamante hacía que se sintiera mejor o peor. La energía había surgido dentro de ella y había deseado verlo muerto antes de lanzar el rayo, que lo había golpeado con fuerza suficiente para derribarlo al suelo y hacer que sangrara.

—Pero no sirve de nada.

—Yo no diría eso. Lo has derribado, aunque consiguiera desaparecer. Su firma estaba casi negra. Eso indica que su magia estaba muy menguada. Es muy probable que hayas dañado en gran medida sus poderes, puede que de forma permanente. Eso es bueno. Diamante, sin poder, no es más que un hombre cabreado._ Lo cual lo hacía mucho menos peligroso.

—¿No es extraño que pueda hacer magia antes de la transformación?_ Jedite vaciló un instante antes de contestar.

—Sí y no. La mayoría de los magos pueden realizar conjuros sencillos antes de alcanzar la madurez. Sin embargo, lo que tú has hecho en el túnel ha sido un ejemplo de magia demasiado potente y compleja para alguien que no ha superado aún la transformación. Demasiado incluso para los que ya han alcanzado la madurez. Eso quiere decir que serás una bruja extraordinaria algún día. Y todos en el túnel nos hemos dado cuenta.

—¿Mis poderes son lo bastante fuertes como para curar a Darien? —preguntó Serena entonces, mirando la tez pálida de su compañero con el corazón en un puño.

—Al menos, a través de vuestro vínculo le proporcionarás fuerza con tu preocupación y tu necesidad de que se cure.

—¿Y si... y si le hago más daño sin darme cuenta?_ La impaciencia pudo con Jedite.

—¿Tú lo amas?

—Sí.

—Pues tu amor llegará hasta él. La magia no es sólo cuestión de conjuros, que puedes y debes aprender. La magia gira alrededor del poder de quien la lleva a cabo. Es evidente que tú tienes el poder. Y se trata también de pasión y voluntad. En el túnel, tu intención ha sido hacerle daño a Diamante. Lo has deseado con gran intensidad y lo has conseguido. En este momento, tu voluntad es curar a Darien y deseas fervientemente que se recupere. No sé si posees magia sanadora, pero como te he dicho, en el peor de los casos, tu contacto reafirmará el vínculo y avivará sus ganas de vivir.

Serena se quedó mirando a su compañero, inmóvil. Parecía que le costase más respirar y estaba blanco como la nieve. No había tiempo para seguir discutiendo o preocupándose. Aunque Darien le había dicho que quería morir, ella sabía que no le habría gustado que fuese a manos de un malvado mago. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por darle la posibilidad de elegir entre la vida o la muerte. Cerró los ojos y posó las manos en su pecho. Antes de tocarlo, ella misma se sentía débil, pero el poder de su vínculo acudió en su ayuda, infundiéndole una vitalidad renovada y proporcionándole una buena dosis de combustible emocional.

Se concentró en agrupar todo el poder de sus pensamientos sanadores. Notó cómo crecían en su interior, caldeándola por dentro, tiernos pero fuertes. Su pecho succionó todo el poder del resto del cuerpo como si fuera una aspiradora. Sintió que tenía que liberarlo. De repente, ese poder llegó al tope y descendió por sus brazos hasta las yemas de sus dedos. La misma sensación de quemazón que había experimentado en el túnel. Dirigió la energía hacia Darien, que se removió, se arqueó y gimió. Serena se derrumbó en la cama, exhausta.

De repente, él la agarró por la muñeca. Intentando tomar aire, se incorporó en el lecho y, abriendo unos desconcertados ojos azules, clavó una atónita mirada en ella. Serena lo instó a tumbarse de nuevo y escrutó su torso. La herida que le partía el pecho en dos se había curado por completo. No había herida, ni cicatriz. Nada. ¡Era un milagro!

—Oh, Dios mío... ¡Estás bien! —dijo, y le echó los brazos al cuello, embargada de felicidad—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada!_ Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—He sentido tu esencia, nuestro vínculo. Tú me has curado._ Serena sonrió entre las lágrimas. Darien estaba bien. En ese momento de felicidad se sintió completa.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Tu poder —explicó Jedite—. Cuando pases la transformación, serás una bruja fenomenal.

—Pero yo ya no soy invencible —terció Darien—. Vuelvo a sentir el dolor. Sangro. Ya no me siento inmortal._ Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Ya no era inmortal? ¿Se había roto la maldición? Entonces ya no la necesitaba. La crudeza de la realidad la arrolló como un alud.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Jedite.

—Sí.

—Darien, Serena es una bruja fantástica, pero sólo te ha curado, amigo mío. No podría haber puesto fin a la maldición.

—No —contestó él con brusquedad—. Ella no lo ha hecho. Lo he sentido antes. Ha sido algo que ha hecho Diamante, creo. ¿Qué me ha hecho exactamente?

—¿No lo sabes con certeza? —Jedite parecía escéptico—. Nunca he oído hablar de un conjuro para romper una maldición. —Miró a Nick y a Zoy en busca de confirmación—. ¿Y vosotros?

—Yo no tengo ni idea —contestó Tiger—. Pero no es que tenga muchas ganas de meterme en este condenado asunto de la magia. En cuanto mi hermano esté bien y encontremos a Molly, regresaré a Texas.

—Queda muy poco para tu transformación —observó Jedite. El chico se encogió de hombros, como diciendo «¿Y qué?». Nick fue el siguiente en contestarle a Jedite.

—Yo no sé de ninguna magia más potente que la que usó Beryl para maldecir a Darien, pero mi familia está más metida en el mundo humano que en el mágico, así que..._ Zoy tomó aire y dijo:

—Yo tampoco he oído hablar de una magia tan fuerte.

—Seiya lo sabría, puesto que en su familia hay magia negra —comentó entonces Jedite con una imprecación y, mirando a Serena, añadió—: Tú eres quien lo ha visto por última vez. ¿Sabes adónde ha ido?_ Ella negó con la cabeza. Y aunque lo supiera, no iría a preguntarle a alguien confabulado con Diamante.

—¿Alguien ha podido salvar el Libro? —preguntó Darien. Serena abrió un cajón de la cómoda, sacó el Libro y se lo entregó.

—Seiya me lo ha dado antes de que se apagaran las luces del túnel y luego ha desaparecido.

—¿Te lo ha puesto en las manos? —preguntó Jedite.

—Sí._ Todos los allí presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Darien cerró los dedos en torno al librito rojo. Serena se preguntaba cómo algo tan pequeño podía haberle causado tanto dolor a un hombre, pero sabía que era porque su antepasada así lo había deseado. Él abrió el Libro y pasó las páginas en blanco hasta que se detuvo súbitamente, mirando una de las páginas. Serena frunció el cejo, confusa.

—¿Dice algo? —preguntó Jedite. Darien asintió despacio.

—En la misma página que Beryl usó para escribir la maldición.

—¿Y bien? ¡Dinos qué pone!_ Darien frunció aún más el cejo.

—«Por no amarme, te maldije a ti y a tu cruel y negro corazón. Te condené a vivir para siempre, abatido, insatisfecho, lejos de todo. Sólo el amor verdadero hacia otro ser, entregado libremente, romperá la maldición. Cuando seas capaz de compartir tu ser con otro y formar uno solo entre los dos. Ahora has encontrado el amor verdadero, como mi diario puede ver. Tu sacrificio y tu preocupación por ella no ha pasado inadvertido. Por eso te declaro libre...»_ En la habitación se hizo un profundo silencio y Serena fijó la mirada en el suelo, a sus pies. ¿Él la amaba?

—Ha sido tu sacrificio —dijo Jedite—. Tu deseo de entregar el Libro, la única forma en que podías poner fin a la maldición, que tú supieras, para salvar la vida de Serena._ Darien asintió muy despacio.

—Cuando le he lanzado el Libro a Diamante, he notado que me invadía una sensación de vértigo y sudor frío. En ese momento ha terminado mi tormento. —Cerró los ojos—. Ahora ya puedo morir.

A Serena se le escapó un sollozo que quebró aquel momento de alegría. Después de quince siglos y medio de soledad, era normal que quisiera paz. Siempre le había dicho que quería morir. Y ahora que podía hacerlo realmente, su serenidad era visible y dolorosa. Ardía en deseos de tocarlo, de amarlo, de suplicarle que viviera, pero no lo haría, por muchas ganas que tuviera. Si morir lo hacía feliz, ella no podía interponerse en su camino, ni como Le Dark ni como mujer. Su muerte segaría su vínculo. Ya vería ella después qué hacía con su vida. Era fuerte. Darien lo había hecho posible con su amor. Sobreviviría, renacería incluso. Por él.

—Sí, si quieres hacerlo —dijo Jedite en voz baja.

Serena se quedó mirando a Darien, destrozada por la angustia. Él la miraba con expresión insondable. Nadie la había amado nunca hasta ese momento. Hasta que llegó él. Pero él tenía que elegir lo que quería hacer y ella no podía suplicarle que se quedara. Aunque siempre lo echaría de menos. Sin embargo, antes de despedirse de él, tenía que cumplir con una última e ingrata obligación.

—Tiger, vi a Molly con Diamante. —Se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. Estaba desnuda y... él la tocó, la obligó a responderle. Ella se rebelaba por dentro.

—Santo Dios —masculló Zoy, pálido y con semblante serio.

—Saber que ha tenido que soportar la_ terriforz_ matará a mi hermano —dijo Tiger con un hilo de voz.

—Si es que sobrevive —añadió Jedite—. Con Diamante debilitado, es necesario que concentremos nuestras energías en encontrar a Molly, ahora que sabemos con quién está._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo sabemos, Diamante la hizo desaparecer. No sé si la envió para que la utilizara el resto de su ejército de anarki o... —Dejó las palabras en suspenso y le puso a Tiger la mano en el hombro, suavemente—. Lamento no haber podido ayudarla._ El joven apretó la mandíbula, pero consiguió responderle negando con la cabeza.

—Tú también corrías peligro. Gracias por la información._ Confiaba en que sirviera de algo, pero a tenor de lo que había visto, no estaba segura de que la pareja pudiera superarlo.

—Espero que la encuentres —murmuró. Jedite asintió.

—Nos separaremos. Zoy y Nick, id a ver si podéis volver al túnel. Llevaos a Tiger. Neflyte mencionó que se te daban bien las cámaras._ Cuando el chico asintió, Jedite le dijo: —Coge una y haz unas fotos. Puede que descubramos alguna pista en ellas. Yo voy a ver si encuentro a Seiya. Puede que ahora esté del lado de Diamante, pero sé que no querría que le ocurriera nada malo a Molly. La encontraremos —prometió.

—Me gustaría ayudar si puedo —se ofreció Serena.

—No —bramó Darien.

—Es demasiado peligroso —lo aplacó Jedite.

—No soy la única que está en peligro. Vosotros también habéis corrido hoy un gran riesgo.

—Y que lo digas —asintió Darien mirando a Jedite perplejo—. Estaba herido y te has arrojado al corazón de la batalla para sacarme de allí.

—Serena es la heroína. Ella nos ha proporcionado la magia que nos ha permitido escapar.

—Pero tú me has llevado fuera del túnel arriesgando tu vida —le dijo Darien al mago, y le tendió la mano—. Gracias.

Se estrecharon la mano brevemente, pero el gesto cimentó un vínculo entre los dos. Darien se volvió hacia Serena, que notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Su mirada no decía nada y lo decía todo al mismo tiempo. Él la amaba. Pero eso no era suficiente para atarlo a una vida que tanto dolor le había supuesto.

—Después de todo lo que mi familia te ha hecho pasar, me alegra haberte liberado. Sé que tienes que... irte. Que quieres hacerlo. Lo comprendo. Te querré siempre —consiguió decir antes de que empezara a atragantarse con las lágrimas, y le dio un beso en los labios._ Antes de llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y miró el Libro. Retrocedió, lo cogió y se lo entregó a Jedite. —Bastante dolor le ha causado ya a Darien y yo no lo quiero. Guárdalo bien. Sé que contigo y la Hermandad estará a salvo._ El mago lo aceptó, pero no con la sonrisa que ella había esperado, sino con un gesto solemne de asentimiento.

—Lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas.

—Descansaré más tranquila sabiéndolo —respondió Serena con una sonrisa triste y echó un último vistazo a Darien, un vistazo para memorizar los hermosos rasgos de su amado rostro antes de que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista—. Disculpad._ Y cerró la puerta con un suave clic.

**Darien** la vio marchar, resignada, dolida. No podía soportar verla sufrir. Se sentó en la cama y echó las piernas hacia un lado, consciente de los cuatro pares de ojos fijos en él. Los miembros de la Hermandad, los hombres a los que había entrenado, junto a los que había luchado, a cuyas manos había confiado su vida. Después de todo eso, se podía decir que eran como amigos. Los primeros que había tenido en diez siglos. Podía abandonarlos, romper todas las relaciones que había trabado desde que el mago interrumpiera su sueño sobre Serena y lo obligara a ir a su galería. Ahora era libre de morir. Pero no quería. Se levantó de la cama y miró el Libro que Jedite tenía en las manos.

—Mi compañera tiene razón. Guarda tú el Libro. Yo no soy el más adecuado para proteger yo solo una reliquia tan valiosa. Pero vosotros juntos sí podéis —dijo, mirando a continuación a Nick, Tiger e Zoy._ Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Piensas morirte ahora mismo? —le preguntó Jedite. Darien se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y dijo:

—No._ El mago soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—Entonces te necesitamos. No podemos cargarnos a esos malditos anarki sin ti. Te complementas bien con nosotros. Quédate, lucha a nuestro lado, sé uno de nosotros._ Darien se dio la vuelta sin habla, no sólo por la demostración de confianza, sino de amistad.

—Sería un honor y me gustaría hacerlo si así lo quiere mi compañera._ Nick carraspeó.

—Oigo perfectamente. Serena acaba de pedir que la lleven a Londres._ Imaginarla lejos de él fue como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella sin pelear, sin decirle que ya no quería morir ni vivir en soledad, que sólo quería estar a su lado.

—Descansad hoy y preparaos para entrenar mañana hasta que no os tengáis de pie. Vais a sudar de lo lindo._ Y, con esas palabras, sonriendo, cerró la puerta a la queja colectiva. **A**lcanzó a Serena en el pasillo, cerca de donde le hiciera el amor contra la pared. El recuerdo bastó para ponerle un nudo en la garganta. No podía aceptar el hecho de haber tenido a alguien tan maravilloso y perderla.

—¡Espera! Serena..._ Ella se volvió y las lágrimas que vio en sus ojos lo hicieron sentir como si le arrancaran el corazón. La cogió por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. —Amor mío..._ Serena cerró los ojos un momento y pareció recuperar la compostura.

—Me alegra que hayas venido a despedirte. Por fin podrás hallar la paz. Me alegro por ti. Puesto que mi familia fue la responsable de tu tormento, estoy contenta de haber tomado parte en el remedio. —Ahuecó una palma contra su cara, con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas—. Te echaré de menos todos los días de mi vida y jamás olvidaré que tú me enseñaste a amar. Ni que fui amada._ Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a él con los ojos cerrados. Darien se excitó. La necesitaba con tanta ansia que iba a estallar. La sangre se precipitó por sus venas, concentrándose en su miembro.

«Tómala, reclámala. Te necesita.»

Pero él quería que Serena tomara voluntariamente la decisión de quedarse.

—No sólo has participado en el remedio, has sido la clave. Siempre he creído que eras el ingrediente necesario para romper la maldición. Tenía razón y no la tenía. La respuesta no estaba en obligarte a utilizar tu poder de Le Dark para revertir el hechizo, sino en olvidar mi amargura y enamorarme de ti, Le Dark o no. Tú me has enseñado que quería romper la maldición, pero no porque quisiera morir, sino porque ahora sé que quiero vivir. No tienes motivos para quedarte conmigo, lo sé. ¿Qué haría una mujer moderna de veintitantos años con un vejestorio como yo? Si quieres ser libre, no impediré que rompas nuestro vínculo. Pero no seré yo quien lo haga. Nunca. Quiero que seas mi amor y mi compañera._ Ella se quedó sin aliento y las lágrimas afloraron nuevamente a sus ojos.

—¿No quieres morir?

—No cuando tengo tanto por lo que vivir. No cuando te tengo a ti para darte todo mi amor. —Frunció repentinamente el cejo—. Creo que los hombres aún hacen esto. —Y, sin más, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Quédate. Sé mi esposa._ Serena ahogó una exclamación de júbilo y rompió a llorar como una fuente.

—¿De verdad?

—Mis rodillas están viejas. ¿Tú crees que adoptaría esta postura si no lo dijera en serio?_ Ella se rió entre las lágrimas, pero estaba resplandeciente de felicidad, lo cual le recordó uno de los numerosos motivos por los que la necesitaba. Serena era su luz. Su futuro.

—Te quiero. Lamento haber creído a mi padre por encima de ti —murmuró ella.

—Buscabas el cariño que tu madre te negó toda la vida y que tanto necesitabas. Tienes derecho a desear ser feliz. Yo no puedo cambiar lo que ella hizo, pero sí puedo darte todo mi corazón y confiar en que encuentres la felicidad conmigo._ Serena asintió.

—Jamás imaginé que correspondieras a mis sentimientos. Tenía miedo de desear...

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Sí!

—Gracias a Dios. Estoy ansioso por tocarte —dijo Darien, aprisionándola contra la pared. Luego la besó hasta dejarla sin sentido y sólo se apartó cuando los dos estaban ya jadeantes y ansiosos.

—¿Vas a tomar por costumbre lo de avasallarme contra las paredes?

—¿Te gusta? —Presionó su erección contra ella al tiempo que depositaba un reguero de besos a lo largo de su suave y fragante cuello.

—Me encanta —ronroneó Serena.

—Entonces sí. Te amaré de todas las formas que desees ser amada._ Ella lo besó en la boca.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Siempre. ¿Quieres que empecemos ahora mismo?


	21. Capítulo 20

**EPÍLOGO**

**_T**enemos problemas.

Tiger Thunder puso los ojos en blanco. Si para Jedite Metalia aquello era una noticia, llegaba dos semanas tarde. Sentado en el borde de un mullido sillón de color verde botella, el joven Thunder observó cómo el nieto de Artemís entraba como un vendaval en el despacho de su grandiosa mansión y cerraba de un portazo mientras miraba a los demás miembros de la Hermandad del Caos, sumidos en un tenso silencio. Todos eran guerreros por derecho propio, la mayoría seres mágicos. Todos poseían la clase de valor que les habría gustado ver en el escuadrón de marines en el que el propio Tiger había servido.

Jedite, el Brad Pitt de la comunidad mágica, parecía nervioso y mortalmente serio, sin su sonrisa de actor de Hollywood. De hecho, todos los magos presentes así como Darien, el campeón del rey Arturo e inmortal hasta hacía poco, tenían un aspecto de lo más lúgubre y sombrío. En medio de una creciente ansiedad, Tiger pensó otra vez en su hermano Neflyte, otro de los miembros de la Hermandad.

«Dios mío, por favor, que esto termine pronto.»

Entonces retumbó un golpe procedente de la planta de arriba, tan fuerte que hasta las paredes temblaron. A continuación, oyeron unos gritos de mujer, aterrorizada, a juzgar por el tono. Una puerta se abrió de repente, los gritos sonaron cada vez más fuertes, junto con pisadas que corrían hacia la puerta de la calle. Para escapar de allí. Tiger se levantó como un resorte y se apresuró hacia la escalera por la que bajaba la mujer, ignorando a Jedite, que le ordenaba a gritos que regresara. Agarró a la frenética bruja por los hombros. Probablemente tuviera más de doscientos años, aunque nadie lo diría por su aspecto. Sus grandes ojos verdes reflejaban un miedo atroz.

—Espera, por favor —le suplicó, intentando tranquilizarla—. Mi hermano

—No puedo —lo atajó ella con voz trémula—. Es grande y está rabioso y me ha gritado que olía a otro hombre. Se... se ha soltado de las cuerdas —dijo, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo—. Se me ha tirado a la garganta.

Tiger cerró los ojos y reprimió una imprecación. Era la quinta —sustituta— de Molly que le habían buscado a Neflyte para que le proporcionara energía que salía despavorida en las dos últimas semanas. ¿Y ahora qué? Rei, la hermana de Jedite, apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Llevaba la blusa de encaje arrugada, aunque se la veía calmada.

—Tengo a Neflyte bajo control. Deja que se vaya._ Sin embargo, Tiger sujetó a la bruja con más fuerza. ¿Qué le ocurriría a su hermano si la soltaba?

—La necesita. Sin la energía que..._ No pudo terminar la frase. Ni siquiera la idea.

—Morirá, sí. —Rei suspiró—. Está desquiciado de tanto como echa de menos a Molly. Mi tía Michiru dice que nunca había visto un caso tan severo de luto por una compañera.

Más malas noticias. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita luz al final del túnel? Dos semanas atrás, Jedite y Rei lo habían sacado prácticamente a rastras de su apacible vida en Dallas para meterlo en un infierno que no parecía tener fin. La frustración le corroía las entrañas como si fuera ácido. No quería fallarle a Neflyte. Años atrás, Tiger no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermano menor, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el mayor muriera también.

—Si no toma de esas mujeres la energía que necesita para sobrevivir, ¿de dónde saca las fuerzas para resistirse a ellas?

—Violencia primitiva —contestó Rei—. Cuando ve a esas sustitutas de Molly, para él es como si tuviera que defenderse de un ataque. Es una ilusión, pero no somos capaces de hacérselo comprender. Todos sus sentidos están bloqueados, excepto el olfato. Y esas mujeres traen consigo el olor que dejan en ellas sus otros clientes. Neflyte se defiende.

—Tal vez... tal vez sea hora de considerar la posibilidad de que quiera morir —murmuró Jedite a su espalda.

Un arrebato de furia se apoderó del joven. ¿A qué clase de amigo se le ocurriría siquiera algo así? Tiger había sostenido la mano de camaradas caídos en combate cuando estuvo en Iraq, había rezado porque se recuperasen aun cuando algunos exhalaban ya su último aliento.

—Mi hermano no morirá así. Yo encontraré a Molly y la traeré de vuelta.

—Puede que sea demasiado tarde. Deja que la mujer se vaya —dijo Jedite.

—Por favor —suplicó la asustada bruja.

Tiger temblaba de rabia. Quería aplastar algo, golpear una pared, arremeter contra la magia por haber vuelto a joderle la vida, una vez más. Pero la mujer lloraba entrecortadamente y se encogía de miedo en sus manos, como si también él fuera un monstruo.

Maldijo la magia por enésima vez desde que regresara a Inglaterra, dos semanas atrás. Para un humano, perder una esposa podía ser emocionalmente traumático, cierto. Pero como mago, perder el vínculo que había compartido con Molly había convertido a Neflyte, un hombre completamente cuerdo, a una bestia rabiosa. El hombre que tenían encerrado y engrilletado no era el hermano mayor al que Tiger había idolatrado de niño. Aunque hacía muchos años que había abandonado el hogar paterno y renegado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, ahora que la tragedia golpeaba a su familia y podía perder al único hermano que le quedaba, se sintió invadido por la culpa. No se hacía a la idea de no poder volver a hablar con Neflyte. Tenía que devolverle la cordura. Y para eso tenía que encontrar a Molly y devolvérsela cuanto antes mejor. Y estaba claro que la bruja que retenía en esos momentos no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tiger suspiró y finalmente la dejó marchar.

—Vete._ La mujer salió corriendo de la casa y cerró la puerta. El silencio regresó al vestíbulo.

—Vuelve al despacho —dijo Jedite. Tiger se volvió hacia él.

—¡No pienso renunciar a mi hermano, joder!_ Jedite lo agarró por el brazo y lo metió a la fuerza en el despacho. El joven echaba chispas de furia cuando el mago cerró de un portazo tras él. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero con un gesto de la mano, Jedite le pidió que se callara.

—Entiendo que estés frustrado, pero esta difícil situación no es algo que te ataña sólo a ti y a tu familia. Este problema nos afecta a todos. —Hizo un gesto hacia los otros tres hombres—. Y a toda la comunidad mágica.

—Mi hermano está engrilletado a una cama como un lunático, Molly desaparecida y no tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar. Neflyte no volverá a ser un hombre completo a menos que ella regrese. Nada es más importante que eso.

—Ojalá, pero tenemos otros muchos problemas, y bastante serios —dijo Zoy Storm, otro de los guerreros mágicos. Este era ya de por sí un hombre corpulento, pero cuando se enfadaba y su furia se dejaba notar en su mandíbula cuadrada y su rostro de pómulos marcados, como en ese momento, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se apartaría de su camino.

—¿Me has hecho venir aquí para decirme algo que ya sé? —espetó Tiger, y se levantó para marcharse, pero Jedite le bloqueó el paso.

—Ha ocurrido algo nuevo. Por prudencia deberíamos hablar del asunto. Todos._ ¿El mago se negaba a ayudar a su hermano y tenía la desfachatez de pedirle ayuda? Tiger se habría carcajeado de no ser porque estaba furioso.

—Yo sólo he venido a encontrar a la compañera de mi hermano.

—Ex compañera —lo corrigió Jedite—. Su vínculo ha sido cortado.

—Involuntariamente —señaló el joven Thunder—. No tengo la menor duda de que, para Neflyte, Molly sigue siendo suya, y están enamorados. ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarlo ella de nuevo? He venido para encontrarla y que restauren su vínculo, no a resolver tus problemas._ Jedite suspiró.

—Neflyte es mi mejor amigo y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que se recupere, pero eso sería un milagro. Los otros asuntos que demandan nuestra atención son de vida o muerte.

—¡Si no me ayudas a buscar a Molly, él morirá!

—Pero si no nos ocupamos del problema que acaba de surgir, miles, puede que millones, mueran. Neflyte entre ellos._ La mentalidad de sacrificar a uno por el bien de muchos. No era la primera vez que el mago lo acicateaba con esa estrategia.

Pero se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos cansados. Preocupado durante el día e incapaz de dormir por las noches, que se pasaba recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el rostro enloquecido de Neflyte. Y, mientras tanto, los —amigos— de su hermano se preocupaban por los demás.

—Por favor—insistió Nicolás Kumada, o Nick, el más joven de los integrantes de la Hermandad del Caos, mirándolo con intensidad—. Te necesitamos a ti tanto como a Neflyte. Cuanto antes nos ocupemos de este asunto, antes podremos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en ayudarlo a él.

Tiger sintió como si cuatro pares de ojos lo taladraran. Dejando a un lado que Jedite había acogido a su hermano en su casa, a aquellos hombres él no les debía nada. Apenas hacía dos semanas que los conocía, no quería tener nada que ver con su mundo ni con sus problemas. Pero tenía la impresión de que, con sus miradas, estuvieran acusándolo de abandonarlos, a ellos y a la causa que también defendía Neflyte. La culpabilidad era insoportable.

¡A la mierda todos ellos! Tiger sólo quería paz y soledad después de haber visto morir a la mitad de sus amigos en Iraq. De los pocos que habían sobrevivido, dos se habían suicidado nada más regresar a casa. Otro estaba en la cárcel, incapaz de superar la transición entre matar terroristas en un agujero olvidado de la mano de Dios en mitad del desierto y pasear el perro por el barrio en una zona residencial. El último de ellos había desaparecido durante una sesión de entrenamiento en la base, en su lugar de residencia. Y además estaba la trágica muerte de su hermano menor, veinte años atrás. Estaba harto de perder a los que le importaban, harto de la muerte. En cuanto Neflyte se pusiera bien, regresaría a su tranquila vida como fotógrafo en un periódico de Dallas. Nadie moría haciendo fotos en una reunión del ayuntamiento.

—La Hermandad del Caos significa mucho para Neflyte —le recordó Jedite.

«Cabrón manipulador.»

—Además, es posible que tú nos necesites dentro de poco. Tu transformación se acerca —añadió. Tiger rezaba porque el insomnio que sufría por las noches se debiera únicamente a la ansiedad y los nervios, y no fuera un aviso de que su propia conversión en mago estaba muy cerca. Lo que desde luego no podía negar eran las repentinas descargas eléctricas y los episodios de extremada agitación que tenía últimamente. Temía que la hora de las brujas —en su trigésimo cumpleaños— estuviera al caer.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—No puedes —contestó Jedite encogiéndose de hombros—. Si los genes mágicos están presentes en ti, la transformación se producirá._ Darien, el corpulento guerrero humano con pinta de caballero medieval, de pelo negro y espada ceñida a la cadera, miró a Jedite con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Este nuevo problema concierne a Seiya? ¿Sabemos algo de ese rastrero?

El miembro más turbio de la Hermandad llevaba en paradero desconocido desde hacía dos semanas, desde la batalla contra el malvado mago Diamante, que ansiaba controlar a la comunidad mágica con la ayuda de sus secuaces, los anarki. Durante la refriega, Seiya pareció cambiar de bando repentinamente, aunque tampoco era ninguna sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta su entorno familiar. Pero dado que Seiya había sido el primer pretendiente de Molly y que estaba confabulado con Diamante, Jedite quería creer que tal vez estuviera dispuesto a revelar el paradero de la compañera de Neflyte. Tiger, por su parte, no pensaba igual. Diamante había abusado de ella después de secuestrarla y la había obligado a romper su vínculo con Neflyte. Sin embargo, Seiya no había hecho aparentemente nada para ayudarla. Jedite, Zoy y Nick negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Nada? Este asunto me pone furioso —refunfuñó Darien con cara de pocos amigos—. Seguro que ya le habrá contando a Diamante todo lo que sabe sobre nosotros.

—A mí es el silencio de Diamante lo que más me preocupa —terció Zoy—. Me da mala espina que llevemos dos semanas sin saber nada de él._ Si a Tiger le importara la magia, le daría la razón. Pero su única misión era averiguar qué había hecho Diamante con Molly y recuperarla con la esperanza de devolverle a Neflyte la cordura.

—Durante nuestra última batalla, Serena le lanzó un rayo de energía que debería haber tumbado a ese cabrón —dijo Nick arrastrando las palabras. Vestido de diseño de la cabeza a los pies, tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre rico y urbanita. Completaba el conjunto su perfecto corte de pelo, igual que sus facciones aristocráticas, hoyuelo en la mejilla incluido—. Por lo que parece, consiguió debilitar bastante su magia y, de hecho, debería haber impedido que se levantara de nuevo, pero

—Pero estamos hablando de Diamante —terminó Zoy por él.

Exactamente. Con sólo que éste hubiera recuperado la mitad de su poder, la exigua liga de bravos guerreros al mando de Jedite estaría bien jodida, y todos los presentes lo sabían. ¿Cómo iban a acabar ellos con un mago que ya había vuelto de entre los muertos una vez? Disponía además de todo un ejército de esclavos, mientras que Tiger podía contar con los dedos de una mano los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos. Jedite hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Me temo, caballeros, que es peor que eso.

—Me gustaría saber de dónde habrá sacado Diamante tantos reclutas de usar y tirar como los que componen su ejército de anarki —masculló Darien.

Ese detalle también resultaba ciertamente inquietante. Diamante reclutaba a humanos a los que después despojaba de su alma para crear una especie de muertos vivientes que formaban parte de los anarki, ejército con el que contaba esclavizar a la comunidad mágica y destruir a la Hermandad del Caos. Los miembros de ésta habían podido comprobar en carne propia, durante la última batalla librada con ellos, que esos zombis de sangre negra eran muy abundantes e inmunes a la magia.

—Muy cierto —concedió Jedite—. Pero si os he reunido ha sido para discutir algo si cabe aún más grave._ Zoy lo miró de medio lado.

—Tu firma me dice que anoche tomaste a una humana por compañera. Eso sí es un problema, en efecto._ Tiger se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Jedite, uno de los magos con mayor pedigrí de la época, había tomado por compañera a una humana? —Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso —se mofó Zoy—. Artemís, que se enorgullecía de la pureza de su linaje. Es una lástima._ Jedite rodeó el escritorio hecho una furia y cargó directamente contra él.

—Cierra la puta boca, cab..._ Darien lo agarró y lo apartó del otro mago.

—¡Basta!_ Tiger se sintió tentado de intervenir. Jedite y Zoy andaban siempre a la greña. Si Jedite necesitaba a otros magos que le fueran leales, para engrosar las filas de la Hermandad, ¿por qué demonios habría elegido a Zoy?

—¡Vete al infierno! —gruñó Jedite.

—No podremos enfrentarnos a ningún enemigo si nos dedicamos a pelearnos entre nosotros —le advirtió Darien.

—Romperle la crisma a este gilipollas haría que me sintiera mejor.

—¿Por qué estás tan histérico? —preguntó Nick. Tiger se preguntaba lo mismo. Jedite era normalmente la voz de la cordura en toda aquella mierda de mundo mágico. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba que se subía por las paredes, a un paso de que lo encerraran.

—¿Dónde está esa compañera tuya? —Zoy continuó echando leña al fuego—. Me gustaría darle el pésame.

—_Mi_ compañera no es asunto tuyo. Lo que sí lo es, por el contrario, es el Libro del Caos. —Jedite pareció titubear un instante, pero finalmente enderezó los hombros y añadió—: Anoche, mientras yo dormía, ella lo encontró.

—¿Como que lo encontró? ¿Estaba por ahí a la vista? —quiso saber Nick.

—No. Estaba bien oculto. —Jedite se frotó la nuca—. Debía de andar buscándolo._ Tiger sintió que un funesto presagio le atenazaba la garganta. La comunidad mágica no era asunto suyo, pero si ese libro desaparecía, todos, ya fueran seres mágicos o humanos, estarían en peligro.

—¿Se fue a la cama contigo para conseguir el Libro? —Zoy parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas de un momento a otro. No hizo falta que Jedite contestara. La humillación que se reflejaba en su rostro hablaba por sí sola.

—¡Cállate! —Tiger fulminó con la mirada al mago de la coleta rubia y se volvió hacia Jedite—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el Diario?

—Lo cogió y desapareció._ La admisión, aunque hecha en voz baja, resonó por toda la habitación.

—Joder —masculló Zoy.

—¿No tienes ni idea de dónde pueden estar ella o el Libro? —preguntó Tiger, esforzándose por disimular su estupefacción.

—Ni la más remota.

—Joder y joder —masculló Zoy.

El Libro del Caos era el arma más poderosa de la comunidad mágica. Usado de forma apropiada, se rumoreaba que podía hacer realidad cualquier deseo. Lo malo era que también podía utilizarse de forma negativa, para aniquilar el mundo, por ejemplo. Muchas personas habían muerto por culpa de la cruel campaña de Diamante por hacerse con él. La vida de Neflyte había quedado hecha pedazos por lo mismo. Y, de hecho, la Hermandad del Caos se había creado con la misión de protegerlo. Si Diamante diera con el libro y lo utilizara para provocar el Apocalipsis, entonces la situación era realmente un problema para todos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Zoy —dijo Tiger.

—¿No elaboraste ninguna protección mágica para el Libro? —preguntó Nick.

—Pues claro que sí, pero para protegerlo de seres_ mágicos._ Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que un humano supiera de su existencia. No tengo ni idea de cómo podía saberlo ella, y cómo podía saber que lo tenía yo, a menos que trabaje para Diamante. Estoy preocupado. ¿Y si él tiene ahora mismo el Libro? ¿Qué creéis que hará con ella? —Jedite recorrió el despacho de un lado para otro, tocándose el pelo rubio dorado con evidente agitación. Darien le puso una mano en el hombro en actitud amistosa.

—Utiliza vuestro vínculo para encontrarla._ El mago negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—No puedo, y no entiendo por qué. Debería poder hacerlo. Estoy confuso.

—La tocaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Y no usaste tus poderes para leerle la mente?

—Sí y no. Mis caricias me permitieron leerle el cuerpo, pero no ocurrió lo mismo con sus pensamientos. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una mujer así._ Nick suspiró.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios hacemos?

«¿Sucumbir al pánico?», pensó Tiger, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—No es por echar más leña al fuego, pero ¿habéis visto esto? —Nick deslizó un periódico sobre el escritorio de Jedite. Allí, en grandes letras negras el titular rezaba: «Batalla de fuerzas sobrenaturales en un túnel del sur de Londres»._ Jedite echó un vistazo al periódico.

__¿De otro mundo?_ Este diario es una basura. Nadie se toma en serio lo que dicen._ Tiger sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Algunos periodistas del periódico para el que él trabajaba, el_ Dallas Morning News, _eran verdaderos adictos a los imaginativos reportajes de aquel diario. El contenido del_ De otro mundo_ era todavía más extravagante que el de_ The National Enquirer._

—Puede que este artículo pueda ayudarnos. Lo firma una periodista llamada Setsuna Meiou. Resulta inquietante lo mucho que se acerca a lo que ocurrió de verdad. La mayoría de las agencias de noticias han tachado la batalla con Diamante de ataque terrorista frustrado, de rito de iniciación entre bandas e incluso de intento fortuito de provocar el caos. La señorita Meiou, sin embargo, lo describe como «perpetua lucha de poder entre dos poderosas facciones dentro de la comunidad mágica»._ Jedite lo miró como si los ojos fueran a salírsele de las órbitas.

—¿Cómo demonios sabe ella que existe una comunidad mágica, para empezar? Eso por no mencionar lo de la lucha perpetua. Poca gente está al tanto del regreso de Diamante.

Tiger había renunciado a la magia mucho tiempo atrás, pero hasta él sabía que era necesario ocultar a los humanos la existencia de la comunidad mágica. Cazas de brujas, juicios por herejía y condenas a la hoguera no eran recuerdos tan lejanos para una sociedad cuyos ciudadanos alcanzaban con frecuencia los mil años de edad. El siglo XVII era relativamente reciente, y nadie era tan ingenuo como para creer que la tecnología fuera garantía contra el genocidio. La gente seguía aniquilando todo aquello que no comprendía.

—He consultado_ Pares_ y_ Gente de magia_ antes de venir. No la mencionan en ninguna de las dos publicaciones —continuó Nick—. No es bruja, ni tampoco la compañera de un mago.

—¿Es humana? Quizá sea uno de los secuaces sin alma de Diamante —sugirió Darien.

—Si éste quisiera influir sobre la humanidad, no recurriría a tomar el control de la mente de una periodista que trabaja en un periódico sensacionalista —aseguró Jedite—. Además, si esa mujer sigue llevando una vida humana, es que no es una anarki, pues en ese caso no podría disimular la descomposición de su cuerpo. Los humanos suelen fijarse en un cadáver que anda.

—Vale, entonces es del todo humana —conjeturó Nick—. Y está inquietantemente bien informada.

—O puede que su información proceda de alguien que haya renunciado a la magia y desee contemplar su final —dijo Zoy, fulminando a Tiger con la mirada.

—¿Yo? —exclamó el aludido haciendo frente al corpulento mago—. No es que adore la magia, es cierto, pero yo jamás abogaría por ninguna forma de asesinato en masa. Además, terminar con todos vosotros implicaría también la muerte de mi hermano. ¿Crees que si deseara acabar con la comunidad mágica estaría aquí, intentando salvarlo?

—En eso lleva razón —afirmó Nick asintiendo con la cabeza en una muestra de sentido común. Zoy dio marcha atrás, aunque con reticencia. Nick apuntó nuevamente al periódico y continuó: —Sea quien sea, esta periodista es peligrosa. El resto del artículo es igual de preocupante o más, si cabe: «Los cuerpos descubiertos en el túnel se encontraban en un estado de descomposición mucho peor de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta lo reciente de las muertes».

—Eso no es ningún secreto —intervino Darien restando importancia a las palabras de Nick—. Los medios de comunicación buscan una explicación para ello, pero aún están a ciegas.

—Escucha un poco más —pidió Nick—: «Según ha podido saber_ De otro mundo,_ los cuerpos presentan heridas y restos de pólvora recientes, lo que sugiere que se produjo alguna clase de lucha, más que la posibilidad de que los dejaran allí, a modo de mensaje macabro. ¿Estaban más muertos que vivos ya antes de la batalla, pero capacitados para luchar gracias a la magia negra? Eso creemos».

—Habrá acertado por casualidad —opinó Jedite. Pero ni siquiera él parecía convencido. Tiger hizo una mueca de disgusto. Nick negó con la cabeza.

—Hay más: «Según una fuente anónima, cierto mago que supuestamente lucha contra la injusticia social dentro del mundo de la magia, anda otra vez suelto, y parece que no se detendrá ante nada en su cruzada por derrocar a la clase dirigente y reemplazarla por una versión propia de la anarquía».

—¿Quién es esa fuente anónima? —quiso saber Jedite. Nick entrelazó los dedos con patente preocupación.

—La señorita Meiou afirma que se trata de una «bruja que se ha visto recientemente involucrada en esta guerra mágica».

—¿Una bruja? —espetó Zoy con desdén—. ¿Quién puede saber tanto?_ A Tiger el corazón le dio un vuelco y experimentó una furiosa subida de adrenalina.

—Molly.

—O cualquier otra de las muchas mujeres desaparecidas, como la hija de Craddock —señaló Zoy—. Pero ¿qué bruja en su sano juicio revelaría secretos tan vitales a una condenada periodista?

—A saber. Aun así...

—Podría ser Molly —insistió Tiger. Y posiblemente la primera pista que tenían sobre su paradero en dos semanas.

—Quienquiera que sea su fuente, esa Setsuna Meiou sabe de nuestra existencia, sabe que estamos en guerra y que Diamante lucha supuestamente en nombre del orden social —insistió Nick.

—En cuanto alguien preste de verdad un poco de atención, los humanos se nos echarán encima. Y entonces la Inquisición nos parecerá un jodido paseo por el parque. —Jedite se pasó la mano por el revoltijo de cabello dorado y continuó andando de un lado para otro—. Y como Diamante lo lea, también la vida de esa periodista podría correr serio peligro. Este asunto reclama nuestra inmediata atención._ Se apoyó en su escritorio. El sol de la mañana se colaba entre las contraventanas abiertas, revelando en su rostro las muestras del estrés que estaba soportando. Tragó con dificultad y entonces fijó una astuta mirada en Tiger que a éste le heló la sangre. —Ya sé cómo podemos ocuparnos de la señorita Meiou. Tú has trabajado en un periódico, ¿verdad?_ El joven lo miró con recelo.

—¿Y?

—Ofrécele tus servicios como fotógrafo y hazla callar antes de que revele algún otro detalle sobre la comunidad mágica._ Tiger no quería involucrarse.

—¿Por qué no la visitas tú mismo y haces ese truco de leerle la mente?

—Sólo funciona cuando toco a una mujer de forma íntima. Ahora que tengo compañera, no puedo acercarme hasta ese punto a Setsuna Meiou, ni a ninguna otra mujer que no sea la mía. Así que tendrás que presentarte allí y sonsacarle información a la manera de los humanos.

Tiger se devanaba furiosamente los sesos. Tal vez pudiera aplacar los nervios de la Hermandad y ayudar a su hermano al mismo tiempo. Trabajando para la señorita Meiou, podría descubrir si su fuente anónima era, efectivamente, Molly.

Jedite sonrió imperturbable. El muy cabrón lo tenía cogido por las pelotas y lo sabía. Tenía que encontrar a la compañera de Neflyte si quería devolverle la cordura a éste. Y, por el momento, aquella periodista era la única pista que tenían.


End file.
